<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SW5e: A Campaign's Tale by BaeTheFae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949498">SW5e: A Campaign's Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeTheFae/pseuds/BaeTheFae'>BaeTheFae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars 5e, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gen, Jedi, Love, Multi, Sith, Slow Burn, The Force, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeTheFae/pseuds/BaeTheFae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the novelization of the Star Wars: 5e campaign I play in that is run by my friend, set in the Legends cannon starting in the timeline of Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back. I am writing this as we are playing it, through the POV of my player character, Safia Wynnala. Follow the adventures, camaraderie, tragedy, and excitement of our dramatic DnD game gone wild!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Rain In The Desert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**DISCLAIMER**<br/>I do not own Star Wars or any of its properties, this is only in light fun!</p><p>**AUTHOR NOTE**<br/>This is a short novelization of my friend's Star Wars 5e campaign set in the Legends cannon starting roughly at the beginning of episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back. I am writing and uploading the story as we play, told through the point of view of my PC: Safia Wynnala. I don't know where the story is going since it is not JUST my story: it's mine, the other player character's, and of course mainly the DM's. It's a rollercoaster for me as well as you! I love watching actual plays and reading about other people's DnD campaigns: so here is my take on noting it all down in a creative way. Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mornings usually came hard to Safia. She was never one to voluntarily wake up so early. If it were up to her, the suns of Beheboth wouldn't rise until nine and work wouldn't start until noon; and yet today, she finds herself awake bright and early. Already having made her cot up neatly, she waits anxiously for her parents to awake. Normally it's them who have to come to her corner of the mud hut and stir her awake, but the tables have turned today. A ball of energy tightly wound, she dances around the small makeshift home making sure everything is perfect for what she's going to ask of them.</p><p>"Morning!" Safia chirps, as her mother finally stirs awake.</p><p>"Safia? What in the worlds has you up bright and early?"</p><p>"Just thought I'd be early to rise is all. I've prepared breakfast, I had time...here!" Safia says, placing the perfectly sliced portion bread out in front of her mother as she sits down at the table.</p><p>"Don't let Saffy fool you Merci, she's only awake because she wants something, isn't that right sweetness?" Her father says warmly as he enters the room, tossling Safia's dirty blonde hair.</p><p>"Dad! Maybe I just wanted to do something nice for you."</p><p>"And maybe you want to go see that Serr boy." Her father laughs, chuckling between bites of bread.</p><p>"...It's just that it's his break day from the moisture cycle, and I just thought it would be nice to maybe... Have my break day as well?" Safia asks, her voice tiptoeing around the question. "I'll work twice as hard once my break day comes, I'll wake up early and I'll even take your turn to go into the Bothehl Market<em>; please </em>let me have the day off." Safia begs.</p><p>Her parents share a look of knowing. It's not that Safia is lying; she's a very hard worker. Always makes sure to take maintenance of the vaporators seriously, and often in record time. It's the boy, they're concerned about. At first they tried hard to keep them apart, but they have come to the conclusion that their daughter will do what she wants regardless, so it's best to at least make sure she's doing whatever she wants safely.</p><p>"...As long as you promise you won't follow him into imperial ground... I suppose your mother and I can cover your work today, if/"</p><p>"Thank you thank you thank you" Safia says, jumping to hug her father from behind.</p><p>"IF you also finish your chores on the community log. You can have the rest of the day off."</p><p>"I promise! I'll get it all done!" Safia adds before leaping out the door.</p><p>Climbing out of the small trench in the sand they've dug for their temporary home, she picks up the small class 2 droid they got a few months back at the Bothehl Market and turns him on. Normally an environmental droid, Safia has "reprogrammed" it to assist her in her choices. Firstly replacing his wheels with tracks, and secondly tying a long slack wire attached to a bag of ration feed at the droid's rear. Picking it up, Safia carries it to the Varactyl pen letting him loose inside and watching the Varactyl's chase after him lapping up the food happily.</p><p>"Feed the beasties: check!" She whistles out loud to herself as she moves to her next task of marking the moisture levels on the flagpole at the center of the community.</p><p>The flagpole is hot from the beating sun; but she's made this climb so many times it doesn't bother her much. Her arms are wrapped in beige cloth to assist and protect from the unrelenting desert heat, but even if it burned through: The skin on her hands is calloused enough from work on the moisture farm that she doesn't think it could do her any real damage. Or at least, any more damage. She takes a few paces back before making a running leap for the pole, and climbing it swiftly to the peak. Hooking her ankle around the knob at the top, she licks her finger and sticks it straight up into the air waiting a moment as the wind blows past her.</p><p>"One...two...three... It's a wet one!" She cheers, as she takes down the barren red flag, and replaces it with a bright green marker. Safia stays at the top of the flagpole a little longer than she needs to. She's always been a fan of the view from here. Her community isn't very large: only being made up from five families; but from here it looks even smaller as she gazes out across the desert. It's tiny, but beautiful all the same.</p><p>Eventually coming down, she makes her way to the community log, ticking off her chores and making a beeline for the Serr hut. She's made this trek too many times to count, and yet it still feels so long. The last hut in the lot, she slides down the trench and knocks eagerly on the doorway.</p><p>"Good morning, Mr. Serr... Mrs. Serr...is Kyden home?" Safia asks, trying hard to keep her excitement to herself. The Serr's have always been polite, but curt; never really showing the same level of interest in a conversation with her than they have with each other. Neither look up from their seats at the table, heads buried in their datapads.</p><p>"He said he's taking his break day at the southern dunes." Mr. Serr says in a monotone drone.</p><p>"Alright, Thank you!...It's uh... A wet day. The air density...It's going to be good for the vaporators..." Safia squeaks out in an attempt to make small talk. She knows it won't get her far, but at least she can say she tried. She waits a moment to see if maybe they'll grace her with a response, but she never gets one.</p><p>"...I best be off then...Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Serr!"</p><p>The southern dunes are only a five minute walk from the community, and no one really goes there but them, so it isn't hard to spot him. He's facing away from her, crouched behind the large sand dune. He's looking through his binoculars at something off in the horizon, something she can't quite see. Sneaking up behind him, she leaps onto his back: her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms grabbing for the binoculars</p><p>"What are we looking for today!" She chirps, having successfully grabbed the binoculars from Kyden. By now he's expectant of these antics from her, so he doesn't put up much of a fight.</p><p>"...Troopers. I spotted Imperial speeders on the horizon by Mount Tirr. They're doing something over there."</p><p>"As long as they're over there and not over here we should be good." She says, jumping off his back to stand beside him.</p><p>"We're good until Mrs. Ming gets a whiff that the imperials are getting close again, and then she'll insist we pack up and move even deeper into the desert." Kyden says dejectedly, snatching his binoculars back. "That'll make it the 4th time we've moved this lunar cycle."</p><p>"Well if we do have to move again, wouldn't that be good? Further from the imperials, closer to the cave systems to collect moisture... And maybe we can convince our parents to build their huts closer so we don't have to cross the desert everytime we want to see each other... Would that be so bad?" Safia asks, looking up at him through big green eyes. Kyden takes a moment and sighs.</p><p>"No... it wouldn't be bad...I'm just tired of running... if this is supposed to be our <em>home, </em>shouldn't we try to defend it, instead of cowering everytime the empire edges closer? Are they really that bad, or are we just that small that we'll be stomped out by anyone that isn't already one of us?" Kyden replies, turning away from the dune and stomping back into town.</p><p>"Kyden... if our parents think that skirting under the radar of these people is good, then we should trust them...Maybe they're not bad, maybe they're just like us: trying to get by... but we shouldn't go kicking stones where there's dust to be kicked up with it..." Safia responds, chasing after him.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be out doing vaparator maintenance?" He asks, turning on his heel to look at her.</p><p>"Actually... I traded off my break day. So we could have our day off together...there's something I want to show you...off community lands."</p><p>"Oh? I think we might be hanging out together too much: my adventurous streak is starting to rub off on you."</p><p>"Good! Then maybe you'll finally get some of my common sense, now come on!" Safia says, pushing past him in a race back towards the community. Kyden chases after her, smiling for the first time all day.</p><p>*...*...*</p><p>The cave was far from home: not enough to truly leave it behind them in the horizon, but certainly far enough that they needed a ride. Safia always had a way with animals: a gentle touch from calloused hands. She loved the Varactyls. She was the only one in the community that even called them by their names: the others only seeing them as cheaper means to an expensive speeder. Seeing that the community only was able to afford one speeder to be shared between the five families, it would certainly draw notice should the speeder be taken. Besides, it was only able to carry one person at a time; so it only seemed logical for the two teens to steal away on the beasts of burden.</p><p>Tying up the large reptiles at the base of the rocky cave opening, Kyden and Safia began their descent downwards.</p><p>"How did you even find this place,Saf?"</p><p>"There's a vaporator about 2 meters east from here..." She explains as she climbs downwards through the caves gracefully. "One from an old camp site. I sometimes like to go back to our old homes and tap into the machines we left behind. It's a good way to make extra money, relive a few memories... On my way back I found this place..."</p><p>"It's big...I'm glad you brought me here." Kyden says, struggling to keep up. Where Kyden was always good at the technical side of moisture farming; keeping proper maintenance: replacing parts that fell apart or crafting something to do the trick until the community could scrape together enough money to repair that part: Safia was always better at the exploratory aspects of the job. Moisture in the air comes and goes on the whim of the winds: it's water in the caves that's the real money maker. No one in all the desert is as nimble and swift as Safia, or at least that's what Kyden believes. He's watched her scale many rock surfaces that even the most skilled spelunker's would call unclimbable. Her hands are small enough to find any surface to cling onto, and rough enough to give her a good grip to swing from ledge to ledge with grace that escapes most people. Sometimes they would go on these spelunking adventures, and he'd sit on the cave ledge and just watch her climb, enjoying the discoveries and boundaries of what she can and can't cling onto.</p><p>"You haven't even seen the cool part!" Safia exclaims with excitement. "It's big, yes, but also complex. I haven't even reached the bottom yet! I could probably spend the rest of my life exploring this cave and still not find all of its passages."</p><p>"You want to spend the rest of your life in this cave?" Kyden asks with a small chuckle. Safia rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Well no... I just mean I COULD... I don't want to spend the rest of my life banging around caves asking the walls if they have water..."</p><p>"Then what do you want to do in the future?"</p><p>"Realistically or theoretically?" She questions as she reaches a small ledge, extending her hand out to help Kyden down.</p><p>"Theoretically. If you could do anything with your future, what would it be?"</p><p>"Hmm...well in my fantasy future, I leave Beheboth. We do... and we settle on a planet with an ocean: a big one! And we set up a little farm near the shore. We learn how to swim, and we have many more break days... and at night, we sit on the porch and listen to the rain for hours." She says with a dreamy look in her eye. Kyden leans against the cave wall and laughs. She twists her lips into a frown.</p><p>"What's so funny!" She asks, crossing her arms defensively.</p><p>"Out of anything in the world, we said you could do anything, and in your <em>fantasy</em> you're still a farmer?"</p><p>"W-work is fulfilling! I happen to enjoy what we do...most of the time...What would you do, in your fantasy future, hmm?"</p><p>"Well I wouldn't be a farmer that's for sure...I'd do something that lets me travel. To all sorts of places: big and populated. Clean. Not a single desert in sight. And I'd be traveling because I choose to: not because I'm hiding from The Empire...And I'd make a lot of money. Afford to have a nice place to stay wherever I went: a <em>real </em>bed. I could buy as many speeders as I want, even get my wife pearls whenever I please/"</p><p>"So you're married in this imaginary future?" Safia laughs, hitting him playfully in the arm.</p><p>" What, you don't think you'd look good in pearls?" Kyden retorts, catching Safia off guard, making her take a step back to look at him to see if he was serious. There was always something unspoken about their growing friendship, but this was the first time either of them had said anything out loud about it: and it shook Safia. At first a tiny shock of excitement, then a much greater shock of horror as she realizes there is no land for her foot to step onto, causing her to fall backwards off the ledge of the cave.</p><p>Hands flailing trying to find a rock to grab onto; panic in her eyes. The fall is deep, into a smaller crescent she hasn't yet explored. She doesn't know what's at the bottom, or even when the bottom will come.</p><p>"SAFIA!" She hears Kyden yell, his voice growing distant as she falls further from his sight. She closes her eyes, bracing for an impact... but something stops her. A feeling, just before her spine crashes into the ground: a feeling of something holding her. Catching her. And just as quickly as it came, it's gone: and she falls onto the dirt of the cave floor. She lays there for a moment, just breathing: knowing that if she had continued to fall at her original velocity, she could have broken her back...or much worse.</p><p>"Safia!" She hears again, with the scraping of rocks sliding down the walls of the cave, as Kyden comes into view. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?!"</p><p>"I'm-I'm okay... was that you?" She asks. He doesn't answer her, but they both know what she's asking.</p><p>"...I'm glad you're alright. Do you want to head back?" He asks instead of answering her question, concern in his voice.</p><p>"No, no, I'm alright... What I want to show you should only be a little..." She starts but something catches her eye: a glint in the next chamber passage of the cave. ".. a little further ahead." She gets up, not even stopping to dust herself off as she walks into the other passage. She can hear Kyden behind her, but she doesn't wait for him to catch up. Something draws her to this next passage: she won't stop until she's there. A few small leaps over fallen rocks, and then a quick duck under a large slate slab that's been eroded in... and then she arrives at what she's been waiting for.</p><p>"Safia! Wait-Wait up for...me." Kyden yells until he catches up to her and is caught in the same silent awe.</p><p>The chamber of the cave is open, circling around itself to form a tiny dome. The floor of the cave looks identical to the rest, but when you turn your gaze to the ceiling of the cave, you see the most beautiful crystalline stalactites, with water slowly dripping down, giving the illusion of...</p><p>"...Rain." Safia says, so quietly if it weren't for the cavernous echoes, she wouldn't be sure anyone would hear her. " I knew that caves that got this big had a chance to have stalactites, but I never thought I'd see them for myself...It's beautiful."</p><p>She isn't sure who moves first, her, or him: but they're side by side, fingers laced together as they bask in the cool air of their illusionary rain.</p><p>"...I could get used to listening to this on a porch." Kyden says, after the beauty of the silence passes.</p><p>"It's like music." Safia says, with a smile so wide it almost hurts. She turns to look at him, but he's already staring at her. She isn't sure when he stopped looking at the rain, but his eyes send alien shivers down her spine. Not unwelcomed, just...different. A look she hasn't quite seen on him before.</p><p>"What?" She asks him softly, tucking a loose strand of dirty blonde hair behind her sunkissed ear.</p><p>"...We should- We should remember this...Let's take one with us." He says, pointing to the ceiling.</p><p>"Can you even reach it?" She asks.</p><p>"Not those...but maybe deeper in the ceiling might get more shallow." Kyden says, moving to trek forward, not letting go of her hand. The two travel deeper in, the stalactites giving a soft glow to guide them, until they come to the end of the chamber. The ceiling dome shallows, and at the point where the floor and ceiling meet, there is a beautiful crystal: one end citrine and yellow, the other darker like a sunset. Kyden and Safia share a look before they approach, a look of curiosity and concern. These are different. Strange and sharp. Almost giving off a soft glow in the darkness of the cave. She lets go of Kydens hand, wrapping both around the sharp crystal, twisting and pulling trying to break a piece of it off. She can feel the course crystal cutting into her palm, but she doesn't care. She closes her eyes, breathing out, and calls forth a strength within her that she can't quite describe. The crystal shatters into two perfect sides: one light, and one dark.</p><p>"There! One for you, and one for me..." She says turning to face him, holding out the crystals.</p><p>"These are Opila... they could sell for a fortune." Kyden says as he goes to grab one. He turns it in his hands, seeing the small flecks of red on it, realizing its blood. "Safia, you're bleeding!"</p><p>"Well I did just crack a crystal in half." She says, laughing under her breath. He puts the crystal down, taking the one from her hand and placing it on the floor.</p><p>"It's going to get infected with all this dirt around. We should patch it up..." He reprimands, as he rips the edge of his sleeve and wraps it around her hands.</p><p>"Oh yeah, like your dirt covered sleeve is going to stop my dirt covered hand from getting even more dirt born infections..." She jokes, but he looks at her and she knows he isn't finding this funny. She stops herself from laughing, as he applies pressure to the cuts on her hands.</p><p>"...You shouldn't have been able to crack that crystal on your own..." He says in a low tone, almost as if he's afraid someones going to hear them.</p><p>"...And you shouldn't have been able to stop me from breaking my neck earlier, but you did." She responds, louder; unashamed.</p><p>"Safia... I...I get better when I'm around you. I can't explain it. But I just feel like I can do more... <em>be more </em>when we're close. I feel it on my own sometimes, when I'm frustrated or when I'm scared...but I only seem to be <em>able to do it </em>when I'm with you... Do you feel that too?" He asks. Words come hard to Safia, as she can't quantify what she needs to say. Of course she's felt it; like a magnetism between her hands, a small weight on her chest, or the warmth of a fire when there's nothing but the cold night breeze of the desert. Whatever this thing is that they have... it is a feeling. Not a thing. At least, it isn't yet.</p><p>"We can't rely on a feeling."</p><p>"Even if it's a good feeling?" Kyden questions staring at her with a look she can't quite decypher.</p><p>"Even if it's the best thing I've ever felt... You're not always going to be there every time I fall in a cave, Kyden..." Safia says, staring down at the floor, not liking the way the truth sounds in her mouth.</p><p>"You don't know that." Kyden says, a rising anger in his voice. Rarely, only rarely has Safia ever seen Kyden angry; <em>this </em>angry. But as quickly as that river of anger rushes towards her: it slows. "You don't know what I can do... And I don't know about you either...but I promise to try. And to learn." He lets go of her hands, looking around for the crystals. He picks up the lighter crystal; holding it up to the light.</p><p>"You're right, I can't be there with you every time you fall. But I promise, on this Opila crystal... to always catch you from falls that will break your bones. And If it's in my power, I promise to make sure you never get hurt." Kyden announces, with absolute certainty. Safia nods, and grabs the darker crystal, holding it up to the other.</p><p>"Alright...then I promise, that I'll be there for you on all the adventures I can. I'll scale any dune or trench; any rock and wall. That if you need me, I'll come through for you...and that if you buy me pearls, no matter how hideous I find them, I promise to wear them." Safia says, with a small laugh. "I promise that we're going to make it off this rock one day." She says, taking a timid step closer.</p><p>"And on that day, I'm going to show you the rain." He replies, meeting her in the middle.</p><p>"Do you really promise that?" She asks, timidly. He takes her hand softly in his, turning her palms over and pressing the light crystal into them.</p><p>"I do... and you?" He asks, reflecting her own tone. Both giddy and scared all at once. She turns his hand in her own, pressing the darker crystal into his palm where it belongs.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>There's a moment before the inevitable happens. A moment she swears she'll never forget. Where she was moving yet still; where she's watching the stalactite rain fall on them, and yet only looking at him; A moment in time that she feels a pull towards him so urgently that she could have sworn it happened before, when it hadn't.</p><p>His lips are soft, and home.</p><p>In this small cave of wonders; between two lover's is the rain, a promise, and some sort of force pulling them together.</p><p>*...*...*</p><p>The Opila crystal stays tucked under Safia's tunic at all times, only seeing glances of moonlight when the two would sneak out to see each other in the cave. Bound around their necks with a thin strip of leather, they hid their small treasures from their parents. On the surface, it was a worry that their mothers might see it and insist on selling it for a high price; and below that, the fear that their fathers wouldn't approve what these crystals really meant. As the weeks passed, they discovered more of the cave: learning of all its ebbs and flows.</p><p>"Safia..." Kyden asks, as they ride back to the community after one extensive evening of exploring the northern cave. "I... I want to ask you something."</p><p>"Of course, Anything." She says, turning to look at him under the soft lighting of the moons.</p><p>"...I want to go to Mount Tirr. I want to know what the imperials are doing on that mountain."</p><p>"Kyden, that's dangerous." Safia says without hesitation.</p><p>"Which is why we should go now: at night, when no one is there."</p><p>"They are The Empire; they will have someone there. Our parents want us to stay away, and we should."</p><p>" They also want us to die on this rock; are we going to do that too?" Kyden snaps.</p><p>"...Why is it so important for you to know? Why can't you just be happy with what we have?" Safia asks. He looks down, not wanting to answer her. They ride in silence for a while as they near the crossroads of the community, and the mountain. Stopping at the crossroads, he turns to her definitely.</p><p>"You made a promise to follow me into adventure; and to come through for me when I needed you... Were those just words?"</p><p>"Of course they weren't." Safia replies, clear hurt in her words.</p><p>"Then prove it." He says. With a flick of his wrist the reigns on his Varactyl crack, speeding his mount towards the mountain in the distance.</p><p>"Kyden!" Safia yells as he leaves her in the dust. She snorts in anger: stuck in a crossroads of her own words. First her promise to her parents to not follow Kyden into imperial ground... the second, to always make sure Kyden was safe. To be there when he needed her. She wishes it took more time for her to choose: she hates to admit how quickly she decided to follow him. She should have had more restraint than to follow him so boldly into danger... but the thought of him being hurt overpowers her thoughts of rationality. Digging her heels into the side of her Varactyl, she turns and gives chase.</p><p>She arrives at the mountain, finding his Varactyl already tied up. Swearing under her breath, she securely ties her mount alongside his.</p><p>"I'll be right back. Until I return, I need you both to be quiet." She whispers to the creatures, petting their snouts calmly. They nuzzle into her hands, as she scratches the underneath of their gizzards. She reaches into the saddle satchel of her mount, pulling out a retractable quarterstaff. She lets out a short breath; hoping that she won't have to use it. She hugs the wall of the mountain, looking over her shoulder checking to see if the coast is clear. When she's sure she's alone she sprints across the way, rolling behind the next sand dune. Up ahead in the open clearing she sees Kyden walking slowly towards the mountain. Picking up a small rock she throws it at his back from the cover of the dune. He turns, holding the spot in which the rock landed, and sees her waving him to come back. Wide eyed he sprints to crouch behind cover next to her.</p><p>"Safia, what are you doing here?" he asks, in rapid whispers.</p><p>"I'm following you, you idiot. Isn't that what you wanted?" Safia whispers back angrily.</p><p>"I didn't think you actually would!"</p><p>"Well I'm here; and I'm not leaving without you. So what's the plan." She snaps. "I don't understand why you're obsessed with these people. But if doing this well get it out of your system, then I'll cover your back."</p><p>"...Thank you." He says, sincerity in his voice. He takes the binoculars off his neck handing them to her. "Stay here: use these. I have my knife, if anything should go wrong..."</p><p>"And what if it goes wrong and you can't get to your knife?"</p><p>"Then you run. Don't get help; just run." He says, both hands on her arms. "I shouldn't be long."</p><p>"Don't put yourself in unnecessary danger. I'll know, and then if they don't kill you then I will so... Please, be safe." Safia asks. He nods softly, and then ducks back out in front of the dune. She kneels, eyes peering through the binoculars out across the mountain's mouth; just out of site of its opening. She watches Kyden hug the walls of the rock, keeping low. Slowly making his way closer and closer... Through her binoculars she can see parts of the imperial hideout. Crates and the like scatter around the lip of the mountain; maybe even a ship on the inside of the mountain's base... Maybe they're using the mountain for storage?</p><p>Suddenly she sees the edge of a shadow from within the mountain. She knows Kyden saw it too, watching him duck alongside an imperial branded crate. The shadow moves closer, growing in size; and from the lip of the mountain, she sees a man bathed in black. Tall, with piercing eyes that searched the horizon. Ducking down behind the dune she extends her quarterstaff, taking deep breaths, reminding herself to stay calm. The man was armored, a strange metallic club like shape attached to his hip. Whoever he was, she knew he was strong. Certainly stronger than two desert kids. She moves towards the narrow edge of the dune, peeking out to see what he will do. Through her binoculars she sees Kyden behind the crate: eyes closed, breathe calm. The man in black stalks the grounds of the mountain; slowly without any worry. She can see him speaking to the air, but is still too far away to hear his words. Safia watches with dread as Kyden stands and reveals himself, arms up: as the man turns and addresses him. She watches them exchange words, tries to read their lips but still she's just out range. She closes her eyes, tells herself to calm down that nothing is going to happen to Kyden: and then a wave of sense comes over her... Something, telling her that she's right. No harm is going to come to him. Opening her eyes, she catches Kyden glancing back towards the dune where she's hidden, before following the man in black deeper into the cave. She pops up, scanning the area with the binoculars now that the two are within the cave to see if there's anything else out there that she's missing. What could that man have said to Kyden to make him reveal his hiding spot? Or worse, what could a man like that do to him in the night of a desert in an imperial campsite? She wants to rush in and get him, but reminds herself that if Kyden were in danger she would know. Instead, she sits by the dunes, binoculars in one hand, her crystal in the other: her thumb rubbing over it slightly, with a prayer on her lips that Kyden will be alright.</p><p>Seconds turn to minutes...then to an hour... then a bit more... She looks down at her crystal. The light citrine swirls within it attempting to keep her calm as they've done for the past however long it's been...but it's been too long. She can't sit here any longer and not know. She looks out over the desert area between her and the mountain. The coast is all clear. She keeps her head down as she sprints out from cover, sliding across the sand to land behind the pile of crates. Peaking above she can see the imperial ship: tall and menacing. She creeps on her knees, keeping cover behind the crates until she reaches the hanger door. Sliding up slowly, quarterstaff in hand: she breathes deeply, giving herself a countdown before she barges in to rescue Kyden. One...Two... Just before she turns on three, she feels a hand on her shoulder: his hand. He turns her quickly, his hand tightly on her arm as he walks her way from the ship.</p><p>"Keep walking. Don't look back." He whispers under his breath to her. His words are curt and fast.</p><p>"I guess I had perfect timing..." She says, making a motion to sneak a glance to see if the man in black is watching them. Sure enough, she sees him at the edge of the ship, staring at them.</p><p>"I said don't look back!" he quietly yells, tightening his grip on her arm. But it's too late. The man locked eyes with her: cold, and calculating. Like an icy chill, a warning to stay away. They make it back to their mounts and ride into their community quickly, Kyden not saying a word the whole ride; always keeping a pace or so ahead of her. When they arrive he leaps off his mount, not even putting his saddle away before he starts to walk off into the desert, heading home.</p><p>"Kyden, wait! You can't just not tell me what happened in there." Safia says, running after him.</p><p>"Nothing happened. We just talked." He says with a crisp tone.</p><p>"About what? Who was that man?" Safia asks, pleading for answers.</p><p>"No one. Safia, drop it." Kyden barks. "He works for the Empire. He explained that they're studying the planet. That's all."</p><p>"That conversation doesn't take over an hour, Kyden. What is it that you aren't telling me?" Safia yells.</p><p>"Do you want to wake the whole community?!" He whispers, marching up to her, a large and ugly frown on his face.</p><p>"Well that depends: is that Imperial base a threat or not?!" She says, standing on her tiptoes to match his intimidating manor.</p><p>"...No. They're not." He says, standing down. They both know he paused too long for that statement to be entirely true. "We're fine. As long as you and I don't mention it to anyone, and we stay out of their way: we'll be fine."</p><p>"And will you be able to stay away?" She asks.</p><p>"...Goodnight, Safia." He says curtly, as he turns on his heel and heads home leaving her in the dust with no real answers.</p><p>*...*...*</p><p>Safia pushes through her chores, hoping that work will distract her from what happened a few nights ago. They've never yelled at each other like that. Argue yes, but fight? No. Never. She can't tell if she's more angry that he raised his voice at her, or that he won't use his voice to tell her what really happened. It doesn't sit well with her... He always tells her everything.</p><p>She sighs as she ponders, leaning on the top of the flagpole. Another dry day; no need to change the markers. But she doesn't want to come down just yet. Maybe if she stays up here, she won't have to face the reality of his words.</p><p>"Saf!" She hears from below. Kyden stands at the base, looking up through squinting eyes, hand over brow bone to shield him from the sun. She looks away; still unsure if she should ignore him or apologize. "Saf...you have to come down eventually."</p><p>"No, I don't think I do... My leg muscles are strong: I could probably stay up here for awhile. Have people toss me ration bars... it's not ideal, but I could probably make it work."</p><p>"Please, Saffy?" He says woefully. She huffs, and slides down the flagpole.</p><p>"Alright. What do you want; I have to do maintenance on the main vaporator port, so please, make your lecture quick." She says, not really making eye contact with him.</p><p>"I just wanted to see you before you left, is all."</p><p>"Well, you've seen me. Good day Kyden." She says as she brushes past him.</p><p>"Hey, hey wait- I..." Kyden starts, but trails off looking at the sand, kicking dust up into the air. " I just don't know what to tell you."</p><p>"You could try telling me the truth." She retorts pointedly, pushing past him towards the Varactyl pen.</p><p>"You think I don't want to?" He squeaks out, almost like the words are getting caught in his throat. She turns to look at him. When they came back from that night he was angry. The next day distant. Then guarded. Now today he's...scared?</p><p>"Did something else happen, Kyden?" She asks, all anger dropping from her voice. All that's left is worry. She rushes up to him, reaching for his hand; holding it gently in hers. He squeezes her hand softly as they both slow their breathing to be at the same pace. Calm and together. He's looking at her and she can't tell if he's searching her face for an answer, or if he's somewhere else entirely. He moves his hand to pull the stray hairs from her face behind her ear, lingering with his thumb tracing her cheek, She leans into his touch, never breaking eye contact. He looks down briefly then back at her; and something has changed.</p><p>"I promise I'll tell you everything when you get back." He says gravely. And just as the words leave his mouth she hears a sharp hiss that comes from the varactyl pen. It sounds like something inside the gate mechanism breaking or burning. Its high pitched sound scares the lizards into a frenzy, and once the gate swings open the 4 harrowed reptiles burst out into the open desert. She turns away fast, knowing that the next few seconds are crucial in catching the creatures. She rushes over to the fence facing them, grabbing a rope and fashioning a make-shift lasso.</p><p>She turns to say something to Kyden but knows she doesn't have the time. Instead, she runs quickly towards the speeder. Hopping on, she charges out into the desert. The Varactyl are fast, keeping their necks low to the ground for an increase in speed. Luckily they're pack animals so she knows they'll be running in a group: She speeds ahead, watching the desert fly past her. After a moment she spots the first freedom runner. She lets out a breath before hooking the loose end of the lasso around the neck of the speeder. Standing on the seat of the fast moving vehicle, she leaps forward and onto the running creature. He flails feeling something on his back, but she digs into the feathers on his neck keeping a solid grip.<br/>"Hyia!" she commands, as she spurs him to the left, getting it closer to the speeder. Wrapping the other end of the lasso through a fist full of its pluamge: she leans against the creature's neck, rubbing it gently to calm it down. "Alright...now tell me where you're siblings are." The creature lowers its neck even more, speeding up as it goes deeper into the desert. Coming up quickly she spots the two other varactyl, blinding running forward in fear. She's looking around for something to block their path, hoping that they'll slow if they run out of land to run on. She looks over to the speeder trailing ever so slightly behind her on the creature: and gets a wild idea.<br/>"Alright, beastie: we're gonna pull up fast in three...two...one!" Pulling on the plumage as if he were wearing his reins, the varactyl stops short in his tracks. The speeder continues forward turning with the force of its velocity, circling around towards the other two running creatures. They screech at the incoming object, clawing into the desert dirt to make the unexpected stop: the speeder careens around them, the wire like rope being pulled taught as it encircles them. After it makes one full rotation, Safia leaps from her mount and onto the speeder. She misses it slightly, banging her knee up as she reaches for the controls.</p><p>"Agghh!" She screams, as she scrambles onto the bike, reaching the controls to slow it down just in time. She takes a moment to breathe before hopping off. She can see the blood start to seep through her pants on her right knee; but it isn't enough to warrant too much concern. If a small scrape was the only casualty of this; she'd be alright. Everyone is accounted for, and that says something.</p><p>"Alright, let's get you all back home, and then i can get myself all patched up." She says as she hobbles towards the creatures.</p><p>Riding the largest varactyl back to keep the pack together, towing the speeder along, took longer than she'd have liked it too. Can't go too fast in worry that the creatures might get excited and run off again, it took the better half of 20 minutes. Making it home, she leads the beasties back into the pen using the lasso rope to manually tie up the gate until she can order a new part to fix whatever broke. However as soon as she arrives back she knows something is wrong; Kyden isn't there waiting for her. She finishes her makeshift gate lock quickly and heads for her mudhut.</p><p>"Mom? Dad? Have you seen where Kyden went?" She starts to ask as she rounds the doorway, but is drawn back in shock and horror at what she sees. Her parents, face down on the floor; two perfectly sized blaster wounds in their chest. She screams, rushing over to her mother: turning her over on her back. Her mother's eyes are wide and open, but unmoving. Her breath quickens, hands shaking as she goes to see if her father is in the same condition... She touches his hand and shrinks back when it's cold.</p><p>"HELP!" She screams "HELP! MY PARENTS! THEY'VE BEEN SHOT!" She yells out to the community as she runs out of the trench. Bursting into her neighbors huts, she shrieks, seeing them sitting at their table, eyes upwards with blaster wounds straight through them as well. She runs, hut to hut: searching for someone, anyone that's alive. Her parents, The Mings, everyone...gone. The realization hits her hard as she makes it to the third house: also void of anyone living. She runs through the community, faster than she's ever run in her life. Her knee bleeding profusely as she bounds across the dirt, following the heavy bootprints left littered on the ground.</p><p>"KYDEN!" She yells her voice straining, hoping to hear his voice.</p><p>She stops, huffing heavily as she reaches his house, sliding down the trench and into his home. It takes all of her self control not to retch at what she finds: she has to force herself to turn away. There was a struggle, there had to have been. Tables flipped, chairs thrown against walls: plates and mirrors, glass cups: smashed on the floor. Kyden's parents are there, laid out in an unnatural fashion. Limbs scattered across the room. Blood, covering their datapads, still working: as Mr. Serr's head hangs off to the side of his body, a deep gash through his neck, only hanging on by a few sinews. His arms split open, chest carved wide. His mother missing her leg completely. Whatever did this, whoever did this...she doesn't even want to imagine the horrors. She runs, room to room searching for Kyden... but finds nothing. Not a single trace of him.</p><p>Her breath hitches: her hands instinctively covering her mouth in fear. She tries to remind herself to breathe but can't as she succumbs to her panic.</p><p>They're all gone...</p><p>She closes her eyes, and forces her hands down from her face towards her crystal: clinging to it tightly. Her eyes closed, forcing the horrid visions of reality away. Just focusing on him. On Kyden, on where his body could be...</p><p>And then she feels him... And she can't tell if she should be relieved or terrified. He's alive... But he's most likely in the hands of whoever did...this.</p><p>She collapses from the pain in her knee catching up to the pain in her heart. And finally when she can't bear the pain anymore, she lets out a scream that echoes through every grain of sand in the desert. Starting from the bottom of her soul, she screams until her voice can't carry any more strain. And when her voice eventually fails her, when the anger and pain fill her up to full: she feels something within her release.</p><p>It starts off slow. Then comes all at once. First streaming down her face, dripping onto her chin, then splashing against the dirt on the ground; muddied with blood and shards of shiny plates and mirrors smashed.</p><p>Her reflection, the only witness to the rain that pours down in the desert.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I am Your Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Safia begins the hard work of finding a way off planet in pursuit of rescuing Kyden; all the while she learns more about herself and what destiny has in store for her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**DISCLAIMER**<br/>I do not own Star Wars or any of its properties, this is only in light fun!</p><p>**AUTHOR NOTE**<br/>This is a short novelization of my friend's Star Wars 5e campaign set in the Legends cannon starting roughly at the beginning of episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back. I am writing and uploading the story as we play, told through the point of view of my PC: Safia Wynnala. I don't know where the story is going since it is not JUST my story: it's mine, the other player character's, and of course mainly the DM's. This chapter is my session 0 of me preparing to meet the rest of the party: so expect some very colorful characters in chapter 3! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on the floor of a house that is no longer a home, she wipes the remnants of tears from her eyes. There's no more time to cry: she has to get to work. The sun still beats down oppressively as she exits the hollowed hut. The desert does not care about her tragedy. She grits her teeth as she reminds herself to breathe. Going into the community toolbox, Safia finds a shovel, beginning her dig at the edge of the dunes that start at her community. The sand is hot and never ending, as she digs and digs. Each scoop of dirt harder than the next as she peels away the surface layer of sand.</p><p>She's only strong enough to dig shallow graves. The sublayer beneath the sand is more rocky and coarse than expected. Safia puts all her weight onto the shovel, but even then she still can't get the new layer of dirt to budge. This will have to do. Slowly, she pulls the corpses from their homes, laying them gently into their resting places. The bodies are heavy, starting to smell in the desert heat. The cut on her knee worsens as she continues to put pressure on her body, dragging families from their homes. The Serr's are hard to burry. Safia spends a good hour in their hut making sure she has collected all of their scattered remains. The stench is unbearable, with strange scorch marks on the dismembered limbs, like a flame that caturized the skin. What sort of weapon of destruction could have done this? It scares her to think of it. She pushes the thoughts away as she tries her best to make sure she can put all of the Serr's to rest.</p><p>By the time she has the community buried, the suns have long set. A makeshift tombstone crafted from the fractured clay of the Serr's dining room table is now etched with the thirteen names of Safia's community that are no longer with her. The wind blows past her, sending a slight chill down her back. Pulling her dirty blonde hair down from its ponytail, she plays with the elastic in her hand unsure of what to say. If there are any customs or prayers to be said, she doesn't know them. No one in her community has died before... and now they all have. No one is left to teach her the words to set the dead free, or to comfort her when she has to say them. She digs her toes into the sand, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she stands in the uncomfortable silence.</p><p>"...I... I don't know what to say for you all... So please, forgive my... unsureness... You were all good people. Kind. You were neighbors. Mothers, Fathers... Brothers, Sisters... Friends... You were my parents... You were my community... And now you're my promise...I will find who did this. And I'll get Kyden back... I promise...I promise." She whispers to the air, her vow traveling on the winds, carrying the memories of her loved ones in the breeze.</p><p>*...*...*</p><p>Sleep did not come easy, but she did not expect it to. Feeling all too uncomfortable to sleep in the home her parents were gunned down in, Safia spent the night outside by the grave. Today brings a whole new challenge, one she wishes she didn't have to do. Choosing to save the harder tasks for later in the day, she takes the speeder and heads off for the moisture vaporators; taking all of its stock, draining the machines dry. It was a small operation to begin with, only about six or seven vaporators spread over a few miles, but the money was good when you stored the water for a few months. Sadly, Safia doesn't have a few months, and so she collects all that she can. Usually at full capacity, they can sell around thirteen canisters, however, the vaporators are only at the start of their cycles. She's able to bring back five full canisters. A pretty penny for certain, but not enough to buy her what she needs.</p><p>Heading back she sighs, as she leaves the merchandise on the speeder, a hitch attached to the rear to carry heavier items. She decides to head for the home she knows best: her own. The light of the suns shine through the open hut windows, and yet the place has never looked darker to her. She starts in the open rooms of their kitchen space, opening draws and searching for where her parents might have hidden their savings. She feels dirty, looting her own home. Each turn of a cabinet, dumping out draws in search for valuables, she reminds herself of a raider in the stories her mother told her when she was younger. She puts the draws back neatly even though no one will see it. She turns to search the shelving across the room but is hit with a wall of unexpected emotion. This is where they died. Right there, on the floor: the stains still evident. Part of her thinks of stopping her search and taking the time to clean, her parents always hated a dirty home. And yet... the tiny blots of blood on the floor are the only real evidence that her parents were ever there. She knows they were there: she can recount so many memories right here in this small room. Of playing tag with her parents, bounding around the table, dodging under chairs in order to avoid being caught. This should be a room of laughter...instead, it now only brings her sorrow. She pinches the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes, forcing the tears back. She's cried enough. Deciding that the room is too full of memories, she leaves the shelves untouched and moves on to her parent bedroom. In and out. No more loitering in the memories.</p><p>Sweeping away the dividing curtain, she enters. She turns her parents small cot on its side, taking a small blade to its seams. Sticking her hand into the newly made hole, she finds a small stash of three hundred credits, a decently sized jade necklace, and a few alien stamps. Moving to her father's side of the room, she searches through the draws. The only thing of value she's able to find is his blaster. Her father was never a violent man. Safia had never even seen him use the weapon. Any, really. The make of it is strange, probably an antique model. Still, she could sell it as a collectors item. With valuables in hand she exits, leaving a small kiss on the archway, knowing that she won't be coming back.</p><p>The other homes are easier to raid; easier to push the memories away. A few credits here, a few valuables there. She's able to find food stubs, granola's and other such low maintenance items that she knows will be good for her journey. The cart attachment isn't as full as she'd like it to be, but what was she to expect. Her community was small and humble. She wasn't going to be finding a million credits under someone's bed anytime soon. The last house was The Serr's, and she debates even going in. If her house felt dark, this one was pitch black.</p><p>Inside, the house is still chaos; telling a story of horrific slaughter. The Serr's were rather boring as people; polite, but dull. Safia has shared many dinners here, and the conversation never rose anywhere past the polite talk of the day's chores. Kyden and her always scarfed down their meals as fast as they could to excuse themselves away from the table so they could be themselves once more in each other's company, away from the dim conversations of the adults. Now, she would give anything to go back to those boring dinners. She tries not to linger any longer than she has too; and starts searching for any mechanical values. Boring as Kyden's parents were, they were very smart: acting as the main technicians for the moisture vaporators. Engineers who sought a life of safety and dullness... A shame that their deaths were anything but. Safia's able to scrape together a few compression coils and other hydroponic tech. She doesn't even look back as she leaves, knowing the sight of it would be too painful. Loading all of which she has looted into the back hitch of the speeder, Safia prepares for the hardest part of all of this. The Varactyl's coo as she approaches their pen: eyes wide and inquisitive as usual. She sighs as she pets the snout of the largest one; her mount.</p><p>"Hey... We're going for a short ride...okay?" She says sadly, rubbing down the scales of its face, the creature leaning into her hand. They trust her so much, and she doubts herself if she can even go through with this next part. But if she wants to find Kyden she knows she has to make the difficult decisions. She readies the leads on the varcatyl's, tying their reigns together so the pact of three can travel with as little strain as possible. Having taken all she can from her home, she whispers a small goodbye under her breath: and shoots off on the speeder with the varactyl's in tow.</p><p>The afternoon suns beat against her as she drives the speeder away, her community growing smaller and smaller behind her in every passing mile. She lies, telling herself that it is just sweat that beads down her cheeks and flies away in the wind as she speeds. Eventually, she sees the merchant ship in the distance, and lowers her head as the speeder turns sharply heading for it. The ship itself is merely a light freighter, but to Safia it's the biggest ship she's ever seen. Her parents would make this trip a few months at a time to meet and trade with the crew. Safia herself has only come a handful of times as a lift assistant to unload the moisture canisters, never trading herself. This is sure to be interesting, she thinks as she slows the speeder to a stop, the varactyl's slowing to match her speed.</p><p>"Well, you're a fresh face aren't you, farm girl! Where's the 'rents?" The Devonian, Captain of the freighter, asks warmly.</p><p>"Just me this time... I hope that's alright?" Safia asks, reaching her hand out in show a friendliness. The Devonian shakes her hand firmly, his other hand raising to pat the backside of her palm.</p><p>"Credits are credits: as long as you have something to trade, I think we'll be okay". He smiles at her. "Now what do you got for us this time? Seems a bigger bundle." He chuckles out, head tilting towards her overloaded speeder. Safia walks with him to the back hitch, giving him space to appraise her trinkets and bobbles. She's incredibly nervous, hoping that this will be enough to buy her passage off world. She watches him as he opens the moisture canisters looking to see if the water is clean; then moving on to the hydroponic tech, spinning its joints to ensure they aren't rusty. Slowly he inspects her wares, with detailed method. He raises the few pieces of jewelry Safia was able to find, letting the sun shine through the jewels. And finally, he moves to the varactyl's, turning to her with an eyebrow cocked.</p><p>"They're incredibly friendly creatures." Safia says, running up to her beasts, petting their light feathery maine. "Just as fast as a speeder, and half the care price when it comes to maintenance. Treat them well, and they'll follow you anywhere in the them right, and they'll be like family to you. Tried and true."</p><p>"That's there's some sentimental speak; you sure you're ready to part with 'em?" The Devonian asks.</p><p>"I...just please, be kind to them." Safia asks, not able to look him in the eyes. The Captain sighs, running the numbers in his head.</p><p>"Alright farm girl, best I could do for you is a thousand credits for the lot." The Devonian says, taking hold of the bundled reigns, motioning with his other hand for his small crew to start loading her supplies into their cargo hold. Safia is torn; A thousand credits is more money than she's even had in her life, and yet she knows it won't be enough to buy her safe passage off world. She'll need at least double that...triple even! She debates trying to haggle, but it was never her strong suit. She doesn't want to risk the price going any lower; in any other circumstance this would be a good deal. She sighs, nodding her head as he leads the varcatyl's away. She sniffles a bit, as they are loaded onto the freighter. She can hear their small cries of confusion as they're lead onto the ship, and it breaks her heart. Once handed her credits, she nods at the captain with thanks. Next time his ship ports on this side of the planet, which he says should be in about four months, she'll be ready.</p><p>She watches, from a safe distance, as his ship takes off. When she's sure they've left the area, she hops on the speeder, and heads towards the cave. She knows she could easily just go home, take care of the moisture vaporators. It would be hard to do on her own, but in a few years she might be able to get good money. Safia ponders this: it would be the safe choice...but if Kyden is out there, in the hands of The Empire, she can't contemplate her own safety. Now is the time for risks; and she hopes this one pays off.</p><p>*...*...*</p><p>The first few months are harder than she expected. She thought she knew this cave well, but it was far more complex than she could have ever imagined. Luckily, she was smart; keeping a journal of all the passages. Everytime crack and crevice she noted down with great detail. In no time at all she was able to create an accurate map of the underground labyrinth.</p><p>She had set up camp in an offshoot tunnel, close enough to the mouth of the cave for fresh air, but well hidden so that if anyone came across the cave, she wouldn't be found. Not that anyone ever came around... She often wonders if she's the only person living on this planet anymore. The Empire's presence disappeared just like Kyden: there, then gone. Not even a trace of their supplies were left in the open maw of Mount Tirr. Without counting the trader's who travel the globe, and other short range worlds: she just might be the last person really living in the desert.</p><p>Most of her days were spent in the large main chamber that she and Kyden discovered. At first, she assumed that the task of harvesting the crystals would be as easy as the first time she cracked one in half. She stains her muscles, calls on all her strength, but the crystals do not budge. At first she wonders if she's in the wrong chamber:...if she's even in the right cave. It had been so easy before, why now is it suddenly the hardest substance on earth? With great sadness she realizes that the crystals haven't changed...she has.</p><p>Doubt often crawls into her mind on those late nights, when she sits awake trying to imagine where he could be in the universe. She was never a physically strong person to begin with; but with him, she could lift boulders, crack any stone. Without Kyden, she's just... Safia. She discovers that there are many things she's unable to do without him; climbing is harder, her strength is weaker; the only thing that is a constant is her sheer determination. The rock cuts into her palms: she wraps her cloth bandages tighter and keeps going. The crystals don't budge; she stops pulling, and starts chipping. Each day comes with its own challenges, and she meets each one head on. Never allowing herself to feel doubt in the daytime. The day is for work, and if she has any hope to rescue Kyden then she has a lot of work ahead of her, so it's better to not be wasting the day away worrying about what she can't do. Safia was already an optimist before all of this happened. The Empire can take everything from her: it will never take her hope.</p><p>As the months pass, she grows stronger in ways she never thought possible. Her skin grows resilient to the hard slate of the cave: her ears and eyes attune to the darkness, and she feels connected to every grain of sand in the desert. She knows before it even happens when a rock will give out beneath her: she feels the cave speak to her in ways she knows comes from tender care and practice. Slowly, ever so slowly, she's able to begin to collect crystals. No bigger than the fingernail on her thumb, but still: even this small fractal will pay good money next time the freighter comes to planetside. Finally, she is making progress.</p><p>Six months into her clandestine mission; and she's grown accustomed to her life in the cave systems. She stokes the fire of her small campsite, the speeder resting on the ground, a blanket propped up by a sharp rocky cliff engulfing her with shelter. It's by no means fancy, or even comfortable, but it's more than enough for her to survive on. She pokes at the fire as small sparks dance in the air. Like little tiny close up stars-then gone on the breeze. The wind whistles outside of the cave, a sound that she has grown to love; a wilderness lullaby. Yet tonight, the music is different. Something else rides on the wind. She stands, closing her eyes, shutting off one sense to empower another. No...the new sound isn't coming from outside...it's coming from the cave.</p><p>Picking up her quarterstaff and a small solar lantern, she hops down from her campsite's ledge, and descends back into the caves. At this time of night the caves are beyond darkness: she never goes in deep at this hour. But she descends nonetheless, hearing the strange whisper from deep within. The walls pulse with the song-like hum, as she follows with curiosity and slight fear. No one else could possibly be in the cave with her...right?</p><p>The sound starts soft and low, growing as she draws nearer and nearer to the central cave. The crystalline stalactites hanging from the ceiling shine ever so dimly, the light bouncing from one crystal to another in a borialis of color. Pinks and blues, deep reds and oranges: the center crystal, largest of all hangs low from the ceiling: singing. A tune with no words, beautiful and oddly familiar.</p><p>"Hello?" Safia calls out into the chamber, her voice echoing. She stalks closer to the crystal, realizing that the voice is coming from within. She touches the surface of the crystal: clear and bright: inside the crystal is a rainbow of swirling lights, dancing with each other in a peaceful ebb and flow. "Is... is anyone in there?...Who are you..." Safia calls out, with calm curiosity. She fears she must be going mad in isolation: surely there can't be anything inside. However, she receives a response: one that shakes her to her core.</p><p>"I am your destiny." It responds, clear as day. The voice itself is so familiar yet unplaceable. And just as soon as it speaks, it all grows silent. The light within the crystal fades.</p><p>"No...No! Wait, my destiny? Explain yourself...come back!" She stutters, starting to panic slightly. She raises her hands, banging on the crystal, trying to awaken the voice within it: but it does not speak again. She stays for longer than she should, rattled by it's words. Destiny...</p><p>Arriving back to her camp, she immediately pulls out her small journal and writes everything down, drawing the image of the swirling lights in her notepad. She never really believed in destiny, or at least she's never sat down and thought about it. She sits by the glow of the fire, now fading just as the lights in the cave did. If she is to have a destiny... What does that mean for her future? For her mission...her promise? She contemplates these ideals as she lays beside the fire, slowly drifting off. Before she falls asleep she comes to a conclusion: Destiny is not a chance. It is a choice...and she chooses for her destiny to be good, and to be with Kyden once more.</p><p>*...*...*</p><p>More time passes as she progresses with her crystal harvesting. Greens and golds line her brown linen bag as she makes her way back to her campsite for the evening. A good day; better than most. Soon, she tells herself, soon... she will have enough to buy her way off planet. Her muscles ache from a long day's work: but the pain in her arms indicates her growth. At least, that's how she likes to think of it. Anything that is worth doing, is hard. A simple fact of life, she thinks as she proceeds to climb a steep ledge headed back up towards the surface. She's still relatively deep inside the cave, having decided to go to a relatively unexplored section of the cave today. Of course, she knows the impulse decision was less about the exploration and more about the distraction. Today marks a year since The Tragedy happened. She doesn't know what else to call it, and going into detail only hurts her every time the memory comes up... and it comes up often.</p><p>At some point in her ascent towards the surface, her thoughts drift back to her home. She wonders if she should visit their graves today: being that it's the anniversary. But what if someone is there? What if new people have moved in? Or worse, while she's away from the cave: what if someone finds it, and takes all her months of work as their own treasure? These thoughts plague her mind as she climbs the rock: until she reaches the mid-way ledge. Lifting her legs above her head, she flips her body over landing perfectly on her feet, in a small show of agility. She's gotten rather good at these feats of acrobatics: not that anyone would be there to see her do it. But she does. She feels...something watching her in that moment. She turns, searching outwards into the cave below... But her eyes see nothing. She breathes out, remembering the last time something called to her: and tries to listen for that low hum.</p><p>Low and behold she hears it: that familiar low vibrato. However, it doesn't come from below where the main cavern is...no, it comes from behind her. She turns but only sees the rocky surface of the cave. She's passed by it every day having to scale down it to get to the main cavern. There's nothing there. She approaches the wall, the hum clearly emanating from it. Nothing is as it seems in these caves; and if this destiny is calling out to her, no wall will get in her way of speaking to it again. She needs to know who they are: what they are. Why does it call to her? And...why today? She prepares to push against the wall, even though it is a futile idea: but as her fingers touch the rock it crumbles. Not forcefully like an avalanche, but gently like a gust of air blew it over. Strange... But oddly, not the strangest thing she's encountered in the cave. The hum echos in the newly discovered tunnel, the darkness within it calling to her to come inside. Determined, she marches into the unknown.</p><p>The tunnel is long and dark, and she wonders if she should come back with a lantern. No, The voice will be long gone by then she reminds herself, and pushes forward. Eventually she arrives at the place where the voice is loudest. Another cavern; this one smaller compared to the main chamber: more of a grotto than a cavern. The walls are smooth: the room ovual in shape. The crystals on the ceiling look like a mosaic, not random and wild like the other chamber. Where the first chamber has a large crystal at the center of the room on the floor, this room has a beautiful chandelier of dim light. And most importantly, above all else: there is a pool of water in the center of the room. A miniature lake. An ocean to Safia. She's never seen so much water in her life. At first a thrill to see such a sight in a desert; and then the sudden rush of terror at the reminder that she doesn't know how to swim. The voice hums, just below the surface of the water. The water is dark, yet clear. The call is needy, but quiet. As she edges towards the small pool she gazes inwards, and she can see something at the bottom. Something that she knows whatever her destiny is: it wants to show her.</p><p>Rummaging through her small sack she finds a simple hemp rope. She ties one end around her waist tightly. With the other end, she loops it inwards onto itself. Tightening the end and pulling it through again, she creates a simple lasso. Her eyes search for an anchor; the rocks on the floor are too small and smooth, but the heavier crystals on the ceiling are sturdier. Picking a crystal towards the edge of the pool she whips the lasso into the air and onto the hanging gem: pulling it tightly with force. Giving it a few extra tugs to make sure it won't slip under her weight, she sighs. Safia removes her worn boots; rolls up the legs of her traveling pants, and wades into the water. The water itself is cool, and refreshing. Not icy, but certainly alien to her. The pool is wide, but not extremely deep: Safia is thankful for that at least. Possibly a meter maybe slightly more downwards, she can see the swirling lights below the surface. So familiar to the ones she saw in the crystal only six months back: but these patterns are somewhat...darker in nature. Once at the center of the lake she takes a deep breath and submerges herself below.</p><p>She can see the light at the bottom, swirling barley above the floor of the lake. Dark blues and greens, peaks of yellows and oranges, swirl in an oddly calming pattern...calling to her. The hum is ever present but never rises higher than a loud whisper. She draws closer to the lights as they shimmer, shifting in color to show a vision of a place drastically different from the cave. A room of dark walls with only grey light peaking through. Curious, she pushes through the water; now having reached this odd vision she can see it clearer. The room is neat and spartan: only a small bench, clean of any markings, and a figure hunched over sitting upon it. It's like she's peering down from the ceiling... seeing inside this vision. Is it a memory? A prophecy, perhaps? Or just a trick of the dark waters... she needs to get closer to know. The figure sits quietly, hands resting on their bent knees in a silent meditation. Cloaked in a dark gray the figure blends in with its solemn background. Safia feels the pull to them regardless, and reaches her hand out to touch their shoulder. Her fingers brush against the cloak: she feels the soft wool on her fingers as the figures head snaps to look at her. His eyes chocolate and wide: mouth slightly agape.</p><p>"Safia...?" Kyden says in a shocked whisper, standing looking around the room.</p><p>"KYDEN?!" Safia yells, but no sound comes as water rushes into her lungs. Just as soon as he appears to her the vision is gone, and she is surrounded by the dark water once more. Her arms flair around in panic, her heart beating so loudly she can't tell if the hum is there anymore. She pulls on the rope hard but feels it slack in her hands. Fear overcomes her as it gets harder to breathe: but as her legs flail around in the deep touching the sandy dirt of the pool's bottom, she remembers that the water is merely a meter or so deep. She puts both feet at the bottom and kicks up: propelling herself out of the water.</p><p>The crystals shimmer down on her as the beads of water stick to her skin. Her lungs work overtime as they remind her to breathe: in and out. In and out. It was him. She really saw him...and regardless if he saw her, he felt her. Kyden... She whispers under her breath. Was it him that was calling to her in these caves?...Or was it the voice that was calling for her to find him? Either way, she knew now for certain that whatever her destiny is... It is with him. To find him. Save him from that horrible gray place... Her breaths slow as the adrenaline leaves her body. She looks down at the water hoping for one last glimpse of him, but the vision is gone. However, in its place at the bottom of the pool is crystal. Safia picks it up and turns it with her hand: it is solid and blue, the size of her index finger. The edges are not sharp; they are smooth to the touch. The hue is similar to that of the main center crystal that hangs above her. It must have fallen in when she was under the water...or perhaps this is what was projecting the image. She decides to pocket the gem, and ponder its origins at another date. Even though it is the largest crystal she's yet to find... she won't sell this one. It's a connection to Kyden; a reminder that he's out there...waiting for her to rescue him.</p><p>*...*...*</p><p>Safia wakes up bright and early. Today is the day... The day my destiny begins. Her campsite is packed away, her bag full of travel supplies. A satchel rests on her hip full of all the beautiful and expensive shards of crystals she's collected over the past year and half. The larger blue crystal remains tucked away in her personal belongings; and as always, the citrine crystal lays on her neck. She gives it a soft kiss, smiling: knowing that today is the day she will start to fulfill the promise she made to Kyden all that time ago in this very cave. Hopping on her speeder with glee, she sets off to the trading location in the far off desert. She doesn't go there often, never leaving the cave for long periods of time. She'd come around every four to five months to restock food storage and other simple supplies: bandages, upkeep parts for the speeder, lantern batteries and other such things. The Devonian was always nice, never really prying into her business. He was just happy to trade. She hasn't sold anything since that first day; not wanting to give away her secrets too soon. She's been parsing out the credits she originally earned to keep her living off the basics. Hopefully, once he sees that she has items to sell, expensive ones at that, he might be kind enough to give her passage to their next port planet: or at least, point her in the direction of someone who could get her off world.</p><p>Her excitement dims as she draws closer to the trading site, and sees no ship. At least not his. The ship that stands where the freighter usually does is much smaller. Dingier. As she gets closer she can see two figures standing in the distance. Her speeder slows as she looks at them from afar with caution. The figures stand in heated discussion with each other; not quite fighting, but certainly in the passions of a disagreement.</p><p>"The info's bad, I'm telling you..." The imposing trandoshan barks. His scales glistening under the sun, he turns and notices Safia watching on her speeder. Well, too late to turn around now... Safia thinks as she dismounts and walks over. The two figures exchange a look that Safia can't quite discern from the current distance, and the three meet in the middle of the desert.</p><p>"...You're the farm girl, right?" The female zabrak asks, her eyes scanning Safia in a passive once over. Safia swallows her fear and nods.</p><p>"I don't suppose you're with the traders..." Safia asks the two.</p><p>"In a way. They left around six months ago for the core planets, but made mention of a farm girl who did trade every few months. They didn't want you starving out here...so we thought we'd pop by and pass along their message, do a little trading of our own in the process. This will be our last time coming here though." The woman said, hands dancing as she speaks. Animated, but authoritative.</p><p>"That's alright...hopefully it will be my last as well." Safia adds, pulling out her small sack of jewels. Opening the satchel with one hand, and holding it out in the other: she watches the two traders peer inside. Their eyes widened at the sight of the small gems, heads snapping to look at the other. Like a secret and silent language, with glances they speak to each other. Nodding in a quiet agreement, the woman turns to Safia.</p><p>"How'd a farm girl like you come across shinies like these?" The all white zebrak asks with intense curiosity. Safia quickly closes the bag and pockets it.</p><p>"I'm very good at finding things that don't want to be found. That's all." Safia answers. "It's a...calling of sorts." She remarks, a small smile under her words.</p><p>"Well, it's a good one to have. Those sell for a rather pretty penny." The mysterious woman says.</p><p>"Good. I'm going to buy my way off planet with it." Safia says on instinct. At first she's unsure if she's disclosed too much information, but then realizes that these two are most likely her best chance at leaving.</p><p>"Tell you what farm girl, you sell us the crystal and tell us where you found them: we can give you a lift. We're making a quick port on Aduba-III before we head off to some other planets." The woman says hand outstretched for the small bag of jewels.</p><p>"...Alright." Safia agrees, but jerks her hand back before she hands the woman her hard-earned treasures. "I'll trade you the jewels, and when we land safely on Aduba-III, then I'll give you the map to find the rest. Deal?"</p><p>"Alright kid, deal." The woman says, smirking, as she takes the bag gently from Safia. "Thyruk will help you load your stuff onboard." She says, headed tilting towards her trandoshan partner. "I'm Kavaire; pleasure doing business."</p><p>A great weight is lifted off Safia's shoulders as Kovaire turns and heads back for the ship, prepping it for take off. Thyruk pulls the speeder alongside the small vessel, assisting Safia in bringing it into the cargo hold. She traveled lightly of course, maybe a small backpack at most of personal belongings mixed in with survival tools. The only real heavy object was the speeder itself; to which Thyruk lifted with ease. Safia stood in the cargo deck, eyes looking around in wonder at all the other crates and carts inside. The vessel itself wasn't very big at all, and certainly wasn't the newest. The words "The Scrapheap" emblazoned on the ship's side. Kovaire enters the cargo, checking in on her and Thyruk laughing to herself.</p><p>"You don't need to hide in the cargo. You paid for your fare. Come on." The woman says, motioning with her hand for Safia to follow. She follows her closely through the short hallway into the cockpit of the vessel. The windows are large and domed, the two pilot's seats peering out, with a small bench pressed away in the corner near an electronic's panel. Safia watches with curiosity as Thyruk and Kovaire settle in at their respective positions: with Kovaire taking the head pilot's seat. Flipping switches and pressing buttons, Safia hears the ship come to life in a cacophony of clangs and beeps.</p><p>"You ever been in a ship, kid?" Thyruk asks over his shoulder as he continues to pull on levers, raising the landing gear up.</p><p>"No... I... it's my first time." Safia says blushing, almost embarrassed.</p><p>"Well" he chuckles with a grin, "You're in for a treat." And with that, The Scrapheap pulls off the ground, with a clang of mechanical sounds that scare Safia to her core.</p><p>"D-Does it always sound like this?" Safia asks politely, pressed into the small cubby clinging to the wall for dear life.</p><p>"Nah, we just happen to travel in a deathtrap!" Thyruk remarks with a laugh as the ship climbs higher and higher into the atmosphere. Safia opens her closed eyes for a peak, scared to leave her position of safety. But when she looks out and sees her world start to shrink, she's drawn to the windshield. She can spot her community down below; just as empty as the day she left it. And as the ship pulls away from the planet she never sees another grouping of buildings. The desert grows and grows, a vast nothingness expanding over the planet: until she can see the light tint of the wind swirling around it from space. She really did live in a nothing town in the middle of nowhere. Her life was so small and insignificant there...and now, she has a chance to see the universe. And see it she does, in all of its overwhelming glory. She never thought that the stars would expand this far. Every inch of the window painted with beautiful blackness, the lights dancing around. Safia's hands are pressed against the window, eyes wider than ever before.</p><p>"Wow..." She whispers almost involuntarily. "I never knew it was this... big out here."</p><p>"Nah, you'll get used to it after a couple more times." Thyruk mutters, a small chuckle on his breath.</p><p>"No. I'll never get used to this." Safia answers, a smile so wide it almost hurts. There's a beautiful moment where the cockpit grows quiet as the three of them take in the beauty of the universe: Safia for the first time, and the two seasoned travelers, who see a new appreciation for the stars as they watch Safia in her childlike wonderment. The moment simmers out when a loud pop and hiss emerge from below deck. Kovaire and Thyruk share a silent exchange before the grungy trandoshan throws his hands up "Alright, alright: i'll go!" and disappears below deck.</p><p>"Hey kid, you'll want to hold onto something real quick." Kovaire remarks, as she flips a switch. The stars flicker, then spread out: Streaking into colors that whiz past the ship as it enters hyperdrive. Once safely on autopilot, Kovaire turns the seat to face Safia, who hasn't stopped looking at the stars since they entered space. "Alright, so...what's your story." Kovaire asks pointedly. Not harshly, but directly. She doesn't seem like a woman to beat around the bush.</p><p>"Oh, I..." Safia stutters out, leaving the window to sit in the now vacant co-pilot's seat. "I don't have a story. I'm just a farm girl who needed to get off her farm... That's all." To be fair, it's not entirely a lie. Just not the whole truth.</p><p>"I don't buy that. But alright." Kovaire says flippantly, under a small smile.</p><p>"I'm sure you have stories though... Traveling all over the universe, it must be awfully exciting." Safia asks, tucking her feet up, arms wrapping around her legs, chin resting on top of her knees. Koviare smirks as she begins to tell Safia about her adventures. She doesn't take on many passenger's and those who she does, normally they're already on the adventure to begin with. Thyruk's tired of the stories since he lived most of them himself: so it was kind of nice to have someone to tell her stories too. She recounts wild adventures for Safia, who listens with great intensity. Kovaire talks about running through the forests of Kyshyyk; smuggling goods into Corilla; bypassing all sorts of detection systems on Naboo. Each story a new wonder to Safia as she asks about these other worlds: places she didn't even know existed! The two women laugh as Kovaire wraps up the end of her Tibannopolis escapade.</p><p>"...So we're running through Tibannopolis, Thyruk on my heels and he's squealing on about how he says he saw a ghost in the clouds. At this point, I'm angry since I've already explained it to him several times that there's no such thing. So in frustration I turn to him and say, Of course you're seeing ghosts. It's a ghost town, where else are they supposed to live! And he stops dead in his tracks and I swear to you, he won't admit it, but he's so scared I could have sworn he pissed himself, Cuz...cuz" Kovaire laughs, almost unable to get the words out. "Cuz, just as I say this to him... The ghost he swears he's been seeing runs up to us! And...and it's a trooper! In that hideous all white armor. His helmet got all fogged up by the tibanna gas of Bespin's atmosphere so he kind of looked like an all white form with no head! I'm never gonna let him live it down for as long as I live. And so...and so, I turn to the trooper and I say... Howdy neighbor." Kovaire slaps her knee and laughs deeply. Safia is in tears as she laughs along. "...I was very thankful for that ghost, since we'd been stranded in the floating city for a few hours. Thank the heavens that The Empire was close on patrol, or who knows how long we'd be stranded there." Kovaire remarks warmly. Safia shuffles a bit in her seat with slight discomfort.</p><p>"Is that how... What do you think of The Empire?" Safia asks, regretting her question as soon as it comes out.</p><p>"Well, right then I was thinking very highly of them since they saved our asses and got us off that abandoned wreck of a city. But at the end of the day, it's a government like any other. And governments are made to get in people's way. I've pulled a few jobs for them, I've pulled a few jobs for the resistance. As long as I get paid." Kovaire remarks.</p><p>"The...resistance?...Who are they?" Safia questions.</p><p>"You sure are sheltered, kid. Like I said, a government is there to govern. Some people like it: some don't. And so they rebel. But they're much smaller than The Empire. I doubt they'll win, but it's not for lack of trying... I try not to get involved. There's less money circulating your wallet when you pick a side." Kovaire comments. Safia's unsure how to feel about that analysis. The Empire has wronged her deeply... but from the stories Kovaire has told her, they've mostly been helpful. It's all too confusing for Safia to question the morality of her mission now.</p><p>"...Do you know where The Empire is located? It's head?"</p><p>"Well The Empire's all over, it's kind of why it's called The Empire...but there is a Galactic City. It's in Coruscant. One of the core worlds... I don't go there often: it's a citadel of politics. It's where the imperial council is held."</p><p>"...What about it's prisons?" Safia questions, her voice lower, more cautious. Kovaire picks up on it right away, swiveling on her chair a bit.</p><p>"You don't want to know about that... They're everywhere and nowhere. Why does a farm girl want to know about imperial prison camps?" Kovaire asks, but there is no question in her tone.</p><p>"... The Empire took something of mine. And I want it back." Safia says.</p><p>"Some advice kid? If The Empire took it, it's theirs now. Forget about it; move on. There's life outside of revenge."</p><p>"It's not revenge! It's... retaliation." Safia retorts.</p><p>"Those are synonyms."</p><p>"It doesn't matter what they are. I'm going after them. There's nothing left for me back on Beheboth. This is me moving on: The Empire just happens to be in my way." Safia says, searching Kovaire's eyes for some sort of political betrayal. The ship has been traveling for a few hours, and perhaps it's the isolation that has made Safia so trusting: but she feels that she can trust the zebrak scavenger. "They took someone I care about... And I'm going to rescue them."</p><p>"Ah, there it is. The truth. What, your boyfriend ran off and joined the galactic military and you're trying to win him back?" Kovaire states. Safia instantly turns bright red, standing up and pacing the room.</p><p>"He's not- I mean we never- I never, It's not a word we- I can't even think of-" Safia rambles, blush rising to her face.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey... calm down kid. I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Kovaire says, standing and stopping Safia in her rapid pacing. Holding her gently by the arms, rubbing them down as Safia breathes deeply.</p><p>"He's not my boyfriend...he's... I made a promise to him. To follow him and to keep him safe. I didn't mean to break that promise, but I did. And I will do everything I can to make it right. I have to..." Safia says, so softly that if Koviare wasn't in a whisper's distance she's sure she wouldn't have heard. Kovaire nods, almost in a disappointed and resigned way.</p><p>"Well, if I can't change your mind...at least I can give you a fighting chance." Koviare turns on her heel, walking over to the tech panel above the small sectional. Flipping it open, she types on the datapad rapidly, until an image pulls up. The hologram is shimmery and blue, flickering slightly, mimicking the stars outside. The image is of a man...Safia thinks. T shaped helmet blocks any facial features; he sports a honeycomb plated armor: battle-worn but well taken care of. A Mandalorian, just like how her mother described them in stories. "I know a guy: we ran a few stints with this guy a long while back. The honorable type, if you know what I mean. He might be able to help you. For the right price, of course."</p><p>"Oh, I couldn't afford a bounty hunter," Safia says quietly. "It took my life's savings just to be able to afford passage on this ship." The weight of the truth weighs on her heavily. Safia didn't really think much past getting off the planet. With no money and no skills, what will she do once she arrives in her strange new location? As if reading Safia's thoughts, Kovaire looks at the young girl and smirks.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about. Just giving a farm girl a lift to my next fuel point." Koviare slips her hand into her pocket, pulling out the small satchel of jewels, and silently slides them onto the bench. Safia looks up at her with confusion. Why are you doing this? She wants to ask, but is worried that it's acknowledgement might be too risky. She's lived in that cave for so long, that maybe she's forgotten how kind people naturally are. The Empire's slaughter of her community left such a sour taste in her mouth, that maybe, she thinks she forgot about the sweetness for too long. Safia picks up the bag and slides it into her pocket: then hugs Kovaire, tighter than she's ever hugged someone before. Kovaire is stunned at first, then slowly pats Safia's head. "Don't make it all sentimental kid." Kovaire says, a slight wilted laugh in her words.</p><p>"Thank you. I won't forget this." Safia says quietly. Koviare nods at her.</p><p>"Well, I'm gonna go check on my oaf Thyruk, make sure he hasn't broken my ship yet. I'll be gone for about... I don't know, four minutes? I'm gonna leave the datapad on as it is, so you know...don't touch anything while I'm gone." Koviare says with a wink and smile, before exiting the room. Safia sighs, hands shaking a bit as she begins to enter the sequence to send this...Sven Cadera, a message. She's never sent a hologram message herself, but has seen Kyden's parents do it on several occasions: they would always speak to their engineer friends off-world about incoming parts and other such boring things. Once she thinks she has it programmed correctly, she presses the button and stands back.</p><p>"Is this...I hope i'm doing this right...Hello. Mr. Cadera...My name is Safia Wynnala, and I have been pointed in the direction of your...services. I don't have much to offer, but what I do have to offer might be more of interest than credits outright...I'm searching for someone... And I would greatly appreciate the help of someone with your skills... I...I can't do this alone... I'll be on Aduba-III in a days time. We could meet there to discuss payment and further details if you're inclined to help me...Thank you, for your time." And with that Safia rushes over and nervously shuts off the transmission. Before sending it out, she attaches a digital remastering of the image she drew all that time ago. The man in black. His facial features burned well into her head. Shoulder length dark brown hair, slicked back in a menacing style. A slightly crooked nose, with nostrils that flare out onto his smooth face: and those eyes. Eyes so brown they were almost black and empty. His powerful stance, and his strange clothing: all black save for the metallic hilt looped on his belt. This is her only lead to find Kyden. If she can track down the man in black, he can tell her where Kyden is. It's a stretch: but it's a start. Once her drawing is uploaded to the dataport, she breathes deeply and sends out her message. She sits with anticipation, awaiting a response. A minute passes, and she starts to worry. Did I sound too unsure? Should I not have mentioned the money? Worry creeps into her mind, but it dies as a beep rings out in the cockpit. Looking up at the datapad she receives a simple block of text: Meet in 15:34:00, Aduba-III, The Comet's Tail. Simple. Militant. Straight to the point. Safia can't decide if she should be relieved or worried. She has the attention of a bounty hunter... Now can she convince him to help her?</p><p>Kovaire re-enters the room, eyebrows cocked. "You didn't touch anything, now did you?" She asks, another question sitting just beneath her words.</p><p>"No, ma'am." Safia says, head nodding up and down in disagreement with her own statement. Kovaire smiles and reclaims her seat at the pilot's station.</p><p>"Good... know where you want us to drop you off on Aduba-III?"</p><p>"Yes. A place called...The Comet's Tail?" Safia says unsure.</p><p>"Ah, that shit hole! Perfect. Just so happens to only be a mile out from our fuel point." Kovaire smiles.</p><p>The rest of the trip was uneventful, as Safia sat in silence running different scenarios through her head. If she was to meet with a Mandelorian, she should be as prepared as she possibly could be. Creating lists of reasons why he should help her, assessing her own skills to see if she could trade for his services: who knows, maybe he's in need of someone who can climb just about any surface. An informant... to help him with his bounties? Safia's still working out the details, but she knows that she has to make him see that she is a worthy cause. Failure is not an option when it comes to rescuing Kyden. She needs this meeting to go right.</p><p>Finally landing, Safia grabs what little she has left: deciding to leave her speeder with Kovaire and Thyruk. Before exiting the ship, she leaves a note on the handlebars: So you don't get stuck in any more ghost cities... Safia.</p><p>Stepping off the ship her footing is wobbly: her center of gravity shifts from being in space's artificial gravity to the planet's organic gravity. Once she finds her footing, she looks up and is dreadfully disappointed to find yet another desert. Couldn't it have been a lush forest, or a grassy plain? Why did it have to be another desert?! Safia sighs, At least it will be familiar terrain.</p><p>"Well, it ain't much different from where we just were, but I promise: you'll meet all sorts of folk here." Kovaire says aloud, almost as if she can see right through Safia's body language. Thyruk jumps down from the ship, joining the two as the group looks out into the desert.</p><p>"I certainly do envy you kid." Thyruk laughs as he hands a small canteen of water for the road. Safia smiles and accepts. "Now, there's something you owe us now, right?" Thyruk says knowingly. Although he was mainly absent from her journey, Safia can see a good nature in his soul. If he's anything like the stories Kovaire told her about, he was a kind oddball at heart. She won't let his assuredness intimidate her. Sometimes, confidence is just confidence: not callousness. Safia digs in her small sack, looking for her worn journal. Once in hand she opens it open to the last page: much larger than the others. She folds it out on top of the stationary fuel tanker at the post: and begins to explain the map to the two drifters. Safia was always impeccable with details, her map being no different. Every margin was filled with notes about rocks to beware of, air openings in the caves, damp areas, cold areas: on and on her notes went. She could fill a whole journal with her findings...well, she technically did. But the map will have to hold enough information since she was not parting with her journal any time soon. Too many personal musing in there for anyone to look at it.</p><p>"One more thing," Safia says as she rounds towards the end of her map explanation. She takes out her small charcoal pencil, and circles the offshoot tunnel that caved in towards the mysterious lake. "Here...there's a cave into a tunnel. At first it will seem dark...but push on. The best things are found in the darkest of places." She says with a soft smile. Kovaire nods, rolling the map up and handing it to Thyruk for keeping. "Thorough notes. If you ever give up your mission, you would make a decent scribe."</p><p>"That's kind, but you know I won't be doing that." Safia retorts warmly.</p><p>"Ah, it was worth a shot. Remember... I can't guarantee he'll help you." Kovaire tells Safia. Thyruk raises an eyebrow, not quite understanding the conversation that's going on around him.</p><p>"I know, but if he's half the person you are...He will." Safia responds. The two share one last lingering look before Safia turns and heads out to the open desert, walking in the pointed direction of town. As she leaves she can hear the last remnants of the two trader's conversation:</p><p>...You gave her back those crystals, didn't you Kavvy...</p><p>...Don't act like you weren't going to do the same thing...</p><p>...Oh, I was! But you did it first, so now I get to make fun of you for being soft...</p><p>Safia chuckles to herself as she pushes on through the desert. They really were good people; she had lucked out. However, as she approaches town she starts to understand that her luck might be vastly different here. There is an air of danger here... a presence of ruefulness disguised as survival. The town is packed: travellers from all of the galaxy crowd here on the outskirts of space. Either running from or running to something: all with the same hunger in their eyes for something greater. Safia touches her extendable quarterstaff that hangs from her belt, making sure it's there and ready to go should the need arise. She can only hope that she finds her bounty hunter first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Comet's Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The main characters finally meet up at "The Comet's Tail" Cantina, where intrigue ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**DISCLAIMER**<br/>I do not own Star Wars or any of its properties, this is only in light fun!</p><p>**AUTHOR NOTE**<br/>This is a short novelization of my friend's Star Wars 5e campaign set in the Legends cannon starting roughly at the beginning of episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back. I am writing and uploading the story as we play, told through the point of view of my PC: Safia Wynnala. I don't know where the story is going since it is not JUST my story: it's mine, the other player character's, and of course mainly the DM's. This chapter is the first time me and the other players met! I hope I did them justice! We play on Wednesday's so I am hoping to have each chapter up on Sundays. So stay tuned! </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chapter 3: I A Comet's Tale"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safia wonders if all cities in the galaxy are like the city of Aduban. She walks along unpaved streets that wind into narrow alleyways: following the footsteps of traffic coming too and fro. The buildings are cacophonous, not having much in the way of original design. Shops at the bottom, with living quarters on top: dusty tarp caravans, and cart salesmen line the streets. A tall tower stands in the distance, as ships pass by slowly giving out docking information: in the distance, the steam of wrecks that weren’t lucky enough to make the call in. The heat of the desert is familiar to her, as she presses on: passing by with wide eyes at each new sight. She can feel her heart racing in nervousness and excitement. The eyes of Aduban follow her as she explores the small city: shifty and curious. The people around her move so strangely, pulling their cloaks lower on their heads: even though the desert heat is unbearable. Everyone around her sticks to the cool shadows, speaking in secretive whispers. Safia, not having any secrets to hide or time to waste, simply walks on the road, following wherever it might take her. Perhaps it is her youthful demeanor, or her obvious “fresh off the boat” candor, but she sticks out like a sore thumb. Or better put, she is a drop of water in the chaotic desert: and everyone around her has taken note of it. Thirsty for what this traveler might bring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beads! Pretty beads, for the pretty lady!”  The Toydarian shopkeep calls out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaiau ou unu'k xoqitxe</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Says The Rodian in an indecipherable language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuna-Legs! Deep Fried Nuna-Legs! Come and get it!” A dark haired man yells out to the small crowd around his cart. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Mirfik Kodt! Y'lase coila ti oen redut!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A Zabrak smuggler shouts across the small marketplace. </span>
  <span>The voices of the street call out to Safia in new and strange tongues. Aliens from all over the galaxy harbor here, and Safia is overstimulated by all her new surroundings. A few of them attempt to approach Safia, but she smiles sheepishly and holds up her hands in protest. She can’t stop to chat; she has a meeting to attend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is nothing short of a miracle that Safia didn’t get lost in this new city. Lucky for her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Comet’s Tail, </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t too hard to find. Located at the heart of the city, it sticks out from the other buildings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Comet’s Tail</span>
  </em>
  <span> is large and well worn on the outside. A dazzling sign hangs above the duristeel door. A purple comet with neon yellow streaks, dancing in a line to form its trail and name: creating a lively and welcoming image. Safia pauses to look at it, taking a deep breath as she steels herself, and walks in. The bar has a few patrons scattered about, but no more than a handful. Music plays through crackling speakers, as a vocaloid droid blabbers on in the back of the kitchen, obscured from sight. The bar itself is strange: looking much nicer than it’s outside veneer. It’s open front is welcoming, with a large open dome in the center: a creature swimming inside the container in a beautiful and alien dance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s a place like this doing all the way out here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Safia questions to herself. If Safia didn’t know any better, she might even call it a reputable establishment. At least, it’s succeeding at its masquerade of that.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>She scans the bar looking for her man; and finds him leaning against the bar, his wrist outstretched and the small hologram of her message being shown to the Twi’lek bartender, who looks at it unamused. Safia can’t hear their exchange, but sees the smug Twi'lek point, as the large armored man turns to face her. He’s imposing to say the least, but Safia supposes that’s why she hired him. Or is trying to, at least. Puffing out her chest and shaking off any last doubts, she approaches the bar. The Mandalorian nods at Safia in acknowledgement, and in a low and steady voice turns to the bartender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t much help, but thanks anyway.” and flips a credit out of his pocket towards the bartender. The tan twi’lek snatches it from the air with a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much help? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kouzankei! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll consider this a tolerance tax, for not kicking you out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mando.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She says with a sprinkle of sass, before turning back to wiping down the bar. Safia looks at The Bounty Hunter awaiting his response: She’s not entirely sure what </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kouzankei </span>
  </em>
  <span>means but from the sound of it, it didn’t sound very nice. </span>
  <span>The armored man gives no response, letting the words roll right off his armor: as he turns and finds a seat in a booth secluded in the back. Safia perks up and follows at his heels, taking a seat across from him, facing the door. She takes a moment to size him up, knowing that beneath his helmet, he’s most likely doing the same to her. He’s certainly intimidating: that’ll be good. His armor is worn and weathered: clear signs that he has seen the bright side of a fight before.  His Helmet is is chipped slightly from age: but his T visor is clear as day. She can see her own inquisitive eyes in its reflection. She looks down at her hands thinking of what to say, how to even begin bargaining with a bounty hunter, when she hears the duristeel door open and close with a loud clang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hood Off. We got a policy, we want to see your face here.” The bartender says pointedly at the mysterious figure. The woman beneath the cloak sighs with frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the Jawa? How come he can keep the cloak?” The figure questions with disdain, finger pointed at the small Jawa in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Utinni</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The small creature yelps out inquisitively, reaching up to their hood to pull it down. The few other patrons in the bar leap to their feet pleading him not too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no! Not you sweetie, you keep it on Utinni. It’s okay.” The Bartender implores. The tiny Jawa shrugs his hands and returns to his corner of the bar. A sigh can be heard throughout the cantina. “He’s a special condition....you’re not. So hood. Off.” The Bartender snaps again. Safia can sense the frustration from the stranger, but they comply and remove their hood.  The stranger is revealed to be a beautiful Twi’lek, pink in her hue, uniform in her color. She keeps her plum colored robe on, closed tightly around her, and looks back at the bartender in a silent conversation as if to say: </span>
  <em>
    <span>There, are you happy now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> With tensions assuaged, Safia turns back to The Mandalorian sitting in front of her, not catching a glimpse as to where the figure has skated off to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm...Thank you, for meeting with me Mr. Cadera. I appreciate you taking your time to talk to me about my...situation.” Safia says timidly. “I’m looking for a man. I don’t know where he is, or even really who he is....but he has information on the whereabouts of someone very important to me. And I need help finding him and.... getting him to answer my questions. I don’t have much in the ways of credits....but what I do have might be slightly more valuable.” She says as she slides her small brown satchel across the table, trying to avoid the other patrons attention. She watches him open the sack of assorted crystals, look at it briefly, then tie it closed and place it next to him without saying a word. It’s hard to read someone when you can’t look at their face. Does this mean he accepts the job? Before she can even ask him, a tall figure approaches, clasping The Mandalorian on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sven! Heard you were around here.” The gruff trandoshan says, her voice friendly but still imposing. Sven, The Mandolorian, barely turns his head before addressing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mssihra, haven't seen you since the Cadomai-Prime stunt.” He says in his monotone rough voice, he gives the slightest of head nods towards the blue toned duck sitting on the large trandoshan’s shoulder. “Zoya.” The duck quacks back in acknowledgement. Safia is a bit too stunned to speak, never seeing someone quite so large. The woman stood at a towering six foot ten; large reptilian muscles rippling where her heavy armor didn’t cover her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a tip from Kovaire, saying you picked up an intriguing job: one that’d be right up my alley.” Mssihra says, speaking a little softer than she did in her initial greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Kovaire?” Safia asks, building up the courage to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know everyone that’s important to know.” The woman states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this to you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beroya.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sven asks, calling her a word in the original tongue of Mandalore that Safia can’t decipher. Whatever it was must have been the wrong thing to say, as the small Jawa from earlier leaps onto the table with fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got a Jawa as your avatar to the scorekeeper now?” Sven asks, unbothered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d never betray Zoya like that. He’s just traveling with me. We met a bit ago. I liked him. So I took him.” Mssihra says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Utinni!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Jawa retorts at Sven, standing protectively between him and Mssihra. With quick motion, The Jawa flicks his hand and the tiniest of blasts hit the salt shaker on the table, sending it flying. To the untrained eye it would look like a work of magic, but she can see the small ion blaster in his hand tucked under his robe sleeve. With lightning reflexes, Sven stands holding his own blaster at the Jawa’s face, armored hand jutting out and grabbing the small alien’s wrist. With a twist, The jawa cries out in alarm and drops his smaller firearm. The stand off is tense but brief as the two glare at each other. The moment passes as quickly as it came, as Sven let’s go off the small creature. The Jawa stands definitely, before taking a small step back and accidentally falling off the edge of the table: Both bounty hunters grab him quickly and prop him back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Cool Trick.” Sven says towards the Jawa, now pouting, seated on top of the table. Before Sven can continue his remark,  the back door opens as a large lavender colored Hutt slides out, yelling towards their table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Don’t Shoot! We just repaired the roof on this place!” The large slug yells, as his vocaloid translator turns his Huttese into common: still that distinct guttural accent leaking through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t planning on it.” Sven replies, raising his hands and sliding his blaster back into its holster. “No one was going to shoot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was watching it, Fazir: they weren’t going to start a real fight on my watch.” The Twi’lek bartender says, hand on her hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that sass, Yvanna. I own this cantina! I am owed respect!” The Hutt grumbles in retort. The other patrons don’t lift their head, as this must be a common argument in the cantina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might own it: but I run it. Now get back to working on those taxes.” Yvanna snaps back defiantly. Fazir huffs in frustration before slithering into the backroom once more. Safia watches the group around her table defuse at his departure: Mssihra’s hands unclench as she takes a seat next to Safia. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess no one here likes The Hutt’s.... </span>
  </em>
  <span>Safia had only heard stories of The Hutt clans: tales of these large imposing families of crime. Fazir seemed... smaller than what her fairytales built up. Safia shakes her head ready to discuss more details of her case to the two bounty hunters in front of her, but before she can Mssihra taps her on the knee below the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid: Hate to alarm you, but I think you got an admirer.” The woman whispers slowly in her ear. Looking up she doesn’t see anyone outright but feels the glare from the shadows. Scanning the room she finally locks eyes with the mysterious Twi’lek who walked in earlier; pressed against the shadowy wall near the back corner of the duristeel doorway. Her honey gold eyes meet Safia’s own emerald greens: as Safia feels a small thread of fate tug at her gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing she presses a light pat onto Msshira’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right....back.” Safia says softly, as she stands and moves towards the Twi’lek. There was fear in her when she approached Sven, but it doesn’t show its face as she approaches the stranger. There’s something...familiar about them. Safia knows they’ve never met, and yet: there’s something about this stranger that reminds her of.....of Kyden. Of that connection they shared. That unnamable thread of destiny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re like me....aren’t you.” Safia questions quietly. The woman smirks proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one I was looking for..... Let’s put it to the test.” Safia turns her head in confusion as the woman watches her intensely. Thud! A pepper shaker flies into the back of Safia’s head. “Ouch!” She flinches, catching it before it falls to the ground completely. She turns on her heel looking for the person who threw it at her, but doesn’t see anyone. Looking back at the mysterious Twi’lek, she looks almost...disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm....very well. You have to be the one. We have a lot of work to do: you’ll need training.” The woman says flippantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Training? For what?” Safia asks, rubbing the back of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To secure the fate of the galaxy, of course.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fate of....the--- I’m afraid you have the wrong person!” Safia says, feeling the heat rise in her face: quickly turning on her heel to run back to her table. Quickly, and softly, the woman reaches out and grabs Safia’s wrist stopping her: the plum cloak swaying ever so slightly to reveal the glint of something... metallic. It catches Safia’s eye quickly, and registers as a similar tool that The Man in Black had on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get that.” Safia asks with dead seriousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made it. With the help of my master.... you could have one too. After you’ve earned it.” She says, looking at Safia with inquisitive eyes. The Twi’lek sighs heavily, almost as if she can sense the worry and doubt within Safia. “Search your feelings: you know I am right about the threads of fate bringing us together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safia looks down at the floor trying to block at the stranger’s words...but she can’t. She can only feel that small bundle of energy deep in her core, that pulls closer to the figure every small step she takes away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While this might be fate.... I have another destiny to attend too. One that cannot wait.” Safia replies, a small sadness carried on her words. Without a moment’s hesitation the Twi’lek let’s go of Safia’s wrist and begins to walk towards the crowded table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine: then I shall accompany you on your quest. We can train in the interim.” Safia chases after her puzzled, as she approaches the group. Standing in the corner, leaning against the headrest of a chair, she motions for Safia to sit once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm....everyone, this is....well, I didn’t get your name.” Safia asks, looking up at her strange new associate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“......Panuk.” The Twi’lek states: her name being pulled out of her as if it were a tooth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Panuk here is going to be joining us....Will that be a problem for anyone?” Safia asks the table. Msshira shrugs; Uttini, the jawa shakes his head no: Sven simply replies with “Hey, you’re paying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s right I am.” Safia states, almost forgetting that she’s technically leading this small assembly. “And I will see to it that you are all paid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary. Consider this... pro bono.” Msshira says, arms folded. “Your quest aligns with mine. I won’t be needing payment.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Ngingathola isabelo sakho?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Utinni pipes up at Msshira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, a cut of zero is still zero, Utinni.”  Msshira states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You speak Jawaense?” Panuk asks, eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. It’s not as hard as you’d think.” Msshira replies, a slight smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well this task will be...hard, that is.” Safia says, trying to steer the conversation back to her original goal. She can’t afford another distraction. “And dangerous too... we’re looking for a man employed by The Empire.” She pauses briefly, digging into her satchel to pull out her old leather bound journal. Opening it she slides it to the middle of the table: the picture of the man drawn on it is in incredible detail. His shoulder length hair slicked back, framed neatly by his dark beard; the strange black militant robes protected with a glossy type of armor. The weapon sheathed at his side, long and metallic: similar to the one she saw Panuk have. A strange hexagonal marking on his left clasp; and of course his cold, determined, eyes. Eyes that she swore she’ll never forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do any of you recognize him?...I only ever met him once, and even then it was from a distance. It was just over a year ago, but I detailed it to the smallest minutiae. I believe he has information on someone or could even possibly lead me to someone I'm looking for. They took someone from me, someone dear to me. So I don’t care how dangerous it will be, I’m going to get my answers. And my Kyden back.... ” She asks the group as they take turns analyzing the sketch. Sven leans back in his chair, touching the side panel of his helmet .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call in to my sister, see if she can pick anything up about him.” Sven says, scanning the sketch into his arm datapad briefly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ora’vod, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m sending you over some details: let me know if you get any pings on the datacore.” There is a short buzz and delay before she hears the feminine and agitated voice on the other end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quick search isn’t showing anything. Whoever this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aruetii  </span>
  </em>
  <span>is, he's a ghost in the system. Even the little farm girl showed up on my radar: but I have nothing on this guy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Susulur</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sven speaks back in mandalorian, closing his wrist datapad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a second....” Msshira says snatching the journal from Sven. “That’s not the empirical symbol.”  Panuk pushes off her leaning chair and walks over to stand above Msshira’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could just be an error.” Panuk states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I wouldn’t make a mistake like that....That’s him. Down to the last detail.” Safia claims, a bit insulted to think she would make such a critical mistake. Everyone knows the Galactic Empire’s seal. The black circle with the 6 pointed gear shaped star. But the symbol on the man’s clasp is different: if only slightly. Instead of a circle, it's a hexagon, with the colors inverted. Safia looks up at her hodgepodge crew but none of them show any signs of recognition on their faces. Sven mutters underneath his breath: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dar’Jetti”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The words sound dark: words she’s never heard yet send a slight shutter down her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She goes to ask Sven what that word means, but her thought is silenced by a pistol blast in the air. The room instantly goes silent as the man holding the gun stands: his face obscured by a dirty chrome face mask: a hood now pulled tightly over his face. Msshira jumps into action flipping the table over towards the armed man, as four other masked men leap out and begin to shoot. Safia is taken aback by how quickly things escalated: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are they shooting at us? </span>
  </em>
  <span> Panuk pushes Safia back behind her, as Sven and Msshira reach for their weapons. Crouched behind the table and peering out over her shoulder, she watches as one of the men hops the bar holding his blaster pistol against Yvanna, who looks more annoyed than frightened. Another masked man makes a b-line for the backroom. The last three men aim at the table, chipping away at their cover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sven shoots up, blasting one man off his feet: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ib’tuur jatne tuur ash’ad kyr’amur”. </span>
  </em>
  <span> The words are alien, but Safia senses that he has uttered this Mandalorian phrase time and time again: the sound being well worn on the bounty hunter’s tongue. With one man attempting to stand with his now bleeding wound, the others quickly take the opportunity to return fire: hitting Sven square in the chest, pushing him back. Safia can see the blast cut deep into his armor, as small sparks fly from where they severed his connectors to his comm link on his wrist. Safia wants to go help him but fear has gripped her heart. She’s never been in a fight like this: where life and death could be on the line. When it came time, could she even hurt one of these men? Even if it were self defense, would she be able to swallow that act? The people that she has now chosen to surround herself with don’t have to ask themselves that question. She can see in their posture, their pose, their....aura: when it comes down to it, they don’t have any fear to give away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another shot is fired, narrowly grazing the edge of the table where Safia hides behind. With focused and cunning eyes Panuk leaps out from cover: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You threaten my mission, therefore I must eliminate you.” Her cloak flies to the ground, revealing the elegant and dangerous woman she truly is. Her Lekku twist in the air as if a breeze lifts her; landing powerfully on the ground she extends the metallic weapon. With the flick of a wrist two beams of pure lavender light extend from each end as she kicks up, flipping through the air as she slashes one of the assailants on their side: the other end of her strange and powerful weapon meeting with the others jaw slicing completely through their head. A small gasp of shock comes out of Safia as she looks at this impressive show of violence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is that thing that causes such beautiful chaos? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If the bar was silent before, it is a deathly quiet now: as everyone stares at Panuk as if they have seen a ghost. Surely her feat of athletics was impressive, but there is something more behind that look of fear and admiration. Safia sees...</span>
  <em>
    <span>recognition.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...I thought they were all a myth..and yet here you are.” Yvanna says, bewildered at what she’s seeing. Safia turns to look at her companions, who share that same awe-struck look. The robbers, if that was their goal, stop in their tracks: their fear radiating off of them. Their leader who shot the first blast presses a button on their armor, cloaking themself in a veil of invisibility. The assailant behind the bar is so awestruck that they don’t even notice Utinni and Yvanna’s blasters raising: their beams eventually colliding with his head, dropping him to the ground lifeless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safia knows there’s still one vagrant left: the one who snuck off towards the back. Steeling her nerves, she looks around the bar for the quickest route to the back. Calculating the unusual route in her head: she leaps on the nearby table, then clings to the crown molding of the walls to scale the room. Her climbing expertise coming in hand as she dismounts with a flip and races to the backroom without saying a word to her companions. Her feet thud silently against the floor as she approaches the auto-mechanic door that reads </span>
  <em>
    <span>Main Office</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She can hear the yells behind it knowing that she has to act soon. Closing her eyes, hand touching her citrine crystal she calls out for help from it. Breathing, she can feel her heart settle, and odd calm rushing over her. She touches the door to open it, and she can feel the gears inside lifting in silence. Where there should be the sound of the mechanisms clicking and releasing: there is nothing. She crouches quickly behind the man with the gun, kneeling on some sort of basic bedding: large enough for The Hutt alien. The man with the gun waves it frantically yelling at the fearful creature in front of her. Neither of them realizes that she’s in the room with them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good, stealth will be most useful here:</span>
  </em>
  <span> especially since Safia doesn’t intend to kill him. She’s unsure if she can stomach that level of violence yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me where they are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slug! ” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The man angrily yells. The hutt cowers in fear, holding his datapad to his chest. Safia crouches, retractable quarterstaff in hand, ready to knock the assailant out: but before she can the door slides loudly open. Mssihra stands imposingly in the doorframe, drawing the gun-wielding man’s attention. Taking the small window of opportunity, The Hutt raises his datapad and slams it down hard against the threatening man’s head. The loud crash sends him reeling to the floor: alive, but certainly in no spirit to talk.  From the doorway Safia can see Sven tackling the invisible man attempting to escape, punching him so hard that he decloaks. Utinni leaping out with his small blaster, shooting the man and wounding him severely. It would have been a fearsome act, if he had not immediately turned around and picked up a loose credit that had fallen during the fight. The wounded lead robber yields verbally, and with that: the fight is over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safia can hear a small scuffle from beyond the door and sees Panuk burst through to the back, a small look of panic in Panuk’s eyes. Seeing that Safia is safe and unharmed, Panu releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and deactivates her strange weapon of light.  The Hutt stares in scared wonder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?” He’s able to chortle out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ask a question greater than your own existence.” Panuk states, as she stands tall looking up at the imposing slug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...We should interrogate the survivor.” Mssihra says, diffusing the tension in the room and walking back towards the bar. Panuk and Safia follow in pursuit, with Panuk sticking closely to Safia’s side, dragging the unconscious man behind her. Safia can sense some unspoken tension between the two women at her side and Fazir, The Hutt. Panuk and Msshira share a wordless glance, as they look skeptically at the slithering alien behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering into the mainroom, Yvanna walks over to the now bound robber. “This is why we have a no hoods policy.” She says, ripping his hood off to reveal his face. The Hutt gasps in recognition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scaal! You scoundrel!” He yells in disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know this man?” Safia asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know him? I work with him! He’s the middleman for several of my shipments!” The Hutt blares out through his translator. </span>
</p><p><span>“What </span><em><span>kind</span></em><span> of shipments.” Msshira questions, cracking her knuckles. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Slaves?” Panuk chimes in, joining Msshira in her discontented scowl. </span></p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing of the sort! I deal in armors. I’m not like my cousins.” Fazir answers defensively. Almost shocked by the response Panuk exclaims “Hm. Very well. You just might be the only clean Hutt in the galaxy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that what you were after, Scaal?” The Hutt questions, trying his best to ignore the outright questioning of his character. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....The leviathans got word of it: we thought it would be useful.” The bound man says, keeping tight lipped about anything else. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leviathan? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Perhaps another organization like The Hutt’s? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well whatever your goal was, I hope it was all worth it. I’ll be collecting the bounty on your head: I’m sure there has to be one somewhere out there.” Mssihra claims. The man sits in defiant silence; not giving any more answers. A sigh of relief echoes throughout the cantina as Sven and Mssihra drag the bound man outside. The droid Safia heard briefly from the back pops out of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p><span><br/></span> <span>“Is the violence over?! Oh, I do hope it's over!” He yelps as he scans the room. “...I see. The attack has ended. Huzzah!” The sleek black droid exclaims. He mechanically hobbles over to the overturned tables and begins to clean up the mess. “I am so sorry that our loyal patrons have had to witness such an act of violence. Please, allow us to give you a free meal to excuse the aberrant assault.” </span></p><p>
  <span>Utinni chuckles at the thought of a free meal, and begins to set himself up at a table in excitement. Safia sighs, taking the opportunity to approach Panuk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you did back there was rather impressive. It was.... Cool.” Safia says, rocking nervously on her heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool....yes, it was cool, I suppose.” Panuk states. “You will soon be able to do that as well. Perhaps even more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, I’m no fighter. I can only hope to be a fifth of the warrior you are.” Safia responds sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Warrior? No.” Panuk says, arm reaching out to touch Safia’s shoulder. With her other hand tilting under Safia’s chin, Safia looks into the eyes of the wise and powerful woman in front of her. Safia can feel...something between them. A new warmth in her; a warmth that has awakened by the words that Panuk now speaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not going to train you to be a warrior....I am going to train you to be a Jedi.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Panuk Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Safia makes a critical error, and learns a harsh truth about what a Jedi is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**DISCLAIMER**<br/>I do not own Star Wars or any of its properties, this is only in light fun!</p><p>**AUTHOR NOTE**<br/>This is a short novelization of my friend's Star Wars 5e campaign set in the Legends cannon starting roughly at the beginning of episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back. I am writing and uploading the story as we play, told through the point of view of my PC: Safia Wynnala. I don't know where the story is going since it is not JUST my story: it's mine, the other player character's, and of course mainly the DM's. This chapter was a huge challenge to write since we had three separate combats going on at the same time! So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Chapter 5 will be out later this week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><h1>
  <span>"Chapter 4: Panuk Attack"</span>
</h1><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Comet’s Tail </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cantina sat in an uncomfortable silence; the only sounds being that of a busy droid bussing the overturned tables, while rattling off about how they must make  a celebratory free meal for the heroes of the bar. Safia sits in a booth twiddling her thumbs, taking it all in. She had never been in a real fight before: the closest thing she ever got was wrestling in the varactyl pens with Kyden when they were much younger. But even back then it was play fighting: not real. Sure, she got the occasional bump and bruise, but at the end of the fight both parties ended up walking away just fine. That’s not how it is out here, in the real world. The fallen bodies still lay around the bar; although covered. The droid, a D7-Y19 model, made sure to cover them with a canvas cloth from the back: they did it with such quick efficiency, Safia could swear they’ve done it before on countless occasions. She tries not to look at the covered corpses; still wanting to keep her stomach for the free meal. It has been quite some time since she last ate a meal that wasn’t a ration bar or an odd plant found in a cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting, she looks at her companions who seem busy in various tasks. Mssihra speaks to Fazir The Hutt, working out the details of the possible bounty on Scout; while Sven and Utinni practice quick drawing on eachother in the corner. Sven reaches for his blaster, but his plated hand gets caught in the holster; causing Utinni to laugh uproariously. Amidst his laughter he goes to pull his own blaster, but moves too quickly. The blaster flies out of his hand, firing into the roof before scattering to the ground. Safia chuckles under her breath at the two as Yvanna shoots them a stressed glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s enough. No more guns in the cantina: you want to draw, you do it outside.” She quips, her hand pointing towards the door. Sven sighs, picking Utinni up with one hand, and the blaster in the other before heading outside to where the bound Scout sits. Turning to Panuk to ask if they should join them, she finds Panuk to not be at her side. Of course she wanted to ask Panuk more about this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jedi</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing Safia was going to become, but before she could, Panuk excused herself to make a call. It seems the call is still ongoing, but she can’t hear anything coming from Panuk’s holocom. She watches the Twi’lek woman sigh in deep frustration before closing her holocom link that only spews out static. She closes her eyes, hands twitching slightly as if reaching for some unseeable thing. A moment passes, as Safia watches Panuk’s face mask a few different emotions: relief, frustration, and then....fear? Noticing Safia’s eyes on her, Panuk snaps back to reality and walks over briskly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safia. Eat. You will need it for the journey ahead.” Panuk states, Safia goes to say that the food isn’t ready yet, but just as she opens her mouth Yvanna walks over with two plates of a traditional Naboo breakfast in hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How does Panuk manage to do that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Safia thinks as she looks hungrily at her plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not much: but please enjoy this as a way of thanking you, Master Jedi.” Yvanna says, head bowed low to not meet Panuk’s eyes. Yvanna speaks without sass; almost in a timid manner, and scurries away from Panuk as fast as she can. Surely Panuk was fearsome in the battle, but why are they treating her so differently? Safia makes a mental note to ask Panuk why </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jedi</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes people go weak in their knees. Safia looks up at Panuk to invite her to sit, but sees the alien woman standing rigid and still: uncomfortable with the words spoken by the other Twi’lek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not hungry.” Panuk whispers politely yet sternly, standing her post at Safia’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll, I won’t let a free meal go to waste!” Mssihra says, sliding into the booth alongside Safia.  The Large reptilian woman begins to eat, her elbows pushing into Safia’s small frame with each mouthful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find anything interesting from talking to Fazir?” Safia asks between bites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing useful. If Scout has a bounty out for him, the closest place to claim it would be 4...maybe 5 parsecs out from here. Fazir offered to call up his cousins in the larger Hutt Clans: but neither he nor I want anything to do with that lot.” Mssihra responds. “He did...mention that Scout was only a middleman for him. Showed me a few of their logs... didn’t seem like the leader of the operation, so there might be bigger fish out there. Guy named Scaal.... We should be on the lookout.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think they’d come after us, do you?” Safia asks, absentmindedly looking back to the bodies on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There would have to be a survivor for word to get back to him.” Panuk states coldly, watching Safia gaze at the bodies. Safia shakes it from her mind, but with it goes her appetite as well. Standing, she takes the plate over to the bar, leaving it neatly to be bussed by the droid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, but I think it’s best we be on our way.” Safia says to Yvanna and Fezir who are in the midst of a conversation about whether or not they should have offered the group free meals in the first place. Safia’s sure they didn’t hear her but she can't stay here any longer. Not while those bodies are present. Pushing through the front door she walks in on a staredown between Sven and Scout. Almost bumping into Utinni, he presses a small sleeved finger up to where his lips would be as he watches the masked staring contest intently. After a few moments, Scout, in his heavily synthesized and disguised voice utters a simple sentence pointedly at Sven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>D’armanda.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>With just a simple word, the tension is broken. Safia doesn’t speak Mandalorian but can tell the one worded phrase carries deep and painful connotations. A word that small should not have such venom rooted deep into its syllables. Sven walks over to Scout, cuffed and bound on the side of the wall and kicks him so hard he falls over. Safia fights the urge to break them up, and watches with Utinni as Sven pushes their prisoner back up with the side of his boot. Leaning Scout’s face up to look at him with the tip of shoe, Sven leans over speaking the alien language back to him: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Munit tome’tayl, Skotah iisa.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” And with another small kick to the face, Sven turns his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he from Mandalore? Like you?” Safia questions Sven. The bounty hunter turns to her, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not one of us. Mandalore bore no cowards.” Sven says tight-lipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he’ll be joining us briefly; got a bit of ways before the next guild to collect his bounty.” Mssihra says as she and Panuk rejoin the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we do have a bounty to collect.” Sven asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the guild bulletin doesn’t have anything on him: but I know they’ll pay for a double-crossing informant like him. Might even be imperial.” Mssihra remarks casually, tilting her head while looking her future score up and down. Scout stares intensely, refusing to back down from her glance. Panuk’s ears perk up at the mention that Scout might be imperial, and instinctively places a hand on her saber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should tell me if you are imperial: your life is on the line.” Panuk utters with intimidating confidence. Scout turns, looking at the strong-willed Twi’lek and chuckles in response. Removing her weapon from her belt, Panuk begins to step towards Scout menacingly. Safia immediately steps into Panuk’s path, holding her hands out in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Please we...we don’t have to kill him. He might still know something. Let me talk to him...please?” Safia says, looking up at Panuk with large pleading eyes. Panuk says nothing but sheathes her saber and takes a respective step back. Safia gives her a nod of thanks before approaching Scout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now upclose to him, she can see just how much damage Sven and Utinni did to him in the fight: a few blaster burns in his armor, and a bleed coming from somewhere beneath his face visor. She watches him look at her: feeling his keen eyes assess her underneath his face covering. It's as if he’s searching for something in her....she tries hard not to let her face give anything away. Clearing her throat, she pulls out her journal and shows him her drawing of the man in black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to show you something.... If you can help me and prove yourself useful, we might be inclined to let you go.” Safia says gently. “Do you recognize this man? Have you and your leviathans ever dealt with someone like him?” She questions, watching him take small and calculated head movements as he studies the portrait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps...there is something familiar about him....” Scout says quietly. Safia can feel excitement rush into her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lead! Finally!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leaning closer still holding her journal, she points to the strange symbol on the man’s cloak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it this symbol? Do you know what it means?” Safia asks, almost too hungrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Scout replies; as a smile cracks across Safia’s lips. She turns her head to yell the goods news to her companions who stand off to the side, but before she can say anything she feels herself falling backwards. Scout pulls Safia harshly with his cuffed hands, lifting them up to grab her quarterstaff from her side. With wide eyes she watches helplessly as his cuffs fall to the sandy floor; she can see them clearly now, indented from the kick Sven gave him moments ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was goading him...of course, why didn’t we see that earlier</span>
  </em>
  <span> Safia chides as she falls victim to the events unfolding before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He extends her quarterstaff, pressing it against her neck in a violent show of aggression. Not quite pressing it down enough to choke her, but certainly hard enough that she couldn’t break free without severely hurting herself. She can feel the cool chrome of his face mask press against her cheek as he leans over her menacingly glaring at her companions. She watches them in what feels like slow motion, helpless to stop any of it. Utinni’s yellow eyes widen in surprise, Mssihra angrily reaches for her twin daggers, and Panuk: with shock painted across her face and a dark glaze over her snarl, coils her fingers around her metallic weapon. Sven, snaps to attention, and reaches for his blaster, unsheathing it in a split second. Safia can feel her heart race as she watches the Mandalorian aim the gun. Her breath hitches in her chest as the blaster bolt wizzes too close to her neck: hitting Scout in his left hand. He recoils his hand, but keeps a tight grip on Safia. Still with baited breath, she moves at the whim of her captor as he spins her out of his arms and raises her own quarterstaff against her. She feels it before she hears it: the splintering of wood and the cracking of metal as the staff smashes against her head. The loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> echoing out into the city streets: her head throbbing with pain. Dropping to her knees, she catches herself, but just barely as the pain rings out in her ears. Through blurry vision she can see Scout speed off into the crowd as Sven and Mssihra chase after him, with Utinni trailing behind, running as fast as his tiny legs will carry him. Panuk rushes over to Safia trying to help her up, as Safia’s eyes flutter, full with aching tears. </span>
</p><p><span>The world spins as Safia tries to focus on what to do next.</span> <span>She can only barely hear what Panuk is asking her as she looks down at the wreck that used to be her quarterstaff. That was a birthday gift from Kyden. He gave it to her when she was fifteen: she remembers the yellow wrapping around it. She hasn’t gone anywhere without it since he gave it to her: one of her only possessions. It's silly to cry over a broken object, but now it’s one less thing she has of Kyden. Of her old life. </span></p><p>
  <span>“...I will be more attentive in the future: I am sorry I failed you.”  Panuk says, her words finally registering in Safia’s ears. Safia’s hands stop trembling at her words, as she looks up at the taller woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t fail me. I failed me.” Safia says defiantly. This was no one’s fault but her own. One she’s paid for deeply. “We have a lot of ground to cover if we want to catch up.” Safia states as she starts to look around for the quickest route to follow in pursuit. Her head still throbs but she forces the pain aside. Looking over to a small cloth tarped cart next to a single story building, Safia makes a running start for it. Pushing off the cart, and bouncing off the neighboring wall: she flips onto the roof of a short building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go from below: I’ll go from here, and we’ll catch up with the others.” Safia says as she scans the city from her higher perch, looking for any signs of the ensuing chase. Sure enough, in the far distance headed for the outskirts of the city: she can see a small explosion pop off, followed quickly by a hastily made droid rising up and flying north. Safia stretches her legs, pulling the pain from her head down into her feet: using her own frustration at causing the situation to propel her forward, not waiting to see if Panuk follows. Something tells her that she will: never feeling that thread of fate slack as she runs.  Safia can feel the energy pool around her feet as she leaps from rooftop to rooftop with mythic agility. Fueled off the adrenaline of her own mistake, She propels herself forward in a series of flips and flying jumps: until she can see Mssihra and Sven below: stopping in front of a large abandoned warehouse. Utinni is nowhere to be found; but his droid hovers in the air, motioning towards the large structure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks down at the bounty hunters, watching them speak in a silent coded language; moving their hands in strange motions: circling the air, then mockingly walking two fingers on the backside of their palms. They nod silently, before Mssihra looks up at Safia: pointing up, then pointing at the building. Safia tilts her head in confusion until she feels the slight tap at her back. Nearly jumping from shock, Panuk holds her shoulder down: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>enter from the roof</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Panuk translates, now joining her on the elevated building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get up here so quick?” Safia asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same as you.” Panuk replies with a small pat on the shoulder before pushing past her to scale the warehouse wall. The building is crumbling in decay, with several durasteel panels peeling off the wall. Safia watches Panic reach for the folded out strips of corroded metal. Thinking quickly, Safia leaps up to an exposed beam and stretches her hand out to Panuk just as the metal gives way under The Jedi’s weight; catching her from falling between the gap of the two buildings. With no time for thank you’s, the two women climb carefully on the exposed beams until they reach the third story of the building: finding a window blown out from decay. Slipping inside, they land on a dusty floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunlight washes in from the blown out windows: but the sun is starting to set. The light will soon leave this already dimly lit place, so they need to act fast. Panuk crouches low to the ground, peering out from behind corners, motioning for Safia to follow. Safia follows as closely as she can, tiptoeing in the shadows of Panuk’s footfalls; almost too carefully. Being so caught up in following The Jedi, Safia collides into Panuk’s back sending both of them crashing into a corroded crate of parts: sending it careening to the floor. Panuk looks back at Safia with frustration: Safia recoils into herself, a silent sorry exchanged and received. A moment passes and with no noise of footsteps following the loud noise they had just made: Panuk steps out from hiding to look around more openly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room they are in is a lost storage space: hundreds of crates rest in haphazard isles and rows, corrosion eating away at their steel crate holdings. Safia peers into the one she accidentally knocked over, seeing eroded droid parts. Looking up to Panuk, she sees The Jedi stand by an open doorway leading onto a catwalk, peering down at the fresh set of footprints in the dust that belong to neither Panuk nor Safia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not alone. By the footprints I say maybe two others.... Do you have another weapon?” Panuk asks point blank. Frazzled, Safia looks around the room quickly for something, finding a rusty pipe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh....this?” Safia says with little to no confidence. She’s agile, not strong. It won’t do her much in a fight, but it's better than her bare fists.  Panuk shakes her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Getting you a lightsaber has now jumped to a top priority on the training list.” Panuk states,  taking Safia by the shoulders and sitting her down on a crate. “ It will be wise to use stealth here since we cannot be sure there aren’t others. I am going to go ahead and dispatch these two: you stay here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be helpful--” Safia begins to protest, but is cut off abruptly by Panuk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be helpful by being safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not weak! I just...had a lapse in judgement.” Safia says, a small whimper in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said you were weak. But you are unskilled. And that will get you injured.” Panuk responds curtly. “You stay here. If you hear things go south, you can join me: but until that happens, you are to remain in this exact spot.” Safia nods solemnly. Panuk lets out a small breath, putting a period in their conversation before disappearing through the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safia sits, kicking her feet lightly against the metal crate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid....</span>
  </em>
  <span> She chides herself, hands balling into fists. She needs to be more careful. Not everyone in the galaxy will be kind like Thyruk and Koviare.... Nor will they be as generous as Mssihra and Panuk.... Or as forthcoming with their intentions like Sven and Utinni. Still, Scout didn’t hurt her as badly as he could have. Safia messed up royally: he could have just as easily snapped her neck as quickly as he held her quarterstaff against it. And yet he didn’t. Safia rubs the bump on the back of her head, a needed reminder that it was bad...but it should have been worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Off in the distance Safia heres a shrill yell: and she leaps to her feet. Running with her rusty pipe, she veers left in the direction Panuk went and enters the wide area of the catwalk. Two runways peer off on the sides, with the larger open floor breaking up into smaller offices. A small straight staircase leads to the lower levels close to a balcony edge, where she peers over and sees Sven, standing guard. With Mssihra nowhere in sight, she can cross her off the list of possible people who might have screamed. From what she has seen from Mssihra so far, it will be she that makes the screams, but  it will not be from her mouth. She knows that the scream came from this floor, so she pushes ahead into the offices. She hears the hum of Panuk’s lightsaber and follows it to the first office on the right: but the door is closed. Faint purple light illuminates from the cloudy glass: and Safia can barely make out the sounds inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Of course the empire wouldn’t go after us directly, they know what we are capable of. Do you know what I am capable of?” She hears Panuk’s distinct voice say, only catching the tail end of their conversation. Past the door she hears a man grovel, overwhelming fear in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please, The Leviathan’s aren’t involved with The Black Claw! We didn’t mean--” He stammers, but Panuk cuts him off not caring for his excuses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your petty squabbles for power will be wasted on the rest of the galaxy.” Panuk says. Safia stands still, unsure of what to do: a familiar tremble, tingling in her fingers. She watches the purple light rise and glow brighter as she hears a scared voice croak out:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait! That’s not The Jedi code! You can’t--” but before he can finish his sentence, he is cut short. The purple light hums, then extinguishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safia can’t explain why she’s scared, but she knows she is. She only places what that fear is when the mouth of a blaster rifle is pressed into her back, the weapon’s charging power cell sounding with lethal intent. Her breath catches in her throat, as she slowly raises her hands: keeping her eyes on the office door, praying that at any second, Panuk will open it and rescue her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ That’s right...good. Drop your weapon.” Scout’s voice states. She looks ahead of her, putting all her energy into dropping the rusty pipe as loud as she can, hoping that it will alert Panuk....but the pipe never reaches the floor. Scout’s hand shoots out and grabs it quickly. “I don’t think so.... Now, you’re coming with me.” He says coldly. Safia can feel a tear of anger start to swell in her eye, as she has no choice but to walk away from the only person who can save her. He leads her out of the offices, passing the open balcony. She looks down, seeing Sven crouching in the shadows: eight other leviathan operatives brandishing weapons, searching for him. Utinni and Mssihra are nowhere in sight; and Safia fears they’ve already been found and attacked. This was a set-up. And it is all Safia’s fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approach the descending stairs, the anger she feels towards herself builds and builds. She can feel the energy tingling on the tips of her fingers. The same feeling she would get before a rock would slide out from under her in the cave; or the feeling she got as she leaped across the wide gaps of buildings to get here.... It is the similar vibration that she felt between her and Kyden, and the similar tremor between her and Panuk. For the first time, she knowingly feels it: and calls upon it. Reaching out for that feeling, she spreads her fingers as wide as they can possibly stretch: feeling the energy pool inside her open palm. And just when it brims, starting to overflow, she clutches it tightly; Her fingers curling in to grasp this invisible sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is at the top of the staircase when time slows for her: as she feels an invisible thread tie from her hand to Scout’s body. She tugs on the thread harshly, and sends the man behind her flying downwards over the railing. Never once touching his body, or raising a finger: she pulls him through the air, up and over her. He lands in a deafening crunch at the bottom. The sound burns itself into Safia’s brain as the worst thought crosses her mind. She turns and looks over the balcony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>please move, please be moving, don’t be dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> she prays silently under her breath. His arms are splayed out on the floor, his legs straight and unmoving... his chrome visor cracked in several places....but she can see Scout’s chest move up and down. He’s breathing.... A wave of relief rushes over her quickly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe I did that! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Safia thinks with excitement... </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe I just did that!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thinks again, this time with the knowledge that she just attempted to murder someone. She knew what a fall from that height would do: and she did it anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns away from Scout’s body, ready to make a run for Panuk: only to find The Jedi running towards her, a knowing look on her face. Reaching Safia, Panuk gives her a thorough once over: seeing no noticeable marks of damage on her. A loud hiss erupts from the floor below, interrupting their reunion. Safia and Panuk’s attention snaps towards the view from the balcony. Below, they can see Utinni cackling with glee as fire shoots out from a small concoction of tech he has made. Safia has no clue where he came from; nor did the three leviathan agents that are now screaming in pain as they burn alive; The fire spreading onto everything the gang members touch as they desperately try to put themselves out. Sven leans out watching in awe, shrugging as he removes himself from his careful cover and leaps into action: attacking the remaining men. Safia shields her eyes from the blaze and the battle: unsure of just how much more violence she can withstand today.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Pew! </span>
  </em>
  <span>A blaster bolt shoots off to the left of her where Panuk stands: but Panuk wields her lightsaber, blocking the blast. Both women look down over the stairs to see Scout standing, holding his side: blaster in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The empire will still pay for your corpse.” Scout mumbles pointedly at Panuk, spitting on the ground through the crack in his visor: his angry frown visible beneath the shattered chrome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have given us too much trouble.” Panuk says, before leaping over the railing, swinging her lightsaber above her head. Safia watches as Scout slides out from under her, barely missing the saber: his sleeve singeing from the heat as it gets caught on the blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU’RE the one causing trouble!” Scout yells out in rage, his vocal synthesizer cracked from the fall, bleeding in and out of his words. Safia slides down the railing, and follows Panuk in pursuit of Scout. Utinni’s manic laughter underscoring the fight as Scout shoots round after round at Panuk, who gracefully dodges out of the way. Safia keeps a steady run as they reach the end of the hallway. Pushing forward past Panuk: Safia leaps at Scout, arms wide to tackle him: but he turns and delivers a swift kick to her gut, sending her flying to the ground. She coughs a bit of blood, clutching her stomach. Scout stands above her, blaster raised and pointed at Safia’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a shame I couldn’t bring you to my Master. Oh well.” Scout says darkly, as his finger presses down on the blaster trigger. Safia closes her eyes on instinct, whispering a soft apology to Kyden, hoping that he hears it before she dies. But the whisper is answered by a tug of fate; a simple one word command echoing in her mind from Panuk’s tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Duck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Safia flattens herself against the floor, as she watches Panuk throw her saber across the hallway at Scout. His blaster still goes off, but since the right side of his body is no longer connected to his left, the bolt shoots wildly off into a corner. Safia looks up in horror as the purple blades slice through his body clean before returning to Panuk’s hand: leaving two perfectly symmetrical halves of a human body in its wake. They land with a thud, smoke still wafting off the freshly sliced corpse. His right side falls next to Safia on the floor: the chrome mask split open, and his wide eye staring right at Safia. There is no blood, just the stench of burning flesh. Safia lays there: in a paralyzing fear as gears shift in her head, pieces of a puzzle coming together in her mind to form a horrible picture. She never really saw the corpses back at the bar: too far away from the fight. But now, up close, she knows exactly what this is, and why everyone looked at Panuk with reverent terror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This unbridled fear pools in her: and Safia is no longer in a burning warehouse; She isn’t laying on a floor; She isn’t even on Aduba-III. Safia is standing at the doorway of Kyden’s hutt, looking down at the corpses of his parents.... singed and slaughtered. The burn marks are identical, the smell all too familiar. Those same eyes: vacant and yet still filled with horror. Safia can’t breathe. She can’t move. She can’t think or feel anything. She can only smell that pungent smell of burning flesh, and hear the low ominous hum of the lightsaber grow closer and closer until it drowns out every other sense she has. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safia...” The voice jolts her coming from nowhere: her head turning slightly, then looking back at Kyden’s parents: but they are gone again. She is back in her new, horrid reality. Safia looks up at Panuk who stands in front of her, lightsaber sheathed at her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safia, we have to go.” Panuk says calmly. Safia looks up as the warehouse burns around her. Her hands tremble like an earthquake as she tries to reach for Panuk, but her eyes cross back to that dreaded silver weapon at her side, and she recoils. Tears stream down her face as she shakes her head violently: unable to say a word or move a muscle. Panuk takes a deep breath, and moves towards Scout’s flayed halves. She picks up his arm, removing his databracer, and tossing the right side of his body out of Safia’s path. The flames grow as Safia’s breathing becomes more rapid. From the corner of her eye she can see Utinni flee from the building. Sven follows after him, dragging an unconscious man from the fire. Blinking back tears, Safia tries to stand again. With shuddered breath she’s able to muster enough strength to walk. She keeps her eyes on the door: refusing to look back at the carnage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside is darkness, but the light of the blaze illuminates the desert for miles. Once outside she collapses to her knees, unable to muster any more energy now that she is safe from the fire. Years of dust and decay ignite as the building begins to crumble under the weight of the fire. Safia can make out a figure in the shadow of the blaze: Mssihra  emerges, a large body flung over her shoulder. The towering woman surfaces unfazed by the fire as she plops the corpse next to Sven. She bears the scars of a battle: her arms red with splotches of blood: hers, and his. A few of her scales look pushed aside: smaller and shinier than the rest: as if she regenerated her skin from a deep wound. The group stands in silence as the building eventually collapses inwards on itself, burning brightly in the night. Safia sobs in rhythm with the cackling fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels a large, but soft hand touch her shoulder gently. Looking up, She sees Mssihra, with a concerned look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safia...are you alright?” The trandoshan woman asks. Safia looks at the others who all bear similar wounds of battle, but she sees that she is the only one that bares them on her soul instead of her sleeve. Between heavy sobs, Safia tries to explain how she called upon something inside her that saved her life. She tries to explain how she nearly killed a man, and how she was almost proud of it. She tries to express how she laid on the floor, like a child lays in bed hiding beneath the covers from a monster; how she’s so deeply sorry that any of this happened: that it is her fault that any of this happened.... but none of those words seem to form. Instead, she simply asks:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....When do you stop seeing their faces?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mssihra recoils at the question: not in disgust or shock: but in quiet solemnity, knowing she has no easy answer for that question. Sven walks over and kneels in front of Safia, so she can see her wide and tearful eyes in his reflection: placed as if they were his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t.” He states gently. “You carry them with you.” He points to the insignia on his chest of a bow wielding three arrows, then again to the howling wolf symbol on his right shoulder. Safia looks at him: realizing his armor is not only heavy in weight, but heavy in meaning. Each scratch and dent a reminder of what he has lost. A reminder of what he is fighting for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....If I am to carry them...I suppose it’s time I get stronger.” Safia says with one last shuttered breath, before standing and steadying her trembling hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is an important step; you are already stronger for overcoming this hurdle.” Panuk says, a small smile on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ora apa-apa...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Utinni says warmy as he waddles his way over to the emotional group to pat Safia’s leg with one hand in an attempt to comfort her, while his other hand balances a toppling pile of trash he has just looted from the large corpse that Mssihra carried out of the fire. Safia laughs softly, wiping away the last of her tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you have already acquainted yourself with Scaal over there.” Mssihra says aloud to Utinni. “I took down the Leviathan leader in a one on one combat....not to brag or anything.” The Trandoshan says to the group.  Zoya, her duck, quacks in approval. “Did you find anything useful on him?” She asks the small jawa, who looks up at her happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Utinni!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He says proudly holding up his small collection of sheer garbage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gremlin! I got something for you.” Panuk says as she pulls out Scout’s databracer, tossing it Utinni, who drops all of his junk and catches the new piece of technology. “Think you can find something in there?” She asks as Utinni wastes no time at all working on the piece of tech. His yellow eyes grow small and focused as he punches in sequence after sequence. The group watches the jawa intently, as he zooms over streams of data. Message logs between Scout slowly begin to pop up: </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Empire....Resistance....The Hutts....Red Scar....</span>
  </em>
  <span> it looks like Scout was trading for everyone and anyone all at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Opo iki?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Utinni mutters, hitting a button, opening a strange message log. These messages are vastly different from the rest. For starters, they are not a back and forth conversation: they are all one time messages going to an unnamed source. Secondly, they are sporadic in timing: Four years, one year, nine months, three months, last week.....and twelve minutes ago. Roughly the time he arrived at the warehouse that now burns in the background. And thirdly, most importantly: they are not written messages, they are holodisplay messages. The group share a weary look, and nod to Utinni to press play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large ominous figure appears on the databracer. Fully cloaked in blackness, their face and hands obscured. It speaks with a voice as deep as space: one that resonates in your chest like lead air. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do hope you have a good reason for contacting me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It says callously. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do. I think I found one.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Scout’s voice blares over the message from off-screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You found one?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The powerful spectre asks, incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Indeed.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So The Empire was sloppy afterall....do you believe they are versed in the ways of The Jedi?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The cloaked figure questions, dark intent laced in every word. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I believe the girl to be young &amp; naive.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Scout replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then bring her to me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The imposing spectre demands with a cold confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, My Master.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Scout says as the transmission is cut short: the last words ringing in the group's ears as it ends. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bring her to me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Out of The Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the fires mostly put out... What will Safia and her companions do now? Especially when an advisory comes from out of the blue....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**DISCLAIMER**<br/>I do not own Star Wars or any of its properties, this is only in light fun!</p><p>**AUTHOR NOTE**<br/>This is a short novelization of my friend's Star Wars 5e campaign set in the Legends cannon starting roughly at the beginning of episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back. I am writing and uploading the story as we play, told through the point of view of my PC: Safia Wynnala. I don't know where the story is going since it is not JUST my story: it's mine, the other player character's, and of course mainly the DM's. Chapter 5 was very hard to write! So many things were going on, my notes were very long for the sesion. Plus, there is an amazing Star Wars Cameo from one of my favorite characters of all time: let me know if you spot them! Thank you for reading! Chapter 6 coming soon! </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 5: Out of The Blue</span>
</p><p>The blaze of the burning building echoes in the background as the group share perturbed glances at each other; Panuk taking an instinctive step closer towards Safia. The imposing message still rings out even though it is no longer playing<em>...bring her to me...</em>. Whoever this person is; they've certainly got their attention now. Still coming down from her panic attack, Safia chuckles breathily, exhausted from all the sudden adventure. It feels like she has gone from a simple farm girl to most wanted woman in the galaxy.</p><p>"...Well I wouldn't necessarily call you naive, Panuk." Safia says jokingly in an attempt to break the silence. It falls short; the tension too thick to cut. Brushing past her failed attempt at humor, Mssihra asks Utinni if he can trace the call back to its receiving end. The jawa nods and begins to press a few buttons on the databracer: until a loud blare emits from the object: <em>Error: Trace Attempted. </em>Utinni, startled, throws the databracer off into the desert; Hitting the sand hard, ducking from an explosion that never comes.</p><p>"...I should alert my sister, Mormea. She's back by the ship dock and might be able to clear a few things up for us." Sven says before walking away from the blaze to call her over his helmet comm. Safia lingers behind him in the shadows... stepping away from the fiery embers that fly away on the night's wind. She doesn't want to be alone right now...</p><p>"<em>Ori'vod!" </em>Safia hears the woman on the other end of the comm link yell. Sven's head snaps to attention, his fingers tensing. "<em>Bout time you checked in! Get over here!" </em>Mormea yells, as blasters could be heard between the bits of her battle cry.</p><p>"<em>Ora'vod, </em>What's going on." Sven says, his usual tone of voice masking alarm that Safia picks up on immediately. He steps away further, lowering his voice to a quiet murmur as he talks to his sister. Safia watches from the distance as the controlled Mandalorian tenses his shoulders as he exchanges words with his sister in a rushed conversation. From over the hill, just shy of a mile away: A large explosion is heard. Bits of light illuminate the area, as metal parts fly into the air.</p><p>"MY SHIP!" Mssihra hisses out in worry; and bolts off towards the shipyard, picking an unsuspecting Utinni up in her arms and sprinting away.</p><p>"Your ship? My Sister!" Sven responds, falling into line with Mssihra as both of them race as fast as their feet can take them. Safia and Panuk share a look, <em>We'll discuss everything later</em>, as they chase after their companions. Fleeing from one fire right into another; The group arrives at a burning shipyard. The ships burn as bits of metal careen downwards, falling off their hulls. Pilots and crew flee, running a safe distance away and looking back at the newly wrecked ships in object horror.</p><p>Mssihra rushes forward towards a small vessel, it's front deck completely blown off by an explosion; the words <em>The Mighty Tosura</em> emblazoned on the ships side, beginning to melt under the heat of the fire. Misshra mutters, her mouth refusing to form sentences as a repetitive "No, no, no, no!" rambles out incoherently. Her reptilian screams are amplified by the cacophony of ships groaning as they fall to the floor.</p><p>Safia recoils from the heat of the fire; exhaustion catching up to her from so much adrenaline in back to back instances. Panuk scans the shipyard looking for what caused the explosions. Sven rushes forward into the flaming debris recklessly, searching for his sister. Yells are heard in the distance: sounds of blaster bolts being exchanged. Sven doesn't wait for the others as he instinctively heads for the fight. Safia sighs deeply, before following after: when this is all over she needs to take a rest.</p><p>The fight seems close to its conclusion: with a band of pilots and misplaced crews firing heavily upon a small squadron of Leviathans, who huddle around a large stack of duristeel crates. Sven snaps his head, looking over towards a woman brandishing a large blaster rifle: ash from the fire coating her cheeks: commanding others to gun the gang members down. <em>His sister</em>, Safia assumes: another resilient fighter of Mandalore. She doesn't wear his armor though: her face uncovered: Brown hair blowing wildly in the fiery breeze. Safia quickly loses sight of Sven as he hops over debris to assist his sister in gunning down the remaining Leviathans: who start to shrink dramatically in numbers.</p><p>Safia takes cover behind an overturned side-panel that blew away in the initial explosion: looking for safe openings towards the frey. With no weapon of her own, she would be no help at this distance. Before she can make a calculated entry, Safia watches Mssihra barge forward with fury. Mssihra shrieks, a gutteral hiss of rage, as she follows into the frey. The reptilian fighter leaps the small makeshift barriers, and flies into action: brandishing her twin blades. Safia can see anger in her eyes, fueled by the flames of the wreckage as Mssihra shrieks out in passion:</p><p>"Which one of you bastards blew up my ship!" She spits, more of a demand than a question. The Leviathans look up at the towering woman in fear, hands pointing to each other in shock. She barely gives them time to respond before raising her blades up and bringing them down with devastating force. Safia peers over, watching the Leviathans raise their blasters at point blank range. A small burst of horror leaps into Safia's throat as she fears for the worst, but watches in amazement as Msshira tactfully dodges the bullets of six gunmen; save for one stray bullet that lodges its way into the bounty hunter's shoulder.</p><p>As the bullet finds its home underneath Mssihra's scales, she lets out a battle cry that shakes the burning shipyard to its core. As she yells out in anger, Safia can feel something change within the reptilian warrior. The air fizzles as Safia can see the rage steam off of Trandoshan woman from her safe vantage point. The puffs of hot breath leaving Mssiha's lips become dense, as she releases a gutteral hiss stemming from her soul. Safia watches in awe as the sound waves bellow through the desert, moving the dust and dirt on the floor with its power. Barely, ever so barley, Safia can see an invisible thread of spittle whip out and push the Leviathan gangster away from her with frustrated force, sending him flying ten feet away. As if her vocal chords could fight, the power of her rage sounds off in a miraculous act. Safia turns to look at Panuk, trying to see if someone else was seeing what she was seeing...that someone else could do what they do. A strange smile spreads on Safia's lips as she watches Mssihra unknowingly tap into this elemental rage... but as quickly as it sounds off, it silences: the invisible thread going slack and disappearing into the ether. Safia watches Panuk's eyes flicker with recognition, then dim with disappointment.</p><p>Safia looks back, trying to process it as the battlefield goes quiet. Mssihra shouldn't be able to do such things, but then again, neither should she or Panuk. Safia has dipped into this power and Panuk has submerged completely...Mssihra has only skimmed it, but still: what a powerful thing to do. Safia rushes forward, touching the power herself as she leaps across the burning field. Safia stands next to Mssihra, as the rage wafts off of the bounty hunter in large waves. Up close, Safia can see the terror in the gangster's eyes; and mindless rage in her companion's. Msshira raises her arm again to attack, and Safia moves to end it all.</p><p>"Stop fighting!" She yells out loud, leaping to stand between The Leviathans and Mssihra. Safia plants herself firmly between the fighting parties; the stamping of her foot breaking the earth apart and pushing them all away from her: a bewildered Mssihra on one end of the parted sand, and the scared Leviathans on the other. "Hasn't there been enough bloodshed for today?" She asks turning to look at all the armed people in the destroyed shipyard.</p><p>"I can't get off this planet because of these people! They have taken my ship, so now I will take their lives." Mssihra says mercilessly, as she turns and raises her vibroblade and strikes true into the chest of her enemy, pinning him down to the desert beneath his feet. Safia can hear the sounds of Sven firing a rifle at the remaining adversaries, but they sound fuzzy in her ear. All Safia can do is look at the widened eyes of horror of the impaled man, and sigh heavily. Too tired to fight; and not strong enough to stop it, Safia watches the battle from the center of the frey. A few final shots ring out as the enemies begin to retreat; Misshra grabbing one as they flee, swinging her blade at their throat in a moment of opportunity. They fall dead in the sand as the battle winds to an end.</p><p>Safia looks up at Mssihra trying to decipher her: trying to sense if she truly has a connection to something greater... Safia softens her gaze as she tries to look at the titanic woman in her entirety; looking at her in the context of the greater universe. She watches the anger waft off of her in thick waves, as Safia can see her own threads of destiny blow in the winds of Mssihra's wrath. Much like a sandstorm of the desert, the rage is unbearable; it scorches Safia with invisible wounds as it emulates off of Mssihra's skin. She pants primarily, as she stands at the eye of her own storm: unaware of its true power. And then, just as the winds of anger pick up harshly...they stop. Safia sees anger leave, and satisfaction dance across the woman's face. Zoya, the duck, is still parched on the bounty hunter's shoulder; and looks towards Safia with a knowing glance. The bird's eyes sharpen into thin dagger lines, as it releases a powerful <em>Quack</em>! Of approval. Preening its feathers, it looks at Mssihra with loyal pride. Safia watches Mssihra extend a claw to rub the underneath of Zoya's neck as an overpowering calm washes over the silent battlefield. Zoya is as much a destresser as an enabler for the violence Mssihra wrecks.</p><p>Around her the gun-wielding smugglers silently begin to morph into scavengers, as they lower their weapons and begin to pick at the scraps of wrecks around them. Sven casually bounds up to the group followed by his sister. Up close she can see echoes of Sven's armor: her shoulder bracer bearing the same strange clan symbols of her brother's.</p><p>"Anyone hurt?" Sven asks the group as they stand in the dust of the fight. The sun still sets in the east, barely peeking its head out: illuminating the shipyard in a small glow.</p><p>"Other than my pride? No." Sven's sister chimes. "I was coming back with the nav computer when they blew the hell out of a few ships: must have been fourteen or so of those from that gang; a few broke off and made head for this ship. We took care of most of them... <em>Cathhounds</em> the lot of 'em. You all showed up just at the right time."</p><p>"What's special about this ship that they wanted it so badly?" Mssihra questions with a slight hiss. Safia looks at the freighter, with interest. The ship itself seemed unassuming enough. Large and long: sleek lines that raise the cockpit up to a small point in the center: a symmetrical and clean ship.</p><p>"Not sure. They landed just before the explosions went off. Looks like they were just here to make a quick drop...guess those Leviathan scum were quicker." Sven's sister states. "Hope whatever the cargo was, it was worth dying over." She says as she watches Utinni's eyes light up as he dreams of all the possibilities of what the cargo might hold.</p><p>"Mormea... meet our new traveling companions." Sven says as he points to Panuk, who leans cooly against the debris looking off into the sunset; Mssihra who tilts her head with a slight smile towards the sister, and Safia who waves shyly. Utinni isn't paying much attention as he has already started to loot the corpses of the fallen Leviathans. "That's Utinni..." Sven says dryly. Mormea laughs lightly as she bends to shake Utinni's hand.</p><p>"<em>Becik ketemu karo kowe</em>" Mormea says in passable Jawanese. Utinni's yellow eyes light up as he waddles over, with extended hands.</p><p>"<em>Utinni!</em>" He chuckles, shaking her hand wildly, excited to have another person with whom he can converse with. Mormea tilts her head and looks up at her brother.</p><p>"<em>Utinni?</em>" She asks with a laugh. The Jawa tilts his head, nodding yes: as he points to the dead bodies and the burning factory in the distance, holding up his hand extending his five tiny fingers towards her; showing her how many bodies were of his doing. She raises an eyebrow, impressed by the tiny menace. She stands, dusting the sand off her thighs. "<em>Utinni</em>. It means great find in Jawanese." She explains to the party. "So, we starting a circus now, Sven?" She asks her brother in a joking manner.</p><p>"Better." Sven responds passively, as he observes the scavengers picking at other ships, afraid to step towards the ship they stand in front of.</p><p>"Ah, a carnival then." Mormea laughs off, then lowering her voice in a serious tone. "A carnival that pays, right?" Sven nods as Mormea leans back satisfied.</p><p>"We ought to check out the ship before the vultures fly in. Have to keep it safe and all... since we're <em>the heroes.</em>" Sven says sarcastically as he nods respectfully to his sister.</p><p>"I'll grab what's remaining of the nav computer, you and your friends secure our new ride. We'll meet back here." She states as she runs off towards the burning ships.</p><p>Safia stands, unsure of how she can help. Mssihra and Utinni investigate the duristeel crates, as the imposing woman strains her muscles failing to open it. Panuk stands guard, starring the lingering scavengers down, intimidating them to stay away. And Sven disappears into the large ship. Without a weapon Safia questions how useful she could be out here, and decides to follow Sven inside. Not that she knew much more about ships than she did strength, but perhaps there might be a staff or other martial weapon laying around that Safia could...acquire.</p><p>The inside of the ship is cold, but not chilling. The lights are on, and the engine purrs softly. The ship is still on, as if it was ready to leave the planet at a moment's notice. She walks in, seeing Sven standing over two fallen pilots. Their grey uniforms marred slightly by the blood pouring out of the gun wounds in their chest. Safia instinctively turns away, but slowly forces herself to look at them. Sven's guns are still holstered, as he bends over to check their vitals. He didn't kill these people; and Safia shutters to think about who did. Sven shakes his head side to side, as the stands above the confirmed corpses.</p><p>"Imps." He says to Safia, as he points to the imperial emblem on their flight suits. Safia steps closer, looking at the black and white symbol of the female pilot's uniform, and looks up at Sven with a furrowed brow.</p><p>"What's The Empire doing all the way out here? Isn't this planet supposed to be off the grid? There's nothing out here on the brink for The Empire..." Safia questions. Sven nods in agreement.</p><p>"Strange indeed." He answers, as he presses forwards towards the bridge of the ship. Safia looks around at the large vessel and decides to begin her search for a new weapon. She looks down at the bodies, noticing their blasters still in their holsters. She considers it for a quick moment, before shaking the idea away. It's rude to take directly from the dead; and besides, what good would she be with a firearm?</p><p>"I'm going to check the med bay, and the other rooms." Safia calls out to Sven, who signals with his hand that he's heard. She nods silently and turns on her heel to explore the open ship. The medbay is sparse, clearly there out of protocol, not planning on actually being used. She wanders the ship, looking for supply bags, army battens, anything of the sort: but can't find anything useful. The ship didn't come here looking for a fight. The only weapons she's found on board so far were those personal pistols.</p><p>Eventually she finds her way to their personal quarters, and heads into the female pilot's room. The room itself is spartan, but well equipped. The cott lies in the corner and Safia dares to sit upon it as she looks around the room. The bed is soft: softer than the ground she's been sleeping on for the past year and a half. She sighs out loud, letting the tension leave her shoulders for the first time since she's been on Aduba-III. She could spare a second to breathe... Her eyes flutter as they realize just how long of a day it's been. She transitions to her side, leaning against the cotton bed, and almost gives in to the temptation to fall asleep right then and there. But as she lays her head on the pillow, her eyes catch a glint of something underneath. Grabbing it, she sits back up, holding a well worn datapad. A personal effect, Safia thinks as she turns it on. Staring back at her is a letter, a draft really...</p><p>"...<em>I'll be home shortly when this tour of the edge is over. Then we can take Gatley to the zoo on Coruscant: I've spent enough time away from him as is, he deserves to be spoiled..." </em>The letter goes on to discuss plans that will never come to be. Safia swipes the message away, and the datapad returns to its home screen: a picture of the human pilot next to a pale Zebrak man, and a small pale child being held up onto his shoulders: his horns just peaking through. <em>They look so happy...</em> Safia thinks, the somber fact that there's another child in the galaxy without a parent washing over her. She doesn't cry: Rather, she pulls her sadness into her core forcing it to become energy to keep her moving forward. She can rest later.</p><p>Picking up the datapad, Safia leaves: making strides towards the bridge where Sven is. As she closes in, the ship suddenly gives a slight shake: as she can feel the ramp hydraulics activate, closing entry to the ship. Rounding the corner she sees Sven at the controls, finger pressing down on the lift hydraulics.</p><p>"Sven! We can't leave yet!" Safia questions, rushing over to press the button to release the hydraulics. Sven puts an arm out, gently stopping her.</p><p>"We're not leaving. Just securing it from the vultures." Sven says sternly, pointing through the windshield to the scavengers who are edging closer and closer to the ship. From the bow, she can see her other companions: The crate now open miraculously, with Mssihra and Utinni studying its contents. It looks like...food rations? Enough to supply a small army...<em>odd.</em> Panuk still stands, facing <em>the vultures</em> as Sven called them, but doesn't seem alert. If Panuk doesn't think them a threat, neither does Safia. She does, however, notice Yvanna and Fazir from the bar begin to walk up towards the group. <em>This must have been the cargo the Leviathans were asking about earlier</em>, Safia thinks. <em>You need food supplies to run a bar, but those look more like rations for a fleet, not a restaurant...</em></p><p>With one final groan, the boarding ramp of the ship closes. Sven leans back into the pilot's chair, calling over to his sister who is still somewhere outside.</p><p>"The ship is secured." Sven states; Safia could swear that he's smiling beneath his helmet.</p><p>"Great! I got our nav data; once the vultures fly away we can head off to our next big adventure." Mormeas voices over Sven's helmet comm. As she speaks, Sven looks over the large pilot switch board, as a faint red light blips on and off at the bottom corner of the panel. Sven takes his boots off the panel, suddenly jumping to alert.</p><p>"<em>Ora'vod, </em>There's been a slight complication." Sven says, motioning for Safia to come towards the panel. She walks over briskly, seeing the land-lock light blare a burning red.</p><p>"What kind of complication." Mormea asks with frustration.</p><p>"The Imperial kind." Sven replies. As he silently points at the datapad Safia is holding, and then back towards the beeping light, asking her to look for a code to turn it off.</p><p>"Damn. Alright, check the security protocols and see if they've activated the secure lock feature. If they did you're going to have to hack into it manually: and a blaster bolt to the hardwire isn't going to do the trick Sven, so don't even think about it." She replies. Sven sighs as he ends his call with his sister, beginning to look around for a control panel of sorts.</p><p>"I'm not finding any codes, just a lot of backlogs about The Empire's deliveries." Safia says frantically, trying to pretend like any of this tech babble makes sense to her. If only Utinni were in here instead of her, maybe they'd have something. Safia pauses in her search as her eyes absentmindedly trail back to the pilots on the floor.</p><p>"Sven... We can't just leave their bodies here... Their families will miss them. The Empire will take notice." She says with worry.</p><p>"The Empire will care more about the loss of the ship than the loss of their lives." Sven states coldly. Safia sits on the floor, the words ringing true in her ears.</p><p>"We can at least bury them outside. Drop the door and we can take them out, get Utinni in and he'll be a better help than me." Safia says, defeated.</p><p>"We are not opening that door for any reason." Sven states, standing to speak to Safia. As the words leave his mouth, another light on the panel pops on: a bright yellow, as a voice rings out through the bridge.</p><p>"Freighter 28927: You've been docked on planetside for too long, status report." The voice drones out. Sven and Safia share a look of worry as the bounty hunter rushes over to the communications panel. Safia kneels over the pilot's bodies, trying to search for a nametag to at least pretend to be them over the call channel, but the blaster incinerated the tags. Safia looks back at Sven, shrugging her shoulders in panic. Sven breathes curtly, and picks up the channel.</p><p>"I'm afraid the status of your pilots is deceased." Sven says dryly. The voice on the other end perks up at this statement.</p><p>"Freight 28927: state your name. Do you have your designation code." The professional voice booms out. Sven shoots Safia a look, as she quickly tries to find the code in the datapad. <em>Stupid bureaucracy</em>, Safia thinks to herself as she begins to read through as many messages as she can at a lightening pace.</p><p>"I'm a representative of the Bounty Hunter's Guild: I was taking care of local gang activity when we came across your pilots... the gangs found this ship before we did." Sven says as he searches the ship for the code, the handheld comm link tightly in his palm.</p><p>"You are interfering with Imperial business." The voice on the other ends huffs out.</p><p>"Well, who am I to be doing that." Sven's words drip with sarcasm. Safia's eyes widen at the remark, realizing he doesn't have his finger pressed down on the comm channel. She sighs with relief, and with luck comes across the designation code, buried between routine check notes on the datapad. Sliding the code across the panel to Sven, he catches it with swift movement and reads off the code robotically. There is a small pause on the other end of the line as Safia and Sven wait in anticipation to see if it was the right code.</p><p>"...Local gang, you said?" The voice speaks; but it is different this time. Slightly tighter with a hint of stiff Corscantian accent.</p><p>"You ever heard of The Leviathans?" Sven asks the voice.</p><p>"We do not have any current records on them." The voice responds, not giving any hint of emotion away.</p><p>"Well there isn't much left of them any more. It seems your pilots were unlucky, and simply caught in the middle of it...The Leviathans knew you were coming." Sven says ominously.</p><p>"Hold your position Bounty Hunter; The Empire would like to speak with you." The voice states formally, and then the line goes dead. Safia and Sven share a look of <em>What now</em>, as they see the vultures below scatter and run. At first Safia thinks this to be good; at least that's one less thing to worry about. But then the desert grows dark, as Safia begins to see what caused the scavengers to flee in fear. She peers up towards the glass panel roof of the bridge; first seeing the tip of a ship...then an endless body extending overhead until it blocks out all light. Sven opens the hydraulic lift as the two run out to see the massive ship: the colossal Empire boat that not only dwarfs the burning ship bay, but engulfs the entire city of Aduban below. The setting sun is blocked by its large mass, and darkness descends as a Star Destroyer takes over the sky. Safia's jaw drops agape, as she looks at the members of her party standing in similar shock. Utinni, the only member seemingly unaffected by the political horror, points up to the sky and shouts: "<em>Sig Tenan!" </em>with glee. Three ships depart from the larger monstrosity in the sky: and begin to head down to the planet. Knowing they only have a few moments before The Empire arrives to speak to them, Safia rushes everyone inside the ship.</p><p>"We can't fight them, we have to run." Safia rattles off, fear overtaking her body.</p><p>"We can't run, not while that land lock is still engaged. <em>Ori'vod</em> what did you say to them?" Mormea asks with similar rapid speed.</p><p>"They only know about me. They want to ask questions about The Leviathans we took out." Sven says, trying to keep the calm, but Safia can sense worry within him as well.</p><p>"They don't need a ship the size of a planet to ask those kinds of questions." Safia says, terror clear in every word she says. Panuk and Mssihra stand off from the group, not engaging in the conversation. Safia looks at them with slight anger. "Anyone else have an idea?" She asks the group.</p><p>"Yes. We kill them all." Panuk answers coldly, hand already gripping her lightsaber.</p><p>"Are you mad?! That ship is at least 15 meters long...maybe even more! Do you know how many people you could fit on that thing?!" Safia says with frustrated fright. Mssihra and Panuk exchange an unimpressed look.</p><p>"I can take about 15. Mssihra?" Panuk asks, cracking the bones in her neck, ready for yet another battle.</p><p>"15...20, on a good day." Mssihra replies, stretching her arms.</p><p>"Well then let's hope it's a good day." Panuk says, ready to step off the ship and prepare for a fight. Safia looks at the two of them in bewilderment.</p><p>"Are the two of you out of your mind?! We. Can. Not. Fight. Them! They have a ship that blocks out the sun! We have... five people!" Safia yells, trying to make them see logic.</p><p>"The Empire is our enemy, and it is our mission to strike them down." Panuk states gruffly; determination burning in her eyes.</p><p>"You can't accomplish your mission if you are DEAD!" Safia yells back, her hand shooting out to grasp Panuk's in a desperate plea. "I saw The Empire destroy my entire village with just a handful of men; think about what they can do with their army just waiting up there...Please, don't make me go through that again." Safia whimpers, eyes brimming with tears. Panuk looks at her, scanning her over with unfeeling eyes, before brushing away Safia's hold on her wrist and turning invisible. Safia breathes in sharply, feeling Panuk leave the ship and head for the three shuttles that have now landed. Utinni looks between the two factions of ideologies, and shrugs his hands up in the air before cloaking himself and following after the angry Jedi. Mssihra places a clawed hand on Safia's shoulder. Looking up at the large woman, stifling back a tear.</p><p>"I will stay with you. <em>We</em> will live to fight another day." Mssihra says, with a low and comforting hiss. Sven looks towards his sister, then back to Safia.</p><p>"I will handle this. Stay hidden, in earshot. I will be back soon." Speaks Sven, a somber tone in his voice. Mormea catches him on the shoulder as he steps out of the hanger.</p><p>"<em>Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it." </em>Mormea states in Mandalorian, softly touching the clan symbol on Sven's chest. He nods, repeating the phrase to his sister before heading off. Safia ducks behind a large hydraulic leg, as Mssihra and Mormea take the other side: collectively holding their breaths as Sven approaches the ships.</p><p>Few things could have prepared Safia for what she saw: and the sight that befalls her now assures her that her initial instincts about The Empire were correct. The three shuttles open in unison as wave after wave of stormtroopers pour out: roughly twenty in each ship, amassing a grand total of sixty troops now on planet. They stand at attention, blaster rifles at the ready; awaiting orders in hostile anticipation. The troopers were enough to install fear into Safia's heart, but the thuds that echo from deep within the shuttles instil it into her soul.</p><p>Coming out of the hanger staggers a large mechanical...<em>thing.</em> Roughly two, maybe three stories tall, she wonders how they crammed those monsters in the shuttles... They walk awkwardly onto the desert, each footfall kicking up sand and dirt feverishly.</p><p>"AT-ST's? A little overkill for just a chat." Mormea whispers to Mssihra as they share their hiding place. From behind the hydraulic legs they watch a woman in a black imperial uniform step towards Sven. Yvanna and Fazir, who have been standing in the clearing ever since the entire party boarded the freighter, look towards the woman with knowing respect; Seeming to exchange a few brief words too far away and quiet for Safia to hear. But as the woman steps forward to assess Sven, she can hear her clearly.</p><p>"Mandolorian...hmm. Fazir has informed me that you and your friends have relieved this ship from the hands of a gang. Is this true?" She questions as she circles Sven, sizing him up. Safia can see a flicker of light following closely behind: it must be Panuk, stalking in her shadow, waiting for an opportunity to strike.</p><p>"Everything I said over the comm channel is true." Sven states. The woman stops in front of him, sighing into her black gloved hand.</p><p>"How unfortunate. We will have to notify their families. Not a good day...But you have served The Empire well in preserving its ship, and more importantly...its cargo. You are free to-" The woman begins, but is cut off by an unknown word in her ear. Her posture changes, one from controlling the situation, to one of a soldier following orders. "My apologies. You are not free to go. My captain wishes to thank you for your service to The Empire, <em>personally.</em> It will be quick." She declares.</p><p>"Yeah, quick enough to hide the bodies." Mssihra mumbles angrily under her breath.</p><p>"We do have a tight schedule, so if you would like to be compensated I would gather your allies and join me promptly." The woman says, the words not coming out of her mouth fast enough. Sven stands at attention at the mention of compensation, and turns his back heading towards the ship. Once the woman is turned towards her shuttle, Panuk decloaks in the shadows, and marchs after Sven.</p><p>"Thank you!" Safia says as she rushes forward towards Panuk, who stops the young girl abruptly.</p><p>"It was simply not the right time. Aboard the ship I will have a better advantage to strike them down." Panuk states, arms crossed, showcasing the chip on her shoulder left by The Empire.</p><p>"You're joking... it's bound to be even worse on their ship!" Safia refutes angrily at The Jedi. "Surely you won't let your own spite also act as your killer: There are sixty men on planet, who knows how many more will be aboard their ship! Do the math!"</p><p>"Sorry, in The Empire they don't teach their slaves to count." Panuk says pointedly at Safia. The hangar grows quiet as the statement looms over the group. Safia looks down, a small shame gracing her face. She didn't mean to be rude...she just...she doesn't want to lose anyone else.</p><p>"...<em>Aku penguin njaluk kapal</em>!" Utinni brightly declares, breaking the silence. He is still cloaked but Safia can feel his small hand reach up to brush against hers, holding it gently. Safia looks up to speak to Panuk, but The Twi'lek turns and averts her eyes coldly.</p><p>"Let's get this over with." Panuk states as she stomps off the hangar.</p><p>Mormea stays behind at the shipyard, as the rest of the group enter the large shuttle. The woman nods at the four visible guests, and motions for them to sit on the side seats. Safia nods and takes a seat, noting that Panuk has done a complete shift of demeanor. In the hangar she was angry; and now, she sits dimurly, looking down at her fingers. Her posture is hunched, her lekku dangling over her shoulder as opposed to trailing behind her. She is intentionally trying to make herself look smaller...<em>not a threat</em>. Lucky for her and her companions...they know the truth. Safia can only hope that the truth is not discovered as they ascend into the atmosphere and make their way up the The Star Destroyer.</p><p>The ship flies in tense silence, as Safia tries to avoid the glances from the stormtroopers that sit across the aisle. When they arrive on the larger ship, the door opens with a loud hiss. She watches as the troopers march out with quick efficiency: only a handful left most likely to escort them. Safia is the first to leave the shuttle, as she is hit with a wave of sensations. First, the smell of polish and bleach: as droids buzz around cleaning ships that rest in the open mouth of the hangar. Then, she is berated with the sounds of boots running up and down halls; loud buzzes and beeps from androids hard at work; and harsh commands being delivered through unseen loudspeakers. Finally, the brightness of the room assaults her eyes: how could something be so dark yet so light at the same time? Fluorescents and neons line the hallways and walls, and Safia has to raise her hand up to block out the brightness at first.</p><p>"First time on an Imperial ship, I see." The woman states, looking Safia up and down as she struggles to adjust to the ship.</p><p>"We really are living in the future..." Safia whispers in scared wonderment as she looks around the hangar and sees technology she could only dream of. On her planet there was technology, but nothing compared to this. This is all new to her...new, and terrifying. She takes cautious steps out, as her companions follow behind her. When Utinni steps out there is a loud ping as the group turns and watches his cloaking mechanism fizzle and fade away. The remaining troopers, all four of them, turn and instantly train their blasters on the small Jawa, who lets out a surprised <em>eep</em> at his sudden discovery.</p><p>"What <em>is </em>that thing?!" The Imperial woman shouts in disgust. Safia steps in front of Utinni, hands outstretched in defense.</p><p>"He's with us! Please, don't shoot him!" Safia asks with a strained voice. She's done far too much pleading for one day. The woman looks at Utinni as if he were tracking mudd inside the house.</p><p>"...Who am I to judge what strange company you all keep...this way." She says with the curl of her upper lip. She turns quickly on her heel as Safia looks over towards Utinni, who seems unphased by the whole affair. Just before they are led to the bridge, The woman turns back abruptly to face the group. "Do note that we have standard decloaking security not only in our hangar, but in every other room of this starship. With that said, please, no more funny business... The Captain will now see you." She says as she bows her head and motions for the party to enter the bridge.</p><p>Much like the hangar, the bridge is bustling with activity. Cadets zoom from computer to computer, calling out troop movements and other such data. Droids sound off with buzzes as they race data from one end of the bridge to the other. Amidst the chaos, a tall man in grey stands sternly, looking through the window down at the planet of Aduban-III below. Hearing the door slide open, he turns sharply: militant in his movements, as he strides over.</p><p>"Lieutenant Korsha, thank you for escorting them. You are dismissed." He says in a proper order; as the Lieutenant salutes him and leaves. Safia studies the man quickly: memorizing his older and heavier features. A thick white mustache graces his upper lip, and his mouth creates thin straight lines of severity. Beyond the stripes on his uniform: Safia can see that he is military in the way he holds himself. Feet apart, hands behind his back; eyes forward and alert. He's ready for a battle; a physical one, or hopefully in their case, a verbal one. The crew of the starship watch on with quiet interest: sharing small glances at one another occasionally. <em>Clearly he commands their respect if they are so interested in watching him show off for his guests</em>, Safia thinks to herself. She straightens her posture, mimicking the man in front of her.</p><p>"Hm... Not what I was expecting." He states after a moment of studying the group. "Still, you have done a great service for The Empire and perhaps, The Galaxy." The man says smugly. "That little <em>ragtag</em> group on the planet below might not have been on our notice, but we are glad you were able to find them. Should that cargo have gone missing, it would have set us back on our timetable drastically, endangering our mission."</p><p>"And what mission is that?" Mssihra hisses out, her tongue slithering a bit at her lip as she stares down at the man.</p><p>"Our mission is not of your concern. You don't need to know what you have done to have had a great impact on it." The Captain states sternly.</p><p>"We were told we would receive some compensation when we came aboard." Safia pipes up, wanting to get this entire affair over with. "If you would be so kind to give us a ship, since ours was destroyed while protecting your cargo, we would gladly be on our way." The man steps forwards towards Safia, his bushy grey eyebrows furrowed in astonishment that she would speak to him in such a way.</p><p>"Give you a ship? Preposterous! The Empire can spare no resources for...<em>expenditures</em> of that sort. Each ship in this imperial fleet is a vital resource to The Empire that can not, and will not, be given away so freely as if it were a common-" The Captain begins to berate, but is cut short by a chilling low voice.</p><p>"Now, now, Captain Pellaeon...Don't you believe you are being a tad too harsh with our...<em>guests of honor...</em>After all, they have provided a great service. While we do require advantage, we are more than equipped to assist these <em>heroes</em>." The voice states slowly, with deadly calm. From the shadows of the doorway, enters a tall blue man, with eyes as red as blood. Captain Pellaeon goes still at the voice, standing erect in salute. The deck of the bridge goes silent, as all the watching eyes shoot down to the floor. If Captain Pellaeon commanded respect, this man commands fear.</p><p>"My apologies for not being here to greet you earlier. I was attending to a matter in my personal study. My name is Mirrh'raw'nuruodo ... but you may address me as Grand Admiral Thrawn." The strange blue man states. As he speaks, it's as if he sucks the air out of the room. Safia looks at him and sees no threads of fate tied to him, and yet, she still finds herself filled with terror while in his presence. To look at this man, feels like looking at a star directly. The aurora and energy that wafts off of him is assaulting...bracing... powerful. With calm calculated steps that echo throughout the bridge, he makes his way over to Panuk who burns holes into the floor with her eyes.</p><p>"Now, now...I don't think this is the proper time from acts. You might look demure to everyone else, but that is not what I see. You must have been the cause for many of the fallen advisories." Thrawn states as he takes the tip of his finger and tilts Panuk's head up to look directly into his deep red eyes.</p><p>"<em>Jee cha bkoha biw haku uba doth sey.</em>" Panuk falsely clammers in huttese, a thick accent coating her tongue. Thrawn smiles at her. "You might not understand me, but I understand you. <em>Uba koee tee bkoha biw mi, um Jee bkoha biw uba." </em>He repeats again in Huttese, to hammer in the fact that he sees through Panuk's ruse. He sighs, knowing that he will not get anywhere with her as he moves down the line. Safia can see everyone's backs straighten slightly, as Thrawn goes to each of them for assessment.</p><p>"Interesting...you wear the armor of The Mandelorian... I have studied your culture. Fascinating...Intimidating." Thrawn says slyly.</p><p>"<em>Verd ori'shya beskar'gam.</em>" Sven states, starring ahead making sure to not give the illusion that he was looking the alien admiral in the eye.</p><p>"Ah yes, a warrior <em>is </em>more than their armor... I find that a warrior is something of will, and determination. That is what made your people fierce for so long. Fierce, in the small parts of the galaxy where they can still be found. From one warrior to another, I give my respect." Thrawn pronounces, before moving on to Mssihra. Though she topples over him at a superior six foot ten, Safia can still see tension in the trandoshan woman's neck. Is that...<em>nerves?</em></p><p>"You... ferocity. Bravery... You are a credit to your species." Thrawn states, looking up at her. "I believe you serve the huntress, yes?"</p><p>"Yes, she is my goddess." Mssihra answers strongly: her voice not giving away any fear, if she has any at all.</p><p>"The scorekeeper must be pleased with your actions then." The Grand Admiral says, extending a finger towards the duck perched on Mssihra's shoulder.</p><p>"She is, as far as my conduit allows me to know." The larger fighter says, as she briefly looks towards Zoya expecting her to bite the man. However, Zoya simply stares at the Imperial Admiral, and quacks softly.</p><p>"What an intriguing creature... Rare in coloring...far from home." Thrawn draws as he recoils his finger slowly, giving Zoya every opportunity to attack. But she doesn't. She sits on her loyal friend's shoulder in quiet pride. "It seems your companion is as patient as you are: thank you for your service." And with that the tall blue man who appears alien but acts ever so human makes his way towards Safia. She rolls back her shoulders and looks at him squarely. He had stopped and contemplated her compatriots, but he takes no time at all to look into her soul and make a decision about her.</p><p>"So out of place, young one. So far from what you understand...so eager. Yours is a mind that is restless... A restful mind almost always misses out on greatness. Keep your wits about you, young one. I can tell that you have much, much more to learn." Thrawn says as he hunches and leans down to speak to her. Safia wants to say something to him, but before she can open her mouth he has moved on. She is guarded and yet naked at the same time: he saw her for what she is, and she is unsure how that settles with her.</p><p>"And finally, the tiniest of all. Your people aren't known much for conflict, unless it is running away from one." Thrawn states, standing tall over Utinni. Utinni steps forward, tilting his head at an inquiring agle.</p><p>"<em>Kapal amba. Wong Gedhe. Meowwww." </em>Utinni says, a playful purr escaping at the end.</p><p>"Interesting indeed. I see you are a credit to your species...very different." Thrawn sumizes as he moves to sit at the central seat, reclining back. "You are all interesting individuals; I can't begin to understand what tactics you took to overcome an entire gang... However, thanks are in order. Since your vessels have apparently been destroyed, it seems only fair for you to require one from us. We have retrieved our dead, and we won't be missing the ship too much...will we, Captain?" Thrawn asks, swiveling to look at the man who has not moved an inch since The Grand Admiral has entered the room.</p><p>"No sir, I don't suppose we will." Captain Pellaeon answers, a bead of sweat getting caught in his mustache. Thrawn bridges his fingers as he looks over the group one last time.</p><p>"Good. We shall send a transmission that will clear the ship of any imperial data: it shall be given to you officially. Now, go with my personal gratitude, knowing that you have helped shape the events that might change the future forever. If there comes a time when we need capable work done, I shall recommend you all <em>personally</em>... Now, I do not mean to be rude, but we do have a schedule to maintain. Captain, please have them taken down to their new ship." Speaks Thrawn, with a wave of his hand, dismissing the group. Safia can't help but look back at the imposing man as they are escorted out of the room, wondering just how much he truly saw in all of them.</p><p>The walk back to the shuttle is unnervingly quiet. Safia makes note of the hallways and passages they've taken to get back to the hangar; noting that Panuk seems to be doing the same. Safia is unsure what changed Panuk's mind about attacking The Empire once inside, but she is thankful for the change of heart. Safia sits next to Panuk on the shuttle ride back down to the planet, and can still sense the unspoken tension between them.</p><p>"...I didn't know they made people in the color.." Safia says half-joking to Panuk, trying to ease the Twi'lek into polite conversation, hoping to distract her from whatever tension is forming between them.</p><p>"I've never seen anyone of that kind before... Power like that doesn't just come from out of the blue." Panuk says curtly, quietly, as to not alert the others. The Grand Admiral was rare in every way possible. Were it any other Imperial, Safia questions if they would have even made it off that ship alive. Then again, having caught the attention of someone as calculating as that man, was this even any better?</p><p>Touching down on the planet, Safia leaps out: happy to be in the desert once more. Mormea meets them, running out of the ship to greet her brother.</p><p>"Sven! Craziest thing: I was working on hacking the inner mainframe, had to do all sorts of work arounds and short-cuts; then out of nowhere the ship short-circuits! And when I got it back up? Whole damn things wiped as if it were a new purchase: No prints or anything!" Mormea states.</p><p>"It's ours: cheers." Sven says passingly as he moves to board the ship. He wants to leave just as badly as Safia does.</p><p>"Are you telling me The Imps just gave us the ship?" Mormea asks with doubt, following the group back into the starship.</p><p>"More like a participation trophy." Mssihra sarcastically states, clawed hand on her hip.</p><p>"It doesn't matter how we got it; what's important is that we have a ship now, and we can start to make progress." Safia remarks.</p><p>"Well we're not going anywhere if we can't fly it: and no offense Sven, but after you crashed the last one I'm not so sure about signing you off as my co-pilot again." Mormea quips.</p><p>"I'll be your second. I know my way around the sky." Mssihra says. Mormea looks her over, a slight smile on her lips.</p><p>"Yeah, I can work with you." Mormea says devilishly. "Now that I know we can fly: where are we flying to?" She asks the ship. Safia ponders... they really don't have much to go off of.</p><p>"...We are going to find my master." Panuk declares, brooding at the edge of the conversation.</p><p>"Which is where exactly?" Mormea sasses back. Panuk pushes off the wall and steps forward.</p><p>"I'll tell you when we get close. We don't have much time to waste." The Jedi states, aggressively and mysteriously. Safia thinks back to seeing Panuk worried at the call she was trying to make earlier that day... Was it to her master? Were they in trouble?</p><p>"Yeah, and we'll start going when you tell us where that is." Mormea says, stepping up to Panuk, clearly unhappy with the secretiveness. Panuk sighs with frustration, as she extends her hand towards the bridge. The ship shakes briefly as a few lights flicker: the engine of the ship revving with power, then blowing out. Mormea glares daggers at The Jedi as he runs to the control panel cursing up a storm.</p><p>"Nice work, <em>Jetti</em>. Usually it only takes me a second longer to ruin a ship." Sven says dryly. Panuk pouts, arms crossed as she looks away from the bridge.</p><p>"Nothing serious, it'll just need a quick cooldown before we can reset and be on our way." Mormea shouts from the controls.</p><p>"We are going to find my Master. When we do, he will tell us where to go next." Panuk declares aggressively, clearly done with the back and forth. Safia turns to the Jedi woman.</p><p>"You have to tell us where they are...We're all on the same side, Panuk." Safia says, trying to chip at the large wall Panuk has set between them. The Jedi huffs, turning away from Safia's look.</p><p>"...We will find Master Xalwod on Eris-III..." Panuk says to the room. "But no, we are not all on the same side." Panuk states harshly to Safia before turning away, briskly running down the hall. Safia looks back to Sven and Utinni, who shrug and make their way forward to the bridge to help prepare to take off. Safia grasps her knuckles in frustration, breathing in deeply.</p><p>Safia knows it is her fault that Panuk is upset...but she also knows that Panuk and the rest of them would be dead if they hadn't played it so safe. Safia winds through the hallways looking for The Jedi as she pounders on how best to apologize, and finds Panuk in the large storage room. Hovering by the door she watches the Twi'lek standing still as she fumes with anger. Turning on her heel she reaches out for the empty duristeel crate in the corner. It flies through the air as Panuk grips her lightsaber. In a blur of lavender, she begins to slice into the metal: releasing the aggression that has built up in her all day. With a final huff the lightsaber hums quietly, as shards and strips of metal lay scattered and superheated on the ground.</p><p>"...Did you take note of my form?" Panuk asks Safia, with her back still turned to her. Safia releases her tight grip on the door, not realizing she was so tense and scared to enter. Shaking off the sudden fear, she walks in cautiously.</p><p>"I...think so." She says, picking up a thin strip of warm metal from the ground and taking a similar stance. She moves left, then right, spinning fast and then bringing her arm low. It is identical to Panuk's movements, but more agile than aggressive. Soft, but still strong. Panuk leans against the wall watching her as she slowly goes through the movements. Satisfied with the copy, Panuk holds out her lightsaber towards Safia.</p><p>"Would you like to try it?" Panuk asks. Safia's breath hitches, her hand instinctively recoiling towards the citrine crystal on her neck. Panuk recognizes Safia's fear, pulling the metal strip away from the nervous girl. In an odd act of gentility, she takes Safia's hands and wraps them around the lightsaber. "You are afraid...but a lightsaber will be your savior, not your demise... If you let it."</p><p>With those final words Panuk let's go, as Safia stands with the weapon in her hand. It is heavier than she expected... but not unbearable. Her thumb traces over the delicate silver and black detailing on the hilt, swirling in intricate mechanical patterns. Similar to Panuk herself, the details are beautiful and complex...but only up close. From far away, it is just a cold weapon of destruction: it is only when you let your fear down that you can appreciate its beauty.</p><p>"...You made this?" Safia asks, moving it slightly with small turns of her wrist. Panuk smiles slightly, remembering how her master helped her piece it together.</p><p>"I did. Every piece. It is with this, I promised to protect the galaxy from The Empire." Panuk proudly states.</p><p>"...I know that you hate The Empire. I'm not fond of them either... but I do hope you understand why I didn't want us to fight them... if we choose to fight every battle, we will never win the war." Safia says, loosening her stance to speak to Panuk.</p><p>"We didn't start this war. But we will be the ones who end it, and we don't have the luxury to pick and choose when we fight. You don't know that yet, but you will learn it quickly. The Empire will not hesitate to kill and destroy and take." Panuk tells Safia, hand on her shoulder, trying to make Safia see the severity of her words.</p><p>"Is there really no way to fight without killing and destroying and taking as well? Doesn't that make us just as bad as them? The pilots that had this ship before...they were people too. With families. With lives... there wasn't a weapon in sight on here, they were delivering <em>food</em>... I can't believe that they are all evil and bad, Panuk." Safia says, remembering the small pale child from the picture, feeling a pain in her heart as she conjures the image.</p><p>"Those who side with The Empire benefit from all of its misdeeds. From the highest commander, to the smallest pilot that runs their deliveries: The Empire will kill everything that will not conform."</p><p>"...What a dreadful world to live in where everyone always wants to kill each other." Safia sadly states.</p><p>"We do not get to choose the reality we live in. But we do have the chance to change it. And I will change the galaxy for the better, no matter what it costs is the mission of The Jedi." Panuk's words wash over Safia like cold water.</p><p>"I want to protect the galaxy, but I also want to live in it... I don't want to continue a cycle of violence..." Safia says, gripping the lightsaber so hard that the swirling patterns imprint on her hand.</p><p>"I know...The cycle of violence has only just begun; And unfortunately, destiny has chosen you to be a part of it." Panuk says as she moves to step behind Safia, raising her arm outwards: extending her hand holding the saber. "So be a part of it. Whether you want it or not, <em>The Force</em> is with you."</p><p>"The Force?...Is that what we have?...What I feel?" Safia asks, still holding the lightsaber out in front of her as Panuk has instructed.</p><p>"The Force is many things. For me, it is the tool I use to wipe out oppression in the galaxy. It is karma manifested. I suffered years under the burden of slavery and cruelty from The Empire. The Force has granted me the strength to break those bonds for myself and for all those who face oppression now. The Force is the weapon we will wield to destroy The Empire, but it will also be the shield we use to protect others...and the blanket to warm us on the cold nights as we march towards our goal of making the galaxy a better place." Panuk says, drawing back on the memory of her own Master Xalwod teaching her of the force and its capabilities. "In its basic form, The Force is the energy of the universe. It is the threads of fate and the pulls of destiny. The Force is around you, beneath you, and within you. It guides you, and you guide it." Panuk says, words she has been told many times over by her own master. She watches Safia slowly process this, ingraining this definition in her head. "This is your first, and most important lesson. Never forget that The Force is with you; that fate has chosen you to be its conduit. You have the respect of the universe; And with this privilege, you must wield its power responsibly. You must guard it; Protect it; And be with it, at all costs." Panuk states with absolutism. Safia nods, breathing out and pouring all of her focus into Panuk's words.</p><p>"Understood... Teach me how to use this." Safia asks; turning her attention to the Lightsaber. Her confidence is weak, but present as she prepares herself for her first real lesson.</p><p>"Close your eyes." Panuk tells Safia. "You are a conduit of The Force, and your lightsaber is an extension of that connection. You must first connect to The Force, then to your saber. Plant yourself firmly: root yourself to your environment...Reach out for The Force; pull its energy into you..." Panuk says; the words ringing in Safia's ears as the blackness of her closed eyes morph into light.</p><p>She pictures her feet molding to the floor of the ship: feeling the tendrils of electricity dance around in her shadow. She feels the hum of the engine, and the whirl of the ship blasting through the stars at hyperspeed. She feels the breath of Mssihra and Mormea in their pilot seats, as they talk about their many adventures to each other; She feels the heartbeats of Sven and Utinni who sit on the bridge fiddling with droid parts; She feels the intense stare of Panuk on her, watching her closely. She feels the warmth of fate, its strings tying to her fingers, wrapping around her hand that holds the saber...She feels The Force.</p><p>"Good. Now picture what it is you are fighting... And what you are defending...Balance the energy between the two..." Panuk states from off in the blackness of Safia's mind. Safia heeds the words of the trained Jedi, as her mind brings her back home to the desert. She can see her village in the distance; see the smoke from the blasters wafting in the air; She can smell the blood pouring out on the floors, the iron picking up on the wind. She wants to run towards it, even though she knows it is not real. She breathes deep, remembering the boot prints of the stormtroopers systematically marching through her small community. She remembers the cold eyes of The Man in Black that took everything from her; She remembers the blood red of Grand Admiral Thrawn's eyes as he looked right through her... and then she remembers Kyden's eyes. Soft brown with flecks of green and yellow; kind and inquisitive. Eyes that shone like dark stones; glinting in the soft light of the cave. He's looking at her as if she were the greatest treasure: Even surrounded by a cave of crystals...he only looked at her.</p><p>"When you are ready...ignite your saber." Safia breathes out, returning to that cave one last time in her mind, before pressing the button and releasing the two purple bands of light. Safia opens her eyes to see the lightsaber perfectly balanced in her hand: the light singing a high pitched note softly. With gentle and soft movements of her wrist, she turns the lightsaber from side to side, watching it cut through the air with ease.</p><p>Panuk, who was leaning against the wall watching Safia, sits up slightly. For the twi'lek Jedi, there is a strong primal burning within her when she feels the force. But with Safia, there is a soft glow...almost like a candle. Warm and inviting...small, but growing rapidly... welcoming and powerful. The two fore sensitive women stand in the same room, yet at different spectrums of The Force. Panuk is an idle storm, and Safia is a soft rain. Where Panuk is invigorating, Safia is refreshing: Panuk is ebb, and Safia is flow.</p><p>"Allow the fear to melt away... The control is in your hands now." Panuk says, as she watches Safia slowly grow more confident with the saber, moving gracefully with the weapon: repeating the movements from earlier. Panuk nods to herself, knowing now that her Master chose wisely. At first Panuk thought that Safia's softness would be her downfall... but now as she leans against the wall studying the young girl, she begins to piece together how to make that softness her strength.</p><p>Safia is not like her. She is not a warrior, but that does not make her weak, nor does it make her any less capable of becoming a great Jedi. It might even make her exactly what the galaxy needs right now...and as the fear fades away for Safia,she starts to believe that too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Breaking The Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Safia's training intensifies in unexpected ways as she hopes to break the ice with her companions; but could the ice planet Illum prove to much for even them?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**DISCLAIMER**<br/>I do not own Star Wars or any of its properties, this is only in light fun!</p><p> </p><p>**AUTHOR NOTE**<br/>This is a short novelization of my friend's Star Wars 5e campaign set in the Legends cannon starting roughly at the beginning of episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back. I am writing and uploading the story as we play, told through the point of view of my PC: Safia Wynnala. I don't know where the story is going since it is not JUST my story: it's mine, the other player character's, and of course mainly the DM's. Chapter 6 sure is a doozy! It has a not of emotional highs and lows (and memes) and the shifting tones were a lot of fun to play with in this run. Can't wait to see what I cook up for Chapter 7!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 6: Breaking The Ice</span>
</p><p><em>Clang!</em> The metal echoes off the ship's hull as it smacks down onto the floor. Safia breathes heavily, wiping the sweat from her brow as she holds the long makeshift metal strip in her hand. Lifting it up again, she twirls it in her hand and over her head: then pushes the crafty staff forward harshly. Another deep breath as she slides her foot along the floor, the metal strip tracing her movements as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other, followed by a high kick into the air, using the weight of the metal strip to support her as she kicks to touch the ceiling of the cargo hold. She repeats these martial forms: over and over, just as Panuk had instructed her.</p><p>"<em>A good foundation makes for a good Jedi." </em>Panuk stated hours ago, as she showed Safia basic martial forms: taking the lightsaber from the young girl. "<em>You cannot wield the lightsaber until you have a proper foundation for your training.</em> <em>Tachikata, Tsuki, Uke, and Geri. These are the building blocks of any warrior. Tachikata: the stances. Posture and breath; weight distribution and balance...Tsuki: Strength. Learning to punch...Uke: Constitution. Learning to take the punch...and Geri...Dexterity. Learning to punch with different parts of your body... No one factor is more important than the other. If you have three strong pillars and one weaker: your house will still sink into the sand. You need all four to make the strongest of temples. And no temple should be stronger than the one you sleep in." </em>Panuk spoke as she pointed at Safia's small body. Safia repeated the statement as Panuk walked her through each of the four foundations. It was simple enough: and with repetition, Safia engrained it into her mind... But that was four hours ago. Safia's body heaves barely able to keep herself awake. The day had been so long from one fight to another: blaze to blaze: mental exhaustion to physical exhaustion. Safia goes for another leaping kick, and lands on the floor: the muscles in her legs giving way beneath her. Safia lets out a harsh breath: her muscles straining with pain. Yet she refuses to stay down. Blowing away the strands of hair that fell down into her face: she presses her hands outwards and forces herself back to a weak stance. Panuk looks over to her from her sitting position on a duristeel crate, and leaps to a stand.</p><p>"Alright; that is enough for the day. You need to go to sleep." Panuk states throwing a cloth scrap at Safia to wipe the sweat from her face.</p><p>"No, no...it's alright...I can do more." Safia says betweens thick breaths, gasping for air.</p><p>"No, you can not. You need to rest. When we arrive on Eris-III, Master Xalwod will want to test you." Panuk reiterates.</p><p>"And that's exactly why I have to keep going!" Safia says loudly. Turning towards The Jedi, Safia softens. "...I have so much to learn...What if we get to Eris-III and your Master doesn't think I'm good enough?" Panuk sighs, walking up to Safia. The Twi'lek woman rests her hands on the tired girl's shoulders.</p><p>"It is not a question of whether or not you are worthy; it is a question of whether or not we can bring you to your full potential." Panuk says in an oddly soft tone. "You have trained well. Now you must rest so you can continue to train well. Go... sleep." Safia nods softly and lifts her feet slowly in search of a place to rest. "And remember, the fate of the universe is in your hands!" Panuk says in an uncomfortably cheery tone. Safia turns back and chuckles lightly as she leaves.</p><p>The ship itself is of a medium size: not necessarily made to carry five individuals, since the ship itself only has three personal rooms; but there are several large cavernous cargo holds that could easily be modified into personal areas. Safia passes the two rooms of the deceased pilots: cleaned and cleared out by The Empire. The first door is closed and locked, Sven having laid claim to it almost immediately. Assuming that the other spare room was claimed by his sister Mormea, Safia decides to move to one of the cargo holds. There is technically still one unclaimed room, but Safia feels it would be selfish of her to take it. After all, she's the reason they are all swooped up in this whirlwind adventure: the least she can do is let them have a soft space to sleep in. Besides, Safia can sleep pretty much anywhere. Living in a cave for a year and half will give you many surprisingly practical skills. Comfort is nice, but not necessary. Safia could sleep on a rock, in a hole, on a speeder seat, and even balanced on a thin strip of fabric stretching from one ledge to another.</p><p>Yawning, she searches for a quiet place out of the way of everyone else. In the first cargo hold Utinni sits fidgeting with bits of scrap pulled off of <em>hopefully</em> not important parts of the ship. He looks up, giving her a soft wave as she passes. She can hear the clatterings of the jawa tinkering away as the sounds of a hydrospanner activate with a ring behind her. Passing the cockpit she sees Mssihra and Mormea chatting comfortably as the stars run past the wieldshild in a streak of colors; she smiles as she moves on.</p><p>Finally, at the other end of the ship: Safia sees a small cargo alcove. The room itself is bare: the work table folded up and away. A shallow bench rests in the corner underneath a small glass panel that you could watch strips of stars pass through the otherside. The bench was roughly her size, and Safia's legs ached as if she were full of a thousand pins and needles. She dragged herself over, nearly falling onto the bench. She didn't need to rest her head on a pillow, or even swaddle herself in a blanket before falling into a dead sleep: drifting off to a place she would give anything to go back to.</p><p>*...*...*</p><p>"Safia...Safia, wake up..." Kyden's voice rings out in her ears as Safia nestles deeper under the blankets. She hears a sigh, then feels a push that sends her tumbling from her cot and onto the floor in a quick fluid motion. Looking up with sleep-crusted eyes, she sees Kyden standing proudly above her.</p><p>"Kyden...? What are you doing in my house?" Safia asks groggily as he lends her a hand to get up.</p><p>"Snuck in. Come on..." He whispers without a care: beginning to tug on her hand to lead her out of the room.</p><p>"Kyden, it's the middle of the night!" Safia responds in a similar hushed tone. "My parents will freak out if they know you're here."</p><p>"Which means we need to get moving. Come on, we don't have much time to waste..." He repeats, again tugging on her arm. Safia sighs deeply. She knows when he gets like this there's no saying no, and she relents, following him outside. The sky is still murky black, the large moon hanging above them. A few lampposts of their community shine softly down on them, creating shadows against the other hutts and dunes in the distance.</p><p>"Alright, but we have to be quick. Last time I got a tongue lashing and a chore list as long as a varactyl tail." Safia says, holding her arms as the cold desert winds blow past her. She follows him in a soft jog as they make their way to the varactyl pen, the beasts laying in the sand in quiet slumber.</p><p>"It's not going to be like last time: because this time we're not going to get caught. Now come on Saffy, work your magic." He says pushing her forwards towards the creatures. She looks back at him with a knowing glance. Whatever he's so excited about, it better be worth it. She opens the latch to the pen softly and approaches the large creature. Its snores are soft as hot breath emits from its long snout. Safia crouches down and gently begins to pet its scales. The creature stirs beneath her touch, nuzzling gently into her hand. Smiling, she coos at it gently, a soft reptilian click in her tongue: as the Varactyl slowly opens its eyes, shaking itself, then standing.</p><p>"Yeah, that's right...that's my good boy." She says as she scratches the underside of its long scaly neck as it stretches itself awake. "No need to wake your siblings...shh...Now, I need you to take me and Kyden somewhere...You ready to go on a little midnight adventure?" She asks the beast, who murmurs softly into Safia's hands. She turns to Kyden handing him the reins, an eyebrow raised as if to ask him if he's impressed with her work. He always is, no matter how many times he sees her calm the creatures: he's always stunned by how much they love her. Having the reins he raises himself up onto the reptilian mount, extending a hand downwards towards Safia to lift her up. With a quick heave, she rests on the beast's back: her arms lacing around Kyden's waist to hold herself up. Looking back to make sure Safia is on securely, he raises the reins. With a soft <em>Hiyah! </em>The two speed off under the moonlight, leaving their small community behind.</p><p>"So..are you going to tell me why we're headed off into the desert so late?" She asks looking up at Kyden. She can feel his devious smile spread across his face as they ride.</p><p>"You know the comm unit my parents picked up last week? I've been tampering with it, trying to see how wide its receiver goes: see what I can pick up out there in the black...and well, I picked something up. There was some chatter about a debris clearing from The Imperial order out near Taris' orbit: which is only a tick or two away from here." Kyden says as he slows the varactyl to a halt once they are far enough away from the light of their settlement.</p><p>In the darkness of the desert night: the stars shine brightly. Leaping down, Safia stands in the desert looking up: faintly in the distance, where Taris sits in the sky, she can see faint movement. It starts slowly as little blue lights start to buzz around the distant planet as small bursts of light appear and dissipate. The blue lights streak across the stars zooming from one corner of the sky to another, leaving a dazzling trail in its path.</p><p>"To them they're just taking out some trash...but down here, for us; it's kind of beautiful..." Kyden says as he takes a seat in the sand. Safia joins him as they both quietly watch the light show as the Imperial ships clear up the starry sky. She never really noticed how cluttered the stars were before: but as the far off explosions fade away, the stars seem to shine a bit brighter as more and more space is exposed in the horizon. Safia leans her head onto Kyden' s shoulder as they sit and watch the sky reorganize into a beautiful painting: Kyden pointing out to her all the new stars that appear in the distance.</p><p>"...And that one is Zeta, or Zeta-Zero-Nine if you want to be specific: it's an older planet from what I've read...And across from that is Revyia: it's a terrestrial class planet... And if you squint you can see that small yellow speck all the way out...That's Dantooine." Kyden says, excitingly showing off his astrological knowledge. While nature always came naturally to her, facts always seemed to be more of Kyden's element. He could read something off a datapad and have the entire article memorized in an instant. He especially loved astrology: often staying out by the moisture vaporators long after his shifts were over to watch the sun set and the stars rise from out in the sandy fields.</p><p>Safia turns her head to look up at him in a silent surprise: he never talked about Dantooine. While she was born on Beheboth, Kyden wasn't. He grew up on Dantooine with his parents before they relocated to the deserts when he was five. Although she never really understood what made them leave Dantooine. His parents, being the brilliant engineers they are, surely would have had more opportunities out there than here...and yet they chose the desert life. They chose this small, off the map farm... Safia wonders what kind of people truly choose a small life. Being so young, did Kyden even know why they moved? Safia often wonders if Kyden even knows now...</p><p>"Do you...remember anything about it? From your time there?" Safia asks, not wanting to push him too much.</p><p>"I don't remember much before they ripped me out of civilization and threw us out here." he says coldly. He turns to say something else but stops short as he looks at Safia; who stares back at him with wide eyes eager to know more about his long-forgotten home. "...But I do remember playing in the trees. I miss those the most..." He says, settling back down, letting his temper settle.</p><p>"Would you tell me about them?...What do trees look like?" Safia asks, a tiny yawn escaping from her lips as she nuzzles deeper into his shoulder. Kyden smiles, wrapping his arm around her, rubbing the length of her arm up and down to provide a small comforting warmth.</p><p>"Well, they're tall...and they come in all different kinds of colors: greens, yellows, reds, even some dark purples if you're lucky enough... And they're sturdy and hard to knock down like the mountains...Some of the trees are temperate and die in winters when it gets cold, and others live all year long... and they're old. Really old. They live for centuries. They grow in large amounts and tower over everything...you'd like them. You could climb all the branches and hop from one trunk to the next." Kyden explains as Safia's eyes widen as he describes in length the beauty of a tree.</p><p>"They sound lovely...it's a shame they don't grow in the desert. I'd like to see one. At least once in my lifetime..." She ponders, thinking of whether or not it would be wise to ask what she really wants to. "Do you... Do you regret coming out here? Do you wish you were back on Dantooine?" She asks, regretting her question as soon as it came out. Kyden looks at her, mulling it over in his head for the briefest of moments before turning to her and saying:</p><p>"No, Because then I wouldn't have had the chance to meet you." The way the words form in his mouth, as if he's saying it with undying certainty, touches her at her core. She feels energy, a gentle warmth between them: growing and growing, so thick she could swear she could almost see it. A light golden glow growing in the small space between his face and hers. Unsure and unused to this tingling feeling deep in her chest, she picks up a fistful of sand and throws it at him: hoping to dispel the alien feeling and disperse whatever is between them.</p><p>"Gross, you like me!" She laughs as the sand hits his face. Kyden wipes the sand away, a fiendish smile on his lips as he picks a fistful up and returns fire. The two laugh as they throw sand at each other, ducking in and over the tired varactyl.</p><p>"I'm going to get you for that!" Kyden laughs as he chases her with two fists of sand held tightly in his hands.</p><p>"Get me? You're gonna have to find me first! Meet you back home, slowpoke!" Safia yells over her shoulder as she bursts from the desert and flies back towards the community. Of course Kyden has the advantage of having the reptilian mount, but then again, it's only an advantage if you can get the mount to listen to you. She chuckles under her breath as she races home in record time: choosing to hide under the trough of the Varactyls. As she enters their pen: the two remaining creatures raise their heads allerted to her presence. Through child-like giggles she raises a finger to her lips <em>Shhhh! </em>With that she tucks under the feeding trough, flattening her body down into the sand. A few minutes pass before she hears the claws of the Varactyl beat against the sand; but her laughter has yet to cease. She tries to quiet herself down but can't, and it doesn't take long for Kyden to find her. Dismounting inside the pen he walks over and ducks his head under, looking at her bemused.</p><p>"Really...you had a head start, and this is where you hid?" He looks at her cheekily, helping her up.</p><p>"I only hide her because I know the varactyls won't betray me. Let's see you try to do better." She laughs putting her hands over her eyes and counting down. "10...9...8..." In the darkness she can hear his soft laugh as his footsteps fade. As he leaves to hide she can hear him ask her: "<em>Are you sure you're gonna be able to find me?"</em> She laughs at his silly remark "I'm always going to find you!...5...4...3,2,1!" She says with glee, rapidly speeding up her countdown. But when she opens her eyes something is wrong.</p><p>The desert is quiet and cold. The winds don't blow. The stars don't twinkle. She looks around and sees the Varactyls lying down...skeletal...as if they'd been sitting there for quite some time, decaying in their forgotten slumber. A pit grows in her stomach as she recognizes what this is. She should have known not to have grown complacent in this happy little memory. It always turns into a nightmare...the same nightmare every time.</p><p>She runs through her village, not stopping to look into the other houses, knowing just what she'd find in there. <em>Are you sure you're going to be able to find me? </em>Kyden's voice echoes ominously in the air as she rushes through the community. The closer she gets to his hutt ,the more the voice speaks. Sentence running on top of sentence; a barrage of his voice assaults her with that haunting question. Finally she arrives at her destination and she slides down the side of the dune and stands at the front of the door. She stops for a moment: <em>you don't have to go in there, you know</em> she tells herself <em>you know exactly what you're going to see</em>... But still Safia sighs, and squares her shoulders. The nightmare won't end until she faces them again.</p><p>She pushes the door open, and sees Kyden's parents laying on the floor. They are scattered like pieces of paper... But the nightmare is different this time. Evolved. Normally she sees their bodies and theirs alone...but now, he stands there. <em>Him.</em> That awful man in black, calmly standing above their bleeding bodies...holding a lightsaber. After all this time, she finally has a name for that destroyer... He turns his head to look at Safia. Those cold unfeeling eyes burn into her as he speaks with Kyden's voice:</p><p>"<em>Are you sure you're going to be able to find me?"</em></p><p>*...*...*</p><p>"Kyden!" Safia jolts awake, gripping the blanket in her hands. She takes deep breaths, grounding herself in reality. She's on the ship...in the cargo room... On the bench, holding onto the wool blanket for life. Blanket? She looks down, seeing the warm wool draped on her; then down at the bench, to see a small pillow placed just beneath where her head would have been. Someone must have placed them here while she was asleep...tucked her in. Her heart slows, thinking of the small act of kindness she wasn't awake to see. She looks out through the small strip of glass, watching the stars blur past her as she brings her heart rate down. She hates those nightmares most of all... the ones that remind her that everyday she doesn't find him, she's failing her promise not only to him, but to everyone that evil man took from her.</p><p>She stands, folding the blanket into itself for safe keeping, knowing that she won't be able to go back to sleep any time soon. She rolls her shoulders and stretches her neck: feeling the elasticity of her muscles return. She's unsure of exactly how long she was asleep for, but it seems to have done the trick; almost all the soreness has left her body. Feeling refreshed enough to continue forward she leaves in search of her companions, finding them in the large common room in the midst of a debate.</p><p>"Utinni says it should be bees." Misshra states, hands pressed against the round table in heated discussion.</p><p>"<em>Ora, tawon?</em>" Utinni pipes up from the floor beneath a pile of gears and junk.</p><p>"Correction, Utinni said it should be...Bees?" The trandoshan woman reiterates, putting an emphasis on the question.</p><p>"...What are we discussing?" Safia asks the room as she enters and sits in the open seat next to Panuk.</p><p>" Ah you are awake." Panuk says, swiveling in her chair to face Safia. "They are debating what to name the ship. Since The Empire wiped it clean of any records, they're going to need a name for it's ID. I am merely observing."</p><p>"Oh! Well, what do we have so far for ideas?" Safia says chipperly. Sven leans forward and slides the list of names along the table to her. "...The Great Zoya, The Journey Forger, Mandalore IV, Zoya's Revenge, Zoya's Reckoning...<em>wow a lot of Zoya alternatives</em>... FireMaker, Dawn's Horizon, and...Bees?" Safia reads the list off with waning enthusiasm... all of these names are certainly... <em>choices</em>.</p><p>"<em>-And death death death death death-</em>" A robotic shrill says from the floor. Safia looks down and shrieks, picking her legs up and onto the chair.</p><p>"What is that thing?!" Safia yells in a slight panic. Laying on the floor before her is a robotic skeletal construct; cobbled together from scraps of junk. Its arms were knives and guns; old razor blades and broken apart blasters; dented duristeel and other fused found materials. A metal monstrosity with the crude labeling <em>R34-P3R</em> burned into the metal of its shoulder. Utinni raises his wrench and hits the metal creature square in the face as it repeats <em>death death death </em>until it powers down.</p><p>"Utinni made a combat droid. R34-P3R...<em>Reaper</em>." Misshra explains as Utinni continues his work on fine-tuning his mechanical frankenstein, humming happily to himself as he does.</p><p>"Is it...safe?" Safia asks trepidatiously. Utinni shrugs as he continues to work on his creation. Before she could ask a thousand other safety questions, Mormea's voices comes over the ship.</p><p>"Panuk. Meet me up in the cockpit; we're approaching Eris-III and the jungle landscape isn't giving me a good landing spot:. You're gonna have to guide me down." At the mention of a jungle, Safia sits up with alert. <em>Jungle?...As in...trees? </em>She bolts up and briskly jogs to the cockpit with Panuk trailing behind her casually. Safia finds Mormea sitting at the pilots helm, looking over a vast planet: painted in olive greens with mist slowly circling in its upper atmosphere.</p><p>Safia smiles down at the planet, excited to finally see the trees that Kyden described to her so long ago. She turns to look at Panuk and Mormea, but they don't seem to share her excitement. Instead they speak in a barely hostile whisper to each other, as Mormea grimaces and begins to fly the ship towards a slightly darker patch on the planet. As they approach closer and closer, Safia can see the fervent greens become ashy and brown as they descend onto a field clear of trees. Clear of...anything living.</p><p>Safia looks at Panuk, searching for some sort of expression...any emotion, but The Jedi's face does not betray her. She stands tall overlooking the burnt field.</p><p>"...Just as I left it..." Panuk says quietly as she turns on her heel and makes way towards the door of the ship. The others seemed to have congregated themselves by the door as well; Utinni having decided to leave R34-P3R on the ship, <em>thank god...</em></p><p>The door opens with a <em>woosh!</em> as the landing ramp clangs to the ashy forest floor. Safia looks out at what must have been a beautiful view once...now it rests crisp and burnt. She expected to see towers of trees...she only sees husks of ash and cut down stumps. In the distance of the wallowing smoke she can see one...three...five bodies scattered in the distance. Panuk touches Safia's shoulder, gentle but not comforting.</p><p>"Come. Let us see Master Xalwod's good work." She says as she marches forward with Safia in tow. Sven and Mssihra share a look as they begin to spread out; weapons at the ready. It's clear to all that a great battle took place here...the question is, did anyone walk away?</p><p>Panuk and Safia walk deeper into the destruction, as Safia looks at what she assumes could be a tree: marred with blaster and lightsaber wounds. She touches the bark, as its ashy exterior crumbles under her fingers. Beneath she can see the deep brown of its trunk... <em>this place will heal in time.</em> It is a small comfort to Safia, one she greatly appreciates.</p><p>"Over here!" Mssihra yells, as Safia and Panuk snap to attention. Regrouping, Mssihra stands above a fallen trandoshan, two clear lightsaber wounds in his chest. The bounty hunter holds a small patch ripped from the corpse laying on the ground. His face bloated with rot...it appears he's been there for a few days. "You recognize this, Panuk?" Mssihra asks incredulously, handing the twi'lek the strange symbol. The patch itself is a four-pronged black claw with a single drop of blood at the center of the palm. Panuk shakes her head dismissively.</p><p>"It's The Black Claw, isn't it? Another fameless gang in the galaxy..." The Twi'lek says, almost as if she's guessing. <em>The Black Claw... Isn't that the thing Panuk was asking The Leviathans about before...well before everything happened?</em> Safia thinks to herself. Mssihra gravely shakes her head as she points to the drop of blood at the center of the symbol.</p><p>"Worse. The Black Claw is small time. This? This is the symbol for <em>The Ebony Hunters</em>." Mssihra says, her tongue flickering at the end of the moniker. "They're elite. Exclusive trandoshans who specifically hunt the highest game around: sentients. And for a pretty cent too. They're registered with the bounty hunter guild but they're more like assassins than bounty colelctors. They are <em>very</em> good at what they do...which scares me to see five of their bodies." Mssihra states, looking over the severely injured corpse.</p><p>"We could have taken more if he hadn't ordered me to leave him behind... There were 10, maybe 12 of them that attacked us here... I'm surprised there aren't more bodies..." Panuk says, a hint of regret in her voice. She looks around at the hunters bodies scattered around the field in a variety of horrific positions. She doesn't seem to recognize any of these bodies as her afamed Master Xalwod... So why does she still look fearful? Safia can feel a tug in the air, as she watches Panuk reach out through The Force with an invisible hand...trying to tug on the thread tied to her Master. No tug back. She pulls and pulls, but feels nothing.</p><p>"He's not here..." She whispers quietly before bolting ahead. Safia pursues The Jedi as she runs through the burnt woods, arriving at a large hutt hidden away in the dense dark of what once was a mighty forest. The hutt looks burnt, as if someone tried to destroy it...but it stands still despite its many injuries. The door is blown off and Punuk rushes inwards. The interior is not burned but certainly is a wreck. Boards and boxes are flung around, chairs upended, tables splintered. Panuk looks around as if she is searching for something, a sign that her Master is okay... And she finds it. Kneeling down, she lifts a large wooden beam ,and picks up a small intricate lock box.</p><p>"This is his..." Panuk says turning to Safia. The box is small, no bigger than the space between her two hands. The two crouch down as Panuk pulls at the lock with the force. With a turn and a click, the energy of the air molds itself into an invisible key; and the box springs open. With curious eyes the two force users look inside. There are small mechanical components: springs and locks... a powered down datapad, and a small holodisk. Panuk gives a satisfied curt breath, handing Safia the box for safekeeping. Before handing it over however, Panuk snatches the holodisk, whispering a silent prayer to herself before activating it.</p><p>"<em>Panuk, My apprentice...I'm glad to see you followed my orders..." </em>The man in the hologram says. Safia tilts her head looking at him curiously...Master Xalwod is not what she expected. The way Panuk talked about him...so revered... so precious, she assumed he was an elder, yet the man in the hologram was young. Not as young as Safia of course, but still...he seemed in his pride: couldn't be older than 30. His tan skin was bloodied, covered in wisps of ash from the fires. His short black hair, messy from the fight...his robes singed from the fire. Over his eyes there was a thin strip of dark fabric, and although Safia could not see his eyes...she could sense the deep sorrow they carried within them. " <em>I dispatched most of the assassins, but the others retreated. I can't allow them to tell anyone of what they saw here. If The Empire finds out that there are still Jedi out there... it will not be good for the galaxy in the grand scheme. I have to hunt them down to keep the secrets of The Jedi safe...but I can't leave you with just the order to find the girl." </em>Master Xalwod says through harbored breathes. Then his tone shifts: the message turns from a status report, to a last will. "<em>This is not what I had planned...and I also know this is not what you want to hear... but it is what must be done. I order you to take the girl under your wing: in my absence, I entrust her care to you... And when I can, I promise I will find you once more." </em>Then he looks up, as if he were staring straight into Panuk's soul. Safia watches the Twi'lek linger on every word of her master as she feels the weight of his gaze on her. "... <em>I trust you, Panuk. Inside my chest are the useful components to create a lightsaber: she will need pure crystals to make her weapon, but they are exceedingly rare...and she will need a place to bond with them, if they are to serve her. If I am being honest...it is tradition. A tradition I wish I could have passed to you, if only I had more time in your training. I will pursue the hunters to give you enough time to do this properly. I wasn't able to honor The Jedi traditions in your training, and for that I am truly sorry." </em>The hologram fizzles as a blast is heard from off in the pasts' distance. "<em>The datapad has all the instructions you need." </em>Another fizzle as the hologram starts to fade slowly. "<em>-I don't know who is patrolling, if anyone is anymore, but you should be able to get there...Good luck my young apprentice, and may the force be with you." </em>With one last fizzle, and a longing stare, the hologram dims and ends. Safia looks up at Panuk, wanting to comfort her as she can feel a cacophony of emotions rise in her. But just as they rise, Panuk forces them to silence as she stands, ready to enact the last orders from her Master.</p><p>"I hope you were paying attention to all of that Safia." Panuk says curtly. Safia nods, unsure if it would be appropriate to ask the twi'lek if she was okay. Instead, Safia chooses to ask more practical questions.</p><p>"...What was the thing wrapped around his eyes? He looked at you, even though he could not see..." Safia questions, rising to stand next to the stoic Jedi.</p><p>"Master Xalwod is a Miraluka: he does not have eyes to see, yet he sees all. The force guides his sight, as he guides me." Panuk states calmly, as if reading from a dictionary. Safia nods in understanding. "Now come, Ilum is a journey away." Panuk states. Illum is an alien word to her, and she pauses in her steps as she thinks it through. She remembers seeing maps of the stars and the planets, Kyden had many of them in his room...and never once did she see anywhere named <em>Illum</em> on the maps.</p><p>Distracted by her pondering, Safia finds herself alone in the hutt. She turns, looking at it all to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Panuk seemed so concerned for her Master's wellbeing...it would be a shame if they had missed something in their hasty flight. In the corner, near an overturned cabinet, Safia sees something that calls out to her. Picking it up in her hands she examines the strange object: a braid of hair dark and long, with two beads carefully threaded at the end: one a rich blue, the other a blanched white. The top is singed shut, as if cut by a lightsaber. Safia never understood why people kept hair, remembering her own parents keeping a lock of hers from her first baby haircut. Regardless of the why, Safia can sense that if a grown man held onto it, it surely must have been important. With a final look at the empty hutt, Safia makes quick work of catching up to Panuk.</p><p>"Panuk! Wait up, I-" Safia says approaching the twi'lek. Panuk spins on her heel, looking at Safia expectantly, eyebrow raised. "I uh...I found this in the hutt. It seemed sentimental... I thought it would be nice for you to have... As a reminder." She says, holding out the braid to the stoic woman in front of her. As Safia extends the braid towards Panuk, she looks as if she has been hit by a splash of icy cold water. Her shoulders tense, and her teeth grit. Still, she pushes through the tension of her body and takes the braid of hair from Safia.</p><p>"...This was certainly his. Thank you." Panuk states as she stashes the braid away, forcing the tension to leave her as she pockets it. Turning to return to the group, Safia sees Sven, Utinni, and Mssihra picking at the bones of the dead hunters. Sven, checking to see if there are any extra credits and clues laying around; Utinni ogling their fallen weapons; and Mssihra, with her boot pressed up against a corpse's face, mocking his fallen status.</p><p>"You disgrace the goddess with your death, puny lizard." Mssihra chuckles, laughing along with Zoya, who quacks in pleasure.</p><p>"We have our next location. Come." Panuk says out loud to the group as she briskly walks up the ramp leading back into the ship.</p><p>"That was quick..." Mssihra says, losing interest in the dead and following behind. One by one as they gathered in the cockpit of the unnamed ship, Panuk caught them all up to speed. Well, not so much as caught them up, but alluded vaguely to the next course of action. Safia knew from how everyone treated Panuk's Jedi reveal, that The Jedi were rare and mysterious...but surely by now everyone on board has proven themselves to not be an enemy, no? Why the continued aloofness?</p><p>"...There's nothing there: just empty space." Mormea says as she plugs in the coordinates for where Panuk claims Illum to be.</p><p>"You don't need to see it, for it to be real. It is there." Panuk says cryptically.</p><p>"Well it's a length away... at least a week." Mormea says, spinning in the pilots seat to face the group.</p><p>"Good that will give me time to start Safia's training. And you all can do...I don't know, read a book?" Panuk says dismissively.</p><p>"Can they join me in training?" Safia questions chipperly. Panuk shoots Safia a glare that shuts down her idea without even needing words. "W-well, I'm sure we can find a way to all spend time together in between training. We have a week after all..." Safia says, looking wide-eyed at everyone. A mix of unsure grins and awkward head nods is broken by Sven breaking off from the group.</p><p>"...I'll be in my bunk." He states as he pushes past Panuk who stands in the doorway. Not harshly with anger, but with speed: he was clearly done with the conversation. After Sven's departure everyone quickly dispersed to their own claims within the ship, leaving Safia alone in the cockpit with Momea. Frustrated, she huffs and slinks into the co-pilot seat of the ship.</p><p>"...I was just trying to be nice..." She mutters to herself. Mormea, preoccupied with getting the ship started for take off, absentmindedly engages the girl.</p><p>" Well what did you expect, kid? A bunch of grumpy money hungry adults on a ship for a week? You couldn't pay them to get along!" Mormea chuckles as she flips a few switches, the ship humming to life as she does.</p><p>"I just... I don't know, after all the fighting on Aduban I thought everyone was getting along..." Safia says softly.</p><p>"Don't take it personally. If it helps, Sven's like this to everyone. He's always been a man of few words, even before the sacking of Mandalore. Now he's just... well if you're not paying him, he's not coming. Mssihra too; I've only run a handful of jobs with her attached: but she's the same from what I can tell. This line of work attracts the strong silent types. But if it's any comfort, that just means they're focused on actually helping you what you paid them for. They're not the fuzzy feely type, but they are the type to get the job done." The ship buzzes and beeps as Mormea talks. Safia feels a large claw tap her shoulder from behind.</p><p>"Speaking of getting jobs done...Safia?" Mssihra says, looking down at the co-pilot's chair. With a shocked interjection, Safia stands and lets Mssihra reclaim her seat. She lingers in the doorway, not wanting to be a bother, but still not wanting to be alone. Misshra can sense the young girl watching on, and calls to her over her shoulder. "Alright, tell you what: once we get this bird flying why don't we play a round of holochess...Help the time pass." Safia brightens up at the suggestion, not really knowing what holochess is, but still she's excited to learn!</p><p>The unnamed freighter begins to climb and climb higher into the atmosphere: leaving the mists of Eris-III behind. Safia watches from the doorway, still loving the view of the stars each time she sees them. She understands why Kyden loved them so much now... She wonders if he's out there somewhere, looking up at the same sky she's seeing...</p><p>After the ship starts its first bout of hyperspeed Mssihra stands; relinquishing the controls to Mormea, who takes over happily. The holopad is located on the bridge: and to the unassuming eye it looks like a regular table. Mssihra presses a button underneath the surface top and the board jumps to life. Safia watches curiously as Mssihra sets up tiny creatures on the map that move and groan into place. Lost in her observance, Safia doesn't notice Panuk approach from behind.</p><p>"Safia. Come, we have to train." Panuk states, standing behind her. Safia turns and looks up at the twi'lek with sad big eyes.</p><p>"B-but Mssihra was going to show me what holochess was! It can't be all work and no play... just one round! Please?" Safia asks with big pleading eyes. Panuk leans against the doorframe, looking down at the smaller girl.</p><p>"No. However...you can make this... <em>play</em> a part of your work. There are other ways to train besides just making your body strong. You must also make your mind strong as well." Panuk says skillfully, not necessarily giving in to Safia's request. Still, Safia takes what she can get and smiles widely up at Panuk. "It will be a good first test of your cognitive skills. Go... I shall observe." With a quick thankful nod, Safia turns and approaches the table, where Mssihra is already sitting and set up.</p><p>"Holochess, or Dejarik; is a simple game at its core...you're blue, I'm red. And we're trying to take, or destroy, each other's pieces." Mssihra begins to explain. "You got your brute, your predator, your guardian, and your scout... and you can arrange them to defeat my brute, predator, guardian, and scout." She says, carefully pointing them all out to Safia. She nods, taking it all in. At the end of the full explanation, the first game begins: being one of three. Mssihra might have been rusty, or maybe she was going easy on Safia for the first round: but it was slow and painful to get through. Safia was still a bit confused on the concept, learning as she went.</p><p>With the first bout over, both barely scraping past the tutorial round; Safia and Mssihra set up for the next game. She looks over her shoulder briefly, catching a glint of something in Panuk's eyes. The Jedi is watching her...and watching her fail. It's a simple game, and yet this feels like all too an important test to flunk. With steady hands Safia finishes setting up, and the game starts again.</p><p><em>Mssihra recognizes I don't know the game well so she'll start with her brute, trying to fence me in diagonally... </em>Safia thinks to herself. Before Mssihra even has the chance to move, Safia counters. The game proceeds, Safia taking but a single moment to think before making her next moves, as she continues to block and defeat Mssihra. The first round was a slug to get through, and the second round seems to have been over before it began. Panuk leans forward with interest as Safia wipes the floor with Mssihra, predicting each of Mssihra's moves before she even makes them.</p><p>"Were you cheating me earlier? You're a pro." Mssihra angrily chuckles; having utterly lost this second round.</p><p>"I've never played! I guess i'm just a quick learner..." Safia chuckles, as they reset for the third and final round.</p><p>"Beginners luck. Let's see if it sticks around for the third bout." Mssihra states as the game begins. Panuk has moved from the doorway to Safia's side, and with the commotion of the second round, nearly everyone on the ship has converged. Utinni and Mormea place silent bets on the winner; as Panuk whispers in Safia's ear, hyping her up for the final showdown.</p><p>"You got Safia... before, when you saw Mssihra's moves before she made them...that was The Force. <em>Precognition.</em>" Panuk says, rubbing Safia's shoulders, shifting her weight back and forth as she tries to hype the young girl up. Safia turns, head tilted.</p><p>"But I didn't use The Force... At least, not intentionally. Isn't that cheating? You know...bad?" Safia whispers worriedly.</p><p>"It is only bad if you lose. Just focus on her next move: that will help determine yours. Always be aware of your opponent. Treat this like a battle. Use every tool in your arsenal to <em>destroy her.</em>" Panuk says with a final hard slap on the back. Safia looks at her <em>opponent</em>, watching Zoya quack deviously in Mssihra's ear, likely doing the same thing Panuk was doing.</p><p>The final round is intense, and takes an entire evening. Safia watches the threads of The Force pull at the pieces, but still, Mssihra is too quick. Safia moves her scout two, ready to attack: but Mssihra counters her by moving her guardian in an L line, just out of her attack range. The tension in the room grows as their companions start to get rowdy, calling out different moves and egging the two players on. Even Panuk gets into the throws of it, encouraging Safia to focus and attack. Eventually it winds down to the final play: Safia's scout verses Mssihra's predator. <em>How aptly fit</em>, Safia thinks to herself as she debates what the best move to make would be. Safia scans the board, searching for those invisible threads to tell her what to do...but she sees none. Mssihra is too in the throes of the game, hungry for the win, and therefore unpredictable. Safia moves her scout to the inner circle. Mssihra smiles softly before raising her predator and attacking from the outer circle, striking from behind. The room erupts into noise, as Mormea reluctantly slides a few credits into Utinni's applauding hands.</p><p>"Good game." Safia says, extending her hand outwards towards the victorious trandoshan. Mssihra takes it heartily in hers, Safia's small hands being eclipsed by Mssihra's large claws.</p><p>"I'll say, you certainly gave me a run for my money! Well, Mormea's money anyway..." The woman chuckles. It's nice to see the bounty hunter outside of battle, where she's so terrifying. Maybe Mormea was wrong about Mssihra... she doesn't seem standoffish. Safia nods, noting that the inclination might have been wrong, or maybe...she just made a friend.</p><p>*...*...*</p><p>The next few days consisted of Safia and Panuk training and deciphering the datapad Master Xalwod left for them. The training came easy, as Safia continued to practice the four pillars. Panuk slowly began to introduce more combat oriented training, much to Safia's chagrin. Then again, combat was all Panuk knew, so Safia couldn't blame her entirely. Safia was incredibly dexterous and nimble from spending so much time in the caves. She could bend backwards to avoid blows, climb and balance on nearly any surface, and most of all: Safia was fast. Whenever Panuk was able to land a punch on her, it always threw her to the ground though. Safia lacked strength and constitution being much smaller than her sparring partner. Safia stood roughly at five foot two, and that's being generous. She was always used to people being bigger than her, tougher than her... she countered it by being faster. Untouchable. The two force users never wasted a chance to spar: to test the limits of Safia's dexterity, but also to strengthen her natural lacking qualities of constitution. By the end of day five her body was riddled with bruises: purple and green in hue. Still, Safia pushed through: knowing that the pain would eventually subside. She needed to push through it to grow from it.</p><p>The datapad pad came harder than the blows. Cryptic and winding texts that discussed the intricacies of crafting a lightsaber. A lot of technobabble she wishes she could pass off to Utinni, but Panuk says that this knowledge is only for The Jedi. Master Xalwod, as great as Panuk proclaimed him to be, did not have the foresight of organization. The data seemed jumbled, typed abruptly in haste with no real structure or educational intent. The knowledge was practical in the sense that if you follow all of the steps at the end you would have a lightsaber... but the steps didn't seem to come one after another. It was a hodgepodge of resources stuffed onto a datapad. They were able to decode the basic structure for the internal gears. Panuk, having already done this once with her master before, was able to recognize when it looked like they were on the right track. After a few days of decoding and crafting: Safia had the internal skeleton of what will eventually become her lightsaber.</p><p>"All that seems left is to get you three more kyber crystals and then to get you to Illum." Panuk says after a long day of study.</p><p>"Three? But the skeleton has four slots on it, remember? Two for the focusing crystal, two for the primary crystal." Safia questions, clearly confused. Panuk points at the citrine gem that hangs on Safia's neck.</p><p>"Three." Panuk states curtly. Safia grabs the gem, swatting Panuk's touch away.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry that's out of the question." She says with rapid speed, looking down at the precious crystal. "Kyden gave me this: it's all I have left of him."</p><p>"Good, that means you are bonded to it already. It will make this easier." Panuk claims as she shakes the hand Safia swatted at.</p><p>"Easier for you, you mean! I have other crystals: what about...this one?" Safia asks, remembering the long blue crystal she kept separated from the ones she gave to Sven. She crosses the cargo room towards her small brown satchel and pulls out the shard. Panuk walks over and studies it briefly before tossing it back into the bag carelessly.</p><p>"No. It has imperfections and will crack under the pressure of use. Do not let sentiment cloud your judgement. Your lightsaber is an extension of your will, and what better use for that crystal on your neck than transforming it into a tangible weapon." Panuk says calmly without emotion.</p><p>"My love isn't a weapon!" Safia yells, taking a defensive step back, hand still clutching the crystal on her neck tightly. Safia's breath hitches as she hears her own words...never quite having said that word out loud. She slumps, sitting in the silence her own words formed. "This crystal is a promise we made together on the last good night of my life...I promised to protect him, and I failed... and I need this crystal to remind myself of that." Safia whispers, each word full of sorrow.</p><p>"You say that this crystal is a promise of protection; then transform it into something you can use to actually protect with. Words will not stop The Empire. Actions will." Panuk reiterates calmly, again with no passion. The Jedi sees logic, not emotion. Safia sits, ruminating in that line of thought. It's funny to think, but a small part of Safia was hoping that she could simply talk to The Empire and get Kyden back through that. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. But still The Empire persists. They hurt her. They took everything from her. And even now, she still doesn't want to actively hurt them. It says more about her character than theirs... kindness runs through her like a river. Yet when an unstoppable force meets an unmoving object: one of them must give if there ever is hope to progress forward. The Empire will never change their ways... so it is up to her to evolve.</p><p>Panuk can sense the divide within Safia as she sits staring at her hands lost in thought. She moves to sit next to Safia, taking the young girl's hand in hers. Safia looks up, questioning the gentility of it all. Panuk is always corse and tough: especially with everyone else on board. But on rare occasions, she will soften her walls for Safia and show her a peak of affection. A hint of caring beneath Panuk's strong veneer.</p><p>"You are torn. But the decisions worth making are always the hardest. You are not destroying the crystal, or breaking your promise. It is simply evolving its original intention. Change does not always mean loss." Panuk tells Safia, each word ringing in Safia's ear like a mourning bell. She looks down at the crystal, seeing her reflection shine softly on its surface. Her reflection seems more knowledgeable than her, as it stares back with determined eyes. <em>It is time to change.</em></p><p>"...Alright... Three more crystals... Then to Illum." Safia says softly in resignment. "We might as well check the other crystals we have on board to see if they're a match. It will be harder to search for them on an alien planet than if we have them right here." With an approving nod, the two women leave in search of Sven.</p><p>Sven has rarely left his room since they departed from Eris-III. He'd join the group during meals, but never eat with them; and rarely did he interject into conversations. At first Safia was worried that they had angered him in some way, but Mormea explained that as a dedicated son of Mandalore there are certain traditions Sven upholds. While she and her brother were both born on Mandalore, this does not make her a <em>Mandalorian</em>. It is the armor and the history that Sven carries that makes him distinctly Mandalorian: born on its planet and practitioner of its dying culture. He cannot take his helmet off in their presence: as the helm is what defines him and his Mandalorian oath: one he will not break even for a meal. At first it was hard for Safia to comprehend, but she slowly was understanding the codes of his culture. She was unsure exactly what he was doing inside his room all day. Mormea said he was running interference, cashing in a few favors with other bounty hunters, in exchange for information that might help them find Safia's mysterious <em>man in black</em>; but still that answer was vague at best. As they approached his room Safia heard silence within. Perhaps he's not in his room after all? She touches the handle, but it is locked in place. <em>Oh...</em> she thinks, starting to worry a bit. Yes, she did pay Sven those crystals so technically they belong to him...but if the crystal could help her in her new quest to become a Jedi, then surely she could take them and replace them at a later time? Safia grabbed the door handle, tugging it a few more times to no avail.</p><p>"I suppose we'll have to come back later..." Safia sighed sadly.</p><p>"Or we could use a different approach... something more subtler..." Panuk said as a new and strange smile spread across the Jedi's lips.</p><p>"You mean lock picking? I can get Utinni and he can-" Safia begins before being cut off by Panuk.</p><p>"No Safia, I mean you should appeal to his baser needs." Panuk says again, an eyebrow raised incredulously.</p><p>"Oh, well I'm sure he can find the way to the bathroom himself, i don't know what you mean by-"</p><p>"Safia, you're going to seduce Sven." Panuk states point blank, grabbing Safia by the shoulders. The mere phrase sends a crisp chill through her body as the young girl turns a bright red.</p><p>"No, no no. I'm sorry, you must be confused. Or maybe I'm confused. I-I can't seduce him... I just-" Safia babbles, clearly uncomfortable with the notion.</p><p>"Seduction is one of the many arts you will need to master. I often employ it to sneak my way past enemies lines and then slit their throats from within their own beds. This will be good grounds for you to start. Besides it would be best for you to learn from me rather than Master Xalwod: few things escape his talent and I am unsure if you could handle his training." Panuk states as if she were talking about something as simple as the weather: not <em>seduction.</em> Safia remains blushed and frenzied.</p><p>"Y-you mean I have to to be a Jedi? A-and Master Xalwod taught you this? That doesn't seem right are you- wait..." Safia stammers, then suddenly stops to look Panuk square in the eye. "Are you and Master Xalwod...<em>having relations</em>?" Safia asks in a conspiratorial whisper. Panuk adjusts her posture to a more serious tone, if that is even possible for The Jedi, and looks at Safia with unwavering certainty.</p><p>"No. He is my Master, and I am his apprentice. Respect and love exist on a far spectrum and I can have respect for my Master without being in love with him." Panuk answers, scolding Safia like an impetuous child for even asking the question.</p><p>"O-oh...I see... Understood." Safia says, shame burning on her tongue. She shouldn't have been so bold in her question: it was rude of her. Panuk relaxes briefly as she takes Safia away from Sven's door.</p><p>"Now first thing you need to know about seduction is that it is always about power. Who has it and who does not. If you are trying to seduce someone you have to convince them that they have power over you: regardless if that is true or not. Play to your naivete; compliment them in a way that makes yourself seem weaker and smaller. Those in power will always take advantage of the weaker; and when they invite you to their room that is when you show them who truly is in control." Panuk says with a wicked gleam in her eye: the first time Safia's seen a passion in any of her lessons so far.</p><p>"C-can I start with a practice round first? I've never seduced anyone before..." Safia says nervously. Panuk sighs, realizing just how much work this particular lesson is going to take.</p><p>"See Mssihra down the hallway?" Panuk asks, pointing to where Safia can just barely see the trandoshan's legs sticking out from under a tech panel in the bridge. "Go over there and ask her to teach you how to shoot a blaster. Be as naive and coy as you possibly can." Panuk orders. With a pull of the force, a blaster shoots from down the hallway into Panuk's hand; a small shocked <em>Watta Watta! </em>echoing ahead from where the balster came from. Handing her the gun, Panuk nudges Safia towards the bounty hunter before crouching behind the corner to watch her student at work. Cautiously Safia approaches Mssihra, who tinkers away at the ship's control panel.</p><p>"Oh..." Safia sighs loudly, holding the blaster by its firing end. "Woe is me. I can't seem to figure out how to make the blasty thing go boom... If only there was a strong lady type around since I am oh so small and naive..." Her performance is wooden, but then again: her nerves have caused her to go near rigid. Mssihra rolls out from under the control panel, cocking an eyebrow in suspicion at the extremely odd act.</p><p>"Safia... are you okay?" The bounty hunter asks as she stands, wiping the ship grease off on her pant legs.</p><p>"I just can't seem to figure this blaster out on my own. If only I had someone as big and strong and smart as you to show me, someone who's so small and weak and dumb, how to use it properly..." Safia professes again, making glances towards the corner where Panuk is: watching her teacher run her hand down her face in utter disappointment.</p><p>"Well for starters, don't hold it at that end. You could blow off your fingers..." Mssihra starts incredulously, as she takes the gun from Safia. "What you're going to want to do is hold it properly, firmly grasp it: and plant yourself down." The trandoshan woman states as she walks Safia through the motions. Before Safia can react, Mssihra is hovered over her, taking Safia's small arms in her's, pushing her large scaly thighs between Safia's legs to widen her stance, and lower her center of gravity. "Extend your arms, bring it to eye level...and then when you're ready, and you feel your breath and heartbeat line up...you take your shot." Mssihra slithers in a soft tone just so Safia could hear her: as her large reptilian arms wrap around Safia's, showing her how to hold a gun. Safia blushes a deep pink, realizing that not only had her seduction failed, but that it might had backfired as Safia feels her knees go weak at the muscular woman's touch. Her breath hitches in her throat as she can feel the warm breath of Mssihra blow just at the top of her ear as she instructs the young girl to shoot.</p><p>"I uh...thank you for the educational l-lesson..." Safia scrambles, barely able to get the words out. "So...shall we go to your room?" Safia asks, dreading the words as they leave her lips. The hallway quiets as Safia's bold question stands alone in the room. "Oh, I just...Panuk didn't really instruct me on the transition from the seduction to the bedroom, she just said-" Safia starts to explain, feeling all too embarrassed as the bounty hunter cuts Safia off with an uproariously full body laugh. Safia moves to watch Mssihra laugh loudly, shaking the floor of the spaceship as tears start to form in the trandoshan's eyes. In the midst of Mssihra's laughter Utinni has waddled up, and now angrily snatches the blaster rifle from Safia's hand.</p><p>"I-it's... stop laughing! I tried!" Safia pants, feeling helpless to defend herself. It really was a god awful try.</p><p>"Oh honey..." Mssihra bellows. Even Zoya the duck was laughing at her! Eventually the laughter winds down. She wipes the tears from her eyes with a delicate claw "I haven't had a laugh like that in years." She states downwards to Utinni who is preoccupied with shining his retrieved blaster.</p><p>"It's not funny! Panuk says I need to learn, so...I'm learning! Utinni:" Safia says, turning to face the small jawa who looks up at her, head tilted to the side. "Do you know anything about flirting? Any tips?" She asks genuinely, desperate for advice to please Panuk enough for the lesson to stop for the day.</p><p>"<em>Baegan Bebo?" </em>Utinni responds, opening the left side of his brown robe to show several gears and metal bits to the young jedi in-training.</p><p>"I should...show them my junk?" Safia questions, unsure of what exactly Utinni is trying to tell her. At her remark both Utinni and Mssihra launch into a fit of giggles, even Panuk joins in from around the corner. "Oh come on..." Safia says, rolling her eyes in frustration. Panuk strolls up, holding her gut from laughing so hard.</p><p>"Safia... you have a long way to go." Stating the obvious, Safia moans in disapproval.</p><p>"Or we could stop here, since clearly I'm <em>so</em> hilariously bad at it." She says dejectedly, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Yes. You are terrible." Panuk reiterates, still chuckling slightly.</p><p>"Well I learn best by example, so why don't you show us all how it's done then, <em>Master Seducer."</em> Safia sarcastically says, waving her arms around angrily. Panuk ceases her laughter and straightens up: taking the challenge very seriously. Wordlessly she moves forwards in the hallway and into the cockpit. Safia, Utinni, and Mssihra sneak up behind her: curiously looking in from the shadows of the doorway.</p><p>Mormea sits with her legs on the dashboard, staring up peacefully at the stars. Panuk looks back making eye contact with Safia as if to say <em>watch closely, </em>before approaching the pilot.</p><p>"Care for some company?" Panuk asks Mormea softly, watching the Mandalorian's sister swivel and look at her with soft shock.</p><p>"Oh, Panuk! Sure...what were you all laughing about back there; I heard your howls all the way up here." Mormea asks, motioning for Panuk to take a seat in the co-pilot's chair. Instead Panuk leans against the control panel next to where Mormea's feet rest on the dashboard.</p><p>"I was trying to teach Safia how to flirt...but apparently I need to teach her to speak first." Panuk states playfully.</p><p>"I'm sure she'll do just fine with you as her teacher." Mormea responds politely, moving her feet away to give Panuk more room to sit; Panuk eagerly taking the opportunity to slide onto the control panel gentyl as to not push any important buttons. "...So what are you doing up here if you think Safia needs the extra lessons?" the pilot asks with a suspiciously knowing gleam in her eye.</p><p>"I sensed that you were carrying some tension... I have a knack for spotting it." Panuk claims, moving her hands gracefully through the air as if to mimic the force calling to her.</p><p>"I've just been thinking about some plans to land on Naboo and relax once this whole trip is over. Not that venturing out into the unknown regions isn't my <em>favorite thing to do</em>, it just helps the clock move a bit faster to daydream about it." Mormea laughs lightly.</p><p>"Well I happen to know a way to pass the time even quicker..." Panuk says softly, leaning her body towards Mormea, her lekku falling gently in front of her face.</p><p>"Why are you standing so close to me?" Mormea asks barely at a whispers volume; causing both Mssihra and Safia to lean in closer just to hear her. Panuk slowly rakes her eyes down and over Mormea, from her head to her feet, then back up once more. Safia watches Panuk subtly flutter her lashes, as a hand gently traces the exposed skin on Mormea's arm. Slow and sensual... Mormea's eyes widen with understanding as she begins to protest, but doesn't move away. "As fun as I think it could be, I don't want to complicate anything on the ship."</p><p>"I can assure you my emotions will not cloud my judgment; as <em>absolute control</em> is one of my specialties as a Jedi." Panuk responds with a low sultry tone. Safia watches eagerly taking mental notes as Mormea and Panuk speak an unspoken language, as they look at each other's eyes...then lips...then lower...</p><p>"Ah hell, It has been a while..." Mormea says, tilting her head slightly, eyes softly looking up at Panuk.</p><p>"And that's how you do it." Panuk states, jumping back at attention, speaking to Safia. Panuk grabs Mormea's hand and pulls her up from her seat, leading her out of the room. "Safia, write down those notes, we will return to this lesson later. Mssihra, the ship is yours." Panuk commands as she and Mormea briskly walk down the hallway. Just before they reach Mormea's room, Sven's door opens. Mormea waves to her brother wearing a stupefied look on her face before Panuk pulls her into the pilot's own bedroom. Sven looks at them, then down the hallway at the dumbfounded Safia, and nods to himself, accepting that this is his life currently. Safia watches Utinni quietly slip into the Mandalorian's room taking the stunning opportunity.</p><p>"Yup... I'll be in my bunk." He says before returning to his room, not noticing Utinni's stealthy entrance. Safia tries to pick her jaw up from the ground, but stands still dumbfounded by Panuk's artful seduction. Mssihra pats Safia gently on the head as she walks over and sits on the control, chuckling under her breath.</p><p>The next two days passed without incident. Sven stayed in his room; Mssihra and Mormea stayed at the helm; Utinni worked on his terrifying droid; and Panuk and Safia trained. The group poked light fun at Safia during meals for her embarrassing passes at flirting; and in turn, Safia smiled knowing that at least her humiliation was a uniting front for them all. In the small moments when they were all together like ths, it was almost like they were friends.</p><p>It was mid-day when the alarm sounded: and everyone raced to the bridge. Safia made it there last, having been tinkering with the skeleton of her lightsaber; and was shocked at what she saw through the windshield. In front of their freighter was an icy blue giant: swirling with winds and gases around its upper atmosphere.</p><p>"Well I'll be damned <em>Jett'i</em>, your coordinates turned out true. There is a planet out here... Only problem is, we didn't get here first." Mormea says as she points to a small speck in the corner of her scanner. Looking at the scanner, there were three specks orbiting the planet. Confused, Safia looked back out through the darkness of space, and sure enough: just orbiting the right side of the planet were three large star destroyers...just like the ones they saw back on Aduban-III. Sven swears under his breath as Mormea leaps to action pressing buttons on the console.</p><p>"I can try and cloak us so The Imps won't hump us on their radar; but I can't do it for long. Mssihra, I'm gonna need you to guide us in carefully, think you can swing it?" The pilot asks, her hands a flurry of moves as she fiddles with several buttons and switches.</p><p>"On it." Misshra hisses, jumping into the co-pilot's chair, and taking control of the ship. Safia watches with baited breath as the ship turns and moves, crossing the path of the large Imperial starcraft. Misshra brings them in close to the star destroyer's underside, avoiding any of its cameras and scanners. The windshield darkens as they scrape its underbelly, and slowly wait to see if the imperials send any ships after them. When they pass by without a following trail, the entire cockpit lets out a collective breath.</p><p>"I'm not seeing a follow-up, so I think the coast is clear..." Mormea says with a happy whistle. "Question is, what's The Empire doing around a planet that doesn't technically exist?" She asks, turning to face Panuk.</p><p>"Just like this planet, that answer doesn't exist. Come, we need to prepare for the cold." Panuk states as she turns on her heel.</p><p>As the ship descends into harsh winter winds, Safia searches for any cold weather gear. Growing up in the desert she was used to intense heat, and she is excited to experience intense cold. Having found a few items in the emergency kit left by the ships' previous owners: the gear was spread out between the five of them. Mormea volunteered to stay behind on the ship with Zoya and R34-P3R, to keep an eye out for The Imperials. However, Safia thinks it has more with avoiding the cold than it does with watching the movement of The Empire.</p><p>The ship touches down at last, after a long and hard descent through deep cavernous cracks in the planet's surface. When the ramp opens, Safia is immediately hit with the freezing gusts of Illum's winds. The cold stings so much that she reels back in pain. The climate is harsh and unforgiving, and the ground is unseeable under thick sheets of snow. Safia has never seen snow, and after this interaction she decides she can go the rest of her life without seeing it again. It is beautiful but cruel: stinging her exposed ankles as she trudges forward. Safia looks behind her to see how her companions are faring, and sees Utinni struggling to keep up. The snow came up to Safia's knees; and for Utinni, it came up over his head. Mssihra, seeing the small jawa struggle against the elements, picks him up in one foul swoop; resting him on top of her arm where Zoya usually rests.</p><p>The group pushes forward with Panuk leading the way, the only light guiding them being Master Xalwod's datapad that glows with the secrets of their next location. They descend through the harsh elements, arriving at the huge maw of a mountain: the large entrance of a cave. Safia's eyes light up with new found excitement as she leaps ahead ready to explore. The cave itself is large, taller than anything Safia's ever seen. The ceiling extends upwards and never stops: growing navy then black. The walls are rocky and icy; The floor is a light smattering of snow from the outside winds. Ahead in the distance, Safia can see another entrance within the cave: this one manmade and carved with care.</p><p>The group approaches as they all slowly take in the beautiful strange place. The doorway is massive: six or maybe even seven stories tall. Standing at the entryway were two statues: expertly carved. The first a looming sixty foot high robed figure, with each of his palms outstretched: the other matching in height and dress, but holding a lightsaber up in a neutral stance. Panuk and Safia exchange a look, feeling the emmenating energy from within: the force calling out all around the planet, centering at this icy temple.</p><p>"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Sven says darkly as the group enters the mysterious temple.</p><p>The winds of Illum beat against the cave from the outside as the group enters cautiously. Dark, darker, yet darkest the ice turns as they travel deeper: the datapad glow leading their way. Eventually they arrive at a central chamber a hundred and seventy nine feet in diameter: huge. The ceiling is an icy marvel that never ends. Down from the never ending ceiling is a long chain, covered in small fractal icicles. A faint light leaps from the chain, bouncing off the walls: casting a beautiful warm glow in the room. At the end of the chain, hovering just above the floor is a large metallic orb: a representation of the force itself. Finally, at the center below the orb is a symbol on the floor: carved into the glacial ice. An eight pointed star with its center top beam extended, flanked by two large wings engulfed in a circle... Safia recognizes it from Master Xalwod's writings: this is the mark of The Jedi Order.</p><p>As Panuk scans the room, Safia watches her looking for a flash of recognition...but Safia can tell that The Jedi is just as lost as her. There are seven extending hallways, including the one they just came from; However Xalwod's instructions were unclear as to where to go from here. Panuk unsheathes her lightsaber, places it on the floor and spins it with the flick of her wrist.</p><p>"The force will guide us to where we must go next." She says contently as the group huddles around the lightsaber as it spins and spins, eventually slowing to a stop at the leftmost tunnel. Bending to pick up her saber, the weapon suddenly activates without warning and flies down the hallway with quick speed. Panuk leaps into action chasing down the hallway after her lightsaber, ripped from her side by the force itself; but as Safia and the crew go to pursue her she is gone.</p><p>No, not just gone...The hallway Panuk turned into has been wiped from existence. Where she ran, now stands thick ice: deep and shimmery. Safia pounds on the wall trying to get through.</p><p>"Hey! Give her back! You can't just take her!" Safia yells at the temple angrily. The force is here, she can feel it: it <em>will </em>answer her... But no answer comes. Not verbally, at least. As she stares at the ice searching for Panuk beneath it, but instead she sees a different figure in its reflection. At first the figure is fractured, stuck in the fractals of ice: but it clears as it draws closer, looking at Safia. A long dark cloak flows above the icy floor, with hands wrapped behind them just watching and waiting... That chestnut brown hair that used to fall over his eyes now pushed away to better frame those big, brown eyes that now burn holes into Safia's head...<em>Kyden...</em></p><p>She turns and sees him standing in the entryway of the hallway opposite the one Panuk fled down. She feels him invisibly tug at the thread deep in her core, pulling her to him. She looks at her friends, none of them seeing him, still focused on breaking through to the ice wall in front of them. She watches smaller invisible threads begin to wrap around their ankles, all leading off in their own tunnels. <em>The force works in mysterious ways</em>, she says softly under her breath to herself, as she again feels that familiar pull of fate calling to her as Kyden turns and walks down the dark icy hallway.</p><p>"I have to go...but listen: the temple is calling to you, answer your call!" Safia says to the group before sprinting down the icy path, needing to catch up to Kyden. She doesn't look back as she hears the ice form behind her: knowing that her friends will not be able to follow her. She doesn't know why he's here, why he didn't just speak to her, why he looked at her <em>like that...</em> She pushes forward needing answers.</p><p>The path is winding as she thuds against the ice: feeling the force push her along as she runs. The glaciers look down at her as she sprints past them, and she can feel beneath her the footsteps of many Jedi before her. In his original message, Master Xalwod had mentioned that this was a place of tradition and history... she wonders how many have run through here before her. As she contemplates the temple's history, the cave begins to change and morph into a reflection of her own history. At first she doesn't notice the snow thin, becoming more granular as she presses on, until she can hear the satisfying crunch of the icy glass beneath her feet: frozen sand. Puzzled and losing sight of Kyden, she presses on.</p><p>She passes a rusted moisture vaporator, tilted as if it was sunk in the sand. Then she runs through the open gates of the old varactyl pen, eaten away and decayed. It reminds her of her nightmares, only this time it's real. She shakes her head refusing to dwell on the concept: <em>The Force is trying to distract me with these memories, I can't let it, </em>she tells herself as she pushes forward, hopping the fences that spring up in her path. Kyden's shadow grows further in the distance as the icy sands pick up as if she's running through a small storm. She grits her teeth and keeps her head low and musters all her strength to push on. She can't lose sight of him: not again.</p><p>Finally getting past the worst of it, she looks up to see that her environment has changed yet again. The glaciers appear more rocky and crystalline as a large chandelier of glittering gems extend down from the ceiling, covered in a beautiful permafrost. And there, standing overlooking the small frozen lake of the past... is Kyden. He turns at hearing her footprints and looks at her: eyes widening with shock, then brimming with... sorrow. Up close she can get a better look at him: he looks older. Of course it has been a couple years but still, there's something different about him that she can't quite place. He's lost his softness, now covered head to toe in dark armor; and his shoulders are wider, as if he's grown stronger from carrying an invisible burden... but none of that matters to Safia. He's here. <em>She's found him.</em></p><p>"Kyden!" She yells in glee, as she rushes at him grabbing his arms and spinning him around. "I'm so happy to see you; I've travelled all over to find you, you wouldn't believe the adventure I've had! I went to a desert, and then I flew on a ship, and I saw trees...or what was left of them at least, and then we came here: and I've been training! You'd be so proud. And I-I" She babbles on, brimming with happiness unable to control her waterfall of words. She has so much to tell him, so much to share. So much has changed... "Oh, I should probably start from the beginning, it must be awfully disorienting! I... you should know that I laid them to rest, Kyden. I tried my best to bring them a little peace, but I know that they're looking down at us and they're glad you're safe. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't prayed that you're safe..." She says, her words winding down. She looks at his hands, rubbing her thumb softly over his trying to warm his cold touch...but he never warms. She looks up at him, and he's still staring at her like she's see-through. She lets go of his hands, breathing the truth deep into her lungs. "You're...you're not really here, are you..." She whispers softly. She watches the figure of Kyden sigh, raising his cold hand to caress her cheek. She leans into his touch, her soft warm skin reeling from his welcomed icy touch.</p><p>"I just wanted to keep you safe... I didn't want any of this." he whispers softly, in a low rich voice.</p><p>"I am safe: i'm here with you." She responds, smiling to herself. Even if he's not real, she at least has this vision of him. This future memory. Maybe he's somewhere out in space seeing her as a vision too... or perhaps it's just a trick of the temple; Either way she doesn't care. For whatever reason, The Force chose this form of him to speak to her... and she will make every second of this conversation count.</p><p>"You're in danger because of me. I'm so sorry, Safia." He tells her, pain clear in his voice. She looks at him confused, taking his hands once more.</p><p>"I am in danger because The Empire made the foolish mistake of taking you from me. And I welcomed this danger because I knew it would lead me back to you..." She says with a small amount of animosity in her voice. Still he looks down, radiating with blame. " Kyden, we were just <em>kids</em>; we didn't know any better. We didn't know any of this would happen, we can't blame ourselves for our childish curiosity..."</p><p>"But we're not kids anymore, Saf." He says solemnly. She nods in understanding, tears beginning to dance at the corners of her eyes. He takes his finger, gently wiping them away from her face. "You have to promise me you'll protect yourself."</p><p>"Just tell me where you are and I'll come to you, and we can-" She starts but he shushes her quickly reiterating his question, needing the answer.</p><p>"Promise me, Safia. Just that...please. Promise me, and I swear we'll see each other again..." He asks her once more. She nods her head: a silent vow.</p><p>"...If The Force calls to me, I'll answer it." She tells him. "It brought me to you, and it will bring me to you again... I promise." She says with wavering certainty. As the words echo in the frozen cave of their past, they sound off as small truths, growing strong and stronger with each echo. She looks at him and she can sense him fading; she can feel that connecting thread starting to slack. She closes her hands tighter around his; trying to keep him there with her. Even for just one moment longer.</p><p>She still has so much to tell him. She wants to tell him about The Jedi, that there are other people out there like them. She wants to tell him about her companions and their slow earned friendship, that she can't wait for him to meet them all. She wants to tell him about every long night she spent in that cave, looking up at the stars and cursing herself for not listening closer to his talks of astrology, wondering just where in the galaxy he could be... She wants to tell him three words that she would have told him back then on that day if she would have known it was the last time she'd see him... But as she goes to tell him, she can see that soft smile start to flicker and fade... She'll say them...one day. When he's really there, and truly safe.</p><p>"See you soon..." She says instead, as she holds him in her hands until he's faded away completely, holding back sobs until he's gone.</p><p>In his wake there is warmth. She turns her hands over looking to where his rested mere moments ago, and sees three citrine crystals in her palm. She chuckles through a small sob at his parting gift to her. He wants her to protect herself, and now he has given her the final tools to do so. The warmth of the crystals spread across her skin as her small smile grows wide. She's waited so long to see him... And now, she feels as if she has been given a small slice of peace... reinvigorated in her quest to rescue him.</p><p>The crystal on her neck vibrates gently, as the snowy sand beneath her feet starts to swirl. She can feel the hum of the force calling out to her; telling her that after all this time, it is okay to rest for a moment. To truly feel the threads of fate when there is no life threatening event: Just her and The Force. She closes her eyes answering it's call, letting it dance upon her skin and sink into her lungs. The Force is all around her in this cave: in this temple. Even though her eyes are closed she can see everything: sense <em>everything</em>. In the large glacial chandelier of her mind she can see The Force calling to her friends all separated within its icy palace. She sees Panuk with icy chains tied to her in heated discussion with a vision of her Master Xalwod; She sees Mssihra fighting a bloody illusionary battle under the watch of fearsome creature worth of awe; She sees Sven engaged in a spectral scrimmage, battling the burdens he's held onto since the siege of Mandalore; She sees Utinni enthralled in an hostile combat with the illusion of a tall dark man who breathes with aggressive robotic breaths...And she sees herself: her reflection blown up against the ice, full of every potential to make good on her promises: old and new.</p><p>Soft tears of happiness streak down her face as she comes to this realization. Wherever The Force is...she is. She opens her eyes with a soft flutter, as she looks at the cave lights dance in the soft white glow of The Force. The sand swirls on the wind. Small cubes of glacial ice rise; even her hair stands on its ends floating gently on the breeze.</p><p>The skeletal form she'd been tinkering with for the past week lifts from her side, unpiecing and piecing itself together again in the air. The warmth of the crystals grow stronger and stronger, as The Force plucks them from her one by one. Being so close it feels as if she's standing in the center of a luminous sun: big and bright. The last crystal on her neck slips gently out of its leather hold and centers itself in place within the skeletal structure. The icy sands on the ground lift and wrap around the hilt: singeing from the warmth and cooling to create a pale white metal that covers the saber. The energy swirls around her as it centers in her hands, floating downwards to rest gently in her outstretched palms. Finally in her hands, finally whole, she has her lightsaber.</p><p><em>Thank you</em>, she whispers to the temple hoping that whatever form of Kyden spoke to her and gave her those crystals can hear her in the ether. With a steady breath she concentrates on where her friends are in the temple: scattered by the force. With a unifying thought she exhales and ignites her saber for the first time as two pure golden light beams extend from each end. It hums gently in her hands, perfectly balanced in her grip. Her saber is not a weapon; her saber is a promise of protection. Now, with her saber at her side, it is time that she made good on that promise, as she turns to find and unite her motley crew once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Blood/Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The temple is more twisted than expected, and Safia must come face to face with her worst reality.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**DISCLAIMER**<br/>I do not own Star Wars or any of its properties, this is only in light fun!</p><p>**AUTHOR NOTE**<br/>This is a short novelization of my friend's Star Wars 5e campaign set in the Legends cannon starting roughly at the beginning of episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back. I am writing and uploading the story as we play, told through the point of view of my PC: Safia Wynnala. I don't know where the story is going since it is not JUST my story: it's mine, the other player character's, and of course mainly the DM's. Chapter 7 was very emotionally taxing to play, and even harder to write. There are a lot of emotional ups and downs, especially from last chapter: so I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><h1>
  <span>Chapter 7: Blood/Loss</span>
</h1><p>
  <span>The temple is as grand as it is mysterious. What once was hope of finding her friends has now diminished into hope of simply escaping alive. Safia thought she was following the threads: but now, in the darkness she can’t see them. She knows they are there, that ever present tug at her gut still pulls her forward; but the darkness is unrelenting. The light of her new saber guides her as she continues to press on. She’s unsure how long she’s been walking along the icy tunnel; minutes pass and nothing changes. She calls out her friends' names one by one, hoping to hear their voices: but none ever come. Eventually she reaches a point within the temple where the ice is so dense that even her own voice refuses to echo. She remembers this kind of darkness, back in the caves of Beheboth; and steels herself with the comforting idea that at the end of darkness, there must always be a light. Each footfall is heavier than the last as Safia continues her march on. She can see her breath condense into small thick puffs of smoke as she exhales. The metal on her saber is freezing to the touch, her fingers almost frozen around its hilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fears she’ll never get out of here: but just as quickly as the thought crosses her mind it vanishes, with a new fear present in her head. Safia hears the cracking of ice from below her as she leaps to avoid an uncontrolled fall. The ice beneath shatters as the temple itself tremors. She straightens her legs and gracefully leaps into the new hole in the ground. Safia is quite used to controlled falls from having fallen so many times in the cave; she knows when to duck, how to land, how to roll out of danger. As she falls the ice slopes beneath her carrying her down a twisted slide. She uses her heels to slow her sliding, swaying her hips against the ice to control her movements as she descends down the slippery ice slope. Eventually she can see the ice narrow as she heads for an opening: </span>
  <em>
    <span>three...two...one</span>
  </em>
  <span> she times her leap with expertise, and jumps from the slide at the perfect time to avoid a twenty foot downwards fall. She lands on her feet as she teeters on a three inch ledge. The room is circular and large, with intricate walls. The temple still shakes; causing small fractals of ice to fall into the center chamber below; with several other holes cracking and breaking open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thud! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Safia turns and sees Panuk and Mssihra tumble out from an opening and fall into the chamber base: rolling into each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bang!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She hears the clanging of metal to her right as Sven burst from the ice on the other side, catching himself before he topples over the edge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crash!</span>
  </em>
  <span> On her left pops Utinni, as he scampers away from the lip of the ledge. Panuk shakes her head, rubbing off the collision as she looks up and catches Safia’s eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should leave. I don’t like this place.” Panuk states, as she brings herself to stand next to Mssihra, who is still working on shrugging off her fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed. But first we need to find the door.” Mssihra hisses as she looks around. Safia looks as well, realizing that they aren’t in the central chamber where they first were.This room is wider, with the walls protruding with ice blocks up to the twenty foot ledge. Safia’s eyes travel up the walls to the ceiling, where she can see another icy ledge another forty feet up; and just above that, another twenty feet into the air, she can see what appears to be....bridges. Ice bridges cross the ceiling as a faint light peaks at at the very top: eighty feet into the air. She can sense her companions all coming to the same conclusion as they all stare up at the ceiling in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safia turns to look at Panuk and Mssihra who stare up at the walls...and sees something behind them staring back. Big, red eyes blink just behind them through a dark cavernous mouth: it must have opened when the temple shook. Safia goes to warn them, but the hot breath from the creature must have alerted them to its presence. Panuk and Mssihra turn and gaze up at the deep red eyes as they blink, taking in their much smaller forms. Then another set, just above the first blinks open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>RAUGH!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The creatures bellow as they stumble into the light: two large wampas. Safia’s heart catches in her throat: she had only read about them in her bestiary... she never could have imagined seeing one in person. The creatures stand easily at twelve feet tall, maybe even taller. Their white fur matted with darken snow, their teeth pointy and yellow: and their eyes...red....and hungry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got the big one!” Panuk yells as she flips into action. She yields her lightsaber and slashes downwards with force, causing the gigantic beast to stumble backwards. Panuk’s saber sings in the chamber as it slices through the air: a deep rich purple, different from the lighter shade it was before. Safia can sense that the blade has changed: imbued with something more powerful. Even Mssihra, who unsheaths her blades, seems stronger. Her left blade is different than before: instead of the rich silver of a vibroblade, the blade she now wields is a deep beige carved bone.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I wasn’t the only one receiving gifts from the temple</span>
  </em>
  <span>... Safia thinks as she watches the two women leap into battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mssihra draws her new strange blade: “Alright, let’s see what you can do!” She says: to the blade or the beast, is uncertain. She raises her new weapon as it shines in the icy light: curved on one end, and jagged like teeth on the other. This weapon isn’t meant to slice: it is meant to </span>
  <em>
    <span>rip. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It comes down with a sickening </span>
  <em>
    <span>whack!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Safia watches in impressed horror as the blade snaps the monster's muscles and sinews, severing the arm clean from the creature. The beast cries in pain, its head leaning back as it howls in the air. Sven takes the opportunity and leaps from the ledge onto the creature’s head, pulling his large knife out and stabbing the monster with frenzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safia breathes, trying to hyper herself up. The jump downwards doesn’t scare her, it’s the fight that does. The lightsaber feels heavy in her hand, knowing that if she chooses to act that it would change everything. She’d have to strike to kill. She grips it tight, reminding herself that her friends are in danger and moral quandaries will not save them. She will. With a slow exhale Safia dives off the ledge; calling upon The Force to slow her fall as she flips below and lands gracefully: igniting her saber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panuk turns, hearing the familiar hum. “Good. At least our trip wasn’t in vain.” She says with a combative smile. “Now to dispatch the creatures responsible for my putrid vision.” Panuk states, turning to face the large wampa once more. Safia cocks her head to the side, looking at Panuk with confusion. Surely The Jedi wasn’t seriously suggesting that the mindless beasts before them were responsible for the visions and tests of The Force? Safia shakes off her confusion as she readies herself for battle. She flicks the saber around her wrist, then holds it firmly in a defensive stance.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Defend, not attack: </span>
  </em>
  <span>she tells herself as she stares the creature down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panuk charges ahead towards the beast, swinging wildly. It moves out of the way, sending Panuk towards the ice wall as it locks eyes with Safia. The creature is as quick as it is hungry: and it lunges for her ready to feed its appetite. Safia raises her saber as she defends from its large claw, but is unable to fight off its imposing mouth. The creature opens its jaws as rows upon rows of gnarled yellow teeth sink into the young girl's shoulder. Safia cries out in pain, as everyone in the room turns to watch the creature rip into Safia’s flesh. She can feel warmth begin to spread over her body: the white veneer of the imperial cold weather jacket turning red with her blood. She takes her hand pressing on the wampa’s flat nose in desperation trying to push herself to safety. She can feel her flesh tearing, her muscles straining and popping as it bites down with a heavy grip. Safia cranes her neck as she screams in agony: never having felt this kind of pain before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second wampa who faces off against the bounty hunters takes Safia’s distracting scream as an opportunity to shake Sven off, smashing its back into the wall and sending Sven flying from its body. He lands harshly on the ground, his chest plate denting inwards upon impact. Mssihra rages against the wampa, full of fury from Safia’s screams as she charges. Safia continues to struggle from within the beast's mouth: barely holding onto her saber through her pain. From the ground Sven looks at Safia and nods to her: as he flicks his wrist, sending his mandalorian dagger into the monster’s eye. It’s jaw unclenches as it howls in pain. The dagger sits at the center of the wampa’s bloody eye, then shakes violently as it proceeds to push deeper and deeper into the creature’s skull. Safia looks towards Panuk, but sees her engaged with the second creature: then to Mssihra who also slashes away at the other beast. Safia can tell that this is an act of the force...but who would control it if not them? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There Utinni stands at the edge of the ledge: his small hand extended as he pushes the dagger deep into the monster’s brain: his yellow eyes fixed with concentration. The wampa wails in immense pain, its screams so loud that it shakes the room: until it falls dead, bleeding from its wounded eye. Utinni looks down at Safia, who stares up in awe, holding her brutalized shoulder. He hops down from the ledge taking a slight tumble as he approaches the beast, looking at his handy work. Glee appears in his eyes seeing that the smallest of them all took out the largest of foes. Safia can feel the threads of The Force around Utinni; but the pain in her arm shoots up, refusing to let her dwell on this knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slumps against the wall and watches Mssihra make fast work of the last wampa. She grips her new sword with both her hands and drives it through the beast's center: pushing until it comes through the other side. Her wrist is buried deep in the monster's belly, and with a sickening </span>
  <em>
    <span>swoop!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She pulls back out, its entrails following her swift and deadly motion. Safia questions if it is all the blood loss, or if she’s really seeing this: but Safia watches in fearful awe as the blood of the deceased wampa swirls on Mssihra’s bone blade, and drains into the channels of the intricate carving of a large winged beast mid hunt. Mssihra stands, rage wafting off her in red puffs: as she watches the blood travel upwards and into the sword. She raises it, raking her reptilian tongue across its edge: savoring its carnage. It unsettles Safia as she watches from the wall as Mssihra glows in the aftermath of the battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ibic cuyir tion’jor ni narir va bu’cina Trandose.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Sven mutters under his breath as he makes his way over to Safia. She waves faintly at the mandalorian as he kneels to look at her shoulder. She sits up as he removes her coat, now tattered and destroyed by the wampa’s teeth. “You’re hurt.” He says as he begins to rip into the tatters of the coat, creating strips of binding for Safia’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Are you? You took a pretty big fall earlier...” Safia asks between hisses as Sven ties the strips around her shoulder tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I’ll be fine. Finest armor Mandalore has to offer.” He says, as sparks shoot out from the dent in his chest. Another hiss escapes Safia’s lips as Sven pulls the last bandage. The tourniquet applies pressure, stopping the bleeding for now. She knows she’ll need to get someone to look at it soon though, before it gets infected. She gives a nod of thanks to Sven before she wobbles to her feet. She lost a lot of blood in the initial bite: and her vision is still slightly spotty. She rotates her wounded shoulder, pushing through the pain. The tourniquet is tight but doesn’t completely restrict her movement: good. She’ll need to be limber to climb out of here. She can be in pain later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safia walks up to the wall and starts to calculate the safest route up. It’s certainly not quick, but it will have to do in her condition. With her companions ready at her side, they each start to ascend the wall. Mssihra carries Utinni under her arm as she digs her talons deep into the ice, creating footholds for herself. Utinni clings to her bloodied shirt as they ascend higher and higher. Safia turns to Panuk as they climb, The Jedi leading with quiet resolve. Everyone has had just about enough of this frozen temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving at the first ledge, Panuk assists everyone up. Safia grunts as she extends her wounded arm, and is yanked upwards. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Forty feet to go until we reach the bridge </span>
  </em>
  <span>Safia tells herself, pushing the pain away again. She can feel the cold tingle on her fingers, but the warmth of adrenaline keeps her going. The walls at this height are smoother ice, with less carvings in them to act as grips. Panuk extends her blade and jams it into the ice, creating her own holds as she melts away parts of the wall: just big enough for a hand to grab onto. Safia nods at The Jedi and follows in pursuit at a wider angle: creating a pathway for the two bounty hunters to climb. Safia can see the third ledge approaching, a piercing white glacier jutting out of the wall when she hears a sharp scream from below. She turns and sees Sven lose his hand on the melted ice: and begin to fall downwards; Mssihra and Utinni tumbling as Sven falls past them knocking them off their balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Safia panics, reaching out a hand towards the falling friends. She feels the thread of energy pull tight in her palm as she catches Mssihra mid air, pulling her by the shirt up to the ledge. Safia flips up herself as she looks down trying to see if there is anything she can do to soften their landing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Utinni, to me!” Sven yells as they fall. The small jawa flies through the air into Sven’s arms, hurling him up towards Mssihra who catches him; just before he hits the ground. Sven’s armor clangs loudly against the icy ledge as he lays there for a brief moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sven! Are you alright?!” Safia yells down to him. He shoots his arm rigidly in the air, a thumbs up. Safia chuckles slightly, knowing that the terse Mandalorian will be alright. Safia looks up at Panuk with furrowed brows. Safia had called upon The Force to save Mssihra, she had pulled her up.... Why hadn’t Panuk done the same for Sven? Safia can feel something is off within Panuk, but can’t quite place it. Maybe The Force showed her something she didn’t like... Safia makes a note of it to find out once they’re back on the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a few minutes for Sven to rescale the forty foot wall; but it does go a bit faster since the foot holds are already carved. Together again they face one final challenge: getting to the ice bridge. The bridge is another twenty feet in the air, drooping low at the center of the room as it hangs connecting one cave entry to another. The planks are solid ice, woven with metallic ropes keeping it standing up. Ancient, and yet advanced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to jump.” Mssihra says before leaping ahead without warning. She pushes off the ledge with aggressive force throwing Utinni through the air like a ball to land on the bridge. Utinni lands with a soft thud as he walks to the edge, where Mssihra holds on to the metallic cable by a claw. He begins to help her up as the bridge sways gently back and forth from movement. Sven reaches into his Mandalorian belt, a thick metallic cord pulls from the loop as he shoots it towards the bridge, pulling him up from the hip. Safia’s eyes dart: trying to find her own path. She lacks the strength Mssihra used to kick off....and she doesn’t have Sven’s tech. She can feel Panuk’s eyes study her as she looks aimlessly around the cavern for something she can use. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Safia thinks, seeing a small peak of ice only  six ft feet away...If she can leap to the hold she could potentially flip onto the bridge. She just needs enough momentum. Panuk’s eyes narrow as she watches the young girl think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safia...Safia, don’t--” But Panuk’s interjections come too late. Safia makes a running start for the foothold across the chamber and leaps out into the open air. She catches it and brings her feet up as close to her chest as possible, ready to make the final leap. But as she jumps, the ice slides beneath her feet and she misses the bridge, plummeting downwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can hear the voices of her companions yelling to her, but she can’t make out the words. From years of clumsily getting cuts in the cave, she knows the next few seconds are vital to her survival. She fell mid-air, not close enough to catch the first ledge...that means she’s about to fall sixty feet to the bottom ledge. If she lands on her back she has a risk of fracturing her spine: best case scenario paralyzing her...worst case...well, worse. So she has a choice: left or right. Her left arm is weak: the shoulder being mauled and bleeding. Her right arm is unscathe and could potentially withstand the fall. But would she rather have two badly injured arms, or one arm that’s out of commission. The left arm, already wounded, is her dominant arm: but if she hurts the right arm, will she have enough strength to climb back up? The ground is coming up, closer and closer: and she needs to make a decision. Seconds from impact she calls upon The Force, praying that the threads of fate can weave a softer landing as she twists her body and lands on her left, injured arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>POP!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She hears the shoulder dislocate as she screams out in agony. She breathes deeply, rolling to her back as she clutches her shoulder in pain. Her right arm grips on tightly: unharmed. Her back, although a few pieces of ice cling to her thin tank, is also unharmed. Through the pain she tells herself she made the right choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safia! Status report!” Panuk calls down to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dislocated my arm...but otherwise unscaved. I should still be able to climb up.” Safia says through tears. She wipes them away and stands: fueled with adrenaline. She refuses to let this temple get the best of her. Her left arm lays slack by her side as she can feel blood seep through her bandages. She needs to climb quickly; she’s not sure how much more of the pain she can push through. She kicks, and pulls: using all three of her remaining working limbs to get back to the upper ledge. She can see her companions on the bridge looking at her with worried eyes. She goes to the ledge again, spotting the small handhold just out of reach. Panuk sucks in a breath, chiding Safia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safia. Don’t.” Panuk states, but Safia doesn’t listen. Her mistake was taking a pause to maneuver her feet: this time she knows that she needs to continue through the motion and go into the flip as soon as she touches the wall. She yells as she runs for the icy handhold: kicking off the ledge as hard as she can. Touching the ice wall briefly she leaps again, propelling her towards the bridge. She can see herself closing the gap: then with an arch of her back she brings her legs upwards and over her, landing on the teetering edge of the bridge. Panuk grips onto Safia’s thin shirt steadying her. Panuk glares at the young girl, then pulls her close so she doesn’t accidentally fall over. “That was reckless.” Panuk scolds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I learned it from watching you.” Safia boldly remarks as she steps away from The Jedi. She didn’t mean for it to come off as rude, but Safia won’t apologize for being reckless when it was needed. She needed to get to the bridge: she did. That should be the end of it. She needs to get to the ship and see some medical attention: she doesn’t have time to play it safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the bridge the party can now see the exit: a large cave opening just a few meters away. A collective sigh is released as they begin to make their way to the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beep!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Utinni’s radio begins to blare. </span>
  <em>
    <span>BeepBeep! </span>
  </em>
  <span> Sven and Mssihra’s communications ring. The ice must have been so thick down there that communications must have not been getting through. Mssihra and Sven exchange a look of worry before picking up the incoming call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mormea?” Speaks Mssihra into the open communications channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mssihra? Oh thank The Force!” Mormea yells, worry and slight fear in her voice. “I’ve been trying to reach you for the past two days!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Days?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Safia thinks to herself: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Has it really been that long? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time flies when you’re trapped in magical ice.” Mssihra remarks, a slight hiss at the end of her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all need to get here NOW. Something’s coming: Imperial. Big. I’m prepping the ship, we need to leave as soon as you get here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll meet you halfway, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ora’vod.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sven says before bolting ahead. The group runs through the icy hallway towards the exit, emerging from a different place than where they entered. They can see the ship ahead, thirty feet in the distance. The snow has stopped falling, but it still lays around the ground in thick mounds. It’s hard to push through, but each footfall makes it easier as it slowly turns to mush beneath their stomps. As they run closer they can see Mormea at the edge of the loading ramp, signalling to them to run faster. They push forward racing as fast as they can: but it doesn’t seem to be enough. Mormea’s eyes widen as something large and ominous descends behind the group blocking any retreat that might have happened. Mormea shouts </span>
  <em>
    <span>Run!</span>
  </em>
  <span> before she is thrown to the side of the hydraulics, banging her head and laying still on the ramp. She was picked up effortlessly like a ragdoll, and thrown with excessive force. The group turns to look at the ship behind them: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who could have done that?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Descending from a ramp already extended out, are two figures: tall and dark. The ship hovers just above the ground as they descend like ghosts of death, landing with a hursh </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the snow. Sven instinctively extends his arm holding the group back as they approach. The first figure cloaked in dark greys and blacks, sporting a silver featureless mask, steps forward. His posture is rigid and his height imposing: standing six feet tall. At his hip is a sleek black saber, curved slightly at the hilt. Behind him, an even more imposing figure stands completely engulfed in black. His mask is a shiny veneer of darkness with slits burned into it to form a harrowing visage. On the center of his armor is that all too familiar inverted Imperial symbol... It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Safia can tell: he can hide his face if he wants to but she knows that this is the man in black that’s haunted her dreams for the past two years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Safia yells, with malice in her voice. She staggers forward, pushing past Sven’s extended arm and points her finger to the tall man who lurks in the back. “You are going to tell me where you took him, or you’re not leaving this planet.” She demands, her words crisp and threatening. She puffs out her chest and stands tall in the snow: disregarding her clear wounds of weakness. She will not let him get away, not until he gives her answers. Both of the tall men stare back at Safia; through their masks she can feel their eyes burning on her skin. The man in black turns and speaks to the other in a modulated voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose our subordinate was correct... the journey was well worth it. Are you sure you can handle this?” The man in black asks the other, who nods solemnly and answers in with a low modulated voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do what I must.” The silver masked man says as he continues to stare at Safia, igniting his saber: a bright and burning red. Instinctively Safia grabs her saber, extending it out to push her friends behind her two golden beams of light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have one chance. Come quietly girl, and no one gets hurt. Much.” The man in black states, an evil calmness in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Counter offer: you come with us and answer my simple question, and you don’t get hurt. Much.” Safia replies masking confidence. She hopes they can’t see the slight shake of her saber as she weakly holds it out, small drops of blood falling from her extended arm. Even with her shoulder dislocated, she can feel The Force weave together to help her keep her saber at the ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” The man in black chuckles, amused by Safia’s performance. “Pity: You became a Jedi after all....It seems </span>
  <em>
    <span>my apprentice</span>
  </em>
  <span> was wrong again.” He says down to the silver masked man who steps aside for his master to stand imposingly against the group. His cape moves to the side as a pitch black saber shines against the harsh white of the snow. He takes it and with a swift motion ignites it: a piercing pungent red, glowing from its hilt. Safia keeps her stance, regardless of how many flips her stomach is doing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t let him scare you, you’re not a kid anymore</span>
  </em>
  <span> she repeats over in her head. She wants to look around, see if she can find an exit for her and her friends to take: but she refuses to take her eyes off the man responsible for ruining her life.</span>
  <em>
    <span> If I look away from even a moment he will surely strike </span>
  </em>
  <span>Safia thinks morbidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the corner of her eye she can see Sven thinking the same: slowly having edged his way over to their dark imperial ship as Safia kept the man in black talking. He creeps in the snow, about to walk up the ramp when the silver masked man appears before him. Safia blinks with confusion: he didn’t walk or run...he was simply there, then not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not another step closer, Mandolorian.” The apprentice speaks right into Sven’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lady back there is the boss; and if she says you're not leaving: then you’re not leaving, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dar’Jetti.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Asserts Sven, not having backed down from the silver masked man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am no </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dar’Jetti...</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am sith.” The man speaks down to Sven, but still Safia can not shake the feeling of his eyes on her. She wants nothing more than to leave, feeling the icy stare of these dark forces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?” Panuk speaks for the first time since they left the temple. She cocks her head and takes in the two men very obviously just as confused as the rest of them. Safia knows that if she can sense the force within them, then Panuk can feel it too. Panuk never mentioned that there was something other than Jedi. Something...darker. Maybe even she didn’t know herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are The Inquisitorius.” The man in black states, his words ringing coldly through the wintery air. Safia doesn’t know what that means, but she knows that it’s bad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very Bad. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safia, stand down: they are versed in the force as well.” Panuk states as she steps next to Safia, a hand on the young girl's unharmed shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to her, girl. I’d be careful if I were you.” The inquisitor states, his blades glowing in the frosty light.  Mssihra puts Utinni down, placing her hand on her swords. Safia can sense that everyone is on the edge of a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t Safia. I know a predator when I see one.” Misshra hisses, almost eager to edge her on. Panuk turns to the trandoshan with a snap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Force works through threads of destiny you can not perceive.” The Twi’lek speaks down to Mssihra, belittling her knowledge of the force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a lot of excuses to trust people you don’t know.” Mssihra snaps back, refusing to take Panuk’s belittlement any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Jedi were once many powerful force users. Those who command The Force clearly are worth noting by the universe.” Panuk reprimands as she quips at the bounty hunter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you intend to trust anyone with a shiny blade, is that it?” Mssihra barks at Panuk. “Safia: is this not the man that ravaged your village?” Mssihra asks the young girl who quivers hearing her companions argue. Her spine goes rigid at that question as she remembers just exactly what kind of carnage this man is capable of. Panuk catches the fear in Safia’s eyes, and reels back as she looks at the Inquisitor with a new fervor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the truth? Did you wipe out her village?...Why would you do that.” Panuk asks venom forming in her mouth as she asks the question she knows to be true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because those with power do as they wish.” He answers cruelly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a monster.” Panuk says with disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure change sides quickly.” Mssihra responds, her grip on her blades growing tighter and tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you are, but Master Xalwod would never condone this cruelty.” Panuk states as she ignites her double purple blade with an aggressive hum, rushing and striking the man in black across the face. His mask torn, Safia catches a glimpse of his eye: those same startling cold eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you exactly what I am. I am Inquisitor Vallus. I am sith. And I am much, much stronger than you.” He says as he stands and slashes his blade back at Panuk, engaging her in battle. Panuk narrowly dodges his blade as he strikes with finesse, barely moving his hand to swat at her and make her dance in the snow. “It seems you still have some training to do. Come little one, play with me.” He smirks, tossing his mask into the snow so Panuk can truly see the enjoyment he is getting from making her sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safia knows this ends in two ways: He kills her, or the reverse. He can’t die not until he gives her answers, and she can’t die until she’s completed Safia’s training. She can feel the pain in her arm, still aching as she struggles to hold her saber. She turns to the silvered masked man, still staring at her. She looks at him as the battle of blades rage behind her: Panuk and Vallus dancing a deadly ballet in the snow. She looks at the man and searches for something; anything that might tell her what to do. She can feel conflict within her....and she feels it mirrored in him. She looks at this imposing figure and sees anger...anguish...fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to fight either, do you...” She asks him softly, knowing that The Force will carry her words to him. She turns, feeling his guilty stare on her back as she watches Panuk slash down at Inquisitor Vallus, as he smirks devilishly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting: excellent repose.” He says before twisting his blade around hers, knocking her back harshly with a powerful strike. He’s toying with The Jedi, taking far too much pleasure in the fight. Safia watches him raise his saber to strike down at Panuk as she struggles to stand from his strong blow: </span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Safia rushes to act, raising her own saber to defend The Jedi. “Apprentice!” Vallus commands as he senses Safia approaching from behind. As her saber strikes down: it is met by the red blade of the silver masked man. The impact sends ripples through the snow; sending a deafening burst between Panuk and Vallus so that he can not strike down on her again. The snow blows away until there is only harsh stone beneath their feet: distance between Vallus, Panuk, herself and.... and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kyden</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands before her, mask broken from the burst: holding a glowing red saber out in defiance against her. Defending the man that ruined their lives. Safia looks at him, his eyes empty and void of that brilliant light it used to have. His skin paled and glowing against the white snow... and a sadness profoundly deep inside of him. Safia staggers back, her ears ringing. She can hear Panuk calling to her, yelling, but it’s so hard to focus when he’s there standing in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing! Why did you stop us! Are you one of them?!” Panuk yells from the snow in the distance, it echoes in the back of Safia’s mind, but she doesn’t care. She looks back at Kyden bewildered, eyes brimming with heartbreak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He says to Safia, eyes brimming with a single tear. “I didn’t have a choice.” He says softly in a pained whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you have a choice now. There are more of us than there are of him.” Safia whispers, turning her lightsaber off. She knows Kyden won’t ever strike her...nor could she bring herself to strike him. She extends her hand to him, as Panuk screams at Safia in the background. She can feel his heartbeat, that familiar rhythm she fell asleep to on so many nights back home.... Slow and comforting. She can see his grip on the saber soften, as he considers taking it. If only for a moment, he thinks about it; before a wave of guilt and anguish overtakes him, hardening his grip on the saber raised against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reunited at last. How Poetic.” Inquisitor Vallus says as he walks to stand behind Kyden, a black leather glove clasping down on his shoulder. “He is mine. Just like you will be. All of you will belong to me.”  At the touch of the dark inquisitor's hand, Kyden raises his Saber at the ready; any emotions he had before are wiped clean from his face.  He is a blank slate, ready for commands. Safia steps back in horror.... Has she truly lost him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never belong to another human being ever again!” Panuk yells as she runs and leaps to strike Vallus from behind. He turns on a lightning reflex and deflects her blow with his saber. He puts all his attention on Panuk as they return to their deadly dance: purple and red streaking through the air in swift and aggressive movements. Sven lingers on the edge of the fight watching Vallus attack Panuk with Relentless violence. He sneaks behind Kyden, and raises a blade to Vallus' side, before the Inquisitor turns and kicks Sven square in the chest, sending him to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really... Attacking me when I’m not paying attention...That’s a low blow, even for you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mando.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He picks Sven up by the armor and throws him twenty feet through the snow. “I don’t have time for this: Kyden, you handle the rabble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safia is paralyzed with horror as Kyden marches militantly towards Sven with his saber raised. Mssihra lets out a battle cry as she extends her blades and rushes Kyden. He turns on his heel blocking the trandoshan’s strike, slashing again and singeing her with his blade: a terrible </span>
  <em>
    <span>hiss! </span>
  </em>
  <span>emitting from his saber as it burns away the scales on her leg. She falls to the snow, the steam of the wound wafting away as it touches the icy floor. The bounty hunter looks up at him angrily, ready to scream but no sound escapes as she opens her mouth. Mssihra’s throat closes as invisible fingers begin to press down on her windpipe. Choking her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safia watches as Kyden’s eyes glaze with rage as his hand curls slightly in the air as if it were holding Mssiha’s neck. “Kyden...stop...stop it...” Safia begs weakly, trying to stagger towards him, her arm hurting more and more with each step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really ought to listen to your girlfriend.” Sven states coldly as he goes to drive a knife into Kyden’s side: he parries it with his saber, still intent of choking the life out the trandoshan bounty hunter. Behind her Safia can hear Inquisitor Vallus egg Panuk on, as their sabers sing in a cacophony of clashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes...You certainly have potential. But you’re not reaching deep enough.” He says to Panuk as he wards off another one of her strikes. “Surely you have more to give me. Don’t you want to defeat me? Conquer me? Or should I take your life into my own hands. Make you serve. Make you beg. Tell me Jedi... would you like to be a slave again?” He says darkly, knowing exactly what to say to make Panuk enraged. She strikes recklessly lost in her anger at the man in black: who beams at her violence. He sees Safia staggering in the snow calling out to Kyden, and he turns to her, still fighting off Panuk with one hand. Safia turns, feeling his gaze and she whips around with anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you done to him?!” Safia yells; knowing that he is trying to drag the anger out in her. He’s succeeding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear, I did nothing. This was all your doing.” He says as he motions around him to the ensuing chaos. Sven barely keeping up with Kyden; Mssihra gasping for breath on the ground; Panuk stabbing through the air aimlessly in rage; and Safia, injured and weak. “But don’t worry, you will join him soon.” Vallus calmly states before spinning around to stab at Panuk: catching the metal bracer on her arm, leaving a violent scratch. The sounds of Mssihra’s gasps grow stronger as she watches Kyden begin to close his hand into a tighter ball. She looks between Panuk who desperately could use assistance in fighting off the aggressive inquisitor; then back to Mssihra who struggles in the snow to catch her breath...and then up to Kyden, who seems lost in his malice. Safia wishes it was a hard decision but it wasn’t. She turns her back to Panuk and races to Kyden doing the only thing she could think of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safia wraps her arms around him tightly, feeling his heartbeat once more. She throws herself onto him, her head resting against his back as she cries: “Please. Please stop Kyden. I’ll go with you: we’ll all go with you, just please stop!” She sobs into his back, trying to pull him away from Mssihra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last warning: listen to the girl.” Sven says, as he stands still brandishing his dagger. Safia looks up at Kyden waiting to see some recognition in his face; to feel her holding him; to hear her begging him...but he doesn’t stop. He doesn’t relent. He is lost to his anger. Sven expertly takes his dagger and stabs it into Kyden’s side: breaking his concentration. Mssihra gasps, taking in as much air as her lungs allow her. Kyden screams in pain, as Sven pulls the dagger back for another blow. Safia can feel Kyden raise his elbow and jut it backwards, pushing Safia off him and into the snow. She falls, catching herself with her unharmed arm as she watches Kyden aggress towards Sven. From deep in the snow she catches the eye of Utinni whom has been lost in the frey. He sits hidden in the snow pile, pressing angrily down on a few buttons on a data bracer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thud! Thud!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The two turn to see R34-P3R descend from the ramp, as Utinni sighs with satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Master. Rea-per activation. Combat initiated. Please select target.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The droid robotically speaks as Utinni presses several more buttons. The droid’s eyes light with information as it turns mechanically and aims for the enemy ship, beginning to open fire on its hull. With cover fire added, Utinni leaps from his hiding spot and stands next to Panuk as she is engaged in a saber stand-off, pushing her purple blade against the inquisitor's red blade.  With no time to waste, Utinni takes out his modified blaster and shoots a mote of fire out of it: catching Vallus and Kyden’s cloaks ablaze. Vallus quickly stamps his cloak out, leaving tatters behind in the snow; as Kyden spins trying to douse the flames while also dodging attacks from Mssihra and Sven, now united in their assault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How quaint.... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sand Rat.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vallus mulls slowly, as he stares Utinni down with hatred. He says the slur with animosity only granted towards someone you recognize...someone you loathe. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Gah!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Safia’s attention is jerked away from the tense moment as Kyden yells out, Mssihra’s blade having caught Kyden’s side once more. Vallus furrows his brow, angry at such weakness. “Kyden!” He bellows, as he extends his hand and pulls his apprentice to his side. Kyden flies through the snow and lands at his Master’s feet, clutching his now bleeding side. “Stand. Now.” He aggressively commands, swiftly kicking Kyden in his injury. Kyden struggles to stand, but manages to get to his feet; his eyes downcast at the snow drought with failure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems we are not as prepared. We’re leaving.” Vallus says angrily down to his apprentice, who silently steams in his place.  Panuk’s eyes widen as Vallus disengages from the fight and turns away carelessly. The Jedi’s eyes blaze with rage as she is forgotten in the snow. She stands fuming, and charges at The Sith as he leaves her behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will NEVER own me!” Panuk yells as she leaps forward and slashes the inquisitor across the back, who arches in anger at the contact of her blow. He spins, grabbing her face in his pinching hands, glaring at her with burning anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will know your place and time.” He spits out as arcs of lightning shoot from his fingers and fries Panuk in the air, then leaves her steaming in the snow. She lands harshly at the foot of the freighter near Mormea, who sits leaning against the hydraulic legs holding her head in pain. Safia keeps her eyes on Kyden as they retreat to their ship: he looks back at her with wide eyes as they stand on opposite sides of the snowy field. She’s searching, searching for something in him to give her answers. Why is he here? Why is he with the inquisitorius? Has he been training as well? How is he so strong? So dark? Is it true what Inquisitor Vallus said? Is she the reason he’s like this? Why is he so different from her vision in the cave? Does he even care anymore? Does he not feel the same? Lost in her bombarding thoughts she watches them ascend the ramp and take off; until a hand on her shoulder jars her from her stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safia. We’re going.” Sven says as he looks back at the ship, where Panuk is screaming at everyone to get aboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GET ON: WE’RE LOSING THEM!” She yells angrily. Safia has seen Panuk angry, but never this enraged. Her lekku fly behind her as she spins and heads deep into the ship. Safia looks up at Sven with tears welling in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we find the ship, we find your boyfriend. We need to leave.” Sven says sternly as he walks to the ship, bending to help his sister stand. Safia looks out at the sky one more time before jogging to catch up with the ship. No sooner had she stepped a foot on board had Panuk begun to raise the ramp. Mormea sits in the hangar, searching the emergency kit for something to patch the open cut on her head. Utinni and Mssihra share a look as they both make way for the ship's controls. Panuk stands in the hanger shifting her weight from one foot to another, angrily staring out the window port to the ship ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The ship shakes as Safia peers out the window, seeing the fleeing ship turn its weapons on theirs and fire off the bow as a warning. Their freighter being a transport ship has no weapons of their own, and Safia knows that if they don’t get out of range something very bad could happen very soon. As they ascend into the sky the freighter gains upon the sleek imperial combat ship: until they are almost next to each other. Panuk prenses down a side button, lowering the landing ramp mid-air. Safia looks up at The Jedi questioning her stupidity or genius as she leaps across the sky and lands with a sickening thud on top of the other ship, her saber sticking in the metal to keep her aboard. Sven shrugs looking at Safia as he jumps out, landing harshly and activating his gravity boots to stay on. Safia breathes, needing to be useful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing answers</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she jumps out followed closely by R34-P3R. She sees the ship as Panuk and Sven begin to lay into its hull, ripping and burning and tearing trying to crash it out of the sky. She flies in the air so close as she reaches out....then hitches her breath as she falls backwards in the momentum of the wind. R34-P34 clangs off the ship as he hits and falls back, with no working grips to keep him aboard the flying ship. Safia looks up in terror as she free falls backwards in slow-motion. She lost Kyden....she’s losing Panuk and Sven...and in a few moments when she hits the ground, she’ll lose her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“... I can’t be there with you every time you fall. But I promise, on this Opila crystal... to always catch you from falls that will break your bones. And If it’s in my power, I promise to make sure you never get hurt.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyden’s voice echoes mockingly in her head as she looks up at the ship flying past her: knowing that Kyden’s eyes are watching her fall to her death. Tears blow past her in the wind as she curls into a ball, holding herself as a small comfort. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.... Safia cries to herself</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the winds blow past opening her shoulder wound.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Empty promises</span>
  </em>
  <span>...she sobs, the pain in her shoulder only a minor wound compared to the tearing she feels in her heart. She looks up for a brief moment, one last look as he escapes, and sees R34-P3R falling in tandem with her: smiling up at the sky as he robotically claims </span>
  <em>
    <span>deathdeathdeathdeathdeath. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sees Panuk, ready to strike down on the ship, look up at her as she falls. The two force users share a look: neither one wanting to reach out to the other. Panuk snorts angrily as she lowers her weapon and reaches out in the air for Safia. She feels a pull of fate, a thread of The Force wrap around her waist and yank her from the air as she watches R34-P3R descend downwards with a crash. She looks at Panuk as she soars through the air, The Jedi’s eyes brimming with anger and disgust as she saves the young girl, calling on The Force to bring her back to the freighter’s open hangar. She watches The Jedi strain as the threads of fate want to snap and let Safia fall, but she pulls and calls upon all her strength to keep her safe. As Safia passes the ship, Panuk locks eyes with her, curling her lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay out of my way.” She commands; then with a flick of her wrist, she deposits Safia into the hangar. Safia lays there, blood starting to pool on the floor as she openly weeps, too broken to do anything but cry. The ship falls back out of the line of fire, still keeping pursuit as boxes and crates jostle around the hangar. Through thick blankets of tears Safia looks up through the lower slant window of the open bay and sees Sven and Panuk assault the ship, as they climb higher and higher into the atmosphere. The imperial ship sparks as Panuk makes good work of their navigation panel, with Sven taking aim at their engine to no avail. Higher and higher they climb, as crates blow back and hit the wall harshly from the steady incline. Safia looks on, wishing she was strong enough to pull Sven and Panuk back to the ship: knowing that if they stay on there any longer they will be taken by either the lack of oxygen or the gravitational pull of space as they break the thermosphere. Sven motions to Panuk that they need to leave but Panuk continues her assault on the ship. Safia tries to scream out as she watches the icy blue of Illum’s sky start to turn into the rich black of space. Blood on her tongue, she can’t make a sound as she watches Panuk slash down at the ship with her saber one last time before going unconscious from air loss. Slipping from the ship, she begins to fall. Sven reaches for her, grabbing her by the wrist as he leaps from the ship just as they pass the border of gravity around the planet. Safia feels the ship pick up speed, hopefully catching them: but Safia doesn’t know. She doesn’t see it. She feels arms lift from under her as someone picks her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sven!...Panuk...are they--” Safia tries to ask, but only coughs up more blood as her vision grows blurry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh...don’t talk, you’re losing a lot of blood.” Mormea says as she carries the small girl to the medical bay. Safia rests her head on the pilot’s chest, taking harbored breaths as she tries to stay awake. She looks up at her with tear stained eyes: Mormea looks down and gives her a slight smile as she runs through the hall; the bandage on her head spattered with dried blood. As they pass the cockpit Safia can see Mssihra and Utinni at the controls, looking out over a sea of TIE-fighter imperial vessels swarm the sky. Kyden’s ship sails past them into the safety of The Empire's reach, landing inside of the large star destroyer that orbited the planet. Sven is there, holding Panuk up under his arm as the three seem to loudly contemplate their next moves. Safia reaches out her hand, wanting to help, but Mormea pulls her back gently. She can feel Panuk start to wake up: she needs to talk to her. To explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make it to the medical bay as the ship shakes, entering hyperspace. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So they decided to run, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Safia thinks as Mormea props her up on the high cot to assess her damage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least they’ll be safe....</span>
  </em>
  <span> Safia blinks, trying to keep conscious. The room spins as Mormea taps her face lightly trying to keep her away. She raises Safia’s arm, helping her get the bloodied tank off to clear the wound. Safia wants to yell in pain as Mormea touches at it with a stinging disinfection, but she’s too tired to yell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna have to give you a bacta infusion: hold still.” Mormea says as she slides a thin needle into Safia’s injured arm. The pilot flips the switch and Safia can feel the thick liquid begin to drip into her bloodstream. Safia leans against the cold metal wall and breathes, the room still spinning in her vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safia?! Where the hell is Safia!” She hears from the hallway. Mormea goes to block the door but Panuk bursts inside; anger clear in her voice. Safia sees her, now awake, but can’t bring herself to say anything. The twi’lek gets right into Safia’s face, she can smell the rage in her voice as The Jedi yells at her with deep animosity. “How DARE you! How dare you try and stop me in finishing those monsters: You will NEVER be a Jedi with conviction! Until you decide what side you are on, I will NEVER train you.” She digs into Safia with her words, not caring that Safia can only hear every other spiteful thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mormea fumes as Panuk lays into Safia, until she physically steps in and shoves The Jedi away. “Get out.” She states, in a cold fury. Panuk stumbles back, shocked that the pilot had the audacity to touch her. “Are you deaf?! Can’t you see her? Can’t you see her condition? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!” Mormea froths with rage, pushing The Jedi out the door, standing tall in her way. Panuk looks at Mormea once over, knowing that it would not be wise to push her luck. She glares at Safia once more, before turning away dejected. Mormea turns to check on Safia, but she is already gone: lying on the cot emotionally stripped of energy to fight: covered in blood, and stricken with loss. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Old Friends, New Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Safia heals her body, but finds that one injury on her heart won't seem to go away. With old friends, and new enemies: will Safia grow or wilt?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**DISCLAIMER**<br/>I do not own Star Wars or any of its properties, this is only in light fun!</p><p>**AUTHOR NOTE**<br/>This is a short novelization of my friend's Star Wars 5e campaign set in the Legends cannon starting roughly at the beginning of episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back. I am writing and uploading the story as we play, told through the point of view of my PC: Safia Wynnala. I don't know where the story is going since it is not JUST my story: it's mine, the other player character's, and of course mainly the DM's. Chapter 8 took forever to write since so much happened! Two of the other players switched their characters out so I hope you have a fun time meeting our new, old friends: and our old, new enemies. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chapter 8: Old Friends, New Enemies</p><p>The next hour passes painfully slow for Safia as she fades in and out of consciousness. She's terribly weak, but refuses to sleep for too long. In sleep there are nightmares: echoes of Panuk telling her that she will never be a Jedi; whispers of Kyden's broken promise; shouts from her own mouth as monsters from the corners of her dreams tear her limb from limb. Each time she fades to black a new terror greets her. She can feel the bacta infusor working; feeling more lively with every moment she's conscious. When she wakes Mormea is always there, never having left her side. She always has a furrowed brow, like she's thinking about something distant.</p><p>This has been the most time she's been awake since her fall: twenty minutes and still counting. Safia looks down at the needle in her arm, watching the drip fill her veins. Safia wants to thank Mormea for coming to her aid, but she is plagued with too many worries to cross the topic. Thanks comes with the admittance of failure: and as long as Safia doesn't speak then she doesn't have to address the elephant in the room. Luckily, the mandalorian's sister is used to the comfortable quiet and patiently sits with Safia, monitoring her progress. The ship hums as it moves; suddenly slowing down as if it were landing. Mormea and Safia share a look: has the empire caught up to us? Or are we somewhere safe?</p><p>"I'm going to check on the cockpit, see where your friends are landing my ship." Mormea says playfully, trying to lighten the mood. "You stay here. It'll probably be another hour before you should be up and moving, but we might just keep you in here all night depending on how that shoulder scars. If you need anything: scream." Mormea says as she leaves through the automated door. Finally alone, Safia sighs deeply; raking her fingers across her face. At least she can move her left arm now. The shoulder is still aching, needing to be reset eventually, but that is far from her biggest concern.</p><p>Inquisitor Vallus' words haunt her even now as she is awake. This was all your doing. She grits her teeth trying to push it away as a possibility. She remembers the look on Kyden's face, the way he apologized as he took up arms against her. That was genuine sorrow... But he still did it anyway. It doesn't make sense to her. She wishes she could talk to him, ask him what's going on. It was so painful to think about him lost in the universe, but now to know exactly where he is...and that he chose to be there, hurts a thousand times worse.</p><p>She pulls her hair down from its high ponytail, letting her dirty blonde hair fall around just below her shoulders. She rakes her fingers through, bunching a fist of hair in her hand. She looks down, playing with the threads of the hair tie in her other hand: watching them unravel and tug on eachother. She wishes it would be that easy, to pull on the strings of fate... but why can't it be? Safia adjusts her posture as she mulls the inquiry around in her head. She remembers how upset Panuk was in Aduban; remembers how she outstretched her hand trying to feel for Master Xalwod. How she closed her eyes on Eris-III and sensed his presence elsewhere in the universe. If Panuk could do it, she could too.</p><p>She extends her right hand, thinking it would probably be best to attempt this without injury, and closes her eyes. She remembers back to the early lessons of a few weeks ago, of Panuk telling her to visualize and breathe. Safia thinks of Kyden; picturing his paled complexion staring back at her through the panel of his imperial ship as she fell through the air... she thinks of his eyes, how they never looked away the entire time they were on Illum... she thinks about what those eyes are seeing now.</p><p>There: a small glow in the darkness: the light brown and gold flecks of his eyes call to her as she smiles. She reaches out further and touches them: touches him. She gasps, as her fingers touch the cool light and she feels him recoil from her. She can feel...guilt...and sorrow...and anger. But not at her; not at her seeing this: seeing him. It is anger at something unseen. She reaches out further: pulling images to feelings. She sees him in the darkness of her mind, sitting in a submissive kneel, speaking to the floor, eyes fixed on a spot refusing to gaze anywhere else as if to have at least some minor control.</p><p>"It was all I could do." Kyden answers the unseen presence. Safia watches, walking around him in her mind, searching him for answers. She wants to talk to him, but knows he is with company. "No I swear! I ...yes...yes... I am dedicated to-..." He responds, answering questions Safia can't quite hear at rapid fire as if it were an interrogation. "I am... I am one with the dark side...No please it wasn't her fault..." He says, and Safia takes an instinctive step back. He's talking about me, She thinks quietly to herself. She steps behind him needing to see more, even though she is sure she knows who he's talking to. It might hurt but she needs to see it: she needs to know what's going on.</p><p>She stretches her fingers wider: pushing further into the vision. The blackness of her mind fades into dark and light greys. Her mind morphs into a training room of sorts... Clean floors and bare walls, save for that inverted imperial symbol: the symbol of The Sith, resting center of the wall on a banner. Standing opposite above Kyden is Inquisitor Vallus; his hands knotted behind his back as he questions Kyden with militant need. His questions are efficient as he interrogates; but his face contorting with disappointment and anger: all too similar to the look Panuk gave her hours ago.</p><p>"You hesitated." Vallus hisses down at Kyden. "You should have fallen back on your training, or have you forgotten." He emphasizes every syllable as he begins to pace around Kyden predetorily. Safia moves in tandem, watching them from the edges of the room.</p><p>"No; I have not forgotten, Master." Kyden answers, again a sad monotone drawl...his eyes don't give it away, but Safia knows he can see her in the corner, watching him. His shoulders tense slightly when she gets closer... he doesn't want her here.</p><p>"Are you certain? I promised to spare the girl, but now she is becoming a threat; and since you seem incapable of handling that threat, our deal has changed." The Sith Master states as he rounds in front of Kyden once more. At this Kyden peaks up, his eyes burning with anger.</p><p>"You can't do that!" He yells passionately, leaping to a stand. He barely controls his fists as he forces them down to his side, digging fingernail indents into his hands as he restrains himself from rage.</p><p>"Do not tell me what I can and can't do!" Inquisitor Vallus yells as he steps forward towards Kyden. Suddenly without warning the room shifts and spins as Safia flies to the floor disoriented. The perspective of her mind's eye has changed as if she is watching Kyden and yet is Kyden: lying where he fell after his Master struck him across the face. She looks up at the indigo lights that begin to envelope the room and lace around Kyden. She hears the sickening crack of thunder and electricity as Vallus arcs lightening down at his apprentice. Safia's vision is spotty: reds and purples that look like bruises in the sky. She doesn't feel the pain, but she can hear it. The anger and guilt is gone from Kyden's voice: all that is left is agony. Pure and painful agony.</p><p>Safia wants to yell at the inquisitor to stop. To push him over, and make him stop. But she knows she's not really there. She worries that if she says anything it might alert Vallus to her presence, and only worsen Kyden's punishment. She looks at Kyden struggling against the lightning hold as he pushes back tears: refusing to cry in front of his Master. Who would choose this... Safia thinks to herself. Who would break their promise if not for some unspoken fear and punishment? Safia inhales deeply, stepping forward through the arcs of lightning to stand next to Kyden. She reaches out one last time and holds his hand. I'm here. I'm here and you don't have to suffer alone. She hopes he can sense her there through the pain. She looks at Vallus as he takes pleasure in his cruelty, thrusting his fingers forward with even more energy.</p><p>"It seems I must teach you another lesson, My Apprentice." He says possessively in a cold tone. He raises his hands to strike down once more; but as he does she feels a hard shove, ending their connection; severing the thread linking them through The Force for the moment. Again there is only darkness as Safia stands still holding onto the air where Kyden's hand was. He pushed here away, not Vallus. He blocked her out... Safia is left with the overwhelming feeling of regret as she blinks her eyes open, with small watery tears in her eyes.</p><p>She sits mulling over the vision: similar to what she felt in the cave. It was Kyden she felt then and feels now. He cares...He has to still care, deep down she tells herself...and regardless of whether or not he still cares, he needs her. No one should be treated like that: feel like that. She needs to save him from that monster...but she can't do that without getting stronger.</p><p>Panuk: she ruminates in her mind, a slight disdain at the thought of her name. She won't train me if I tell her I want to rescue him... but I refuse to train for anything else. He needs me...and if she still thinks I'm some hero of the universe, I need to make her see that too. With a confidant plan in her head, Safia rips the IV out of her arm. There's no time to waste: not while Kyden's in turmoil. If she can breathe, she can train: and she will make Panuk see reason. One way or another. But as she moves to leap off the table she feels weak again: her head spinning from the exertion of energy it took to reach across space and time to find Kyden. She falls face first onto the floor after her first step forward, submerging into the blackness of her mind once more.</p><p>*...*...*</p><p>Safia isn't sure how long she spent on the floor before Mormea found her, but it must have been quite some time. On the bright side, the fall knocked her shoulder back in place... The downside was the long lecture Mormea gave as she hooked Safia back up to the bacta infusor. Safia nodded and tried her best to make it seem like she was listening, but her mind still drifted to Panuk and her harsh words. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how hard of a task it would be to convince her to change her mind. So far Panuk had proven to be stubborn and bull headed: strong and tenacious in all the right and wrong ways. Still, she had to try and make her see reason... She had little other choice. Eventually after the tongue lashing, Mormea informed Safia that they had landed safely on Ord Mantell; a midpoint along the hyperspace route. They just needed to lay low until The Imperials lost their trail, but they would get moving again soon.</p><p>"And while we're parked on this space rock you are to sit there and actually get better!" Mormea scolds one last time as she finishes lacing Safia back up to the bacta station.</p><p>"I am better!" Safia whines restlessly. "I want to speak to Panuk."</p><p>"What you want to do, isn't necessarily what you're going to do. You are going to rest." Mormea says, finger pointing at Safia's chest as a command. "... When you get better you're going to need something to change into. I'm not going to have you running around the city in bloodied rags." Safia goes to protest but resigns herself: she doesn't have anything to change into. The clothes on her back and her lightsaber are the only things she actually owns.</p><p>"I don't suppose you have anything small?" Safia asks as Mormea chuckles.</p><p>"I'll see what I have." Mormea says before leaving once more. It doesn't take long for her to return, only having left for thirty or so minutes. She returns with a small bundle of clothes under her arm. There's something off about her when she comes back though, a strange sour look on her face; but she shakes it off as she approaches Safia. "It's not much, since I already had to salvage from the ship that got blown up: but here's what I got." Safia sits forward and looks at the clothes: a bit large, but not completely unusable. A linen long sleeve sleep shirt, a tanned brown top and a set of off- white pants, a bit nicer than the rest. "You're short, so I went snooping in the leftovers from the pilots before. Lucky you, The Empire left a few things behind. I'll leave you to it..."</p><p>"Wait..." Safia says as Mormea heads for the door. "I...I just..." Safia stumbles, unsure of how to express how much Mormea's kindness means to her.</p><p>"It's alright. I know. Thank me by getting better." The bounty hunter's sister smiles as she leaves. Now alone, she takes the clothes in her hands and feels the fibers beneath her fingers. They still lean on the larger side: too much fabric, easy to grab or snag. She searches the room for something sharp. On the counter she spots a set of shears. She reaches out her arm; the scissors just out of reach due to the bacta infusor chord.</p><p>"Oh come on..." She mutters to herself as she strains to touch the counter. She stretches her fingers and reaches; watching the scissors slowly start to shake on the table, then fly into her hand. She sits back with alarm, feeling the cool metal now resting in her palm. Hm. Good to know I can do that! She notes, as she begins to cut into the clothing. She starts with the large white shirt, slipping it on. The sleeves seem to fit well enough, although a bit long, but the hem of the shirt hangs down to her thighs: much too long. She cuts from the bottom up to her sternum following the lines of her shoulders. The brownish tan shirt she cuts into a short tube: enough fabric to wear over her bandages as they heal. The pants needed little to no alteration; although it did take some work to get into. Imperial leather is beautiful to look at, but certainly tight. Standing across from the mirror resting on the wall, Safia analyzes her work. The shirts blend together nicely, leaving a pretty peak of skin just above her breast and her belly. She traces the four claw scars on her toned stomach; faint but still present. They mark her skin from the top corner of her belly button down to the small of her hip beneath her beltline. On her shoulder just peeking out from under the top shirt is a bigger wampa tooth scar, smooth from the additive bacta healing. She still bares the jagged scar on her knee from that dreadful day long ago, and simply adds these new wounds to her collection. Lessons, not wounds she reminds herself. Learn from these so it doesn't happen again.</p><p>She huffs in approval of her work, taking her hair tie off her wrist and beginning to pull her hair back into its usual ponytail. Her tongue sticks out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrates on braiding it: wanting to make sure her hair stays out of her face. She folds the hair within itself several times creating an efficient dutch plait braid. She looks at herself in the mirror as she finishes the last tie... She looks older somehow. Stronger. She certainly feels it now.</p><p>Whoosh! The duristeel door slides open as Sven stands in the doorway. Safia turns, and smiles seeing him. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she wasn't a little hurt that no one had come to check up on her besides Mormea... a part of her hopes that Mormea warned everyone to stay out so she could sleep; but something tells her that isn't what happened. Ships get busy and people have things to do. Besides, she can think of at least one person on the ship who's angry at her right now...</p><p>Sven stands in the doorway, sporting a new shining breastplate, looking almost timid to enter. "You okay?" He asks as he tiptoes in, the door sliding behind him so that the two are alone. Safia sighs as she scoots back onto the table, not straying too far from the bacta infusor's chord.</p><p>"That's a bit of a loaded question... Physically, I'm feeling better. Emotionally... well..." Safia answers softly. She has the energy to stand, but not the energy to lie. "What about you? I see you got patched up."</p><p>"I'm fine." Sven remarks, almost too fast. The Mandalorian stares at Safia, not saying a word. She watches him switch his weight from one foot to the other: it's a subtle movement but one she picks up on. There's something he's not telling her; something he doesn't want to say.</p><p>"Sven, if you have something to tell me you can just tell me. I've already had the worst thing happen, I think I can handle a bit more bad news." She says, straightening her shoulders waiting to hear what terrible thing has befallen them next. Has their ship been flagged? Did they take too much damage from their escape and can't take off?</p><p>"Back on Illum I received a vision from The Ancestors. It was...unexpected." He states, inching closer.</p><p>"Most visions are." She chuckles lightly, the images of her own vision coming to mind.</p><p>"The Ancestors, My Ancestors, have called upon me to reunite the lost clans of Mandalore. They have chosen me to find them and unify them once more. I believe it to be my destiny." He says, trying to explain the ways of his culture to Safia.</p><p>"Sven that's fantastic! Your ancestors have chosen wisely." Safia smiles, truly happy for her friend.</p><p>"When they reach out to one, it is unprecedented. You answer the call or die trying." Sven says gravely, trying to impress the severity of this destiny upon Safia. Realization grows over her sadly.</p><p>"So you have to go..." She somberly concludes. The bounty hunter shakes his head yes.</p><p>"There is another bounty hunter who owes me a surmountable debt. I've already contacted him, and he's agreed to take on your mission in exchange for me clearing his name off my list." Sven explains to Safia.</p><p>"My mission," She sadly laughs under her breath. "What a mess that's become...If I have any hope of rescuing him, I'll certainly need all the help I can get."</p><p>"He will help you. He doesn't have a choice." Sven responds curtly. From his belt loop he retrieves the satchel of crystals Safia gave to him all those weeks ago, and places them in her palm. "I hope you are successful. I'm leaving you in capable hands." He nods, standing to leave.</p><p>"Wait!" Safia says jumping up, not wanting to say goodbye just yet. She sighs with frustration, removing the bacta chord so she can move around the room. She crosses to the pile of her tattered clothes, and pushes them away to find her stained satchel beneath. Inside she still has the large blue crystal. She holds it and breaths, as she pivots and walks up to Sven, turning his hand over and placing it in his palm. "This came to me when I was lost: it reassured me that my destiny was with Kyden. It guided me through many cold nights in the desert, and helped me through many burden-ridden days. May it guide you in the way it has guided me." Sven looks at the expensive crystal, and wraps his hand around it firmly.</p><p>"Thank you. Perhaps our paths might cross again if I live." He says. Safia can sense the appreciative smile on his words.</p><p>" I promise that if you live, our paths will cross again." Safia affirms as she bows her head in respect towards The Mandalorian. There is a silent moment where the two regard each other as she looks at the bounty hunter born a-new with a vigor in him destined for greatness.</p><p>"...I'm also taking the jawa with me." Sven says, breaking the moment with the turn of his heel. Safia follows in his footsteps as he wanders through the ship.</p><p>"Is Mormea leaving with you as well?" She questions, almost too scared to ask the pilot to stay. Was this what was worrying Mormea earlier?</p><p>"It's an ongoing conversation..." Sven narrowly avoids the subject as he rounds the corner and enters the larger common room.</p><p>"And the ship? Does your bounty hunter friend have a ride?" Safia begins to rattle question after question, realizing just how much the bacta infusor helped bring her energy back.</p><p>"The debtor should be landing any minute: we'll switch then. It will be better to get you on an unmarked vessel anyway." Sven says as he narrowly dodges a wrench being thrown across the room. In the common area Utinni is running a muck; the room is overturned as he tears it apart packing things he dubs essentials.</p><p>"Harnan, are you ready to go?" Sven asks the tiny menace.</p><p>"Watta watta!" Utinni beams, as he hefts a sack onto his back twice the size of his body. Mssihra stands off to the side watching her small friend run wild.</p><p>"I hope in our travels I can learn some Jawese." Sven remarks off the cuff. With the last of his scrap hauled onto his back Utinni stands and salutes stiffly, his tiny arms mimicking the imperial stance.</p><p>"No solutes: too organized. I need you as you are. Unfiltered chaos and destruction." Sven states down to the small alien, who tilts his head and looks up at his companion.</p><p>"Mhmm! Moonie Moonie?" Utinni questions, fingers skimming over the other, mimicking credits in his hand. Sven chuckles lowly as he leans back.</p><p>"If we don't die: much money." Sven answers, as Utinni cackles with glee. Mssihra pushes off the wall from where she was watching and walks up to Sven.</p><p>"When are you leaving?" The trandoshan asks with reverence.</p><p>"Now. At least to the exchange station. Going to get some new records for the ship to hopefully throw the imps off our trail: and by then you all should be long gone, Beroya." Sven quips.</p><p>"If you get into too much trouble out there you call us. You got allies out in space now." Mssihra says, extending her arm to Sven. He takes it as the two exchange a strong grip of respect: from one bounty hunter to the other.</p><p>"He better call, alright. Channels always open, Ori'vod." Mormea says as she enters the room. "Sal's on his way: everyone pack up your stuff we leave in ten." She orders with a clap of her hands. "I'll ahh... walk you down the ramp." She says quietly to Sven, as she takes his arm in hers and leaves.</p><p>With a wave to Utinni, Safia watches them descend from the ramp with a soft smile. It's strange how people come and go, leaving such gaping impressions where they once were. Safia knows they're not gone forever, but still, she knows she will miss The Mandalorian and The Tinkerer. She turns to ask Mssihra if she knows the other bounty hunter Sven has contracted, but when she goes to ask she finds her companion gone. She didn't even say a word as she left: Probably off to pack Safia writes off in her mind. She heads back to the med bay to collect her one measly bag. The good thing about traveling light is that there is so little to carry. Realizing that she has extra room in her small sack she decides to raid the med bay cabinet's for more bacta injectors. It's better to have than to need she remarks to herself as she fills her bag. With her lightsaber looped onto her side and her small sack of crystals: Safia heads for the hangar ready to depart on the next length of their adventure.</p><p>From the distance she can see two silhouettes approaching as Mormea saunters over. She watches them from the shade of the hangar as the figures close in: a ruggedly handsome man, well in his thirties, with bits of silver streaking through his rich black hair. The smile beneath his thick beard curves upwards as he shouts something across the docking bay to Mormea. A dark forest green cape billows behind him on the wind as he takes firm steps towards the pilot. Beside him is an older gentleman in his sixties: keeping brisk pace. His short cropped white hair tossels as speeders fly above blowing hot wind downwards into the hangar. A large scar grazes his left eye as it glints in the sunlight: a light chuckle as he hits the younger man's chest and smiles a hearty grin beneath a thick mustache and even thicker mutton chops. His armor, much like the other man's, is well built: fortified and strong. On his side he holds a strange helmet. Not quite Mandalorian but certainly one Safia's never seen before: black with several red bulbs like magnifiers jutting out of its face.</p><p>As the pair approach, Mormea struts over; rolling the sleeve of her shirt up as she walks. The rugged charmer beams at Mormea as he suddenly takes a solid punch to the face and reels backwards.</p><p>"That was for Cato Neimoidia!" Mormea yells as she follows through with her punch, catching the man by the scruff of his cloak. "And this is for Chanosant." She says as she pulls him in for a deep kiss. Safia gasps as she watches from the shadow of the hangar, startled by the sudden flip of emotions. Mormea throws the man back on his feet as they exchange a respective head nod.</p><p>"Glad to see our memories of that were both clear." The handsome stranger says, stroking his sore jaw.</p><p>"Lovers quarrel? Behind my back, Sal?" The gruffer older man chuckles with a thick western accent as he brings Mormea in for a deep hug.</p><p>"Ha, he wishes! Just repaying some old debts like he's paying back my brother." Mormrea jovially states, hugging the tall man back with fervor. "Have you been taking care of your ship, Marshall?" The Pilot asks incredulously.</p><p>"You can take a look at The Star Razer when you're in it. Sven made a mention of you needing a ride. Didn't mention much else though." Marshall drawls, as the two break from their hug.</p><p>"You really give enough of a shit about these people to not go with your brother?" Sal, the younger man, responds finally having worked the tension out of his jaw.</p><p>"They're...different. After the shit I've seen with them... Hell, I don't think they'll get very far without good people backing them up." Mormea responds, hand resting on her juted hip.</p><p>"Well if you see any good people, you let us know." Sal snarkily remarks as he pats the pilot's shoulder. Mormea turns back to face the hangar as she laughs with her old friends.</p><p>"New rides here everyone! We're hauling out!" She bellows as she spots Safia watching from the inner corner of the ramp. Safia picks up her rucksack once more ready to depart when she feels Panuk shoulder check her, pushing past her on the way out. Safia stumbles a bit, looking up, feeling a slight pain in her once hurt shoulder as Panuk continues to walk on without glancing back. The twi'lek is once more wearing her deep plum cloak, only giving away glimpses of her revealing outfit beneath. Safia watches in awe as Panuk's demeanor changes on a dime as she approaches the new group, growing softer and weaker with each step. So that's the game you want to play... Safia thinks coldly to herself. You'll have to acknowledge me eventually. She turns to shout to Mssihra that it's time to go, but Mssihra walks ahead before Safia can say anything: again not meeting her in the eyes. Strange... but I suppose we are on a tight schedule... Safia thinks as she stands, working the slight pain out of her shoulder.</p><p>As Mssihra crosses the shadowy threshold she watches Sal matter under his breath as the trandoshan approaches, then turning to beam at the large lizard woman. "Mssihra! It's been forever! You don't still have hard feelings about Nar Shaddaa do you?"</p><p>"No... I don't hold grudges." Mssihra gently hisses, clapping Sal on the back as the tension leaves his shoulders.</p><p>"Besides, what's a couple of botched heists between friends?" Sal warmly chuckles.</p><p>"I've had worse experiences since then..." Mssihra responds slowly, turning to look back at Safia with a slight slant in her eye.</p><p>"I do wish Sven would have mentioned you were here though: could have saved us a scare." Sal says, hitting Marshall playfully in the gut with the back of his hand. "Or mentioned anything about this really: what mission am I finishing up for him this time?" Sal questions, hands sitting expectantly on his hips.</p><p>Safia swallows a bit of fear she didn't realize she was holding onto as she steps off the hangar, last to approach. The sun shines brightly over the hangar chopped up by the speeders going by, but it's enough to cast a warm glow onto Safia as she approaches. She holds her head high, refusing to let Panuk make her feel terrible about being there. She had hoped to make a good first impression on their new companions but as she approaches, the two men look at her as if she had just slapped them across the face; and not as a playful joke between friends.</p><p>"Hey, you want to cover up?" Sal aggressively asks Safia, eyes raking over her small form. His eyes landing on her midriff with slight anger.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Safia asks, quite offended, holding the scar wounds on her belly. What a rude thing to say to someone! She didn't think the scars looked that bad...</p><p>"The blade: put the blade away." He answers with rapid succession as his eyes dart around the hangar, looking to see if anyone else had noticed her. Oh, Safia grips her lightsaber and gently places it away in her bag realizing her mistake.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." She apologizes to Sal, her head turning sharply to speak at Panuk. "No one told me it was a secret." She hopes that Panuk can sense her frustration in her words. Of course Panuk would forget to mention that very specific detail.</p><p>"Sal, This is Safia...Our mission." Mormea says, as the rugged man takes her in once more; a strange indecipherable look on his face. All of his jovial warmth is gone as he looks at her with cold sober eyes.</p><p>"... We can talk more in depth on the ship." Sal says as he turns his back to Safia and briskly walks away. Safia feels a pit form in her belly as shame grows in her. Mssihra and Panuk walk past her, not even looking at her as she stands there balling her fists trying to push the embarrassment away. Mormea nudges the young girl with a soft look: at least someone cares. Safia sighs and begins to fall in line with Mormea's steps as they leave behind their unnamed ship.</p><p>The new ship isn't very far away as the group travels through the large open hangar. Sleek greys and blacks coat the outer hull as large blaster cannons jut out of the face of the vessel. The words "The Star Razer" are neatly inscribed on the side. It isn't much larger than their own freighter, but it does seem to be built in a more complex design. A top swivel gun rests to the left of the cockpit as Safia looks up at the odd space fairing weapons. At least this ship looks built for a fight...</p><p>Just as the group is about to ascend the ramp of the new ship, Marshall extends his hand barring the door almost making Panuk walk into his outstretched limb.</p><p>"Whoa there, before you step a foot on my vessel I'mma need to see yer weapons." The elder bounty hunter says, tilting his chin upwards in an intimidating manner. Safia watches Panuk pout her lip and whimper at the words of the older man.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry I don't have any." The Jedi stammers, fiddling with her fingers while looking down at the floor. It's enough to make Safia roll her eyes. Marshall drops his arm, falling for Panuk's little performance as he softens his tone.</p><p>"Hey, it's alright: I was just kidding ya. I just need you to know this is our ship, and I don't want any of ya'll destroying it." He says looking at the group as a whole.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Panuk says softly as she rushes onto the ship, pulling false tears to her eyes.</p><p>"Great going old man." Sal says with a light push on Marshall's chest as he moves past him. Marshall looks up a bit dejected, as he moves aside for Mssihra and Mormea to climb aboard.</p><p>"...Don't be fooled by her." Safia says at the lip of the door to Marshall. "She likes to perform. It's just an act." She says bitterly as she enters the ship, not waiting for a response.</p><p>The ship itself is decent enough: with low lighting against the deep gray interior. Marshall raises the ramp as he enters taking a swift right down the hallway. Safia follows him as he walks towards a modified common room... A bar? Safia enters the strange area as a table rests to the left side of the room: across the other side is a tall bar with several stools. Sal and Marshall make themselves at home behind the bar, grabbing glasses off the shelves: with Mssihra and Mormea sitting relatively towards the center awaiting their drinks. Panuk sits in the far corner, again hunching her shoulders to appear smaller. As Safia enters, the twi'lek turns her swiveling stool to face the wall, refusing to look at the young girl. Safia snorts with frustration and makes her way over to the opposite edge, sitting as far away from her once respected friend. Sitting on the stool she feels it turn slightly as she presses down on it. She puts her hand on the lip of the bar, turning and swiveling on the chair as her legs dangle in the air, too short to touch the floor. She smiles to herself, enjoying the strange chair as she plays with the seat.</p><p>"Goddammit, the missions a kid?" Exasperates Marshall as he takes a large swig of murky brown drink before placing the bottle back on the shelf. Safia stops, standing on her tiptoes on the bottom lip of the stool to look Marshall in the eye.</p><p>"I am not a kid!" She says defiantly, leaning forward to try and seem bigger than she is.</p><p>"That's a real scary look you got there, missy." Marshall chuckles as he samples another bottle, unphased by Safia's offense.</p><p>"Everyone's a kid to him; don't pay him any attention." Sal says dismissively, passing a few glasses out to the group. "Now let's chat over a drink and get this straightened out. Most of you know, I'm Sal: Saldin Kordo; and this is my companion, Marshall Ryder. We're fixing up a debt we owed to your friend Sven: so the more you tell us about what you need the sooner we can clear all this up." He banters, filling the glasses with a rich amber toned liquid. Mormea gently takes Safia's glass and slides it next to her, away from the young girl's reach. "Cheers: to our new crew." Sal says charmingly, raising his glass. Marshal, Mssihra, and Mormrea raise their drinks as the four adults clink their glasses against one another. As they toast, there is a brief moment where Panuk and Safia look across the bar to one another: neither one drinking.</p><p>The glare is harsh as only a shadow of the true Panuk peaks out. Safia can see it in The Jedi's eyes; she has no intention of letting anyone else on this ship see her true self. From here on out it's a performance: from both of them. One playing the scared naive girl, the other playing the mission bound Jedi. How the tables have turned... Safia frowns to herself as she stares Panuk down, disappointed that she would choose to hide beneath this false veneer.</p><p>"What is that!" Mssihra snickers, wiping the alcohol from the lip of her glass: the liquid burning on her tongue.</p><p>"Kashyyyk Fire Whiskey: top shelf." Marshall laughs, taking another sip as if it were just regular water. "Now Sasslefrass..."</p><p>"Safia." She corrects as Marshall raises an eyebrow, still nursing his glass.</p><p>"Safia, why don't you start from the top." The bounty hunter says as he leans against the countertop looking at the young girl expectantly.</p><p>"Alright. Have you ever heard of The Sith?" Safia asks, coming right out with the harder questions. Unlike Panuk, she doesn't have time to withhold and be secretive. There's no point dancing around what they'd find out eventually. She watches Sal's eyes widen, then darken with a memory. He raises the glass of whiskey and drinks until the contents of the glass are gone, not stopping for a second. He slams the glass down on the table looking up at Safia through hooded eyes.</p><p>"Rings a bell." He says, pouring himself another hefty round, his shoulders tense and taught. Marshall grabs him by the shoulder, rubbing upwards and downwards as the two exchange a silent look.</p><p>"Well we had a run in with them recently. An inquisitor Vallus...and Kyden, my-" Safia hesitates, unsure of what to call him now. "-He's someone I care about deeply. Our original mission was to find Vallus, since I thought he had taken Kyden when he killed everyone in my village back home on Beheboth. I've been searching for him for a couple of years now... and on Illum they found us...looking for me. But I know Kyden, it doesn't make any sense. They're forcing him to be there: to be like them. That person on Illum wasn't who he really is. He just needs to be reminded. He needs our help. So...our new mission is to rescue him." Safia says, trying to muster confidence to convince her companions. She looks at them all, who have varying reactions of distrust to doubt to downright anger.</p><p>"We should have discussed that, Shouldn't we Safia?" Mssihra questions, her forked tongue slithering out as she puts emphasis on her name. Safia furrows her brow, unsure as to why Mssihra is upset with her.</p><p>"I'm sorry I've been on the verge of passing out from blood loss for the past six hours: there wasn't much time in between fleeing for our lives and me trying to hold on to mine to sit down and have a chat." Safia scoffs. She looks at her companions, registering their varied doubt in her. It dawns on her just how much has changed from Illum. Panuk and Mssihra have turned on her, her friends Sven and Utinni are no longer there...and Mormea looks down at her drink, unable to meet Safia's look. She searches the room for allies, and finds none. " Is there something I'm missing here?" She asks hurt and confused by the cold tone of the room.</p><p>"Safia... I must remind you that we're a team." Mssihra says, choosing her words carefully as she speaks to the young girl.</p><p>"Should I really be the one you need to remind?" Safia asks, reeling from the words Msshira isn't directly saying. "After what Panuk pulled-"</p><p>"This isn't about Panuk." Mssihra redirects, Safia sits down fuming. "We need to discuss this, but you have to listen."</p><p>"I am listening, but I don't think you're saying what you actually want to say. Do you want me to apologize? For what? I didn't do anything wrong, I was trying to protect you." She says widely to the room.</p><p>"You've known us for a few weeks and you really think you need to protect us? Are you aware of what we can do?" Mssihra questions: standing and tilting her head, the hilts of her blades shine beneath the ships' bar light.</p><p>"Of course I know what you're capable of; but we don't know what they're capable of and that makes them more dangerous." Safia responds, standing as well; her heart racing as anger boils in her.</p><p>"Your little boyfriend wasn't going to bring me down: I promise you that." The trandoshan says with a sneer.</p><p>"But I couldn't be sure you weren't going to bring him down!" Safia yells standing on her toes to look up at Mssihra through angry tears.</p><p>"There it is." Mssihra says somberly, taking a step back. The bar goes quiet as Safia feels the uncertain eyes of her companions turn on her. "You weren't protecting us: you were protecting him."</p><p>"Why can't I do both?" Safia questions, her chest rising and falling with growing anxiety. Her eyes travel back to Panuk as anger rushes back to her gut. "Someone that I looked up to told me that I had to save the universe. Well that universe involves you, Mormea, Panuk: Sal, Marshall- AND Kyden."</p><p>"You hear that old man? We made the list in the last ten minutes." Sal mutters to Marshall under his breath.</p><p>"What can I say, I'm a pretty popular guy." Marshall remarks back as the two lightly jab each other in the ribs.</p><p>"Safia, there are going to be times where you are going to have to choose between the people surrounding you and those across from you. Whether you want to hear it or not, you need to make a choice you don't like." Mssihra states, returning to her drink.</p><p>"I've already made my choice: we're going to take down The Sith and get Kyden back." Safia reiterates frustration clear in her voice.</p><p>"What I really want to figure out is if we can trust you." Mssihra says. The words cut Safia deep, as she reaches for the crystal that is no longer on her neck. Her fingers touch her skin, warm and flush. His gift used to calm her, but it's gone now. She can't retreat to old comforts.</p><p>"You don't know if you can trust me?" She repeats, angrily under her breath. She can feel the warmth in her gut rise to her cheeks as she wipes away angry tears. "If I recall I'm the only one that's trustworthy, since I'm the only one that isn't hiding something here! I've been very forthcoming on my thoughts: you know exactly where my allegiance lies. Panuk flips on a dime when people aren't useful to her anymore- I'm not even sure once we land that Mormrea won't take off to find Sven- and you." Safia says getting right into Mssihra's face. "What about you, hmm? It was you who found me. You asked to tag along with me. No charge, with no reason. I've seen your bloodlust when you fight: How do I know I can trust you?" Safia questions, finger pointing into Mssihra's chest.</p><p>"Hold up, you signed up for this for free?" Sal questions, leaning back as he watches his new companions argue.</p><p>"I signed up because I was told I had a personal vested interest, and I'm always looking for an outlet to work my magic." Mssihra states, unphased by Safia's small rage.</p><p>"Magic? Like one of those Jedi?" Marshall casually quips between sips of his whiskey.</p><p>"No. I'm my own magic." Mssihra boasts, cracking the joints of her taloned hands. "I want to take down those Sith bastards."</p><p>"And we can still do that when we rescue Kyden!" Safia repeats, sounding like a broken record.</p><p>"So what's your plan, Hmm? Are you going to walk up and ask him to reconsider being evil? Because if I recall, that didn't go so well back on Illum. Do we fight him if he gives us resistance? Or do you just want me to lay down my weapons and let him hurt my crew and my companions." Mssihra says, tearing apart Safia's ill constructed plan to rescue Kyden. She knows it wouldn't be easy, and the holes in her plan unravel as she realizes just how massive a feat will be to take him from the imposing Inquisitor Vallus.</p><p>"...My plan is to train. Get stronger. We fight Vallus and rescue Kyden: we could... knock him out of something; and I will deal with him after. I think... I know that if we can just get him away from that man, he'd be okay. I felt him, Mssihra... I saw him in visions when I was fading in and out: I know what they're doing to him, and if you saw what I saw, you would understand. No one deserves to be treated like that." Safia says, her anger subsiding to make way for the newfound sadness.</p><p>"And what about the latter? What will you do while he is still with Vallus, ready to strike the rest of us down?" Mssihra questions, awaiting a response. Safia turns her barstool away and breathes out her nose: a small huff.</p><p>"...We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Safia states, not meeting Mssihra's eyes, knowing that disappointment must be brimming in them. Safia doesn't know if she could handle that right now... "I have my lightsaber, I suppose I will put it to good use when the time comes."</p><p>"So what, you found that thing in a dump heap?" Sal asks, pointing to Safia's satchel with the lightsaber inside.</p><p>"No. I made it: back on Illum... but someone went back on their pledge to teach me how to use it." Safia states very pointedly at Panuk, tired of her absence in conversation. "You know, for all this talk about trusting each other, the least you could do is show us your true colors." Panuk lowers her head at Safia's statement, making a show of fear.</p><p>"S-stop yelling at me... please..." Panuk whimpers, perfecting the subtle lip tremor to look like the soft and naive girl she isn't.</p><p>"Oh cut the act, Panuk! " Safia says exasperated. Mormea turns to Safia, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her from approaching the twi'lek.</p><p>"Safia, please- you're being very... harsh." Mormea states, trying to deescalate the situation. She turns to see Panuk smugly staring at Safia as all eyes turn towards the small farm girl with heavy judgement. Surely they can't be falling for her act, could they?</p><p>"If I'm being harsh it's because I learned it from her! Am I going mad? Panuk has been nothing but rude to you and Mssihra! Secretive, and off putting, and-" Safia fumes her breath speeding up as anger builds and builds inside of her. Safia saw how she treated the others of course, but Panuk never treated her like that. Like this. It infuriates her how little Safia truly meant to Panuk, as she continues to list the several flaws of Panuk's mysterious character. Safia thought of Panuk as a friend, a mentor... Her Master, and to be pushed away so harshly to make her look like the villain in the situation is enough for Safia to start seeing red.</p><p>"Alright, that's enough." Sal says, slamming his glass down on the bar sending a wave of silence throughout the room. " So what I understand is this. You were attacked by The Sith, but you don't think your boyfriend's one by choice. And now the issue is whether or not you all trust each other... But you all still want the same thing, right?" Sal asks in the quiet room. "I mean none of you give a shit about these other inquisitors, do you? I just don't see the issue if you're all in agreement on killing the same folk."</p><p>"Trust. I watched her do her strange magic against us. So there is hesitation." Mssihra answers, arms crossed in frustration.</p><p>"Well at least I did something." Safia responds, turning her back to the trandoshan, crossing her arms in a huff.</p><p>"We all were doing something: you stopped us." Mssihra hisses out.</p><p>"No, I think I get it." Sal says, raising a finger knowingly. "Mssihra, Imagine if Zoya was taken by...a weird religious cult: and was forced to do weird nasty evil things. And you found her, but you found her all warped because of things that were out of her control. Wouldn't that be hard for you to handle?" Sal asks, eyebrows raised with inquiry.</p><p>"Zoya would not get captured in the first place because Zoya is not weak." Mssihra states point blank, without hesitation. Quack! Zoya chimes in, as Mssihra rewards her opinion with a small scratch under the duck's neck.</p><p>"That's what I call and attempt at empathy. You failed: but that's alright." Shrugs Sal. At least he tried, Safia notes.</p><p>"I understand this lot, but what I'm confused at is this one." Marshall says, pointing at the wide-eyed Panuk in the corner. "What's your deal?"</p><p>"Me? Oh... I'm searching for someone... but I'm not sure I belong on this crazy mission. It's my family... I just want to get back to him." Panuk softly states.</p><p>"Well do you know how to fight?" Marshall asks. Know how to fight? She's the one that damn well taught me! Safia yells in her mind.</p><p>"... I can try." Panuk answers, looking up at Marshall with large puppy dog eyes; its enough to make Safia hurl.</p><p>"Well it's my job to keep you all alive. Especially this idiot." The old man says, thumb pointing back at Sal. "I've been around the 'verse a few times, so I've picked up a few things here and there. I'll teach ya while you're on my ship. In the meantime, why don't we decide on what our next tangible goal is and set a course off this rock."</p><p>"Well we can't immediately go after The Empire, that's for certain." Safia says chiming in. "I suppose the next logical step would be to get me to a proper teacher."</p><p>"Teacher? You need help learning to read or something?" Marshall quips, eyebrows raised as he takes another long sip of his drink.</p><p>"I know how to read! I'm not a complete backbirth." Safia scoffs.</p><p>"... I don't know how to read." Panuk says demurely. Safia mocks her under her breath: I DoN't KnOw HoW To ReAd, receiving a swift smack! from the back of Mormea's hand to her head. Ow! Safia rubs the back of her head as she feels Sal's eyes on her, studying her.</p><p>"Then what exactly do you need to learn." He says incredulously. Safia stands on her tip toes leaning over the bar to look Sal in the eyes.</p><p>"I need a teacher to show me how to do things normal people shouldn't be able to do." Safia says as she turns her gaze to look slightly behind Sal, towards the glasses hanging from the bar. She reaches out her hand and stretches her fingers wide, calling a glass to fly into her palm: a slight thud! Is heard as it lands ringing right next to Sal's ear. "Water, please." She says as she tips the top of the glass towards the bounty hunter. He takes it, never breaking her eye contact as he fills her a glass of water from the tap. "I thought I had someone to train me; someone I trusted." She says as she gently takes the glass from Sal as he holds it out. "But I suppose I was wrong." She softly states as she looks down at her glass.</p><p>"...You're a Jedi." Sal says, refilling his own glass with whiskey to the brim.</p><p>"I'm trying to be." Safia affirms, as she holds her glass up to Sal. "...Cheers." The two drink, and drink: until both their glasses are empty. Sal leans forward, a contemplative look on his face.</p><p>"...Maybe we can kill two birds with one stone." Sal says after a moment of silence. "Panuk, do you know where your family is at?" He asks, turning to the twi'lek in the corner.</p><p>"Last I saw him he was on Eris-III, he was hunting down The Ebony Hunters who claim to have a contract out on him." Panuk mutters, carefully tiptoeing around the specific details.</p><p>"The Ebony Hunters..." Sal says with recognition. "I ran a few jobs with them a while back. They're tough and very efficient. If your family's fighting with them, you're in for one hell of a brawl."</p><p>"He can handle himself." Panuk states calmly, not bothered by Sal's words.</p><p>"Alright, so here's what I propose. The Ebony Hunters have a space-port not too far out from where we are now. Why don't we pay them a friendly visit, we can see if they've seen your dad or have him: find out if he's safe. Get you back to him. Then afterwards, we hit up a nearby Imperial Operating Center and see if we can dig up any more information on The Sith. Even Imps leave a paper trail. If they found a Jedi like you, then I can guarantee they have files on others. We'll find some information out and take it from there. Does that sound good everyone?" Sal asks, scanning the room. Everyone silently nods their heads: voices sore from arguing.</p><p>"Then that settles that." Marshall says, hand slapping the countertop, officially ending the conversation.</p><p>"Before we depart, I suppose we should discuss compensation." Safia remarks, reaching into her small satchel and retrieving the crystals Sven gave back to her. "I originally gave these to Sven, but he saw fit to return them to me before he left. Since you are taking over for him, I think it's only fair for you to have them." Sal holds his hands up taking a few steps back.</p><p>"For legal reasons, I'm not allowed to accept that. Marshall?" Sal asks, eyebrow raised incredulously towards his companion.</p><p>"...Why don't you hold on to that, farm girl. We might still need it yet." He says warmly, pushing the sack back into Safia's reach. "In the meantime...Mormea! Since you've always had a knack for handling my own damn ship better than me: why don't you set us a course for Roche? The rest of you: feel free to settle into the spare quarters and explore the ship. It's about a 12 hour jump so you might want to take a rest." The group share a few murmured goodbyes as they each leave the room: their glasses left scattered around the bar to be cleaned at a later time. Safia waits in the corner by the door as the rest leave, until it is only her and Panuk that remain. As Panuk moves forward to exit, Safia steps in and looks up at The Jedi.</p><p>"You can keep lying to them: but you can't lie to me." She says defiantly. "I understand that you don't trust me. I disagree, but I understand. What I don't understand is why you plan on ignoring me, thinking I'll just go away." She waits, wanting Panuk to respond but the twi'lek doesn't. Instead she looks at Safia, silently waiting for the young girl to move. Safia plants her feet down firm, letting The Jedi know she isn't finished. If Panuk doesn't want to talk, fine: she can listen. "I'm going to say this once, because I need you to understand my intentions clearly. I will learn more about The Force: with you, or without you. I had it before I met you, and I will continue to have it long after we've parted ways. And from the few lessons you've given me, I have come to the conclusion that I don't have to use it like you, act like you, or do anything the way you do to still make an impact. Panuk, I will never be a warrior or a killer and I will not allow you to hold that over my head. I will always take your advice into consideration, but I will never bend to your orders or demands. So those are the circumstances in which I will train with you, and I'll do so happily under those conditions...and as I remember it, Master Xalwod told you to train me in his absence... and it is unlike you to go against the orders of your Master." Safia states, proud of herself for thinking up the loophole in her head. Surely Panuk will have to acknowledge her now.</p><p>Panuk looks down at Safia in a dead serious glare, eyes dark with intention. With no words at all Safia shrinks as she realizes Panuk's final stance on the matter. Panuk knows that Master Xalwod ordered her to train Safia: the thing is, Panuk doesn't care. She is done with her.</p><p>Safia tries to hide her hurt but knows she can't. She feels as if her wounds are reopening: like she's bleeding out in front of a doctor and they're choosing to let her die on the ground as she's reaching out for their help. She balls her hands into fists, pushing the sadness down deep inside of her. Instead she decides to let anger show: choosing temper over tears.</p><p>"F-fine then. Be that way. I've been alone the past few years, I can be alone again. I'll find someone else... Like you said: The Force is around me, beneath me, and within me. It guides me, and I guide it. And I don't need you." She says through gritted teeth, venom leaking in her last words. Panuk glances at Safia's performative rage, then with a blink pushes past her and turns down the hall: never looking back at the young girl who is barely holding back tears.</p><p>*...*...*</p><p>Safia couldn't stand being idle for one more second. She needed to do something, anything, to prove them wrong about her. To prove herself wrong. She made quick work of finding the largest empty room, pushing away what little was in the cargo hold to make a sizable training area. She won't be able to prove them wrong if she doesn't put in the work. Safia takes her saber out, remembering the words Panuk told her. She frowns as she does so, knowing that Panuk won't be teaching her anymore. She ignites the blade, but her frustration offsets the balance in her hand: causing her to stumble forward. Woah! She steadies herself under crisscrossing footsteps, careful not to destroy anything with her blade. Before she only trained with the metal scraps: but this is the real deal. One wrong move and a lot could go wrong. She stands for a moment, debating if she should just turn around and beg Panuk to help her. But she shakes her head: Panuk made her choice... and so did Safia. She let rage get the best of her. If there was a trench between the two force users before, surely it has now grown to the size of a cavern. Safia said some incredibly harsh things; wanting to hurt Panuk.</p><p>She huffs, never really wanting to hurt someone before like that. She's unsure of how she feels about it. She would describe it like a small dark pebble that rests uncomfortably under the skin of her tongue...or maybe like an evil little tick that lives in the gums of her mouth: capable of making her say all those vicious things. It's better to hurt than be hurt, the small dark thing inside her says. She shakes it away, refusing to believe the thought came to her naturally... Regardless of how the thought came: she acted upon it, and therefore must suffer the consequences of her own actions. Little venomous word ticks be damned. It's too late to apologize anyhow, the damage is done: Safia tells herself, as she tries to walk through the training stances, pushing aside her misdeed. She raises her saber and brings it down, then crosses it over her body above her head. She breathes, but her breaths are still heavy: reeling from the conversation.</p><p>She continues like this for a few hours, trying to recapture the grace and poise she normally has. But still her frustration seeps within her. She can't quite push it all away. Her movements are jagged and angry: her lightsaber swings down fast and violent. Stronger, but wilder. It's unlike her... It's like Panuk. She huffs, one final motion before powering her saber down. She wipes the sweat from her face, knowing that she will never advance the way she wants too until she lets go of her anger... And that certainly won't be happening tonight. She sighs, and decides to mull through her feelings over a refreshing glass of water. She well deserves a break.</p><p>Safia exits the room and crosses down the hallway that leads to the cockpit, hearing Mssihra and Marshall converse in a jovial manner; Mormrea must have left after she set a course. She considers joining them, thinking that maybe a light conversation would be a nice distraction. She can hear their voices clearer as she gets closer, only a few feet away now.</p><p>"You're an interesting one, alright." Marshall laughs out, hand slapping down on Mssihra's knee.</p><p>"Likewise." The trandoshan woman says, allowing her hands to rest up on the controls. "It's nice to have other people around that don't understand that weird magic bullshit."</p><p>"Ha! You got that right, sister." Marshall chuckles. "The young one things herself a wizard or something." Safia stops in her tracks, her breath catching. They're talking about me... She wants to turn around and forget she ever wanted to speak with them, but she stays glued to the shadows... curious. She knows it's wrong to lurk, but she has to know what they really think.</p><p>"Look, I've seen her do weird stuff like it's nothing. Back on Aduban? I saw her run over five miles to catch up like it was walking around the block: and at the shipyard, I saw her ... I don't know, create a damn earthquake with the stomp of her foot? No one that small should have that kind of power. And don't even get me started on those strange light swords... I signed up for some weird shit, but not this weird..." Mssihra remarks, hands raising to rest behind her head.</p><p>"Well, is she dangerous?" Marshall asks, the laughter leaving his voice, deadly serious.</p><p>"That's-what I'm worried about." Mssihra says, as Marshall leans back in the pilot's seat stroking his chin in contemplation. "She'll do anything to protect that Kyden kid... And I fear that might mean turning against us."</p><p>"I don't know this kid, and I don't know much about the girl either...but between you and me? He seems like bad news." Marshall states.</p><p>"He was pretty quick too... Didn't hesitate to strike... He's the reason she's here in the first place, you know... I'm pretty sure he caused a lot more damage than she knows about." Mssihra speculates. Safia grabs her gut at that terrible thought. No, that's not true: Mssihra doesn't know what she's talking about.</p><p>"Well we all gotta grow up sometime in our way... Maybe she'll learn something from it all. Lucky us, we get to find out..." He says with one final slap to the knee. "Ahh, alright: the bones are getting uncomfy again. Think I'm gonna meander out of here. You got control the ship. If you need anything cal Sal, I'm tired." He says with a huff as he stands.</p><p>"If I need anything, I'll call Mormea." Mssihra says with a polite hiss.</p><p>"See? That's a better idea: you're already picking stuff up from us. You'll do just fine." He says with a warm chuckle as he turns to leave. Safia's heart races as she quickly paces down the hall, trying to avoid running into him. She holds her arms tightly as she bounds down the hallway, trying to force that conversation out of her memory. I shouldn't have done that: I shouldn't have spied. She tells herself as she rounds the corner to the bar. I knew it was going to hurt and I stayed anyway. What's wrong with me today... Lost in thought she rounds behind the bar, taking a glass and filling it with water. As she turns she nearly drops the glass, seeing Sal slumped over the bar, face down. Safia reaches out her hand and pokes the bounty hunter, hoping he's just sleeping. He jolts awake, alcohol clear on his breath.</p><p>"...Sal? Are you alright?" Safia asks, watching him shake himself awake and search for his glass, lost in the sea of other glasses strayed across the room.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." He dismisses, finding a glass that might be his and drinking the rest of it's murky contents. Safia snatches the glass when he's done and fills it with water, sliding it over to him. "Thanks, mom." He says, taking a generous gulp to sober himself up. Safia's unsure if he's always like this, or if it's the stress from the new mission...but either way she's unsure how she feels about it.</p><p>"Do you get drunk often?" Safia asks, taking the seat next to him at the bar. "Sorry, that came out rude."</p><p>"Yes, yes it did: but I don't suppose there's any nice way to ask someone if they're an alcoholic." Sal remarks as he finishes the water. "It takes a lot, and I mean a lot for me to get drunk. This is tipsy at most. When we hit drunk, trust me, you'll know." He says with a friendly pat to the arm as he reaches for the close bottle of whiskey.</p><p>"...Could I have some?" Safia asks tenderly. Sal cocks his head in amused shock.</p><p>"You want to get crazy, farm girl?" He says, holding up the large brown bottle, extending it to her.</p><p>" I just want something that hurts more than what I'm feeling." She answers honestly. He takes her glass, dumping the water out into a forgotten mug and fills it with the rich brown liquid. She takes it, almost nervous to try; but she steels herself and raises her glass in a silent toast. The two nod at each other and drink. Safia mimics Sal, taking a large gulp of the alcohol. It burns her tongue, setting her throat on fire as it travels down to her stomach. She enters a fit of coughs, her tongue sticking out trying to get the painful taste out of her body. It was astringent and dry... but yet tasted like rich rye and generously warm: like drinking a beam of sunlight.</p><p>"First time trying whiskey?" Sal asks, still sipping on his drink as if it were water.</p><p>"First time trying alcohol, actually. Can't say I necessarily see it's appeal." Safia quips, taking much smaller sips now. She didn't like the taste of it, but she can't say it was entirely unpleasant.</p><p>"I don't know how you ever lived in a desert in the middle of butt fuck nowhere and not drink!" He laughs, gently slapping the edge of the bar. "Sorry, didn't mean to make fun: I'm a city boy, I never understood the farming kind of life." He apologies through small bits of laughter.</p><p>"It's alright: now we're even on the insults." Safia laughs warmly, swirling the dark liquid around the rim of her glass.</p><p>"I think that's the first I heard you laugh since you've been on here." Sal says, standing to walk towards the table in the corner, motioning for Safia to join him and grab the bottle. She does so with haste. "Are you always so serious? Fight with them like that?"</p><p>"No, I'm never like that. Honestly... I'm sorry about earlier..." Safia says, feeling embarrassed and taking another large sip. "Today's just been- well really the past week or so has been..." Safia tries to form the words but they don't come. Sal just nods and tops off her glass with the bottle. She frowns, taking another generous drink: the burning becoming easier...almost welcomed. " Have you ever... Has anyone ever told you that you were special; and you believed them with all your heart, and you tried and tried to do everything they wanted? You worked hard, you put off your own needs and wants to be the thing they wanted you to be...only for you to become that thing, and for them to hate you for it? Reaching that goal and then realizing...Hey, maybe you're not special at all, maybe it was just a lie and no one likes your or trusts you... that no one cares and no matter how far you go you'll always still be alone?!" Safia rambles, getting more frazzled with each passing word. Sal leans back, letting the young girl unravel. She looks up at him, still slowly drinking with a furrowed brow... as if he's remembering something he wishes he wasn't. He catches her look, and spins his finger in the air: motioning for her to catch up. She picks up her glass and mimics him, getting used to the warm tingling sensation in her throat as she finishes her second drink.</p><p>"... Look, I don't know how, or why, you and Panuk got into the rut you two are in: and I don't need to know, but it seems to me that she's also going through her own stuff as well. She's just missing her dad." Sal says as he pours them both yet another tall drink. Safia swings the glass wildly as bits of the drink splash around, as she animatedly snorts at the concept of Master Xalwod being her father.</p><p>"Ha! That's not her dad, that's her Master. Master Xalwod this, Master Xalwod that- Panuk respects Xalwod and Xalwod alone. She doesn't respect me, or you, or anyone else on this ship. Heck, I don't even think she respects herself: the way she's been throwing herself into fights trying to die at any given chance!" Safia yells, finishing her rant with another hearty swig.</p><p>"That name rings a bell...Now is that first name Master, last name Xalwod?" Sal asks drunkenly, raising his glass. The two toast in the air as Safia gulps down the rest of her drink in a fit of laughter. But as the alcohol drains from her glass the laughter slowly turns to loud sobs, as tears flow down her face.</p><p>"... I don't even know why I care... she hates me..." Safia cries, wiping her nose on her sleeve as she looks up at Sal with big teary eyes.</p><p>"Look, you seem to be having a rough go of it, so let me ask you this... You know what, give me your glass." He says as he swipes it, filling it once more to the brim. "Have you ever considered, Miss Safia- that we're all just stuck in this net of things other people want and what other people idealize?"</p><p>"...Isn't that what makes us people? What we strive for?" She asks, accepting the filled glass happily.</p><p>"People want to do things. Become a pilot: an ace pilot! Some people have that drive, which I respect, and some people don't. Some people have ambitions they start and never achieve. What I'm saying is, that I think it's possible for you to move past the thing with Panuk. And even your fling with that person your after. He's got his new goals, so do you. Why not celebrate your new freedom?" Sal questions, leaning back and kicking his feet onto the table.</p><p>"Panuk's respect is a goal: but Kyden is my destiny..." Safia says quietly. " I don't need more than that one perfect kiss to know that... Then again, I haven't kissed Panuk, so I can't be sure sure." She stumbles out, her words starting to crash into one another. Sal raises his eyebrow, as he slyly tops her drink off one last time.</p><p>"That's a lot of baggage for someone you've only kissed once. I'm gonna be brutally honest with you: you grew up with what, fifteen people?" Sal jovially asks.</p><p>"Thirteen!" Safia shouts, followed quickly by a small miniscule hiccup. Why is the room spinning?</p><p>"Even better: There's other people out there. Lots of fish in the sea. And lots of seas out in the universe! You haven't even skimmed the surface yet. See, I grew up on Coruscant, and I had lots-" Sal continues but the words don't register in Safia's head anymore. She can see his mouth move, and feel his words in her ears, only to walk right past her brain and out the side of her head. She's startled back as she hears a loud snapping, turning to see Sal standing, slapping her face gently. "Safia? Safia, how many finger's am I holding up." He asks, as he holds up two very blurry objects.</p><p>"Uhm... 10? That's the amount of fingers people usually have, right?" She stammers out, her head feeling as heavy as a weighted duristeel crate. She watches the blurry form of Sal morph from light banter to a serious and sober sound.</p><p>"Great: you're drunk as a skunk. Now that you won't remember this, Let me tell you a few things." He says in a grave tone. "When I was in the war I had to fight alongside a lot of different shades of asshole: lots of different opinions bouncing around on the battlefield. But that's the thing about war: when your life's on the line it doesn't matter who you like and who you don't like. We had one united thread, and that was the Supreme Chancellor. We had to put aside our differences because the challenge was greater than any one of our egos. And-you know what? I'm gonna write this next part down on a note so you remember it in the morning." He says as he scrawls something blurry on a napkin and shoves it at Safia's shirt, tucking it into the open design so she'll have it close in the morning. "But you need to trust them if you ever want to get anything done...Alright, on your feet." He says, lifting the small girl up to a stand with quick ease.</p><p>"Are you asking me to dance?" Safia drunkenly asks: her feet wobbling, unable to keep herself up.</p><p>"Nope, just getting you to your room: it's bedtime." He says, as he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder, dragging her out of the bar. Safia's unsure where she's going but groans happily when her face collides with a soft mattress. She feels his hands tilt her to the side, then hears the scraping of a waste bucket being pulled to the lip of the bed. The room is dark, and she can sense herself slowly drifting away. The last thing she hears is the sliding of the door closing, and the sounds of her own drunken sobs before she blacks out.</p><p>*...*...*</p><p>The snow is as cold as she remembers it, or maybe it's just her skin... Safia looks down and sees pale legs standing in the snows of Illum. She can hear fighting behind her as Panuk raises her purple blades towards Vallus, with Utinni trying to intervene from a distance . Clash! The Sith Master deflects her blows and expertly takes terrifying strikes down at The Jedi. To the right of Safia, she sees Sven raise his knife and stab down at a bewildered Kyden. Safia feels queasy; holding her gut as blood pours out of her body, marking the snow beneath her red. She knows this isn't real but is still compelled to act, once again forgoing Panuk's battle cries and leaping for Kyden.</p><p>"Kyden!" She yells, trying to reach him: weak from her wounds. She turns to see her feet weighed down by icy chains, pulling her back to Panuk. She pushes forward, ignoring them; lifting her legs up and thrusting them down hard: forcing herself to make painful bounds towards Kyden as Sven continues to swing at him. Mssihra unsheathes her blades as she steps menacingly towards the fighting duo.</p><p>"Stop!" Safia yells, but Mssihra doesn't hear her as she raises her blade at the height of Kyden's neck. "I SAID STOP!" she screams, stretching out her hand towards the battling group.</p><p>Suddenly the snow stops falling: as Safia is face to face with Mssihra: looking at her with shocked wide eyes. Safia studies her face, never quite having seen Mssihra afraid of anything before. She stares, noticing indented scales on her friend's neck as her eyes grow wider and wider by the second. Safia realizes that the bounty hunter is struggling to breathe. In the gleam of Mssihra's raised sword, Safia catches a glimpse of herself: hand outstretched in a gripping manner, crushing Mssihra's throat with force. The Force. She gasps, taking a step back as Mssihra falls to the ground, desperate for air. The blade clatters to the snow, and reflects Safia standing in the dark grey robes Kyden was wearing. She turns and looks around scared, the others ceasing their fighting to look at her: Kyden and Vallus nowhere in sight.</p><p>"You think she's dangerous?" Utiini asks in a low southern drawl, lowering his hood to reveal Marshall's grim features.</p><p>"How do we know if we can trust you?" Mssihra questions, standing up from the snow and taking a menacing step towards Safia.</p><p>" What are you doing? Why did you stop us? Are you one of them?" Panuk calmly asks, while extending her saber and slowly closing in on the petrified girl.</p><p>"You want to get crazy, farm girl?" Sal's voice echoes from underneath Sven's helmet. He removes it to reveal Sal's rugged features: now contorted in dark judgement.</p><p>"N-no-no, I don't. Please... I-I don't want to hurt you..." Safia whimpers as her friends begin to close in on her, walking at a zombie-like pace. She tries to lift her legs to run but finds herself frozen to the spot. They repeat their questions as they make glacial steps towards her; their weapons raised. She opens her mouth to scream but can't seem to find her voice.</p><p>Suddenly she feels pain: searing and burning pain. She looks down and sees Panuk's purple blade jutting through her stomach. With a single tear she looks up at her Jedi Master, confused, and scared, and deeply deeply hurt. Panuk opens her mouth, stealing Safia's voice and speaking with her own venomous words:</p><p>"You can keep lying to them; but you can't lie to me." Panuk darkly taunts in Safia's light voice, twisting the purple blade deeper into Safia's gut. "The Force is around me, beneath me, and within me. It guides me, and I guide it. And I don't need you." The Jedi says with a twisted smile as she raises her boot and kicks Safia's body off her blade, sending her falling backwards.</p><p>*...*...*</p><p>Safia lands on the mattress with a scream. Upon impact she bolts up: her throat burning as she yells. The room spins as reality sets in, and Safia instinctively reaches for the waste bucket next to the bed and vomits up what little is in her stomach. She takes heavy breaths as she wipes the wretched taste from her mouth: her head throbbing with pain. She tries to look up but the room is far too bright; even though not a single light is turned on. She flops onto the mattress, trying to breathe: but it comes harder than most days. Safia had never felt a pain like this, and she was almost devoured by an ice beast.</p><p>She looks down, checking to see if there is a lightsaber wound in her gut: but finds none, seeing she's still in her clothes from earlier. However, there is something hanging out of the lip of her shirt. Puzzled, she grabs it and sees a napkin. On it are the words "Make your peace goddammit" scrawled hastily. Safia furrows her brow: What does that mean? She tries to think about how it got there, but finds the past few hours to be fuzzy in her memory... She remembers talking to everyone at the bar... than leaving to train...then returning for water- then it gets fuzzy from there. I am never drinking alcohol again. She groans as she forces herself to sit up: grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around her for warmth. She shuffles out of the room, her blanket leaving a small train behind her as she searches for Sal, needing an explanation.</p><p>She can hear his voice all too loudly coming from the cockpit and she makes small shuffles towards the room. Mormea and Mssihra sit at the helm; Mormea passing Sal the receiver comm to talk to an unseen person. He laughs as he speaks, full of life and energy. Safia crawls onto the floor and looks up at him with bewildered eyes: If Sal can drink like that and be like this the next day, he's not human.</p><p>"-Hello hello hello! This is The Star Razer, and who do I have the pleasure of speaking with today?" He says, giving Safia a small wink as she enters.</p><p>"This is Taavi Hatar, with Roche Astral Center Command." A soft feminine voice pipes up through the other line.</p><p>"Well Miss Taavi Hatar, this is Sal Korvo at your service. We can course correct if we're interfering with official asteroid mining business, you just give me the coordinates and we'll be out of your hair: no harm no foul." He states cheerfully.</p><p>"Sal... Korvo? Hold on, I've heard your name before..." Taavi stammers distractedly, as if she's flipping through a book of sorts.</p><p>"Hopefully only good things." he says slyly, putting his hand over the receiver to address the room. "It's fine: they love me." He answers confidently. Safia plugs her ears as a new voice comes over the radio: gruff and loud and angry.</p><p>"Sal Korvo, do not change course: we are giving you coordinates to us." The man on the other end blurts out in a huff.</p><p>"I liked Taavi better, can we go back to her please?" Sal requests, raking a nervous hand through his hair. There's a slight scuffle on the other end as Taavi returns.</p><p>"S-sorry, that was Chief Hargon: he said something about you owing him money?" The woman on the other end questions the scoundrel. Mormea shoots Sal a bemused look.</p><p>"Who don't you owe money too, Sal." She snorts with a small laugh. Sal shh's her as he picks up the receiver again.</p><p>"Taavi, I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding. I'm a man who always pays back my debts. Now I'm going to be honest with you, since you seem like such a sweet person." He says, turning up his charm. "I'm here to see The Ebony Hunters; I got a passenger on board looking to reunite with her father: and I'm doing my best to make that happen. I'd love to go to those coordinates Hargon sent, it'd be nice to see your face. If your voice is any indication,I'm sure you're beautiful- but I can't help my crew if I deviate from course. So why don't you send over some alternative coordinates: help me ease past your mining facility so I don't be a bother: and on my way back around, I'll stop by and take you out as a... Thank you, for helping me reunite a long lost family." Wow he's good, Safia thinks to herself as she watches him through hooded eyes. She knows she slept, she passed out: but she still feels incredibly tired.</p><p>"I- I'm not supposed to but... oh, alright." Taavi says, charmed by Sal. He shoots the room a satisfied thumbs up as the nav port beeps with updated coordinates.</p><p>"Now that's what I'm talking about! Thank you, Taavi. I promise I won't forget this." Sal sweetly remarks. "You just send over your personal link and I'll reach out to you on my way back around." He charmingly chuckles as he hangs up the line, extending his hand to receive a high-five from Mormea. "And that ladies, is how it's done!...Safia! I see you've joined us, how are you feeling today?" He smiles downwards at the small girl covered in blankets.</p><p>"...Why do you hate me?" Safia moans as she wraps the blankets tighter around her face. Sal kneels down, pulling the blanket down so she can acclimate to the light of the cockpit's chamber.</p><p>"I don't hate you: If I hated you, I wouldn't have shared my liquor with you. You might not guess that, since we drink a lot on this ship, but it's a precious commodity." He ruffles her hair as she groans loudly. He stands and moves back to the receiver comm as Mormea and Mssihra begin to pilot the ship to the new coordinates.</p><p>Safia doesn't move much and watches from the floor as the ship gracefully dodges asteroids. The rocks aren't free falling in space, rather they are grouped into masses by other smaller ships using modified tractor beams. It seems to be some sort of miner's facility, and Sal waves to the ships as they pass by. In the distance Safia can see the bounty hunter's compound approaching: the structure is large and spartan. It spins slowly on its axis, rooted to a large asteroid amidst the field. It's tall, at least four stories high with several space ports spinning gently at the top. Satellites jut off at its base, with smaller reach antennas springing from it's top. As they approach the compound, another voice calls in to contact the ship: it is reptilian and gruff: almost metallic in how sharp it's tone is.</p><p>"This is Hunter Three: What is your business here?" It asks, but more so demands.</p><p>"Well don't you just have a beautiful voice: This is Sal Korvo."</p><p>"Sal? It's been a while!" The gruff voice booms with recognition. Sal chuckles, shrugging his shoulders as if he isn't quite sure which hunter he's talking to specifically.</p><p>"It's good to hear your melodious tones." Sal chatters, motioning with his finger for Mormea to proceed forward.</p><p>"Ah, drop the act you scoundrel. I know you don't remember me: we worked together on the Nahgala hit!"</p><p>"It's ringing a lot of bells, but then again a lot of things do." Sal laughs along with the other hunter. "I'll cut to the chase though. I was hoping we could do a little information trade... I heard there might be a misunderstanding on a contract your cell has picked up. Maybe for the right price, of whatever you would deem worthy, you might reconsider." Sal states, growing more serious as his sentences run on. The voice on the other end pauses for a minute in contemplation.</p><p>"Alright, we can trade. Doc in station eight: we'll talk over a drink." The voice says with a slight slither of the tongue.</p><p>"Ahh, music to my ears." Sal smiles, pointing to the docking bay the trandoshan was talking about.</p><p>"Isn't it always? See you in a bit." With that the voice hands up as Sal puts down the receiver satisfied. Safia wants to throw up again, she can't possibly imagine having a drink right now. Or ever again, really.</p><p>"Alright everyone, here's the plan. I'm gonna clear things up on Panuk's dad and then we can get out of here without too many entanglements. Unless you have a different idea, Mssihra. Not to stereotype, but you are Trandoshan... There aren't any clan issues we should know about? I just want to play to our strengths: if you want to take point that's fine, you just let me know. Ideally, I don't want to go in there guns blazing. It's never nice to have to kill people you worked with after all." Sal remarks, leaning against the console as the ship clicks into place attaching to the bay.</p><p>"He seems fond of you. Besides, I'm not much of a talker. I'll follow your lead this time." Mssihra says as she stands, walking towards the exit ramp. Mormea waves, choosing to stay at the helm in case they need to make yet another hasty exit. Safia sighs deeply as she forces herself to stand. She rolls the blanket into a ball and tosses it at Mormea, unable to bring herself to fake niceties and polite manner. Her head throbs, her muscles ache, and her heart hurts. Let's just get this over with... Safia mumbles to herself as she shuffles down towards the ramp.</p><p>The rest of the crew stand, waiting for the airlock to connect. Safia yawns and looks up at Marshall: now donning the strange black helmet he was carrying earlier. The older bounty hunter was already intimidating enough, and the armor that obscures his face only adds to his frightening mystery. With a loud hiss, the airlock seals, and the steel door emblazoned with the collection's symbol slides open.</p><p>"Sal! Welcome back, Hunter." The large Trandoshan man states as he bounds forward. He's tall, but not as tall as Mssihra, who smiles to herself knowing that she looms over all. He dons a large red overcoat, detailed in small patches to hold magazines, blasters, guns, and other sorts of ranged weapons. He clasps Sal's extended hand, gripping it with great force. "I see you've brought your companions!" His eyes widen as he looks up at Mssihra, smiling down at him. "And another true hunter, I see! Greetings, seasoned sister." The trandoshan man says as he pushes his fists towards themselves and nods his head in respect. "Please, follow me." He says with a turn, leading the group into the compound.</p><p>The hallways are cylindrical: circling the compound like a ring. Safia wants to look around, fascinated by the space station: but her eyes are still bleary, tearing up at the bright lighting. They make their way to a large elevator as the hunter leading them presses a button for the third floor. With a small chime they descend: passing the other floors with quick flight. The compound isn't a technical marvel, but it is efficient.</p><p>"We've made a lot of improvements since you've last been here. Not as much as we'd like though: Bastard Chief Hargon wouldn't approve the fifth level expansion: said he didn't want us crowding up his damn sky..." The trandoshan grumbles. "But enough about me though ... What have you been getting up to, Korvo: Still owe half the galaxy credits?"</p><p>"Gotten it down to a quarter actually." Sal jokes, rubbing the back of his neck as he tallies up his debts in his mind. The elevator door slides open as the group emerges to a large cantina like floor.</p><p>"Ahh who cares: I'd just put a couple blaster bolts in the lot of them. Takes care of debt real quick." The hunter says before stepping through the metal doorway of the cantina. A loud beep goes off as the rifles and blasters on his person flash a light green. "I should warn you about the new precautions: The detector sets all weapons to stun remotely. No one likes blood with their brew. I hope you understand." He says as he ushers the group in, a few silent beeps echoing out. The cantina is busy, as other trandoshan hunter's laugh and dance to the soft jazz music. Safia remembers that they are all killers, and yet here they seem like people simply living their lives. Safia looks up at Mssihra, watching to see if she recognizes anyone. Safia doesn't know if the bounty hunter recognizes anyone in particular, but she watches the trandoshan acknowledge the several glances at her swords: a mixture of intrigue and envy. Mssihra glares back at the hungry eyes, her claw instinctively wrapping around the hilt.</p><p>"So: what's the business you'd like to discuss?" The hunter asks, leaning back with open arms, making himself comfortable.</p><p>"As I understand there may be a little mix up, or I just might be an idiot." Sal starts before he is interjected.</p><p>"50/50." The Trandoshan chuckles, as he eyes Sal up. Safia's unaware if anyone else can feel it, but she can see the power balance of the conversation begin to tilt out of their favor.</p><p>"Regardless of my odds: I heard rumors that there was a contract out that may or may not involve a familiar relation to one of my cohorts. Just wanted a peak at the inside track is all; see if his name rang any bells." Sal persuades, as a round of drinks is brought to the table. Safia holds her breath, trying not to vomit at the smell of alcohol. Why did it have to be a bar... She gently pushes her glass away.</p><p>" You know I can't let you, Sal. We don't give out information on outstanding contracts to outside parties. Once we kill em' though you can look at the file all you'd like." The hunter says as he greedily grabs his glass and drinks.</p><p>"Which is why I suggest an opportunity for both of us. Not just for The Ebony Hunters, but for you... old friend." Sal says, raising his glass towards the Trandoshan. "This is a nice place you got here, but I know there might be some small town politics holding your claws. I'm just saying: if you end up losing the paper trail on the contract making it null and void, we could clean up some of those small time ties..."</p><p>"Sal, do you even remember my name?" The Trandoshan says with a smirk.</p><p>"You think I'd ever forget the name of someone as handsome as you, Gurrush Fella'al?" Sal quips, as he crosses his fingers under the table, hoping that was the right name.</p><p>"Ever the charmer, Korvo..." Snickers the Trandoshan as he leans forward conspiratorially; Sal releasing a breath realizing he guessed correctly. "You know I like you Sal, I do. You got a decent head on your shoulders... you're handy with a blaster... your crew looks, mostly capable." Gurrush says nodding towards the rest of them.</p><p>"I know you respect strength, you think I'd waste your time with anything less? Tell us what you want and we can get it done." Sal says, waving his hand in the air.</p><p>"Well the slave looks like she can fight fine." He says as he looks Panuk over with the flicker of his reptilian tongue. "The human though she looks...scrawny." Safia can feel her ears burn as she looks up at the large lizard.</p><p>"It's been a long forty-eight hours." Safia comments, staring Garrush down.</p><p>"She complains too." He says passively, leaning back on his chair: not taking her seriously. Safia places her hands firmly on the table: the seat scooting back loudly as she stands up with anger in her eyes. Click! She hears a barrage of weapons charge. From the corner of her eye, Safia can see the trandoshan parties aim their guns at her; waiting for the slightest movement to shoot. "Sit down, girl." The trandoshan sneers as he sits, still leaning back watching her. Safia can feel Sal's stare on her back: do as the hunter says. She doesn't even know why she took such an offense. She's been called small her whole life, and it wasn't a completely untrue statement. But still, Safia didn't like the way he looked down at her... at them.</p><p>"Alright. For your safety, I'll sit back down." Safia says, conjuring up every ounce of intimidation she has. She sits, and hears the firearms return to their holsters.</p><p>"Well she certainly has the fighting spirit!" Garrush chuckles, entertained by the stand-off. He pushes off the table, letting the chair rock back to its sitting position. "'I'll level with you Sal. Things have been a little tense with the new Chief Hargon... He likes to make molehills into mountains; harass our members, give em' a hard time when they try to leave port: not because we're breaking any rules, but just because he can..." Garrush says, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "And I'm not even sure his operations are just administrative..." The trandoshan slyly suggests. "I'd personally love it if him and his loyal compatriots found themselves out of my corner of space."</p><p>"Well that sounds reasonable enough." Sal smiles, nodding to the rest of us. "We can get that done for you, no problem."</p><p>"And of course, no civilian casualties." Garrush quips, as Sal clutches his invisible pearls and gasping for additive effect.</p><p>"Casualties? Me? Why, I'm hurt that you would even mention it." Sal leans forward and chuckles darkly. "No one on my watch gets hurt who don't deserve it... do we have a deal Garrush?" The charming bounty hunter extends his hand. Garrush considers it for a second before accepting with a hearty shake.</p><p>"Deal: but I'm gonna need a name if you want my help, old friend." The trandoshan says as he slips a napkin across the table. Sal writes on it quickly as he slips it back over the table. Safia studies him as he pauses; as if he recognizes the name in his sober-ish state. Still, he finishes with the flick of his wrist and slides it across the table. Garrush looks at it, then pockets it and stands. "I'm not sure I've heard of that one, but I'll check up on it. Now why don't I walk you all back up to your ship." He says with a reptilian smile.</p><p>The elevator ride is quiet as they ride back to their ship. At the door of the airlock, Garrush turns and bows his head. "Thank you again for the favor. I apologize for not giving you any equipment, It's got to be an outside job, you understand." He slithers in a whisper.</p><p>"What job? I just came to help out an old friend." Sal says with a pat on the back. "And you can help me, when I come back. Good hunting." He finishes with a firm shake of the arm.</p><p>"And good luck." Garrush replies, before turning and leaving. As the airlock seals Sal's smile drops. Safia follows him as he walks briskly to the cockpit: the others following in pursuit.</p><p>"Mormea! I hope you saved those coordinates from earlier!" Sal says as he starts to pull them up from the nav computer. "It looks like we're paying a visit to Taavi Hatar much sooner than she expects."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Make Your Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Safia learns some new powers, and some new things about her crew.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**DISCLAIMER**<br/>I do not own Star Wars or any of its properties, this is only in light fun!</p><p>**AUTHOR NOTE**<br/>This is a short novelization of my friend's Star Wars 5e campaign set in the Legends cannon starting roughly at the beginning of episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back. I am writing and uploading the story as we play, told through the point of view of my PC: Safia Wynnala. I don't know where the story is going since it is not JUST my story: it's mine, the other player character's, and of course mainly the DM's. Chapter 9 came out of me really fast: I was really struggling with trying to stray Safia away from a path of anger. I think this was the most organic way to go about it, and with the revelations of this chapter: I'm excited to see what comes next!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 9: Make Your Peace</span>
</p><p>Sal hops onto the radio, rolling his shoulders as he musters up confidence for their next bout of adventure. Safia watches him from the corner of the pilot's cockpit, through hooded eyes. The hangover is starting to wane; but the pain in her chest still refuses to go away. Perhaps if she proves herself useful in dealing with The Chief, it might finally stop. Mormea nods to Sal when they reach communications range. He presses down on the switch, calling the previous frequency back.</p><p>"Who are you and what is your business." A tired voice states from the other line; gruff and male, clear insomnia steeped in his words.</p><p>"Hi; I got a little business with The Chief: I'm an old friend." Sal smiles, scratching the back of his neck nervously.</p><p>"The Chief isn't expecting anyone right now." The voice drones.</p><p>"Well you just tell him Saldin Korvo is here to pony up." The scoundrel winks, even though the voice can't seem him. There is a pause on the other end as pages can be heard flipping delicately through the air.</p><p>"Saldin... Oh wow. How in the blazes did you even get a debt that high? I've never seen that many zeros..." The voice chuckles out in amazement. "Oh yeah, the boss will definitely want to see you. Our escorts are out of the area though, so you're going to have to guide yourself in: we got watchers in the field though, so no funny business. You can dock in station four: over and out." The voice efficiently states before hanging up. Sal sighs as he drops the communication line, leaning over Mormea's chair.</p><p>"Alright: easy parts done. Guide us in ladies." Sal remarks, as Mormea and Mssihra begin to expertly navigate the asteroid field. The two concentrate: weaving around the floating rocks, dodging the debris, and skirting around the watching miners. It takes a rough twenty or so minutes, but the ship eventually finds a safe passage to the dock.</p><p>Safia notes that this spaceport is different from The Ebony Hunter's: more spartan and militant. Clearly it was built well, and with good money; but it lacked the exciting frills and technology of the previous spaceport. With a loud hiss! The ship connects to the dock. Safia looks up at her companions who wordlessly begin to leave, grabbing all manner of weapons.</p><p>"So uhm... What exactly is the plan? Not to question your intentions, but I doubt you have the credits to pay your debts off to this man." Safia says nervously as she follows on the heels of Sal.</p><p>"Oh, I have absolutely no intention of paying him!" He laughs, as he begins to slip on his nicer robe. Marshall and Panuk make their way to the hangar of the ship, Sal acknowledges them with a nod. "Here's the plan everyone. I'm gonna have a chat with The Chief and turn on the Ol' Saldin charm. While I'm setting up the distraction, you all are going to subdue the other guards in a non lethal fashion." Sal quips, speaking directly at Mssihra who sits shining her blade.</p><p>"I remember the arrangement: but it is always best to prepare for the worst." She hisses out as she sheathes her sword.</p><p>"The scorekeeper doesn't care anyway: This is too low on the totem pole. It would just lower your space religion credit." The bounty hunter jokingly remarks as he turns to face the soon to open doors. "Everyone okay with that?"</p><p>"As long as we're not killing any innocent people, I think I can manage." Safia says, a hand gently touching the lightsaber hidden at her side. Sal looks down at her with a smirk.</p><p>"I have no intention of murdering anyone today." And with a soft pat on the back, he begins to step forward. "I suggest you all wait here until I've successfully secured his attention: then you guys begin your assault. Marshall! Keep the others in line." He says, reaching for a small flask tucked away in the corner of the hatch door. He tips the flask to the group before taking a hearty swig. "Whiskey helps steel the nerves." With a wink he opens the doors and steps forward awaiting for The Chief to arrive. Safia darts around the corner of the ship; her small frame pressing against the wall as to not be seen. She looks at her companions, trying their best to stay out of sight, but as she counts them all she realizes one is missing. Panuk Safia curses under her breath, realizing her former friend must have gone after Sal. She remembers back in Aduban that Panuk called upon The Force to cloak her in invisibility when she tried to eliminate The Imperials; Safia can only hope that it works as well now as it did then.</p><p>Woosh! Hearing the bay doors slide open, Safia peaks her head around the corner to catch a glimpse. Six guards, all sporting a black militant uniform, march out: large blasters at the ready. They aren't imperial, but certainly trained: as they flank the side of the walls and part for an imposing figure to step forward. A large bothan man, with steely grey eyes marches forward: large blaster gun equipped at his side. He stood tall, the top of his war-like ponytail grazing the ceiling of the docking station. He looks at Sal, who stands with his arms raised, as he levels his weapon on the scoundrel.</p><p>"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just put you down right now." The gruff bothan states, eyes slanted in a commanding stare. Sal takes his finger, gently pushing the face of the gun away from him.</p><p>"I've turned over a new leaf: I'm respectable now." He smiles, scanning the room. He hears a few of the soldiers chuckle under their breath, and scoffs at them all. "Hey now, a man can't tell the truth?"</p><p>"A man, yes. But you? You're just scum." The Chief states, looking down at Sal. Sal releases his shoulders and shrugs, leaning into his scoundrel nature.</p><p>"At least you call it like you see it. I respect that." He beams. If Sal has any fear at this moment he doesn't show it. "Regardless of your interpretations of me, I'm here to negotiate. You want your credits, and I want a clear name. There's something to gain for both of us here. Besides, You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man, now would you: Roche Security Chief Hargon." Sal exudes confidence as he stares down the man who moments ago held a blaster to his face. There is a tense moment of silence as the two men size each other: each coming to their own grim conclusions. "Alright, bad question: I guess you would shoot me. But still! Why don't we go to your home turf. Take me into the station, you can have me right where you want me." Sal repeats, again raising his hands in compliance. Chief Hargon looks him up and down, studying his yielding body language.</p><p>"Alright. We can talk. JUST us. The others stay on the ship." The bothan says with a gruff quip, looking over Sal's shoulder. Safia catches her breath and ducks back behind the wall, hoping that he hadn't caught sight of her.</p><p>"What others? You know it's just the old man on there: and Marshall likes to keep to the bar, no need to worry about him." Sal remarks, stepping forward to lead Chief Hargon away from the ship. The large man huffs, turning on his heel as he commands his soldiers.</p><p>"Guards: watch the ship. Have Bravo Team on alert. Alright Sal, Let's make this quick... I have other business to attend to." He instructs; his soldiers standing tall as he exits. Safia doesn't see it, but she can feel it: the air brushing past her. Panuk follows after Sal, invisibly stalking in his shadow. Safia releases a breath; unsure how she feels. On one hand she's glad that someone is covering Sal's back, and yet... with Panuk being untruthful about her true nature, it enrages Safia slightly to see her use her powers in secret. It's not technically against the group, but still: the hiding feels wrong to her. She tries to push that anger away, remembering the note from earlier. Make your peace goddammit. She huffs to herself: I'll make my peace when Panuk tells the truth.</p><p>The young girl stands still against the flat metal wall of the ship: thinking about what course of action would be best to take next. There are six soldiers outside, and only three of them. Well, four if you count Mormea who sits at the controls, ready to fly away at a moment's notice. Bravo Team...that sounds like surveillance, Safia thinks to herself. If they are to take out the guards, then they'll need to shut down surveillance and security so they can't alert anyone.</p><p>"I have an idea... More like a theory... but if it doesn't work things could go really bad." Safia whispers to Mssihra and Marshall who wait at the ready hidden by her side.</p><p>"Well something's better than the nothing we got: what's the idea." Marshall asks conspiratorially.</p><p>"Well... So far, I've figured out how to pull things to me through The Force. I think, maybe if I can pull things through The Force to me, who's to say I can't pull me through The Force to something?" Safia says, her fingers bunched into small balls of nerves. "If I can... pull at my threads and connect them on the other side, I should be able to pull it off."</p><p>"What happens if your magic doesn't work?" Mssihra questions, reptilian eyebrow cocked in concern.</p><p>"Best case scenario, I run into a wall and bruise myself badly... Worst case scenario, I get stuck between the wall and space outside, and die painfully." Safia shakily replies, realizing just how terrible the consequences might be if she fails.</p><p>"...Do it." Marshall says after a moment of consideration, but Mssihra still looks as if she needs a bit more convincing. "It'll be funny to watch the kid smack into a wall."</p><p>"Safia, are you sure you can do this." The bounty hunter questions, her talons rapping around Safia's small shoulders.</p><p>"We need to get past the guards somehow: and we need to make sure whatever Bravo Team is doesn't alert The Chief about what we're really up to. Trust me... I know that's a lot to ask right now, but I can do this." Safia asks in a small whisper, knowing that trust is a tough word to say in this crowd. Mssihra sighs and nods, standing at the ready by the door.</p><p>"I hope you run into the wall, and nothing more." The trandoshan says as she stands next to Marshall giving Safia room to make a running start. Safia squares her head and stares directly at the steel door in front of her. She'll need to walk through the ship and onto the connecting dock to not alert the guards, and then through the guards themselves to reach yet another door that she'll have to reach through to get by undetected. She breathes out, pushing all the air out of her lungs.</p><p>She looks down at her hands, slowly moving her fingers as she begins to pull on the threads of fate. She can feel them, small and invisible: but there. She twists the tips of her fingers around them: knowing that if she were to pull on them now she could bring a blaster or a guards helmet to her hand easily. What she wants to do is much much harder. When she has wound the threads around her fingers, she closes her hands: feeling the warmth of energy pulse slightly in her palms. She focuses on her body; on her spirit. She pictures herself sewn together by the energy around her, and in her mind she pulls at the stray threads. She loosens the tension in her shoulders; slightly bends her knees; slacks her jaw into a loose neutral rest. She gently pulls at these threads, letting them get lost with the thousands of others that surround her. She thought she would feel smaller as she unravels, but she doesn't. Instead she feels fuller: as if the more she lets go of what binds her to reality, the more she feels surrounded and engulfed by the energy of the universe. It is a warm and comforting feeling; overpowering and all encompassing.</p><p>When her lungs begin to burn, desperate for air: she breathes in: letting the loose threads around her seep into her. When she looks up again she is filled with determination. No, something greater than determination: The Force. She steps forward, stretching her hand out. As she touches the wall, she parts the threads that compose it, gliding through. She tries not to let excitement get the best of her until she's fully through to the other side. She concentrates, pushing out all the other sounds as she continues to move through the wall. It isn't a hard solid; it feels like pushing through dense wet sand. She breathes slowly until she's passed through; turning to see only cool metal behind her instead of her companions. A smile crosses her lips as she realizes what she's done.</p><p>Safia turns to face the guards, her next challenge. She feels her skin vibrate, and looks down to see it glowing softly: light and warm like the small glow around a candle. The air outside is thick as Safia sees small threads begin to loop around the soldiers hands to their weapons. If she doesn't act quickly, she knows they intend to shoot. She raises her hand out to touch one of the guards: and as she does so she realizes that time has changed. She moves normally, or at least that's how it appears to her. But as she touches the man, and her hand slides through him, he turns and looks at her with horror. Well, not exactly true: he looks at where she might be. Safia realizes then that she is not invisible, nor is she acting in the same realm of reality she was before. His eyes widen slowly, as his mouth begins to say something she can't quite hear: the syllables leaving his mouth too slowly to dissect. She looks at herself again; confused. She sees her skin glowing warmly, vibrating ever so slightly. Safia concludes that she must be moving so fast that she only appears as a blur to them: and to her, they appear as slow moving paintings. She is not invisible, but then again, she isn't entirely there. Instead she is an energy marker: a phantom of The Force: a shiny shadow of her true form.</p><p>Unsure of how long she can keep this up, she begins to push past the guards, who slowly begin to crowd the center of the dock and reach for their weapons. She walks past them and through the door before they could even reach their guns. Faced with the tough decision of left or right, Safia decides to continue walking straight ahead. She takes a step through the new metallic wall, only to find no floor beneath her. Slowly, and incaporially, she finds herself falling through an elevator shaft. She begins to panic, flailing her arms as she falls.</p><p>She can see her skin flicker as fear catches up to her: She balls her fists tight together trying to hold on just a little longer: just long enough to not splatter. She looks around the elevator shaft, searching for metal sliders of the next floor: spotting one to the right, she grits her teeth and leans in that direction: pushing her fall into an angle. She soars through the door; just in time, as she lands with a thud on the ground. She touches the floor, the soft carpeting rubbing against her fingers as she whispers a thankful prayer under her breath that she landed with all her limbs still attached.</p><p>"What is that?!" She hears a terrified shriek. Oh no, she thinks as she looks up at two guards who hold their blasters at her... or the energy outline of her.</p><p>"I-I don't know! Just shoot it!" The other yells frantically. Safia reaches out her hand, pulling one blaster into the other, causing both soldiers to drop their weapons. She hears them react in pain as the metal collides with the back of their knuckles harshly, but Safia doesn't give them time to react. As soon as she can move, she runs. She flips through the air trying to gain as much momentum as possible: she needs to get out of there. Unsure as to what level she's on, she keeps running. There doesn't seem to be many people on this floor, or at least in the hallway: but she can start to see more and more bodies line the halls as a blaring siren begins to boom through the compound. She curses under her breath, hoping that it wasn't her that blew their cover.</p><p>"Lock Down! Lock Down! All Guards on High Alert!" The robotic voice booms along with the alarm. Crap! Safia swears as she stops in her tracks and scans the hallway: looking for the alarm. She beams as she spots something even better: the security room. She squares her shoulders and marches forward, phasing through the wall to enter the locked area.</p><p>The security room is small, manned by two guards who look up at her horror stricken. The panels line every ounce of wall, and stretch onwards: with wires attached to all different screens and pads.</p><p>"Hello: I uh -I don't want to have to hurt you so please: don't scream." Safia says calmly, as she pulls at the threads in her hands: becoming whole once more. She watches their eyes, a mixture of awe and horror, as she materializes before them. One soldiers drops his weapon and raises his hands in compliance, but the other shoots at Safia with shaky hands. She feels the bolt of energy hit her shoulder just before it finishes materializing. She watches it pass through her skin as her body forms around where the hole would be. She looks up at the man, with tense eyes. If she wanted to, she could hurt him: seriously hurt him. After all, he shot her first. It would be justified. But as she looks deeper at the man who just shot her, she sees past his aggression: she sees his fear. She waves her hand in the air, forcing the gun to fly to the ground. "Now that wasn't very nice, was it? Please, sit down." She speaks in a commanding tone to the disarmed officers. They race to their seats, their hands folding under them as they watch Safia move with wide eyes.</p><p>Safia breathes, having dealt with the guards. She reaches to her side and takes out her lightsaber, igniting it with a small jolt. She doesn't turn to watch the guards; she doesn't need to look at them to know that they're petrified. The fear is palpable in the air. Safia puts her focus on the security panel. She hears the siren blare from outside the doors: knowing that she needs to shut it down now, before any more soldiers arrive. She raises her saber and slashes down at the panel: sparks shooting up as it connects with her weapon. She pushes her saber down deep into its mesh as she hears the sirens fade and dim into silence. Proud of her work, she turns to the two silent figures.</p><p>"I have to lock you in now: I do hope you understand." Safia says as she takes a careful step back through the door, and phases past it. Now knowing how to unravel herself, she finds that it comes much easier. As long as she's concentrating on it, she doesn't seem to have a problem. Once on the other side of the duristeel door, she raises her saber and pushes her blade against the lip: melting the metal down just enough to suture them inside. Once they're sealed in, she disengages her saber with a flick of the wrist and turns to run: knowing that by now The Chief will have had to realize something is amiss. She hugs the corners of walls, now solid once more: and stealths into the open elevator. She sighs, happy to see that no one else is there.</p><p>Safia presses the close door button until it eventually shuts. Now safe in solitude, she begins to look at the different levels. It seems like she fell to sub section two... and there are five other sections on the wall panel. Question is, which one is Sal on? She doesn't have time to pick one, as the elevator jolts alive and begins to move upwards: having been summoned by someone from up above. She grabs her saber, thumb ready to ignite it at a moment's notice as she takes up a defensive stance by the door as the elevator flies upwards. With a soft woosh! the door slides open. Just before Safia readies to attack, she notices that it is her companions: Marshall, Mssihra, and Mormea.</p><p>The three look at her in surprise, as they too, lower their weapons. Safia notes the deep dent in Mormea's armor, and the slight splatter of blood on one of Marshall's swords, as her companions take a step back for Safia to exit the elevator.</p><p>"So... you went through a door." Mssihra hisses, breaking the silence. Safia beams upwards at the large trandoshan.</p><p>"I went through MANY doors! It was exhilarating! I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for you up here when I left. Did you peacefully subdue the guards?" Safia asks, eyes flickering back to the wet blood on Marshall's sword.</p><p>"Right, well- they're at peace." Marshall drawls, his thick southern accent coating the grimness of his words. "We should go find Sal." He says, changing the topic. But as the four move to search for Sal, the elevator down the hall opens to Sal and Panuk walking towards the group. Oh, Safia thinks as she watches the two walk briskly down the hallway, noticing them in the distance. Panuk is no longer invisible, and she no longer seems to be operating under her farce of naivety. She keeps up with Sal's brisk steps: turning and talking to him in a serious tone. But her eyes... Safia notes that there's something behind her eyes as she looks at the scoundrel that's different. Sal too, something about him seems...off. His cloak is singed on the left top corner, and he holds a flat red box to his chest; on top it is a sleek datapad. His eyes look ahead at the group as he answers unheard questions from Panuk: and his eyes seem... Downcast as he speaks. What happened between them? Safia questions as they finally approach.</p><p>"Panuk- I see you've found Sal." Safia says, trying to hold her suspicion to herself. The Jedi doesn't acknowledge her as she looks over and past Safia's head to the other three companions.</p><p>"Old man, what's the casualty rating?" Sal says as he slings the two items he was holding under his arm.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Marshall says, a knowing gleam in his eye. Sal's eyes spot the blood on the sword, as he tips his head at Marshall. Marshall mimics his friend, eyes looking down at the scorch wound in his cloak and back up at the scoundrel. "What happened there, Sal?" Sal rolls his shoulders, letting the movement of the cloak cover its burnt bits.</p><p>"I was having an informative conversation with The Chief when there was... an accident." Sal cryptically says. Safia looks to Panuk who gives away no emotion, but Safia knows. There are few things that leave a burn quite like that. She narrows her eyes as she glares at The Jedi.</p><p>"...We had an accident too." Mssihra notes. "Man shot at me and missed, hit the dock side and got sucked out into space." She says without feeling, arms crossed defensively over her chest.</p><p>"Accidents happen. That's small change right now, anyway: we got some bigger problems to worry about." Sal utters, herding the group into the elevator. "Turns out Chief Hargon was playing in the pond out of his league. That business he had to attend to later? Yeah, that was The Pyke Syndicate. They're on their way here, right now as we speak. They're not too happy that Hargon was skimming off the top of what he was selling them... Luckily I think I got it worked out. I called Garrush to let him know our side of the deal was done and that The Pyke are involved, and I got the rest of these security grunts to gather in the auditorium on level 3. Hopefully if it all works out, they'll engage each other in a bit of fissticuffs... And if not, well The Pyke said they're going to raise this section of space to dust. So if these people give a shit about their home, they might rise up to the call of battle and do what needs to be done... I don't know, I'm flying by the seat of my pants." Sal explains, as the doors slide open to the third floor: as cadets run past them through the set of large doors approaching.</p><p>"So our mission is to what, start a gang war?" Mormea asks, stopping at the edge of the elevator. "Is that really wise to do with The Pyke? They're one of the five major crime families in all of the galaxy."</p><p>"Right now our mission is to stay alive: and one itty-bity gang war just might be the cover to help us accomplish that." Sal retorts, turning on his heel to face the pilot.</p><p>"So much for not killing innocent people." Safia states, standing next to Mormea in support.</p><p>"Look; the Chief was legitimately an accident; and he was far from an innocent person. The intention isn't to get people killed: it's to rally them into a fighting spirit." Sal pointedly says to the group. "We aren't going to be killing anyone."</p><p>"If you have a problem with me killing people, then we might actually have a bigger problem than The Pyke." Mssihra says, stepping up to face down Sal. He doesn't shrink under her imposing glare; stepping up square against the terrifying trandoshan.</p><p>"You know what, I do: actually. We were sent here to do a mission; I thought our plan was going pretty well until those sirens started going off." Sal retorts, eyes scanning over the group. "Your lucky I was able to shut it down from the office before it did some actual damage."</p><p>"Actually, I shut down the alarm: by punching a hole through it!" Mssihra claims.</p><p>"No, I shut down the alarm. I slashed clean through the security board with my saber!" Safia pipes in, all eyes turning to face her. She tries to stand tall but can feel judgement in her companions; oh, Safia thinks, shouldn't have said I used my saber. I keep forgetting it's supposed to be a secret. "Can we go back to being mad at Mssihra?" Safia asks, pointing back at the bounty hunter.</p><p>"I didn't do anything wrong: we were defending the ship." The trandshan replies, confident in her words.</p><p>"Is that true old man?" Sal asks, eyes flickering to the spotted red sword at Marshall's side.</p><p>"That's exactly what happened. It was self defense." Marshall says, holding out a small fist towards Mssihra, who thumps her own against his. "You gonna tell us about that? Was that self defense too?" he asks, sharply at Sal.</p><p>"That was a miscommunication." Panuk says, speaking up for the first time. Safia locks eyes with Panuk: confused and angry. Was Panuk really that daft to attack Sal with her saber? What possible reason could she have had to do such a thing? Safia curls her hands into fists, breathing hard to calm herself down. Make your peace, make your peace, she tries to repeat in her mind but finds herself unable to make peace with someone who has now actively attacked someone of the group: misunderstanding or not.</p><p>"There seems to be a lot of miscommunication going on: and when we're done with this we should all discuss it. But for now I think Sal is right: time is of the essence. Sal, you lead. We'll follow." Mssihra states, putting their tension aside for now. Sal nods and turns to face the auditorium doors.</p><p>"This is about to go really poorly, or really well. Let's find out." He says before he pushes the doors open with both hands, making an entrance. The room snaps to attention, fourty or so heads turning to look at Sal with confused glances as he calmly walks up to the small stage and podium. Safia keeps behind him, hands laced behind her back as she stands in his shadow watching from the stage. Marshall and Mssihra blend in with the crowd, standing in the back over-viewing, as Panuk and Mormea stand by the door. He looks down, taking the datapad from earlier and swiping its contents up to appear on the digital screen behind him. Projected onto the screen seem to be documents of sorts: cargo approvals, shipment dates, coordinates of ships behind on their docking permits prime for the pillaging. All of them have been signed by Chief Hargon, sent to The Pyke Syndicate and other seedy associates.</p><p>"Hello everyone. I've called you all here today because a dire situation has arisen. I regret to inform you that your leader, Chief Hargon, has not only been negotiating with The Pyke Syndicate, but with several other small criminals on this asteroid belt that you oppose." Sal states as he begins to flip from document to document, showing the true corruption of their fallen leader. There is a thick murmur from the crowd. Safia peers out searching for anything other than shock and confusion: finding a few faces in the crowd that furrow their brows and dart their eyes across the room as if searching for possible exits. Safia tilts her head in their directions slightly, alerting Marshall and Mssihra to the suspicious crowd members.</p><p>"And who the fuck are you? How do you know all of this?" A younger man in the crowd asks, silencing the murmurs.</p><p>"Consider me an agent of justice: much like yourselves in some ways. Now, Please step forward if I call your name:" Sal cryptically quotes, as he then begins to list off five names mentioned in the documents of shady activities. Just as Safia had suspected, the individuals she spotted in the crowd earlier tense at the sound of what appears to be their names. A few step forward, but two hang back attempting to blend into the crowd. Sal looks down at the three who stepped forward with a knowing smile. "My friends, these men and women not only have betrayed you, but they stood against you. They have tarnished the sacred oath you all took to serve and protect when you signed up to be Roche's force of security."</p><p>"How do we know you aren't lying?" The same young man asks, eyes darting over to those whose names have been called. He must be one of the last remaining who haven't stepped forward yet. Sal nods his head as he walks over to the side of the podium, holding the flat red box, the Chief's initials carved on its lid. He sets it down, then with a soft kick: the lid flies open and the box slides forward. There, for all to see is a personal stash box of spice. Illegal spice.</p><p>The room rushes into an uproar, as the young man's eyes widen. He reaches for his gun, raising it to shoot Sal: but Marshall is quick. He leaps at the guard, forcing him to the ground. With a twist of the wrist, the gun drops to the floor as Marshall sets his knee deep into the man's back, pulling his arms backwards: incapacitating him. The second man Safia spotted starts to run through the crowd, but is promptly cut off by Mssihra, punching him square in the stomach, and twisting him around to be in a hold from neck to head.</p><p>"Those bastards!" A Zebrak woman exclaims as she marches her way forwards. A few other respectfully large soldiers march with her, as they begin to cuff their corrupted peers. "We'll take them down to lockup." She says to Sal, who nods in agreement. The crowd still whispers lowly at the shock of it all, as the five corrupt officers leave the room as prisoners.</p><p>"So what happens now..." Sal rhetorically asks the room as they leave, the remaining officers sitting in stunned stupor. "Well, that very same Pyke Syndicate is headed to these coordinates: with the intent of pillaging and raising this asteroid to the ground if they don't get what they believe is theirs." Sal says, pulling up the image of a seemingly abandoned mine colony floating atop one of the several asteroids in the field. Nervous gossip begins to spread as young officers look frantically to their friends; Old officers look worriedly to their families; and the oldest officer of all looks straight at Sal.</p><p>"You still never said what you are. Investigation? Internal Affairs? Just what exactly are you, that makes you think we should follow you into a suicide fight." The elder man says, the room parting for him as he steps forward. Sal looks at him, not with recognition, but with understanding. Why should they follow him? Sal raps his hands nervously against the podium, looking down at his shoes trying to come up with a convincing reason. Safia can feel the tension in his shoulders as he realizes he doesn't have one. She goes to step forward to speak, but then something strange happens. Something in Sal changes. She watches the man swallow his nerves, straighten his back, and look ahead with a newfound determination. She feels as if she's seeing him for the first time: hardened... wisened... powerful. With a deep sigh he speaks: words that Safia's sure he hasn't said in a very long time. Words Safia isn't sure she herself believes.</p><p>"You should follow me, because I am a Jedi." Sal states clearly, with emphasis on his severe statement.</p><p>The room ceases to sound; every eye turns to Sal in that silent fear that Safia has realized comes with that particularly charged word. "I understand that most of you are people who stand up for what is right. You protect people who need protecting. As it stands right now, you are faced with enemies from all sides. The Pyke are coming to hurt you; The Ebony Hunters, are frustrated by your previous administration and always looking for a reason to kill; and then you also have your internal traitors, who are working against your cause to make a selfish paycheck. If you believe in fighting for what's right: then you'll do what you need to, and end the fighting here: today." Sal says with confidence, as if he had been a leader all along.</p><p>"Prove it. If you're really a Jedi, then prove it." The elder man asks, eyes unwavering as they stare at Sal. There is something behind his eyes besides a need for proof. It almost looked like...hope. Wordlessly Marshall raises a dagger through the air and flings it widely at Sal's direction. Safia watches with bated breath as she watches the dagar freeze momentarily, before shakily changing course and flying into Sal's outstretched hand. It's certainly long unused, and severely suppressed: but Safia can feel it now. The Force...it's here, and it's in him. Still the older man seems unconvinced as he narrows his eyes at Sal.</p><p>"You want to see the goods, old man? Then fine." Sal says dejectedly as he reaches into his singed robe and pulls out a metal saber, wrapped in old worn leather. He ignites it as it pulses a brilliant green hue. Safia can hear the sound of blasters all dropping to the ground, jaws touching the floor, and eyes widening until they pop from their sockets. But Safia doesn't care about any of that: she can't stop looking at Sal herself. Why didn't he tell her? Why didn't Panuk tell her? And most importantly... Why didn't The Force tell her?</p><p>"...Well, you all heard The Jedi! We got a lot of shit to do!" The elder man says as he strikes the butt of his rifle to the ground, jolting the room back to life. Cadets and soldiers start to move, breaking off into groups and preparing for battle. Satisfied, the old man walks forward to the tip of the stage. Sal meets him there, leaning down and sitting at the edge. Safia stands still, frozen in her disbelief of what's happening. All she can do is watch as she tries to piece the facts of what just happened together in her mind. "So... You really are a Jedi, huh..." The old man whispers in disbelief. "I fought in the war... And I remember. Not all of us forgot about what happened to you lot... I don't think they deserved it. Ah well, at least you look good enough." He says, with a hard slap to Sal's knee. Sal smiles under his breath, but something tells Safia that smiling is the last thing he wants to be doing right now. "So what's the plan. I assume there is a plan?" The old man asks, leaning close to whisper.</p><p>"There is: we have two groups that actively seek to destroy you. What's your relationship with The Ebony Hunters? Or at least what was it before?" Sal asks, leaning back on his hands.</p><p>"We were told to make their life a little difficult. When the Chief says jump, you ask how high. We didn't question it." The old man says regretfully. "But they got a code of honor. And I trust that in them."</p><p>"Well, my suggestion is that you lay off them for a bit. Hell, maybe even engage in some cooperative security, and for now we just focus on hitting The Pyke." Sal says, as he rises to a stand. "Me and my crew will lead The Pyke out: when we give the signal, you and your troops attack." Sal adds, as he motions for the rest of them to congregate. Safia watches them come together; their expressions a mix of compliance and confusion. At least she's not alone in that. Mormea and Mssihra seem as off thrown as Safia, but Marshall and Panuk... they're faces give nothing away. With a satisfied nod, The old man leaves: taking the encouraged troops with him.</p><p>The walk back to the ship is quiet. Surely by now, Safia would have thought someone would ask Sal about his stunt...but no one does as the ship draws closer and closer. Safia looks up at the group, falling behind as her thoughts run wild. She still can't understand why she didn't realize it before... did Panuk know this whole time? Or did she only find out when she attacked Sal? And why? Safia thinks, reflecting back to what changed between those two when she looked at them earlier: realizing what it was. It feels like a punch to her gut. Panuk's eyes changed because she was looking at Sal with admiration. She respects him: she respects him because he's a Jedi... a look Safia knows she will never receive from Panuk again. Safia curls her fingers inward, feeling a twinge of jealousy at the thought. She finds herself filled with that strange yet fiery anger. Make your peace, Why should she be the one to forgive when it seems that everyone around her are the ones keeping secrets?</p><p>As they walk back into the dock leading to their ship, Safia sees the bodies of the guards: one decapitated, and two others with broken limbs and backs. The environmental shield is drawn down as Safia can see a broken panel of the dock windshield, where the last guard must have been sucked through. Stepping over the bodies, the crew approaches the ship; but Safia stops in her tracks. If she doesn't address this now, she feels that her anger will eat her up inside.</p><p>"Sal!" She states harshly, as everyone turns to face her: the bodies of the guards resting between the crew and her. "I dont... I don't understand you. You lied. And you hid... You wouldn't tell us who you were, but yet you'd tell complete strangers? I just..." Safia quietly rages, confusion and anger battling in her words. "...When this is all over I think you owe us an explanation."</p><p>"Safia, people have histories: you are not owed a person's life story." Mssihra states, moving to stand next to Sal.</p><p>"I am owed someone's story, when they explicitly lie about what that story is!" Safia yells, walking up to look at Sal with anger and disappointment. "I cried to you. I sat on your ship and told you I needed a teacher. You had the audacity to act like you never even heard of The Force: and this whole time, this whole time, you've been a Jedi?!" Safia fumes, her fist growing smaller and smaller as they ball into themselves. Sal steps forward, looking down at Safia in a dark and sober tone.</p><p>"I used to be a Jedi." he calmly states. Safia looks up at him, ready to yell back: but her voice shrinks inside her as she looks up into his light golden eyes. In them there is history. Deep seeded history of something dark, something scary, ... something that made a lasting impression. She never saw this look in Panuk's eyes: never saw anything in them but absolute approbation towards the Jedi Order. Safia turns to Panuk, who tilts her head at Sal in confusion. The twi'lek doesn't understand him, as if to say: how could you simply stop being a jedi?... And then a few things come into clear focus for Safia.</p><p>Looking at Panuk, Safia can no longer see the Jedi that trained her: she can only see a confused woman. No, maybe even a girl: like her. Safia never really thought about it before, but Panuk is young; roughly the same age as Kyden, both of them only two or so years older than herself. Safia hadn't noticed it because the twi'lek carried herself with such authority that it gave off the essence of control. Not because she actually has it, but because she needs it to survive. Her eyes know more than she does, perhaps that's why Safia never noticed it until now. Many things start to make sense to Safia: why Panuk wanted to find Master Xalwod so badly. She's still training herself. Why Panuk didn't know about the visions in the temple, or the sith... she is as new to this as Safia is. It was the blind, leading the blind... but Safia can see the truth now.</p><p>She is not a jedi. Panuk isn't a jedi either. To be a jedi is to be steeped in the history of its name, of its traditions...of its war. A war that Safia had never even heard of; But she saw the war's consequences in Sal's eyes. She heard it in the old man's questions. That quarrel, that responsibility, that history... That is what a true jedi is. That is what Sal is.</p><p>Safia lets out a curt breath, turning her head away and looking down at the ground: half in anger and half in shame. Sal nods, knowing that Safia has arrived at a complex conclusion, and turns to enter the ship. There is no time to discuss: they need to act before The Pyke Syndicate arrives. She waits until everyone has boarded before she looks up again, blinking back small tears. She wipes them away, taking a second to herself to breathe. Make your peace... the words echo in her head one last time. The weight that has been resting in her chest has moved to the inside of her closed hands. She breathes, unfurling her fists, and drops that weight. There is no use carrying what you haven't earned. She looks up, and lets her anger go.</p><p>Stepping onto the ship, she sees Mssihra and Mormea at the controls: with Mssihra in the lead pilot's chair. Normally Mormea takes the lead, but as Mssihra navigates the ship out into the asteroid field, she can see why they've switched. Mssihra flies with daring expertise: and more importantly she's quick. The ship hovers just behind a floating asteroid in view of the larger abandoned mine. On the gravitational dome Safia can spot three other ships: Large and imposing: weaponized and militarized. Two hover just above the asteroid's surface, while one rests ominously on the asteroid surface.</p><p>"I hope you know what you're doing: those are Frigates, Sal." Mormea says, swiveling in the co-pilot's seat. "This better work." Whoever these people are, they must be dangerous if they can make Mormea nervous, Safia notes.</p><p>"You think we can pull this off?" Marshall asks his friend, who leans over the ship's command in a pensive thought.</p><p>"We're gonna have to. And then as soon as we do, we need to get away from here immediately." Sal remarks as he turns to face the crew. "Roche has security footage of me and Panuk... and I assume there's footage of Safia with her saber, too. Not even to mention the countless eye witnesses' from my declaration. It's gonna be best if we get far away from here as soon as possible."</p><p>"Well, would you look at that: looks like we were the quiet ones after all." Marshall chuckles, knocking Mssihra with the tip of his elbow.</p><p>"Why does it matter if we're on film? We're helping them..." Safia asks softly, at the edge of the doorway. Marshall and Sal exchange a look, as Sal steps forward; his body sighing with tired steps. It isn't out of frustration, but there is a sense of hesitation as Sal finds the words he needs.</p><p>"...There's been a bounty on our heads for a few years. The Jedi... It's why we have to hide." Sal says, head whipping back to Marshall. "What was the count, last we checked?"</p><p>"Two Million credits a head if you can hunt a Jedi." Marshall remarks. Panuk looks down at the floor with a knowing sadness, as Safia looks up confused.</p><p>"I-I don't understand... Why would people hunt The Jedi? Aren't we... aren't they supposed to be good?" Safia questions.</p><p>"Yeah. They are supposed to be good..." Sal says, eyes downcast, kneeling to meet Safia's eyes. "But bad things happen to good people: And The Empire makes a profit on making sure that good people stay far and few between." He answers quietly, taking Safia's hands in his with a gentle shake. "So let's just wait and see this out. No lightsabers. No force." Safia looks up at him, seeing the severity of his words: even though they were said softly. There is much that she doesn't know, and if they die here: she'll never get a chance to learn.</p><p>"Well I wasn't planning on using a magic sword anyway." Marshall quips, breaking the sad tension. Mssihra smiles at Marshall, standing to make her way out. Sal nods and stands, turning to face the older bounty hunter.</p><p>"Remember what you told me about playing Sabacc with only two cards in your hand?" Sal asks, with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Yeah. I specifically said not to." Marshall answers, a slight smile beneath his mustache.</p><p>"Well, do you have any advice for when you're doing it anyway?" Sal asks his friend. Marshall chuckles under his breath as he takes his pistol from its holster and hands it to Sal.</p><p>"Well, I'd say if you're playing Sabacc with two cards in your hand, play with one pistol in your back pocket." With a final smile, and a clasp on the shoulder: the two lead the crew out to the hangar: where Mormea takes the pilot's chair and lands the ship on the asteroid.</p><p>As they descend down, Safia sees strange individuals waiting for them. A tall and slender male figure looms at the head of a small group: two others like him, and four armored guards at their sides. The man in the center is odd... nothing like Safia had ever seen before. His head was large: a metal like hexagon shape, with small yellow slits as eyes. Mechanical tubes ran from the back of his head to the center of his open, blood-red mechanical belly. Safia stood tall in the shadow of Sal who leads the group, keeping a cautious distance from the scary figure.</p><p>"I thought you'd bring friends. Now, where is our shipment." The voice says, in a menacing mechanical lull. Sal looks around the sky; only the open blackness of space stares back, with no signs of The Ebony Hunters or The Roche Security Squad. Safia takes a silent gulp, hoping that they are just in hiding.</p><p>"Alright, hold on... Here's a little taste; it's what Chief was skimming off the top." Sal states as he slides over the red box of spice. The Pyke leader opens it briefly, before slamming the lid down, passing it to one of its brethren.</p><p>"That bastard! We're sure this isn't all he was skimming. I assume you have the normal increments. We will be taking that, and a little extra... for us to forgive this infringement." The alien mobster declares.</p><p>"That sounds more than reasonable: this was all the Chief's fault anyway...We appreciate your gracious mercy." Sal ads, trying to stall, his eyes flitting up quickly to see if our friends were positioned in the sky.</p><p>"Bring the crates out here for inspection and we just might leave this asteroid ...unaltered." The Pyke cynically states, folding his fingers into a point as he looks expectantly at the crew.</p><p>"Of course." Sal smiles at the gangster. "Associate," He asks, turning to Safia. "Would you follow me to the unloading deck? The rest of you stay out here and keep our new friends comfortable, please." With a slight pull of Safia's arm, Sal leads the two of them deep into the shop. Once out of sight, he slips up his sleeve and radios into the hailing frequencies of the two oppositional forces. Safia and Sal hunker down, waiting to hear the sounds of explosions go off... but after a moment of silence they look up worriedly. Through the window they can see the Pyke growing impatient as the minutes pass, turning to yell at one of their subordinates. Then something changes, as the smaller man pipes back: causing the leader to turn in alarm.</p><p>Sure enough, as the gangster turns to look at their formidable ships above: a large boom! Is heard as the tail end of the ship explodes in a blast of colors. From the explosion flies the dark grey of The Roche Security Squadron attacking from the back. Zooming in from the front are smaller flight vessels, bulky with heavy artillery: The Ebony Hunters.</p><p>The fight is short, as the ships take over the sky: both forces emmacing enough numbers to decimate the Pyke frigates if they chose to. A few more superficial blasts as The Pyke air-borne ships rattle, as their allied troops hover menacingly in the black of space. With a satisfied nod, Sal stomps down the runway of The Sky Razer, new found confidence gracing his smirking face.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this!" The Pyke leader squeals in anger as Sal approaches.</p><p>"Turns out there was a bit of a problem with the shipment. So I'm taking control. You have two options: surrender, or leave." He states, staring the criminal lords down. Everyone straightens up, looking as imposing as they humanly could. With their menacing faces on the ground, and their teams of ships in the air, The Pyke have no other option than to make a hasty retreat.</p><p>"You better pray that we do not catch you outside of this incident." The Pyke mafioso declares, eyes glaring daggers at Sal.</p><p>"If it makes you feel any better, it was a triple cross." Sal winks, tipping his head towards their surviving ships. "Best be on your way now."</p><p>"...We will see each other again." The alien criminal grimaces, as he looks over the assorted crew; memorizing each of their faces, before turning on his heel and walking back to his ship.</p><p>"I hope so." Mssihra retorts under her breath, a fighting smile on her lips. Safia stands tall until The Pyke board their ship and jump into hyperspace, before nearly falling to the ground with fear. Loud whoops of cheer can be heard through the communications of the ship as the fighters in the sky celebrate scaring off the criminal lords. A few ships land as pilots get out and hug; a rousing chant is heard throughout the abandoned mining colony. Garrush sets down in his sleek fighter, and casually runs up to the group.</p><p>"I love seeing them run tail like a bunch of kath-hounds. You all did good. I talked to a few of the Roche security teams; they seem a lot friendlier now that the rotten apples have been shaken off their tree. This side of space is bound to be a bit more peaceful thanks to you all." He congratulates, before taking Sal by the arm subtly. "Perhaps we should have that talk, old friend. Things are...moving quick." He says, eyes darting down to the datapad tucked away in his jacket, than back up to Sal's stare.</p><p>"I can imagine." Sal smiles. "Everyone back on the ship, I'll rejoin you all in a moment." He says before slinking off to a private corner of the abandoned mine with Garrush. The crew bounds back onto The Star Razer, dropping their weapons and heavier armors into the loading bay. Safia sits at the edge, waiting for Sal to return: watching them speak in hushed whispers in the distance. Garrush hands Sal the datapad and speaks in a grave tone. She can't hear what their saying, but from the way Sal's brow furrows as he flips through the slides of data... Safia can tell it's no good.</p><p>"Safia; we're lifting off soon, you'll want to come inside." Mssihra says, claw tapping on her shoulder as she jolts Safia back to attention.</p><p>"Sorry... I was just thinking..." She says, still in her haze of thoughts. When she turns to look back at Sal and Garrush they seem to be approaching the ship, both muttering a conspiratorial whisper as they grow closer.</p><p>"Well, off you go to play hero for the next corner of the galaxy." Garrush laughs as Sal steps onto the hangar.</p><p>"Not a hero; just a hunter." Sal laughs back, as Garrush playfully jabs his gut, and nods a goodbye to Sal.</p><p>"Happy hunting, Sister." The trandoshan bows his head in respect towards Mssihra.</p><p>"Same to you, Brother." Mssihra hisses out, as Zoya echoes the sentiment with a loud Quack! With a final wave the hunter leaves, taking his troops with him as he flies. Safia watches them leave, thinking that even though they did this to find Master Xalwod... they still did a good deed. This section of space will be safe, for the time being. With a small smile on her lips she turns and walks into the ship, raising the hydraulics to close the door as she enters.</p><p>"...Hope we didn't cause you trouble." Safia hears faintly from the communicator as she walks past the cockpit. She doubles back, recognizing it as the voice of The Old man from earlier. Sal leans on his fist, facing out the windshield as he talks to him.</p><p>"Not at all; just glad we were able to scare em' off. But something tells me the trouble's just starting." Sal remarks, giving Safia a soft wave as she enters the crowded cockpit.</p><p>"About that... Some of the guys have been talking. With their current situation, living contract to contract... well they've been thinking about that Empire bounty." The old man says. Safia clutches her gut in silent shock.</p><p>"I appreciate the warning; but we expected it. Money's good, and I couldn't blame you." Sal states. His prediction was correct, as much as Safia hates to admit it. After all we did to help them, they'd still turn on us for a quick penny?</p><p>"Not good enough for me; or for a lot of my loyal troops. Some of us don't forget the war; or who did the most." The old man says proudly, as a wave of relief runs through the cockpit at the statement. "I've already wiped the past three hours of security feed, it'll give you a good head start. And anyone who goes talking to The Empire, well... They're 'bout to have a bad medical history and a dependency on substances that might make their memory a little foggy."</p><p>"We'll be out of your hair long before that happens." Sal says with a warm smile.</p><p>"The least I could for you. May the force be with you." The old man replies. Safia watches the warmth drain from Sal's face at the phrase. She had only heard it once before, when Master Xalwod said it to Panuk in his final message... She watches Sal blink, as if remembering a far off memory... one he didn't quite like.</p><p>"And with you." Sal responds, a fake happiness in his throat. As soon as the call ends, his smile drops as he looks down at his hands: a slight shake in them as they rest above the control panel. "Marshall! Whiskey, now!" He yells out. From the doorway Marshall appears, glass jug already in his hand.</p><p>"Thought you'd never ask." Marshall proudly states as he holds out a shot glass to his friend. Sal instead takes the bottle, and leans back for a hearty chug. "Whoah, slow down there kid!" Marshall says, starting to laugh, but as Sal continues to drink his smile fades. Finished, Sal stops: wiping the alcohol off the top of his lip. The two exchange a hardened look before Sal pushes forward, making way for the bar. Around the room, Mormea and Mssihra celebrate their win; Panuk sits in the corner and looks out the window with hope; and Safia stares at Marshall, still standing in a quiet funk from his exchange with Sal. Safia moves to go after The Jedi but Marshall puts a gentle hand on Safia's shoulder stopping her. "Listen... now might not be the time to go asking him questions."</p><p>"I just- " She goes to defend herself, but knows that there are no words. Of course she wants to ask him questions, but that can come later. Right now, all she cares about is making sure that he was okay. She nods in understanding, hoping that Marshall can sense her worry. He nods, and with a soft pat on the shoulder moves out of the doorframe.</p><p>Safia runs through the ship, making bounds to the bar. When she arrives, she doesn't see Sal: not at first. The table is empty: the glasses cleared off, the stools untouched. She looks around, thinking that he might have gone to his room, but as she turns to leave she spots him.</p><p>Under the bar, sitting on the floor. He holds his head in his knees, hands trembling as memories race through his head. He grunts, reaching for a bottle on the bottom shelf, and takes a large swig: drinking until his hands stop shaking. He looks up; his eyes meeting Safia's. She gasps silently as he acknowledges her in his tormented state. She takes a caution step forward: not wanting to do any more damage than his mind already seems to be doing to him. She bends over him, filling him a tall glass of water. Sal doesn't say anything as she does: he simply sits and continues to drink.</p><p>Safia places the glass down next to him, leaving it there for when he will need it. Wordlessly she stands, and moves to the doorway... hurt like that isn't meant to be seen. As she leaves, she can feel the small frayed ends of his threads unravel and fade. Sal drinks until he can no longer feel The Force; and then continues to drink, until he can feel nothing at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Settling The Score</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Safia comes to terms with her relationships on and off board: and Mssihra sets a new score with her goddess, The Scorekeeper.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**DISCLAIMER**<br/>I do not own Star Wars or any of its properties, this is only in light fun!</p><p>**AUTHOR NOTE**<br/>This is a short novelization of my friend's Star Wars 5e campaign set in the Legends cannon starting roughly at the beginning of episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back. I am writing and uploading the story as we play, told through the point of view of my PC: Safia Wynnala. I don't know where the story is going since it is not JUST my story: it's mine, the other player character's, and of course mainly the DM's. I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS LATE! Honestly, this chapter almost killed me. I struggled with how to write it all down since SO much happens here. I hope I did it all justice. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 10: Settling The Score</span>
</p><p>Safia spent the past hour pacing in her room: trying to build up the courage to talk to Sal. She wasn't sure how long to leave him at the bar, wanting to respect his need for privacy. Yet still, her thoughts traveled to the sad distant look in his eye. That look carried a story, and Safia was desperate to know what that was. Desperate to know the story of what happened to The Jedi Order... what happened to The Jedi, Sal. Finally steeling her nerves she exits her room and makes way for the bar.</p><p>As she turns to round the corner she stops, seeing Panuk materialize from her invisibility cloaking in front of Sal, holding out a small brandy bottle with two smaller glasses. With a silent Oh, Safia slides behind the corner: silently watching from the wall. I guess Panuk had the same idea I had... Safia thinks to herself. It would be so easy to step forward and join: both young jedi wanting to speak to the hardened force user. Safia needs to talk to Sal, and she wants to talk to Panuk...but she is still unsure if either of them want to talk to her.</p><p>She studies Panuk's body language, as the twi'lek looks down at the miserable scoundrel, deep into his bottle of whiskey. She can see her shoulders taught, that same worry of encroaching on his pain... And that same curiosity of wanting to know what caused it. As Panuk kneels and sits in front of Sal, Safia leans back and slides down the wall just out of sight. Perhaps it's best that they don't know she's there... Safia's done enough talking as is... it's time for someone else to tell their story.</p><p>"...You said If I bought alcohol we could talk again." Panuk says, timid at first, then growing more secure as she motions to the bottle in her hand. Sal sadly chuckles under his breath as he swings back the last of his whiskey, pushing the glass aside to make way for the new one.</p><p>"I did, didn't I... Alright: pop it open, friend." Sal remarks, accepting one of the smaller glasses Panuk brought for the brandy. She pours them each a drink. As they both knock back their glasses, Punuk's eyes watch Sal intently. Safia watches them from behind the corner, her arms wrapped around her knees as she silently studies the tender moment as the two share a silent drink.</p><p>"We should discuss our plan. I assume you must have a plan for destroying The Empire." Panuk states, setting her glass down on the floor. Sal's eyes widen at the notion, setting his glass aside as well. "...You do have a plan, right? You are a Jedi... so I assumed..."</p><p>"Oh boy, Xalwod sure had a way of operating... No, Panuk. I don't have a plan to destroy The Empire." Sal answers, thumb rubbing the rim of his glass in a therapeutic motion.</p><p>"That is surprising, but I am sure you can help us, regardless... It is fortuitous that we found each other." Panuk states in a calm manner. Safia hasn't heard Panuk like this, at least not in a genuine way before. Panuk is not small or submissive, but she does not speak with her usual edge and sharp intention. Instead she takes careful strides, slowly trying to figure out Sal herself. She respects him... A tone that Safia remembers Panuk taking with her only a few short weeks ago.</p><p>"I agree... The less of us out there in the wild, the better." Sal says, taking a hearty swig of the brandy. "Did Xalwod tell you anything about The Jedi Order? From...before." Sal asks, eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Master Xalwod told me that The Jedi stood for order and for justice. They were heroes of the galaxy who aided those who needed aid... I heard that when the order went out, that many great Jedi fell, or like Master Xalwod... went into hiding. The Jedi used to make the galaxy a better place... far better than it is now." Panuk reminisces, her eyes growing bright as she sings the praises of The Jedi myth she was told about. Sal chuckles sadly to himself, looking as he wants to argue that point, but instead he leans back and sighs.</p><p>"Well, that's- you know what, yeah. Yeah, I guess we did make it a better place." A sad memory is on the edge of his tongue, but he drowns it in rich brandy before he dwells on it much longer. "It was sudden. Not many of us had time to understand what was happening. I was younger then, and I uh... I guess I just got away from it as fast as I could."</p><p>"You survived." Panuk remarks. "We have been doing the same thing. I would never fault you for it." The twi'lek says as she tilts her brandy glass towards Sal; an empathetic gesture. "But I do worry if your instincts are intact... For your survival."</p><p>"I'd say they're pretty well honed." Sal drawls, a slight slur in his words. Panuk cocks an eyebrow at his statement.</p><p>"Your actions say otherwise." She says, setting her glass down to the side.</p><p>"I'll admit... That was a gamble back there. And it's not one I ever really take. You uh, you play a lot of Sabaac?" Sal asks, trying his best to drunkenly explain his methods. Panuk shakes her head no, as Sal sighs and leans back on his hands. "Well it's a lot like Sabaac. I felt that we were at a high stakes table staring down a bust of a hand. I've kind of just been making it up until that point... And then when that old man asked me why they should believe me... Well, I didn't have an answer for them. Why should anyone believe in me... So I pulled my trump card. If not I don't think the odds would have worked out in our favor."</p><p>"We did not need their help." Panuk dismisses. Sal chuckles at her confidence.</p><p>"You think we could have fought off The Pyke, The Ebony Hunters, AND the entire Security Force of Roche...?" Sal asks inquisitively, trying to stifle a laugh. Panuk narrows her eyes as she straightens up her shoulders in a defensive sigh.</p><p>"Yes. I would start by igniting my lightsaber, and then I would attack. There would be no ships for them to leave on, and no bodies for them to bury." She states with a huff.</p><p>"You were going to attack the ships... That were flying in space..." Sal questions, still with his eyebrow cocked in disbelief.</p><p>"Have you been away from The Order so long that your faith in The Force has become so withered?" Panuk pouts, looking over the scoundrel with offended eyes.</p><p>"It has nothing to do with my faith and everything to do with staring down five frigettes and a gang so powerful that they rival The Hutts." Sal slurs, picking up his glass as brandy splashes around the rim.</p><p>"We would have found a way." Panuk remarks, wiping the drop of brandy that spilled onto her face.</p><p>"The Force finds a way, huh..." Sal says darkly, an almost bitter tone tinting the phrase. "All I'm saying is that it's not my normal play. I figured if I could tip the scales in our favor; it was worth it. They'd have found out regardless: with the footage of us around... and I'm sure Safia left some witnesses of her own. And the old man; suppose we should be calling him The Chief now: he said he'd delete the footage. So all in all: risk well worth it."</p><p>"At least you know what you did was risky." Panuk states. Safia leans against the wall, listening: feeling a pain in her chest as the memories of all the risky things she's done to reveal herself come to the forefront.</p><p>"Oh I know... but we needed the help. I'll be brutally honest with you: I thought we might have to kill The Ebony Hunters too. But when there's a day I don't have to kill someone; it's a pretty good day. I prefer it that way if I can... what about you, Panuk?" Sal asks, tilting his glass forward for another pour of brandy.</p><p>"I take no pleasure in killing, but I have a mission and occasionally people come between me and my mission and I am forced to act." She states, topping his glass off as she explains. Sal nods in thanks, before taking a heavy swig. He sits for a moment, pausing and thinking, before he speaks again.</p><p>"...What do you know about The Sith?" Sal asks, with apprehension.</p><p>"You mean The Inquistorius?" Panuk asks, taking a large swig for herself. Safia's breath hitches, as she scoots closer to the edge of the wall: curious about The Sith herself.</p><p>"Well they're a part of it... but there is more than just them." Sal answers. "I don't know if you remember The Republic, or if it was just falling when you were a kid but... Things back then were different. We didn't have to hide, and hell: my parents were even happy that I was training to be a Jedi. Just another Coruscanti kid who got lucky to get into the academy... they probably think I'm dead." He says, a small snivel as he wipes the alcohol off his top lip. "But The Sith... It goes to the very top of The Empire. So you might say we just need to kill them and the whole thing will crumble... well maybe... but I couldn't tell you how to do that."</p><p>"I guess we should find Master Xalwod quickly then..." Panuk concludes with a firm nod. Sal's eyes grow dark with a sudden shame; his hand instinctively coming up to rub the back of his neck.</p><p>"About that..." He begins, before pausing and taking another hearty swig before continuing. "... Do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Panuk stutters in offense.</p><p>"I just mean... There's some disturbing stuff on here." Sal says, reaching into his burnt cloak and revealing the datapad Garrush gave to him. "Maybe it's better you see it for yourself." Picking up the datapad Panuk begins to read the brief. Safia can't tell what it is the twi'lek is seeing, but from Panuk's reaction she knows whatever it is, it can't be good. Her eyebrows furrow, and her eyes focus: taking in each photo and word. Just as the worry and confusion dance across Panuk's face, they are forced down and dispersed. She wears her signature unreadable look once more.</p><p>"There must have been some reason for him to act like this." Panuk states, handing the datapad back to Sal.</p><p>"I hope so; which is why we should find him, and ask him." Sal says, filling Panuk's glass as she sits in silence. She takes a drink: deeper and longer than the others as she mulls around a thought in her head.</p><p>"This changes nothing. Xalwod is doing what he must to destroy The Empire." Panuk answers her own unspoken question as she puts the drink down.</p><p>"The people on here aren't Empire." Sal starts, but is abruptly cut off by Panuk.</p><p>"Then I told you, they must be working with them." She quips, speaking with finality. Sal tips his head, knowing that he is not in the best state to argue. He downs his drink, letting his conscious dance on the edge of tipsy and drunk.</p><p>"Last known location was Felucia. We're headed there... and when we see him, we can try and ask him... If he's uh... If he is gone... where does that leave you?" Sal asks, a slight slur in his unsure question.</p><p>"He is not gone. Not physically..." Panuk answers, looking down at the rim of her glas.</p><p>"He told you about the dark side, right?" Sal questions, as Panuk shakes her head in a soft no. Sal sighs, and takes Panuk's glass and downs it: the bottle now being finished. "Force users like us... there's two distinct halves that can't exist without the other. They are a part of us in every aspect: That's what My Master used to say to me... She said: Jedi tend to the light, and the sith to the dark. That's the way it's always been. And the dark side can make you do...many things you would tell yourself you would never do in your right mind. It can twist you and make you into a person you never used to be... Either it controls you, or you control it." Sal explains, as Panuk sits looking up at The Forgotten Jedi with wide eyes; learning something new about the mysterious ways of The Force. "I'm not saying it's happened: and I'm not saying we should give up on him. I haven't seen another Jedi in over a decade since you all... I'm just saying, it's something to be weary of."</p><p>"I shall consider what you have said." Panuk states, a small huff escaping her lips as she speaks with confidence. Then something softens in her... a small thought enters her mind, and grows and grows until: "...Part of me was worried that you were talking about me." Panuk says softly, closing her eyes as if to push the worry out of her body. Sal cocks his head with a small chuckle.</p><p>"You? No, why would you think that?" He asks, fumbling around for another liquor to replace the brandy.</p><p>"I know I have made many impressions... but I am glad that is not what you think of me." She says, holding her glass out for the mysterious alcohol.</p><p>"No, I think you are someone who is willing to do what needs to be done. Maybe there's some wiggle room, but I think you're a good person. If not, you would have killed me back in that office." Sal remarks, clinking his glass against Panuk's and taking a heavy swig.</p><p>"I tried." She replies, a hint of a smile creeping around her lips. "Perhaps we can train together and test our skills in a more fair battle."</p><p>"Sure..." Sal starts sadly, then slaps his knee forcing him to focus. "Alright. It sounds like I'm going to need to get back into lightsaber shape anyway. I usually use my uh... fists." He says holding them up in a jovial manner, mocking a fight with the air. Safia stifles a laugh from her hiding place. It's strange to see both of her companions with their guards down. It's nice, and sweet. She pulls her knees closer to her chest, worrying that it is a side of them she will never get to see for herself; unworthy of that level of trust.</p><p>"Can you... Can you tell me stories about what the academy was like?" Panuk asks, setting aside her drink and wrapping her arms around her legs: mimicking Safia's curious sitting position.</p><p>"Alright... Uh, this was before I was chosen to study with a Master: I was just a wide-eyed hopeful in a sea of hundreds. My parents sent me off to study: I was pretty bright. Good with The Force, but I came to train in all of it's ways. Not all of them came as natural as pulling a cup through the air. Everyday we'd train and spar with our lightsabers: and every day I'd get my ass handed to me. Not that I'd get beat up or hurt even that badly: but everyone always seemed leaps and bounds ahead of me in form. I hated it: I was used to being naturally good at things, and it was the first time I really struggled. I pleaded with the Masters for extra lessons: I wanted to do better. They were often busy with The Jedi Council, or simply didn't want to put in the effort for a young initiate who hadn't even taken his vows yet... so I started bugging others in the temple. There was this security guard: always stationed at the door to the lightsaber dojo, and I passed him every day when I went into training. Nice guy, always tipped his head at me; I waved. And one day, I don't even know where I got the notion: but I went up to him after class and I just started pulling on his sleeve. Begging: teach me how to fight, teach me how to use my lightsaber. He said no, but I kept pulling and pulling until... well, until he taught me. We would stay late, since most of The Masters would take meditation in the afternoon, and he would spar with me. We'd work on my form; teach me how to watch the other opponents; predict their next moves through logic. He didn't have The Force himself, and yet... he still took the time to teach me how to be a Jedi better than my actual saber teacher! He taught me how to put the hard work in. I ended up climbing the ranks and landing in the top percentile of saber users..." Sal smiles softly as he reminisces, his eyes getting misty with nostalgia. "But that was... that was a long time ago." He says, the mist receding and leaving a hollow pit of sorrow in its place.</p><p>" I couldn't imagine what a security guard could offer you that a Jedi could not." Panuk dismisses.</p><p>"I was confused at first too, but The Force... well, something just told me that he could help. And I don't know, I think living the way I have the past whatever many years: you learn a thing or two from people who aren't like you. It gives you an edge. Sometimes in a fight, an edge is all you really need."</p><p>" The only edge I need is that of my burning blade." Panuk answers, sitting back up again, pressing her legs down onto the cold metal of the bar's floor. " But I suppose it does not hurt to study... Marshall offered to train me out of the goodness of his heart. Perhaps I will take him up on his offer." Panuk muses. Sal chuckles, smiling as if he is unsurprised but delighted nonetheless.</p><p>"He's a good man; and an even better friend... Don't let him convince you otherwise." Sal says, tipping his glass up to cheer the absent bounty hunter.</p><p>"I have had few friendships... None, actually: But sitting down and sharing a drink with you, well... I can think of worse things to be doing." Panuk states, a genuine smile on her lips as she raises her glass to meet Sal's.</p><p>"Close enough." Sal drawls, clinking his drink against hers. Safia watches and feels a slight twinge of jealousy, again: small, but still there. She wishes she could join them, that she would be welcomed... that she could be a friend too. Safia stands, trying not to disturb them, and skulks off back down the hall. She can feel the weight of the day resting on her shoulders: she knows she should go to sleep, but she pushes that logic to the side. It seems that every time she tries to sleep, some other horrid vision greets her. She shutters, remembering the haunting words of her nightmares, knowing that sleep will not come without them. Safia turns left down the hall for the cockpit instead of heading towards her bedroom. She doesn't want to be alone right now.</p><p>As she gets closer she can see Mormea and Mssihra sitting at the helm. Mormea is slumped to the side, sleeping as the low hum of auto-pilot hums in the air. Mssihra, tired but still awake: sits in the co-pilot's chair entertaining herself with her small duck, Zoya. Zoya marches across the dashboard, her tiny webbed feet making small smacking noises as they stomp down. Mssihra trails her large claw around, as Zoya follows her finger's movements nibbling and biting at it as she marches. Mssihra pulls away briefly, only for Zoya to quack! in annoyance, demanding her toy back. It is rather adorable, seeing the large woman play with the tiny blue duck. Safia clears her throat as she enters, alerting the bounty hunter to her presence.</p><p>"Would you mind if I join you up here for a bit?" Safia asks quietly as to not disturb the sleeping Mormea.</p><p>"Not at all. We're just hanging up here monitoring the navigation until we get to our next location." Mssihra states, motioning for Safia to come in. Safia spots her discarded blanket from earlier in the day and wraps herself up in it before sliding down the wall of the cockpit and sitting on the floor.</p><p>"Do you know where we're going?" She asks, a small yawn escaping as the warmth of the blanket envelopes her.</p><p>"We're going to Felucia. It's a jungle planet, so it should be interesting. Looks like we're continuing the hunt for Panuk's guardian." Mssihra states, pulling her talon away from Zoya one final time, swiveling to face Safia. "You seem tired though. It has been a long... Everything. You should get some rest."</p><p>"...I haven't been sleeping well." Safia admits. "My head isn't... I'm not in a very good place lately."</p><p>"Of course; I can't imagine that this is easy for you." Mssihra states. The statement is cool and logical, but something about it touches Safia deeply. She remembers how hard Mssihra grilled her about trust: about her feelings for Kyden. Hearing her say that: acknowledging her feelings, makes Safia's barely held together veneer crack. She shakes, her hands instinctively covering her mouth as she lets out a large sob. She tries to stifle her cry, not wanting to wake anyone: but can't stop herself. Mssihra looks lost at what to do as Safia trembles through uncontrolled sobs on the floor. She stands and crouches by the young girl, placing her large clawed hand on her shoulder. Safia tries to steady her breathing; tries to pull her tears back in. The trandshoan rubs her shoulders as Safia struggles to regain control. After a few minutes of hyperventilated sobs, Safia is able to calm herself to a slow and shallow breath.</p><p>"...Which was the worst part of it?" Mssihra asks after a moment of silent breathing. Safia looks up, unsure how to answer her. She doesn't know if she can talk to her; she worries that she can't talk to anyone in fear of losing their trust even more. But as she looks up at the tall woman she can see a small gleam of patience. It is worth the try.</p><p>"...You know, I thought the worst thing would be losing Kyden... seeing him with that man... or falling and knowing that he wasn't going to catch me... But that wasn't it. The worst part was failing everyone else. Having my indecision hurt you, and everyone on board... and I don't know how to fix it." Sniffles Safia, her hands still retaining a small shake in them.</p><p>"It can be difficult. It takes a long time to... How do I explain this..." Mssihra huffs. "At least for me, I learned how to choose what I want: I choose what is preferable to me. In the end there are people I would rather see happy than upset, but at the end of the day I am the person most affected by my decisions."</p><p>"I want to fix it: this thing between Panuk and I... I do, but I don't know how to apologize to someone that I know won't accept my apology..." Safia sighs.</p><p>"Words don't change anything if the actions don't follow." Mssihra states as she stands moving back to her seat.</p><p>"Well I can't do that: that would mean giving up on Kyden to please her, and that is out of the question. Panuk has her mission: and Kyden is mine. She would never give up her mission... And neither will I." Safia huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Then why would you apologize if you do not mean it?" Mssihra asks with a small hiss, slowly petting down the feathers on Zoya's small head as she blinks into a soft sleep.</p><p>"Well... I'd apologize for the things I said to her. I went out of my way to stand up to her... but in reality I was just trying to hurt her. I shouldn't have done that... And I'd apologize for putting her on a pedestal of responsibility: of considering her my master; when she's just learning herself. That wasn't fair to her, and I should have realized that sooner than only thinking about myself. I'd apologize for making up a friendship in my head that probably never even existed... And I would apologize for getting in the way of her mission. I never meant to bother her or disrupt her or disrespect her. I- I just wanted to keep her safe, and in doing so I failed on all accounts..." Safia sniffles, her arms wrapping tighter and tighter around herself as she lists off her offenses.</p><p>"I don't think she cares that you put her on a pedestal. I think she cares that you stopped her mission; and stopped her from doing something she sees as more important. While Kyden rests on your shoulders, so to speak: she believes that the world rests on hers." Mssihra explains.</p><p>"It's..." Safia begins, then cuts herself off with a deep sigh. "It's...stupid. And selfish...but a part of me wanted to stop the fight between Panuk and Inquisitor Vallus, because I didn't want her to kill him... I wanted to." Safia admits, the weight of her sentence weighing heavily in the room.</p><p>"You don't get to decide who dies or by whose hands they die by. I don't think that's a fair expectation to have." Mssihra remarks.</p><p>"I've come to learn that a lot of things in life are not fair." Safia quips. "He's just another evil to defeat for Panuk. For me, he's more... And I don't even think I would have the courage to do something that awful in reality... But at night, when I dream: sometimes that's what I dream about..." Safia explains, knowing how grim it sounds coming from her mouth. "I still know their names...and their faces. I know every person he took, and I want him to know them too. I want the last words he says to be their names: because they deserve justice."</p><p>"And Kyden? He took too. What about that?" Mssihra asks bluntly, shocking Safia. "I know you might not want to consider it a possibility, but with his association with The Inquisitor, it is a likely conclusion that he had a hand in their-." Mssihra starts to explain her thought process, but Safia cuts her off quickly with a stand and small shout.</p><p>"It's late: I think I'm going to go now. Goodnight." She huffs, turning her eyes away from Mssihra. The trandoshan sighs and nods, knowing that Safia is not ready to accept that potential truth.</p><p>"If you insist. Rest well, Safia." Mssihra curtly answers. Safia turns on her heel and leaves, making heavy footfalls for her room. She tries to push away Mssihra's words, but as the duristeel door of her bedroom slides closed they are the only sounds she can hear. She balls her fists up and clenches them down on her ears, trying to shut out the mortifying idea. That's not true; it can't be. She tells herself. He wouldn't have had time too... He was going to talk to me after I rescued the varactyl's that escaped, he wouldn't have said so if he was planning on doing something... Kyden would never lie to me...</p><p>The thoughts plague her mind as she throws herself down on the small spare mattress, replaying her final moments with Kyden back on Beheboth in her head. She's searching for signs; clues that there was something off; something that would prove her right... but as she pushes deeper into that memory she feels something change in the air. She opens her eyes and feels a small pool of warmth at the center of her belly, pushing downwards into the mattress. The warmth is familiar... it's him. She can feel him opening up to The Force. He might not knowingly be calling out to her, but she can sense him whether he realizes it or not. She closes her eyes and focuses on that warmth, slowing her breath until all thoughts besides his call are gone. On the verge of sleep and meditation, she follows that warmth: as if her body melts through the mattress and appears somewhere...else.</p><p>Safia opens her eyes, feeling oddly refreshed. She looks around and finds herself no long on Sal's ship. She wonders if this is a dream of sorts... No, I remember what dreaming feels like... she says, as she starts to walk around her new environment. She knows she's on a ship, she can feel the hum of its engine powering through space, but she's unsure what ship it is. The hallways are dark grey and metallic, with low white light peering up in small side panels. She doesn't see anyone else in the hallway and she doesn't hear anything either. Still she feels that warmth in her belly, and can feel the invisible thread leading her forward down the hall. Unsure if she is truly here, she tries her best to be sneaky: making small light footfalls as she follows the pull of The Force. At the end of the corridor she touches the cool metal of a door to her left. The door doesn't open, but she phases through it: much like her incorporeal form from earlier in the day. As she presses through the door she takes in the light grey room; stark and spartan in design.</p><p>Sitting with his face towards the wall is Kyden, resting in quiet meditation. She stifles a small gasp as she takes him in. Seeing him on Illum was a shock and she didn't have much time to notice just how much he's changed. He sits in comfortable clothes, black cloth pants loose and flowy, a tight woven belt around his torso... but not much else. She notices his taught shoulders, the ebb of his muscles in his back: strong from years of training with The Sith. His skin is still freckled from the sun, but paler now in the fluorescent light of the ship...and scared deeply. She looks at the small spattering of lightning scars at the tips of his shoulder, wondering if they wrap around his body. Wondering if they are from the punishment she witnessed him receiving a few days ago, or if they are old wounds from a past misdeed. She also notices his back is covered with a large tattoo... something that she had never seen him have before. Not that she ever saw him so... vulnerable before, but there have been a few times when he had removed his shirt to fight the desert heat. The tattoos are not fresh, not recent: but they are new to Safia's eyes. Thick black lines trail up his spine, branching out into vine-like shapes that wrap around to the front of his torso. The curve with the natural strains of muscles, highlighting his toned strength. At the base of his neck the line morphs into a black detailed sun motif.</p><p>Safia takes quiet strides forward as her eyes graze over his skin: both so familiar and yet so alien to her. She sits behind him, watching him breathe and turn something invisible in his hand. He doesn't know I'm here... she thinks as she watches the muscles in his back flex and unflex with calm, steady breaths. She timidly extends her hand and touches the top of the sun's flair, too curious for her own good.</p><p>She feels his breath hitch as she touches him: shocked by the contact. When he doesn't immediately recoil from her, she takes it as a sign to continue her exploration. Gently, just barely touching his skin, she traces a delicate finger down his spine following the lines of the tribal like tattoo. As her finger reaches the end, she daringly skims the brim of his waistband, curious to know just how far his tattoo extends. With a soft and breathy whisper, she leans forward to speak quietly in his ear.</p><p>"When did they give you those?" She asks, with sad curiosity. She stays there, close to his face: eyes fluttering as she waits for a response. She lifts her finger off his skin, removing her touch. When she does she feels him breathe again: this time almost pained. She watches his face twist, a slight sheen of sweat appearing above his forehead as he breathily calls out her name.</p><p>"Safia..." he says, in an aching tone. She goes to say something, but in a blur is silenced by movement. Before her he now stands, alert and defensive: his saber flying to his side and into his hand as he takes up a fighting stance. She leans back, scared of the sudden movement as she looks at him tower over her. Kyden stands a solid foot taller than her, and she notices it now more than ever as she sits wide-eyed on the floor. She was right about the shoulder scar: it wraps delicately around his shoulders... As does the back tattoo. The black vines trace the bones of his ribs, fading into fine tips at where his bones stop. At the center of his body, above his defined abdomen are burns. Not lightsaber burns, but certainly artificial man-made constructs. Almost like branders or energy markers. Three X like shapes scar his stomach: faded and deep. Her eyes travel from his body to his face: a slight panic creeping into his eyes as he looks around the room. Safia notices a small scar at the bottom left of his face from when Sven slashed down on him before. It's healing, and when it fully heals it will most likely be too small to notice: but it is the freshest wound on his body. As his eyes scan the room, Safia realizes that he doesn't see her on the floor.</p><p>She stands, breathing slowly as she watches him. Safia takes a brave step forward as she reaches out for him once more, standing on her tiptoes to reach upwards at him. Her left hand cups his cheek as her right gently traces the fresh scar; slightly turning his face to see hers.</p><p>"I'm here...we don't have to fight..." She says softly, her thumb rubbing over his cut. There is a moment of recognition from Kyden, and her face lights with happiness; but just as it comes it is gone and replaced with agony. Kyden recoils, doubling over with pain until he has fallen onto his knees. Safia takes a scared step backwards, unsure if her touch is truly that toxic. Whoosh! She hears the door slide open as heavy metal boots echo into the room. Safia spins to look at the intruder to find him: The Man in Black. She narrows her eyes into daggars as he marches in, an angry scowl on his face.</p><p>He as well is out of his armor: wearing a simple tailored black tunic and fitted leather belt. He is gently thrumming an invisible item in his hands: all too similar to what Kyden was doing moments earlier. As he talks he casually spins the unseen object, as if turning it came second nature to him.</p><p>"Your concentration broke. Control yourself." Inquisitor Vallus commands as Safia watches Kyden grit his teeth in pain. Vallus twists the invisible thing harshly, making Kyden wince even more. "...I sense something." He says as he starts to look around. Safia is unsure whether or not to hide or to spit in his face. It doesn't seem to matter as Vallus looks right past her, attention being snapped back to Kyden as he responds to his Sith companion.</p><p>"Forgive me Master. I was attempting a ritual." Kyden responds, emotionless; not letting his pain show in his words.</p><p>"Remember what I told you: Do not jeopardize yourself. You are important to The Empire and The Empire's work. Should you die-" The Inquisitor starts but Kyden cuts him off with a familiar statement.</p><p>"Yes, I know Master. I will not." Kyden replies, as if he has conceded on this topic one too many times.</p><p>"Good." The Inquisitor states, as he looks Kyden over callously. "In that case, do not break your concentration again... And do not strain for anything too far out of reach." The Man in Black adds as he turns and leaves. Safia watches him exit, steaming a second longer after he departs. She turns back towards Kyden who looks at her direction. No, he looks at her. She catches her breath as their eyes meet. Kyden runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back as he mirrors Safia's breathing: both of them feeling the other through The Force.</p><p>"I will not fail: I will keep you safe." He tells her as he looks at her with that same guilty gaze he gave her back on Illum. He speaks to her, but Safia gets the sense that he's speaking more for himself than for her. He moves without another word and returns to his meditation on the floor, reaching out for that invisible mechanism once more. Barely through the ether, she can see what he is toying with. Small sparks of lightning twist and turn in an invisible storm in his hand as it rolls around his open palm: his eyes concentrating on summoning the lightning and keeping it at bay.</p><p>Safia huffs in frustration, unsure of what to do. I will keep you safe, it's a phrase she's heard him say three times over now. Frankly, it pisses her off since she isn't the one who needs to be saved. She's kept herself safe for the past two years without him; what gave him the idea that she needed him for protection? She survived the desert without him, space without him, two separate gang wars... The list could go on and on. And yet, when she looks at him she can tell that he believes this to his core: that whatever his actions are they are in part to protect her... whatever that actually means. She wonders just how many lies they've fed him... Why he is important to The Empire... and why they won't let him die.</p><p>The Inquisitor would know... She thinks to herself. Kyden is deep into his meditation once more, and she fears that if she reaches out to him again he would face more severe punishment. Safia looks at Kyden softly, wishing she could just ask him what is going on; but knows that she has somewhere else to be.</p><p>"...I will be the one to keep you safe." She says quietly to him from afar before she phases through the door and leaves. Her soft eyes are now hardened as she tries her best to follow Inquisitor Vallus through the ship. She pushes through walls and doors, trying to follow him as he makes fast steps to the other side of the ship. Finally through the barriers, Safia has caught up to him in his large personal lodgings. While spacious, much like Kyden's room it is rather sparse. There is a bed, and shelves for a nightstand, but they are not the focal point of the chamber. Safia's eyes are drawn to the otherside of the room where a small square pit rests. It slopes down at a three foot angle, carving out a fifteen foot ring with intricate carvings in the floor: a faint glowing red emitting up from the bottom of the pit's outline. In the center of the pit The Man in Black sits, mirroring Kyden's meditative stance.</p><p>It's strange to see this killer at peace. He is calm and unarmed. Vulnerable and alone. Safia looks around the room trying to see if there are any secrets to be given away. She doesn't find any personal pictures, but she does find a personal affect. His lightsaber... Safia creeps to the bedside where his dark black saber sits. She touches it's cold exterior, feeling its metal hum against her skin. This is a weapon, she thinks to herself as she wraps her hands around it, feeling its weight. She looks at The Inquisitor again, so quiet and unaware at the center of the pit. It would be so easy to stop it all now...</p><p>Safia moves closer, the dark idea growing louder in her head. She's thought about it before, but now she actually has a chance: with his own saber, nonetheless. She looks at the back of his head, wanting to bash it in with her own hands. She's never felt this feeling before: this pure unadulterated hatred. The saber in her hand pulses, almost encouraging her violent thoughts as she pictures herself driving the vicious red blade through his heart. It would free Kyden, it would aid Panuk in her mission, and maybe it would even stop all of Safia's nightmares. The Sith. It goes to the very top of The Empire. So you might say we just need to kill them and the whole thing will crumble... Sal's words to Panuk ring in her ear as her hand tightens on the grip of the black saber. Unconsciously in her rage she ignites the blade, standing behind him. It sings for her, a pure beam of hatred; she feels powerful holding it. She can feel her heart racing as worry starts to creep in. Could I really do it? Do I even really want to? Is this right? Her thoughts scream at her, but her body doesn't listen. She raises the weapon as her powerful loathing overtakes her. But just as she is about to strike down, the saber flies from her hand and into the palm of The Man in Black. He smiles to himself as he spins into a stand, looking directly at Safia.</p><p>"Now, is that any way to approach a Master?" Inquisitor Vallus asks Safia in a calm tone that makes Safia seethe even more. She looks up at him, nose flaring as she huffs standing tall. She will defeat him: one way... one day. He looks down and smiles, sensing her resolution as she glares at him. With a calm nod he suddenly moves, driving the blade deep into her stomach.</p><p>"AHH!" Safia screams as she jolts up, resting in her bed back on The Star Razer. She grabs her stomach where she felt Vallus strike her, her body screaming in intense agony. She has never felt that type of searing, singeing pain before. She raises her shirt, touching her skin: but finds no wound or burn. She lays there for a moment, waiting for the waves of agony to stop. As she sits there, watching her chest rise and fall with waning anxiety she hears the sound of the proxy alarm blair.</p><p>She stands, still holding her stomach as she makes her way to the cockpit. The rest of the crew have already gathered: both Sal and Panuk still reek of liquor from the night before. Through the windshield Safia sees large trees and strange mushrooms jump to life as Mormea sets the ship down on the alien forest of Felucia.</p><p>"Alright: I'm setting down near the coordinates, but I couldn't get a pin point due to all the jungle brush. Besides, the closest indicator of where Xalwod is is was too close to an imperial outpost, so this will have to do. And let's make it a little less than four days, please?" Mormea quips as she skillfully lands the ship down in an open patch of forest. The crew say their curt goodbyes as they disembark in a single file line, following the datapad towards Xalwod's last known coordinates.</p><p>As Safia steps off the ship, she realizes that the planet is more jungle than forest. The air is heavy and almost wet; dense. Shades of green assault Safia's eyes as bioluminescent plants stretch upwards towards the sky. Mssihra flexes her scales, sighing happily as the moist air hits her skin.</p><p>"This is so much better than that ice hell." She hisses out happily as she joins Marshall at the front of the pack. "Arlight, which direction are we marching?" She asks the older bounty hunter, who has taken the lead.</p><p>"Well, I've served on all sorts of battlefields: from fields to jungle overgrowth and the like- if we follow the foliage, we'll find the cave: at least that's where the coordinates point too. I'd say we start north and I'll pick up a trail from there." Marshall responds, already in his element as he tests the soil by kicking it up with his boot. He truly seems in his element here.</p><p>"We're going to a cave?" Safia chimes in, chipper at the idea of familiar territory.</p><p>"Sure are; best odds are that Xalwod's camping in there to keep low on the Imperial radar." Marshall says, using the datapad to swat at a large bug that flies past.</p><p>"Wonderful! I mean, not wonderful that he's alone in a cave... but I mean, I'm very familiar with that kind of terrain. I hid out in a cave for two years back in the desert, so I know a lot of tricks to help us navigate it." Safia fumbles, trying to explain her newfound excitement.</p><p>"Alright then. I'll lead us there, and you lead us in." Marshall quips as he begins to take the crew through the jungle.</p><p>The jungle is wild; unexpected, and beautiful. Safia finds herself trailing toward the rear end of the group just because she wants to stop and smell all the flowers. The trees are unlike anything Safia has ever seen. Thick and rick browns and olives. Large mushrooms and other Legumes tower and lean over in crescent like shapes; glowing ever so gently. Strange small bugs crawl on the forest floor, and new and exotic smells and aroma's brush under Safia's nose. What a wonderful way to be overstimulated. The group has been walking for quite a few hours, having gone a considerable length from the ship; but Safia hasn't noticed the time since she's been having such a lovely time exploring this new environment. As the sunlight starts to dim, Safia leaps from small spore to spore: laughing to herself as she jumps around the floor to keep up to her companions. Marshall is at the head, talking to Mssihra with Panuk and Sal keeping a steady pace at the center, quietly nursing their hangovers.</p><p>"Hey, let's keep the child-like wonder at like a four instead of a ten, okay? My head is killing me: please." Sal politely begs as he turns to face Safia, who loudly giggles as she watches small bugs that glow with lights leap onto her skin and tickle her as they walk up her arm, before flying away.</p><p>"Sorry! It's all just so-" Safia begins, but turns her head at the sound of something flying towards her. She dodges to the left, just barely out of reach as a large thick thorn like whip juts out to where she was standing. It wraps around the air catching the small swarm of lightening bugs Safia was playing with, and pulls back into the large mouth of a huge plant with terrifying rows of teeth. Safia lets out a scream as she watches the monstrous plants chew and return back to its unassuming blossom.</p><p>"What was that!" Marshall calls back to the rear end of the group, as everyone's attention snaps to Safia.</p><p>"I'm alright! Just a scary man-eating plant!" Safia yells back, but notices rustling in the bushes next to Sal. She doesn't have much time to yell as Sal is thrown back by an alien creature that leaps out from the bushes. The creature is tall and terrifying, with six crab-like legs that scutter on the forest floor, slashing down on a now prone Sal. Safia doesn't think as she leaps into action: flipping in front of Sal and igniting her double golden saber, swinging down on the large forehead of the creature. It reels back with a deafening reptilian roar; as Safia takes another large swing, pushing it back into the forest brush, standing defensively between it and Sal.</p><p>It doesn't take long for the others to leap into action: with Mssihra and Marshall both unsheathing their blades. Mssihra cuts down onto one of its sides, as Marshall assists flanking it from the other end. The creature takes one of its pronged hands and swipes at them; both dodging out just in time. Sal groans on the floor, a deep slash in his chest as blood begins to pool. Panuk looks up at the creature then back to Sal, bleeding on the forest floor. Safia catches Panuk's reluctant eye as the twi'lek looks torn for what to do. Safia gives her a curt nod: I got Sal, you get them. Panuk nods back: and with no time to unpack what that means, the twi'lek rolls under the large creature and ignites her purple blade: swinging at one of its crustacean-like limbs, cracking it and causing it to fall off.</p><p>Enraged by Sal's scream as he clutches his chest wound, Marshall unloads on the strange beast. He raises his blades, slashing against its thick skin, then turns the blades backwards to bash into the cuts to open them even further. The creature reels back in pain as it looks between the three fighters: than retreats into the forest.</p><p>" For The Scorekeeper; I will shed your blood, Acklay." Mssihra yells at the retreating beast. Marshall and Mssihra exchange a primal look before they booth shoot off into the forest in pursuit.</p><p>Safia watches them go, unsure if she should follow them: but Sal's guttural yell as dirt finds its way into the large claw-shaped cut snaps her back to reality. She looks around for something to use to alleviate the pain: but Marshall had the supplies pack with him. Safia touches the wound, seeing that it goes pretty deep. It reminds her of her Wampa scar, and she knows that if she doesn't get Sal medical attention soon he might enter a much worse condition.</p><p>"Hold your hands here, I'm gonna help apply pressure." Safia says, pulling Sal's hands up to his scar as she uses them to press down.</p><p>"I'm fine; it's just a flesh wound." Sal quips through gritted teeth. Still he complies, as the two push against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Panuk runs over briefly afterwards and kneels down to Sal, trying to see how she could help. Panuk is a fighter, not a healer; and Safia can sense her loss at what to do. Safia breathes, trying to use all her weight to press down on the wound. In her mind she focuses, only thinking about Sal and the deep slash on his skin. She can feel her hands start to warm as she opens her eyes, realizing the concentrated energy of The Force pooling in her palm. It tingles as it gathers on her skin, pulling from her own energy. She steadies her breath and focuses on transfering that energy to Sal, doing everything she can to stabilize him. Slowly she feels the blood stop: and then shockingly, she sees his skin begin to knit together. She can feel the tension in her shoulder leave, now sagging a bit as if she were tired. Still, she pushes through her sudden exhaustion and focuses on trying to make Sal better. Low and behold, the flesh meshes into a scab-like scar. Fixed. Healed. She looks up happily, realizing the miraculous feat she's accomplished, but Panuk only looks perturbed. Safia wants to explain, wants to say that she didn't even know she could do that: but Safia soon realizes that it isn't her that makes Panuk looked worried.</p><p>In the distance to where Mssihra and Marshall ran off too, the trees start to fall. The ground shakes as something thuds against it, and a loud: distinctly different roar, reverberates through the air.</p><p>"We need to go: Marshall and Mssihra require our help." Panuk rapidly states as she ignites her saber once more.</p><p>"If the old man's hurt, he can't take care of himself." Sal says, standing and brushing the dirt off. From being injured to ready for another fight, he gives the two other force users a curt nod before running off in the roar's direction. Safia huffs, knowing that whatever her companions are fighting that they'll need all the help they can get. She taps into The Force around her, feeling the energy beneath her feet as she leaps off the ground and makes haste for her friends. Safia was already fast without the assistance of The Force, and now she is nothing more than a blur of light.</p><p>She stops short when she arrives, almost falling over from the momentum and lets out a gasp. Before her is a terrifying creature; one she distinctly remembers from the pages of her bestiary back home. It stands at a towering twelve feet, maybe ever more, with its ugly tanned hide mirroring that of a mountain's veneer. It's eyes, beady and angry: stare down at Marshall and Mssihra who stand in awe at its sheer size, weapons at the ready. How stupid can you be to try and take on a Rancor? Safia thinks to herself as she struggles to overcome her fear.</p><p>This is a creature of legends. Rumor has it that it's skin is impenetrable, it's stamina unfathomable, and it's hunger insatiable. Either the bounty hunters don't know this fact, or they're letting their pride forget it. Safia sees the acklay from before torn asunder in the corner: with the Rancor standing between it and the crew. Hopefully it will just take it as it's meal and leave us alone... Safia hopelessly thinks. Before Safia can call to her companions to let them know how dangerous this creature truly is, Mssihra raises her bone blade and charges.</p><p>"For the scorekeeper!" Mssihra bellows, sending Zoya up in the air to watch her battle from the skies. Her sword makes contact with it's tanned hyde. It cuts and slices, but still it barely makes a dent in the monster's hardened skin. This doesn't seem to phase Mssihra, as she loses herself in zealous bloodlust in the name of her goddess; as she raises her blades and attempts to climb the beast. Marshall loops around the back of it as Mssihra attacks from the front: raising one of his blaster pistols to shoot at it from behind. The shot makes contact as the Rancor slowly turns his head to stare down at the old bounty hunter.</p><p>"What are you looking at gorgeous?" Marshall quips as he raises his gun to shoot again. Before he can press down on the trigger, a massive clawed hand swipes down at him, lifting him harshly into the air before piercing him down onto the ground with a horrifying roar. Marshall lies limp on the ground, barely breathing as its claws tighten on his twisted body.</p><p>Safia can feel her heart quicken as panic starts to spread through her body. We can't fight this thing: I can't fight it: her thoughts race as she feels hopeless to assist. She tries to push out her fear, and reaches through The Force: trying to find some way to be helpful. Safia stretches out her hand towards the beast and closes her eyes tightly, calling out to The Force for help. She can sense the energy tracings of everyone around her: The Rancor, a bright and brilliant red, and Marshall, a fading orange: just on the verge of burning out completely. No; Safia thinks to herself as she tries to dim the light of the Rancor; hopefully pacifying it enough for everyone to run away. She pushes and she holds, trying to make it fall into a sleep from the pressure of energy around it: but as she opens her eyes she gasps in fear. It worked... On everyone but the Rancor. Mssihra yawns, as she nearly topples off the shoulder of the Rancor, but catches herself with a blade. Marshall on the other hand, is out like a light: defenseless against the angry face of a very awake Rancor.</p><p>Safia's breath speeds up as she realizes that she might have just doomed them: when Panuk finally arrives on the scene. She looks at Safia, then at the fallen Marshall. Her eyes blaze with worry and anger.</p><p>"You can't die yet: You haven't given me my lessons!" The twi'lek cries out into the air as she reaches through The Force and pulls Marshall into her arms. The old man flies and lands with a loud crunch on the forest floor. Panuk holds him trying to get a read on a pulse. And then, as if things cannot get any worse...they do. Mssihra, pushing past Safia's sleepy influence, continues to climb and stab onto the monster. She doesn't register the fear of everyone on the ground, or the limp body of her friend: she only knows the hunt. She raises her blades and continues to swing and slash. The Rancor, now having lost Marshall as a potential meal, turns to the nuisance on its shoulder. With one foul swoop it grabs Mssihra in its paw, and swallows her whole.</p><p>Panuk and Safia look on in terror as it gulps down Mssihra; once there, now not. Safia is frozen in fear as she watches Mssihra's form travel down its throat and land in its belly. Oh no...please no: she screams in her mind as she finds herself unable to move. Safia knows how important the next few seconds are for Mssihra's survival. She knows the rancor didn't chew her, so she is potentially still alive... but will soon be crushed by its organs, suffocated by the lack of oxygen, and most terrifying of all: burnt to a crisp by its rancid stomach acid. We need to get her out of there... Safia thinks, as she tries to reach out to The Force again. Her concentration is broken as Panuk screams in anger, and lunges for the beast. She raises her saber and strikes down, aiming for its belly. The two force users try their hardest to free Mssihra, although in much different methods; but to no avail. Safia, blocked by fear and inexperience: can't seem to break through to the Rancor's mind; and Panuk, blocked by anger and frenzy, can't seem to slice through the Rancor's skin. Just as Safia is beginning to lose hope she feels a hand clasp down on her shoulder. She looks up through wide fearful eyes as Sal stands, taking in the chaotic scene. He can sense what she is trying to do, and nods to her before taking a step forward. He extends his hands, then bends his pinky and ring finger inwards: swiping his hand largely across the air.</p><p>"Throw up Mssihra and lumber away: we are not worth your time or your injuries." Sal states calmly, speaking loudly towards the Rancor. Panuk looks up, hearing The Jedi's voice. She has her saber raised to strike, but as she catches his eye, he nods at her to stand down. Panuk sighs and takes a step back, letting the Rancor have a moment to decide what it does. There is a tense moment where nothing happens, the creature just looks and blinks at the group. Then, it's stomach churns, as it retches to vomit up Mssihra. The trandoshan lands with a slimey plop onto the forest floor: coughing and gasping for air. The Rancor looks up, catching Sal's eyes and lets out one final roar before piercing the carcass of the slain acklay and lumbering away. The ground thuds and the group stands still until the Rancor is nothing more than a shadow in the distance. Finally, when it appears safe to move again: Safia rushes to Mssihra to check on her vitals.</p><p>"Are you alright?!" Safia yells as she approaches Mssihra, who has rolled onto her back and lays still staring up at the moons that rise into the night sky. She looks at the trandoshan fighter, her armor burnt through with bubbles of acid: taking steady and slow breathes as she stares blankly up at space.</p><p>"I am unsure." Mssihra answers, a look of emptiness in her eyes. Zoya flutters down to the bounty hunter's side, and quacks loudly in her ear, before sitting down and waiting for her companion to stand. Safia remembers vaguely from weeks ago what Mssihra told her about her faith. About The Scorekeeper...about what happens when you break your score. Safia senses her internal struggle: of being happy that she's alive, and being torn asunder that she was defeated. Safia knows how confusing it must be for Mssihra, and how terrible it feels to believe that you've failed. She knows that part all too well. No matter the feelings, there are still facts. The Rancor got away, and Mssihra got lucky. To her that is the greatest dishonor. The trandoshan's score has been set back to zero; marked by the definitive quack of her conduit, Zoya.</p><p>"Hey... There is no shame in living." Safia whispers as she reaches out to help Mssihra stand. She knows that Mssihra heard her, but she's not sure she listened. The trandoshan pushes Safia's hand aside and takes her own stand: turning away and breathing heavily to herself: coming to terms with her new reality.</p><p>"Safia!" The young girl turns to hear her name called. Panuk sits with Sal; holding Marshall, who lays still on the ground. "D-Do what you did to Sal!" She asks, a small stutter as she speaks. Safia's breath catches: She's talking to me. Progress... Safia nods a final time to Mssihra before she jogs over to the limp bounty hunter. She sits in the dirt, holding her hands out for Panuk to give her Marshall. Slowly, Panuk hands over the fallen friend: and Safia lets out a deep breath. She closes her eyes and again focuses on pulling her own energy into her hands. Her breath becomes a little ragged, as she uses up her own energy to transfer it into the injured bounty hunter. The warmth spreads through Marshall, as parts of his cuts and bruises mesh together and fade. Still, he is not in good condition: but he is no longer on death's door. With a gasp Marshall sits up, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>"That was one hell of a hangover." He drawls, looking up at the group. Panuk wraps him in a hug as his eyes go wide at the surprise, then softens as he wraps his arm around her back.</p><p>"I'm glad you're alright... I'm sorry for what happened, I didn't mean to make you drop." Safia says, worried that this will be one more reason for people not to trust her. Marshall tilts his head as he releases from his hug and shrugs.</p><p>"What're you talkin' about girl, that thing back there crushed me is all." He answers. Safia looks around to her companions, to see if any of them will tell him the truth that she was the reason he fell... but none of them speak up. She sighs, and nods her head. Sal helps his friend up as both of them take note of the other's wounds.</p><p>"We should head back to the ship; you'll need better medical attention." Safia starts, but is cut off by Marshall.</p><p>"No can do. It's night now; and you don't want to be out in the jungle at night." He says, motioning to the darkness growing around them. Sure enough, Safia starts to realize just how dire their situation seems to be. The moons are out, the sounds of bugs and other animals awaken: and the plants glow a diabolical hue as if waking up too. "We'll make camp in the trees. It'll be safer higher up." he adds as he motions to the tall giant trees, where no creatures seem to dwell.</p><p>"But you're hurt: it could get worse." Safia says, truly worried that his deeper cuts will get infected.</p><p>"Yeah, it could: but you patched me up pretty well with your magic hands; and it'll have to do. Got another day's journey to the cave: and then two more back. I ain't worth the waste of a trip." He says as he starts to climb one of the thick trees. All around her, her companions start to nod in agreement with Marshall's statement, and climb the large trunk. Safia sighs, realizing that she's outnumbered: and starts to climb herself.</p><p>She missed this. Missed the freedom of doing free-climbing; missed that feeling of nature beneath her hands and feet. The ship was nice, and she certainly appreciated the comfort of a real bed: but she had grown so accustomed to sleeping out in the wilderness that she almost missed the cold breeze and the strange smells of the outdoors when she slept in the air conditioned comforts of her room. She watches Mssihra settle on a lower branch, either too tired or too distracted to climb any hire. She finds a few twigs and leaves, and makes a small nest for Zoya; who settles in happily. Marshall and Sal don't stray too far from each other as they climb a bit higher: choosing to share a twin branch towards the middle of the canopy. Safia continues to climb, knowing she won't be satisfied until she sees the greatest view of them all: the tippy top. When she reaches the top it's just as glorious as she thought it would be. The two moons of Felucia shine brightly down as bits of light scatter on the ground from the pink and blue hues of the bioluminescent mushrooms and spores. The trees stretch up towards the stars and as far as Safia can see there is only nature. In the far, far distance she can see a clearing...but it's too dark to see many of its details. She's sure she'll see them soon enough, knowing that they'll need to cross it to reach the cave. She stays up there longer than she thought she would, just looking out at the landscape: taking in the beauty of this deadly alien planet. When the moons are at their peak in the sky she decides to climb down, her body yelling at her to rest since she expended all of that extra energy.</p><p>She begins her descent but stops, seeing Panuk laying on a branch and staring at the stars. Part of her tells her to keep climbing down: that Panuk asking for her help was only a fluke due to extreme circumstances. The other part of her tells her to approach: that if there ever was a time to extend an olive branch, it would be now. Safia swallows her pride and approaches carefully, scared of messing up their relationship even more.</p><p>"May I... Can I join you, for a bit?" Safia asks timidly. Panuk nods and scoots over a bit for Safia to find room on the branch. Safia lays her head down next to Panuk as they look at the moons together; their feet stretching in opposite directions. There is a moment where the two force users sit in silence and watch the stars together: a calm before the storm.</p><p>"What you did back there was... Impressive." Panuk says after the silence has passed.</p><p>"Thank you; I didn't know I could do something like that, truly... But I just wanted to heal them so badly, that I just took a little part of me and gave it to them... they needed it, so I gave it." Safia starts, still tired from expending that much energy. "I could teach you if you'd like!" Safia says, almost too eagerly. Panuk smiles demurely, shaking her head.</p><p>"I am not sure I would be capable of such a power..." Panuk responds. "We are very different people; you and I... I don't think that is a bad thing."</p><p>"Like the moons." Safia chimes in, pointing to the sky. "See that one's big and large: and it's closer to the sun so it has a bit of a different hue: and it's smoother from the heat... And then that one; close by but smaller; and more rocky and new... But they both still shine... They can still share the sky..." Safia softly says, her smile fading as she finishes her metaphor.</p><p>"Maybe that's the answer then. We share the sky. We use our different portions of The Force..." Panuk states, sitting up to look at Safia. "I don't believe there is anything else that I can teach you, Safia. In that way we are incompatible. I am still a padawan myself... but Sal knows much that I do not. You should study with him. He is kind... and if you get him to believe that too, he would be a good teacher."</p><p>"I disagree.. Aboutyou not having more to teach. I still think we have much to learn from each other... and I'd really like to learn more about you, not just from you... I don't want to train under you, I want to train with you. We could both grow and learn together..." Safia starts, hope brimming in her eyes as she proposes her idea. Panuk smiles under the moonlight; small, but genuine.</p><p>"...It is possible that both of us will learn much before this mission is finished." Panuk answers with a cryptic optimism. Still, it is enough to bring a smile to Safia's face.</p><p>"...I'd really like that." She says, wiping away a small tear from her eye. As she does she leans back into a deep yawn, her arms stretching to touch the leafy canopy top.</p><p>"You should get some rest; you exerted much of your energy." Panuk says as she settles down once more on the large branch. "Goodnight, Safia."</p><p>"Goodnight, Panuk." Safi smiles and nods, before heading down to a branch below. Safia rests her head, and for the first time in weeks, falls asleep: peaceful, safe and sound.</p><p>The morning comes early, but the group sleeps in, still nursing some of their wounds. When they eventually set out again the sun is high in the sky. They spend much of the day trudging through deep forest, and even deeper jungle brush. Marshall still leads the group, despite Safia's plea for him to take it easy; but he leads them just fine. They snack on small rations kept in Marshall's supply sack, and they make good work as the morning rests into noon. Finally, the forest starts to fade into open patches of tall grass; then eventually that gives way to patches of burnt field and barren land. Safia slows as she takes in the decay of this place: realizing it must be the dark patch in the distance she saw last night.</p><p>The air here is a bit cooler than the wet heat of the jungle; and the dirt breaks up into more rocky shapes. The sounds of animals cooing in the shadows and bushes cease, as there is little left living in this area. Here in the clearing is a mechanical graveyard; large constructs lay overturned with overgrowth: and bits of armor are strewn about haphazardly. Sal and Marshal exchange a look as they begin to tread lightly through this zone of decay; knowing all too well what caused it. The war... Safia thinks, as she jumps over a mechanical leg jutting out into the path. As she does she bumps into Sal, who stands straight and rigid as if confronted by a ghost. Safia stumbles back, watching him as his eyes glass over with a haunting memory... Safia reaches out to him, to shake him from his waking nightmare: but he seems to shake himself out as he looks down to the ground with sorrow. He sees something in the dirt shining up at him that he doesn't like, and he pushes it down with his boot once more.</p><p>"Let's take a ten; I could use a break." He says before parting from the group off to another forgotten machine of the war that was. She watches the rest of the party sigh and sit, resting their feet: but Safia doesn't feel tired. She feels curious. She looks around before kneeling to dig where Sal stomped his boot. Her fingers graze something shiny and metallic: although rusted from time. In her hands she holds a weathered saber hilt. The silver white of its handle has decayed to a brownish copper, but still it could be used if given the right attention. She picks it up and smiles, knowing that before it fell it must have been loved. Then that sickening fate appears; the notion that a Jedi does not fall far from its saber. Safia looks around searching for the saber's owner. Sure enough Safia can spot it: only barely. The twi'lek skull peaks out from beneath the dirt: only a few feet away. That's what Sal must have seen... Safia thinks, as she pockets the old saber and walks over to the fallen Jedi.</p><p>Safia can feel the death all around her now. This place is not only a battlefield; it is also a graveyard. Not evil, but certainly a dark spot in The Force. The Force feels like it is still in mourning for its fallen friends; and Safia can sense where the other fallen might be... a hundred in just this small patch of field. Safia holds her chest where her heart would be, registering that ache; and as she looks up she spots Sal doing the same, a few feet away sitting on a mushroom stump. Safia approaches slowly, knowing that if she can feel their pain; than Sal must feel it all a hundred fold over. She sits quietly next to him as he drinks from his small flask of leftover whiskey from a few nights ago.</p><p>"...Did you know any of them?... Were you here when it happened?" Safia asks softly; knowing how loaded her question is.</p><p>"We'd been moved by the time the final battle came; about a month or so before it happened. But I spent some time here, yes." He answers truthfully before taking another swig oh his drink.</p><p>"Why do you do that?" She asks, worriedly. "I've noticed you do that thing: where you answer my questions and then punish yourself for answering them... I don't know your grief; but I am familiar with grief of my own. And It helps me carry forward when I remember them... so why is that when you remember your grief; it hurts you so much that you hurt yourself?" Safia questions, confused by his coping tactics. He sighs, setting the flash down for a brief moment.</p><p>"You don't know what it's like to feel a thousand voices at once cry out and then have there be nothing...I felt it. I felt it on the last day of the war; I felt it a couple years ago when The Empire blew up Alderaan. With The Jedi it was so much worse... I could hear each distinct voice; every single fearful cry... You wouldn't understand." Sal answers, not able to muster his usual charm and charisma to explain the harshness of war.</p><p>"You're right. I don't. And I'm sorry you went through that." Safia replies honestly. "... but you don't have to go through it alone anymore... I know we're not what you asked for, but you have me. And you have Panuk... And when we find Master Xalwod you'll have him too. That's three of us right there! And Mormea, Mssihra, Marshall... they might not have The Force, but I know they're here to support you too. You don't have to suffer in silence, and you certainly don't have to suffer alone."</p><p>"You know what happened the last time Jedi gathered together?" Sal sadly chuckles, his hand jutting backwards to the skull in the dirt. "Well... let's hope our luck is better."</p><p>"I intend to make sure it is." Safia retorts cheerfully, standing back on her feet. Sal sighs and stands himself, taking a final swig of his whiskey before dropping the flask back to his side.</p><p>"You know, you new Jedi are lucky. So free. For you, The Force is all a wonderful new adventure... I envy that. It doesn't yell at you; it doesn't haunt you... Let's hope it never does." He says to her, with a genuine look in his eyes. "Alright, enough moping: let's get moving people!" He shouts to the group ahead as he brushes past Safia.</p><p>The next hour or so is spent scaling the fallen land constructs of The Republic, before the forest and jungle take over once more. The new patch of jungle is less wild: new and still growing. The walk and walk; spotting the top of a mountain in the distance. We're close... Safia smiles to herself, picking up the pace as they draw closer to where the cave should be. After another few hours they arrive at the foot of the large rocky mountain range: with a deep open maw at the center of its mass. The cave.</p><p>As they approach they immediately know something is off. There's been a fight here; a relatively recent fight. At the foot of the cave is a bisected trandoshan: one of the Ebony Hunters. The smell is brutal, as its flesh is cut clean through. His intestines and other organs flop on the ground, with maggots and other small creatures already picking at its flesh. Couldn't be more than a day or so corpse; and the jungle has already moved upon the fallen foe. Safia turns away, not able to bear the sight of the brutal body.</p><p>"What are we looking at over here?" Sal asks, holding down the rear end of the group as he approaches the body for the first time.</p><p>"Death." Marshall answers, simple and straightforward as always.</p><p>"Really? I thought we were on our way to a garden festival." Sal darkly jokes.</p><p>"Yeah; and this fella's planting the roses." Marshall quips back, before turning to Panuk. Panuk seems lost in thought as she studies the corpse.</p><p>"Uh, Panuk... Do you know if Xalwod is still here?" Safia asks. Panuk looks up, as if only just now hearing the conversation.</p><p>"Sorry.. I'm distracted... I- My senses would not serve true right now." She answers truthfully. "But I don't believe I need The Force to find Master Xalwod." Panuk points to the opening of the cave: where several tracks of boots walk in... but only one set of human-like tracks leave. There is a quiet unspoken fear shared by the group. The good news is that they've found the last place Xalwod was... the only question is, is if he's still here. And if he's still all there. Safia gulps to herself and descends into the cave: Well, there's only one way to find out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. We Are Not Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Safia sees glimpses of the war's past; and as one friendship mends, another falls apart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**DISCLAIMER**<br/>I do not own Star Wars or any of its properties, this is only in light fun!</p><p>**AUTHOR NOTE**<br/>This is a short novelization of my friend's Star Wars 5e campaign set in the Legends cannon starting roughly at the beginning of episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back. I am writing and uploading the story as we play, told through the point of view of my PC: Safia Wynnala. I don't know where the story is going since it is not JUST my story: it's mine, the other player character's, and of course mainly the DM's. As painful it was to write last chapter; this chapter pop out of me so fast! Plus I really enjoy where we leave off; cliffhangers, anyone?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chapter 11: We Are Not Them</p><p>As Safia enters the alien cave on Felucia, she instantly starts to notice a few key differences compared to the caves back home. On Beheboth the heat is dry and inescapable no matter how far down you dive; here, the air is condensed yet cool. Her skin prickles with small goosebumps as she registers the temperature change. Outside it is hot and damp, and here in the shade of the cave it is cool and moist. Beyond the heat: this cave is more vibrant. In the desert, the caves are rocky reds and browns; different textures and shades of gravel and sand. Here the edges of the jungle still find its way in: with peaks of vines and fungi growing on the floors and walls. The fungal growth glistens with blue and purple bioluminescent hues casting a small light at the mouth of the cave. Safia motions for the others to join her and Panuk, who entered together to assess the cave first.</p><p>"Age before beauty." Sal remarks, as he lightly kicks Marshall in the back of his knees.</p><p>"What do you mean, I'm beautiful." He replies with a playful push back. The two joke as they jauntingly make their way into the cave, with Mssihra entering last: her expression still distant and far off. Mssihra is here... but yet, she's not. A part of her still lays defeated on her back in the jungle, contemplating her new status with her Goddess.</p><p>As they walk deeper into the cave, the sounds of the jungle fade away; only leaving the cool drip of stagnant water and the footfalls they leave to echo through the cavern. Panuk, hell-bent on her mission to find Master Xalwod takes the initiative of leading the march, pushing through the growing darkness of the cave until they reach a dark slope on the floor. She holds her hands out and stops the group as a few pebbles topple over what appears to be a surprise ledge. The floor, just a few inches ahead, suddenly stops; only darkness is left before them. There is a shallow natural bridge that slowly winds downwards, but it is only wide enough for one regular sized person to climb down; and as Safia looks deeper into the chasm she can only imagine how fun it would be to scale down it rather than use the safety of the bridge.</p><p>"Stand back: I will throw my saber to illuminate the drop." Panuk starts as she grabs her weapon, but Safia interjects.</p><p>"No; you could damage it. Let's throw this one; I found it in the jungle. It would be a better bet." Safia adds, showing Panuk the rusted blade.</p><p>"Do you even know if it will turn on? No, we should-" Panuk begins to argue, but just before she can finish her idea Marshall walks up between the two and drops a glow rod from his supply pack. "Or we could do that." Panuk chimes, watching it fall into the darkness. Familiar with fall time, Safia quickly notes the seconds passing as the glow rod descends. One... Two... Three... Four... Thud! The glow rod lands on a flat ledge, it's soft light only emitting a radius of five feet around it as it rests in pitch darkness.</p><p>"...That's a near two-hundred foot drop..." Safia remarks, making quick calculations in her head. She looks at Panuk, who stares into the darkness with the same curious eyes. Safia catches that gleam and silently raises an eyebrow: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Panuk glanes Safia over, reading her over-eager body language and nods her head. With a final look and nod to each other, both women dive off the edge of the rocky cliff into the ebony blackness below without a word. Safia is unsure if the other's are calling out to them as they fall, since Safia can't hear much other than the sound of her own giggles. She loves the feeling of falling butterflies in her stomach; of course, butterflies are welcomed when you know they're coming. She catches Panuk's eye through the air and the two smile at each other: knowing that they can enjoy this moment without any consequences. Safia sighs as she feels the bottom drawing near, and extends her hands: pushing The Force out through her palms and using it as a friction to slow their fall. Through their stalled fall Safia takes in the pit around her: seeing that even more natural tunnels line the walls in almost honeycomb patterns. The fungi and legumes shine softly at the edges of the tunnel entrances, creating an ever so soft glow that makes Safia feel like she's falling through parts of the night sky.</p><p>Eventually the ground closes in, and Safia extends her feet down to gently touch the dirt below. With a soft sigh she lands, looking up at Panuk with wide happy eyes. Panuk lands only a second later; kneeling into her drop and striking a heroic pose. Safia picks up the glow rod, trying to use it as a light source, but quickly realizes she's going to need something more powerful if she wants to explore more than five feet ahead of her. She tosses the glow rod aside and takes out her saber. The golden glow of her yellow blades ignite and shine throughout the caves: dancing up parts of the walls, allowing her to see at least twenty feet ahead of her. She realizes that she is on another ledge, or more like another natural bridge of the cave. This length of earth connects to a nearby tunnel, and below seems to be even more seemingly empty blackness.</p><p>"Master Xalwod?" Panuk shouts out into the darkness; her question echoes off the walls and rocks and travels down every tunnel... but no answer ever comes back. Panuk nods and starts to walk ahead down the earthy path. Safia catches her wrist quickly, keeping Panuk close to the light of her blade.</p><p>"Panuk! We can't leave without them." Safia chides charmingly, not truly angry. Of course Panuk would want to get a head start on searching for Xalwod, it was only natural.</p><p>"They are cowards and cannot see The Force guiding us forward." Panuk quips, knowing that Safia couldn't argue that their unique pull of The Force was calling to them. Safia can feel it too.</p><p>"...Can't we at least tell them where we're going? Wait for them to climb down?" Safia asks, eyes wide with pleading. She doesn't want Panuk to go off alone... now that their relationship is mended, she would hate to see something happen to her friend.</p><p>"I will go ahead and scout in the darkness. You should wait here for the others: we will regroup then." Panuk states as she tries to slip into the shadows again.</p><p>"Alright... but if you run into anything dangerous, you'll scream right?" Safia notes, hoping that Panuk would alert her should anything come her way.</p><p>"With all due respect, Safia: I will probably do the exact opposite of that." Panuk responds as she fades out of the light of Safia's saber. Safia sighs, knowing that Panuk is more than capable in combat, and that her fear of something happening is more than irrational. If anyone can handle themselves, it's Panuk.</p><p>"Hey! Come join us!" Safia yells upwards to the remaining group, as she raises her saber to show them the wide ledge. They're too far up for Safia to hear their exact words, but see's Marshall wave to her over the edge as the three make their way towards the natural bridge to begin a slow walk downwards. Safe, but slow.</p><p>Safia spins around looking at the strange and new mushrooms that grow down here as she waits for Panuk to return. She wonders what gives them their unusual glow; and if they're edible. She extends her hand to break one off the wall when she hears a loud crunch! The sound impacts with the rock seventy feet below. Safia's breath hitches as she rushes to the lip of the bridge, extending her saber off the end to see what fell. Sure enough: she sees the faint twisted figure of Panuk, who seems to have stumbled off the curved edge of the bridge without a constant light source. Safia turns to the bounty hunters still making their way down: only having moved fifty or so feet in the last few minutes.</p><p>"Panuk's hurt! I'm going down to get her!" Safia yells upwards before leaping off the edge: not waiting to hear their response. Again she calls on The Force to soften her landing: it would be no use if Safia got their fast, but broken as well. She remembers vividly what a fall from that height did to her arm, and knows that Panuk will need attention soon if she has any hope of fixing it. As soon as Safia's feet touch the ground she finds herself running for Panuk, throwing herself on the ground to lift up Panuk's head. She can see bloodstains on the wall where Panuk must have bounced off from: and looks at the tattered remains of Panuk's cloak as they lay ruined by the jutting stalactites of the lower level walls. "Panuk! Are you alright?!" Safia asks worriedly, trying her best to be gentle.</p><p>"The Force decided to expedite my descent." Panuk coughs out, shrinking back in pain as she tries to lift her arm to talk. Safia shushes Panuk as she raises her own hand to touch the wounded arm. The shoulder, just as Safia had feared: is dislodged from its socket, and several other superficial cuts line her exposed arms and legs. Safia closes her eyes and tries to pull her energy into her hand: but little comes as she still finds herself exhausted from all the exertion from last night's events. Still, she gives Panuk all she can: and finds that she is at least able to reset the arm back in place using The Force.</p><p>"... You didn't scream." Safia says softly, as she tries her best to keep Panuk comfortable in her lap as she awaits for the others to arrive.</p><p>"I only scream when something important happens." Panuk answers, rotating her newly set arm. She winces in pain as her back muscles flex, a small pool of blood forming on the floor beneath Panuk. Safia tries her best not to show her worry, but she's well aware that she's not the best actor.</p><p>"Well... just rest. Marshall's on his way down and he has some medical supplies with him: we'll get you patched up in no time." Safia smiles, trying to fake her usual optimism. In truth, Safia was very worried. The group was already injured enough from the jungle, and now with Panuk having such a bad fall, Safia fears that they'll have no choice but to loop back through the deadly jungle to get some real medical help. She's lucky that she can heal through The Force; but deep down, she knows it's not enough to keep her friends safe.</p><p>Impatient for assistance; Safia closes her eyes to see how far along the others are; too far from the natural bridge to see if they are walking down with haste. She breathes, trying to sense them in The Force. Sure enough, she spots them: only fourty or so feet away now... And she also senses something else. Something close. Four figures, sentient but a bit primitive, walk through the tunnels fifty feet below. Safia can feel their energy as they make measured strides upwards towards their rocky landing. There is something else... something farther, more distant... And more powerful. Safia can sense two figures deeper in the caves, radiating a powerful energy... closer to the energy that Panuk and Safia put out. She opens her eyes with a gasp and looks down to Panuk.</p><p>"I felt him! Or... someone like him. There's others down here." She tells her injured companion, who winces as she nods. Safia knows that Panuk will want to find Xalwod, no matter her condition: but Safia's not even sure Panuk can move since she hasn't made any notion to do so yet. The young girl sets Panuk down gently, standing with her lightsaber at the entrance of the tunnel she felt the figures walking down. If her friends don't get here in time she'll have to act as a first line of defense. Panuk is in no condition to fight. Thankfully, the three bounty hunters arrive a minute or so later: all making their way towards Panuk's prone figure.</p><p>"Now what the hell happened to Panuk." Marshall drawls, eyeing Safia's defensive stance.</p><p>"It was not her fault. The Force works in mysterious ways." Panuk answers, drawing the attention of the old man back to her.</p><p>"Good thing we don't need to worry about that magic mambo-jumbo: leave that to Sal and the girl." Marshall quips, as he kneels and takes Panuk's hand trying to comfort her. Safia tilts her head: Did Sal and Panuk not tell Marshall? Well, it is a hard topic to just spring on someone... Safia thinks to herself as she stands distant from the group: not moving from the tunnel opening. Panuk smiles to herself, playing along with Marshall's untrue notion.</p><p>"Of course; I wouldn't know anything about The Force, I'm just a normal... very healthy twi'lek who decided that it would be faster to fall down the cave than to climb down it." She retorts in bright sarcasm. Safia stifles her laugh, knowing that Marshall hasn't picked up on Panuk's tone. Sal pats the old man on the back and takes his position to better assess Panuk's condition.</p><p>"Safia: Did you already try your magic touch?" Sal questions, hand held out as Marshall gives him bandages and gaws from the supply pack.</p><p>"I tried, I really did... but it seems I spent most of my energy yesterday: I was able to reset her arm though... I'm sorry." Safia apologies, bowing her head to the Jedi.</p><p>"It's alright, you tried. And I've seen worse." Sal remarks, tying off the last bandage around one of Panuk's more severe cuts. It is then that Sal notices the blood pooling on the floor, stemming from Panuk's back. "Alright Panuk: I don't have medicine but I got this, and you'll want to take a hearty swig for what comes next." He takes out his flask and hands it to her. Panuk swipes it from his hands and chugs the whiskey, drinking until her skin tingles slightly. "Good... roll over, let me get a look at that back wound." He says, motioning with his finger in the air for her to flip over. Panuk nods and does so, through gritted teeth. It's not easy to do.</p><p>Now belly side down, Safia and the others can see just how bad the injury is. Her back already shows signs of small scaring; from vibro-whips and chains; marks of slavery from long ago. But now her back is painted muddy red: a new scar overpowering the others. It is a deep scrape along her spine, starting at the shoulder and ending just below the small of the back: the skin is ripped and rubbed raw: with bits of pink skin threatening to fall off at a moment's notice.</p><p>"I learned this in the war." Sal says, as he unsheaths his lightsaber. A brilliant green lights up the cavern as he holds it above his head. "Don't worry: Master Rendasi always said I had a surgeon's hands... Or was it that I used a hammer, not a scalpel... oh well!" He quips before pressing the edge of his blade against Panuk's flesh. Safia watches Panuk bite down on her lip: the skin bursting as she tries her hardest not to scream. Safia remembers what that burning, searing, feeling felt like from her waking dream: she can't bare to imagine the pain from a saber's heat in reality. Sal cauterizes the long wound: leaving a crisp scab of flesh. It's not pretty, but at least it's no longer bleeding. And a scab that thick will certainly help ward of infection. As Sal's blade leaves her skin, Panuk breathes and lets out an unconscious screech: short but loud, and full of pain.</p><p>The yell echos through the chambers, sounding outwards and downwards and all around. Safia feels the creatures she sensed earlier stop in their tracks, as they too hear Panuk's cries. Oh no, Safia thinks as she senses their energy tracings double in speed: running towards where they heard the scream. She turns to her friends with wide fearful eyes.</p><p>"They're coming!" Safia yells, eyes darting around for good hiding spots.</p><p>"What are you talking about, Safia." Mssihra pipes up, hand curled around her blade instinctively.</p><p>"The- The people! I sensed others down here; four of them: and they're running up to meet us right now: and they're not Xalwod." Safia answers, looking down at Panuk and realizing she won't have the strength to run if it comes down to it.</p><p>"Just leave me here." Panuk says, struggling to sit up.</p><p>"No can do. A Jedi never leaves another behind." Sal responds, as if it was second nature to him. The others nod in agreement; knowing that they can't leave Panuk to face whatever is coming their way. "Safia, take the others and run: I'll stay here and keep Panuk safe."</p><p>" And leave you to fight god knows what? No, I'm sorry I can't do that." Safia says, standing her ground.</p><p>"We will all stay. Hide, and ambush them." Mssihra states, but Safia knows there isn't much time to act: their energy tracings are drawing closer and closer. Safia looks around for a place to hide, but can't find any that aren't...up. Safia looks to the group and nods; shutting her lightsaber off. The darkness settles in once more: giving great hiding cover...but it's hard to hide when you can't see what you're hiding from. Still, Safia moves on instinct; bolting down the tunnel the assailants will enter from and scales up the opening. Reaching the top she pushes out her hands, trying to flatten herself against the ceiling. Getting up was more than easy, but the arch of the opening is just a bit too wide; and Safia struggles to keep herself up on extended tip-toes and fingertips. She looks down at her friends, but can't see them in the darkness... she can only hope that they've found a successful place to hide.</p><p>Below her, Safia feels a cool wet breeze: as four humanoid figures walk beneath her. Their skin glows ever so lightly, allowing Safia to get a sneak peak at who these creatures are. She's never seen anything like them. Three pronged hands, with tentacle-like suctions at their tips. Their skin ranges from browns to blues, greens to turquoises: as their faces wisp off into strange floating bioluminescent tendrils. From up above, the humanoid figures don't appear to have normal facial features; at least ones that Safia struggles to find. She knows where their eyes must be; and can hear a slight alien murmur as they walk past her: so they must also have mouths. They carry crude weapons: carved of bones and jaws of larger animals. Whoever these people are, they've been here for a long time...</p><p>Safia tries to hold her breath so as to not give away her location, but as the last figure passes through the tunnel opening, Safia's arms give out and she falls to the ground. Now thrust into darkness once more, all Safia can do is pray that they left the opening before they heard her fall. I guess not, she thinks as a cold-damp tentacle like hand slams down on her shoulder.</p><p>"...Hello?" Safia smiles out into the darkness, feeling the three pronged suction cups grab onto her and bring her to a stand.</p><p>"Vin khar ras ak'eteb ak?" it's guttural harsh voice calls to her, pulling her close to its body. Safia holds her breath as she feels the taught muscles of this warrior native tense and flex beneath it's knitted mesh armor. She feels the point of a jagged bone sword at her side, keeping her still and at bay. "Ish shentanaa?" The leader asks into the darkness past where Safia can see; finger pointing at her then out to where she can only assume her compatriots stand.</p><p>"Ours." Mssihra grunts, stepping forward to try and communicate with the Felucian natives. Safia can feel the hand tense around her shoulder; registering the harsh sound, but not what it means... They don't speak common... they don't understand. Safia thinks to herself with worry; knowing that Mssihra isn't the best... communicator of the group. However, Mssihra is the only member of the group who can properly see. Due to her trandoshan genes, she can thankfully see in dim and dark light. Where the rest of the group must wait and hold their breath until they can see something: Mssihra can act freely as if she were in regular lighting. It's up to Mssihra to save the day.</p><p>In the darkness Safia hears a guttural hiss escape from Mssihra, as her clawd feet trace the dirt on the ground. Safia knows very well how intimidating Mssihra can be when she's not trying, and just the sound of her snarl sends chills up the young girl's spine. She can hear guttural words be exchanged between the alien warriors, but she doesn't know what they're saying. After they conviene, Safia feels a slight push forward as the tentacle hand releases its hold on her. They're letting me go... Safia muses to herself as she stumbles forward blindly. She feels Mssihra reach out her large clawed hand to take Safia to safety: and Safia happily clings to it, being pulled to the trandoshan's side.</p><p>"T-thank you." Safia whispers to her friend, still a bit nervous at being in the blinding dark.</p><p>"Ra ginda chvengan?" The leader bellows. Safia can feel the tension in the air.</p><p>"They try to speak with us; but they do not speak our language." Mssihra notes. If she can not communicate with words, at least she can communicate with body language. She balls her hands inwards and pounds on her chest, hissing loudly into the blackness towards the warriors and their raised weapons. There is silence after her loud reptilian cry ends. Did they leave? Are their weapons still raised? Safia doesn't know: the darkness covers all. The silence is deafening as Safia waits for something to happen. Squish...Squish... Safia hears from above. Through the darkness Safia can barely see; but just out of reach there is a soft glow. Above her are four more shadowy figures, barely lit by soft glowing clubs ready for the bashing. "This is not going to end well." Mssihra hisses, grabbing hold of her blades.</p><p>In the darkness Safia hears a blaster shot ring out in the direction where Marshall was standing last. She sees the bullet enter one of the shadowy aliens on the walls. As the energy bullet pierces the flesh she hears it's suction limbs detach from the wall; sending its limp body into the cavern below.</p><p>"Ra gaak'ete!" The tribal leader yells in fear and anger; never having seen such a deadly weapon. There is a divide within the warrior's group as half move away, and the other half advances; giving their positions away with guttural yells and harsh shuffles in the dirt. Mssihra unsheaths her blades, standing off against who Safia assumes to be the leader of the pack. The trandoshan lunges and raises her leg to swiftly kick the alien warrior in the chest, sending him reeling backwards. Safia can hear the fighting all around her, but struggles to see much in the darkness. Guttural hisses, roars, and screams sing around her as Msshira and Marshall fight the alien warriors. She sees one of the alien's on the wall raise their strange glowing club: expelling the light towards Marshall. He is illuminated, only brief, as the light hits him and fizzles on his chest.</p><p>"Huah! Well that's a good morning." He says roughly, as he pushes past the hit. It seems to be some primitive energy weapon. In the glow of the attack, Safia briefly catches a glimpse of the chaos: with several warriors beginning to swarm onto Marshall, worried about his blaster. Safia can sense that they aren't attacking out of hunger or malice, or even a need to assert their dominance. It's fear. Safia knew that they didn't need to try and communicate with them... but they did. Even when they held a sword to her back: it never pierced her skin... They just don't understand that we mean no harm...</p><p>Safia swings her arms, making sure she's not in reach of hurting anyone; and then grasps her saber. She can't stop the fighting if she can't see anything; and with a sturdy nod to herself she ignites her blade. The open cavern ledge is flooded with her golden light once more, causing the warriors to stop in the tracks and stare in awe. She looks up proudly, knowing that the fighting has ceased if only for a moment: but then she looks at the warriors and recognizes that their looks are not of awe. They are of pure fear. The tribal warriors on the walls drop their glowing clubs and scuttle back to the shadows of the upper tunnels: fleeing from Safia as fast as they can. Safia looks to the four warriors in front of her who are too frozen in fear to run. Safia turns to Mssihra who still has her blades raised to strike.</p><p>"Mssihra: stand down. Don't you see they're scared?... They don't understand." Safia says, trying to extend her hand towards the petrified warriors.</p><p>"Fear is the sign of a weak enemy." Mssihra hisses lowly under her breath, looking between Safia and the warrior leader she was in combat with. Safia can sense duality within Mssihra, but between what two choices she's unsure. What Safia is sure of, is that the Felucian native Mssihra was engaged with no longer has any interest in fighting. His glowing tendrils stand straight up with alertness, his tentacle limbs shake slightly, and he cannot take his wide eyes off of Safia. Mssihra shakes off her indecision and lifts the leader up: bringing him closer to Safia's dual blade. Safia watches the felucian leader go from paralyzed with fear to feral terror: as it fights primarily to get out of Mssihra's grasp. Anything to get away from Safia. Safia lowers her blade, not wanting to hurt it. The creature breaks Mssihra's hold and moves to run, as its followers all scurry to flee as fast as they can. The others make it away but as their leader turns, Mssihra slashes her blades against it's turned neck: decapitating him in one foul swoop.</p><p>"Why did you do that?!" Safia yells, turning on Mssihra who wipes their alien green blood off her blades. "What's wrong with you! He was fleeing, he didn't want to fight!"</p><p>"They were in the way. They are not anymore. Let's keep going." Mssihra answers, curt and uninterested in having her morals questions further. Safia doesn't care, finding herself incredibly incensed at her companions' violent actions.</p><p>"They weren't! You said it yourself: fear is the sign of a weak enemy. And we do not harm the weak!" Safia huffs, trying to use the trandoshan's logic against her.</p><p>"I gave them a chance. They did not leave. They were not going to leave unless action took place." Mssihra states, doubling down on her stance. Safia looks to the fallen head of the leader, his eyes frozen in a permanent fear. Safia furrows her brow and gets up close to Mssihra; her feelings be damned.</p><p>"Not everything always has to end in death!" Safia bellows stamping her foot down having had quite enough of Mssihra's violent tendencies. She knew that her companion worshiped a goddess of bloodshed... but until now she had always killed monsters and beasts: or attacking enemies who were violent from the beginning to their final breath. She had never killed like this... not like this.</p><p>"It is what I have to do." Mssihra retorts, her reptilian slither hitting low and unmovable tones. Something's changed from The Rancor... Safia realizes: and it's something she doesn't like.</p><p>"It's a rough world out there kiddo: better get used to it." Marshall says as he shoulders past Safia to walk in stride with Mssihra down the tunnel the felucian natives fled down. Safia rubs her shoulder, waiting for a good distance between her and Mssihra. She doesn't want to be around her right now.</p><p>"Despite what the old man says, I'm with you kid. Don't kill people you don't have too." Sal says, lifting Safia's downturned chin up. Safia smiles softly: it feels like an empty gesture, but she appreciates it nonetheless. "... Did you notice that?" Sal asks after a pause, looking down at Safia's ignited saber.</p><p>"..They're afraid of the light." Safia answers, walking over to help Panuk stand.</p><p>"...They're afraid of the saber." Sal responds, joining Safia in pulling Panuk to a stand. Safia stands still at the notion, unsure of how to feel about it. Safia wants to bring hope, not terror... Yet fear seems to follow wherever she goes now. Safia shakes off her worry, knowing that she can contemplate the meanings of The Jedi later, when they have found Master Xalwod.</p><p>Panuk walks with a slight limp, still nursing her wounds from the fall at the rear of the party. Despite being truly enraged by Mssihra, Safia jogs up to join her at the front. She was the one who had the visions of the figures deeper in the caves: she should lead them towards it. The group walks in silence, no one wanting to address the ugly spat. Soon the cave walls morph into open spaces: a large cavernous alcove stretches out before them. Safia can see the footfalls of the warriors falling back deeper into the room, and she sighs before stepping forward. The floors are bit rockier: with small stones placed beneath their feet: and large bioluminescent pods jut from the floor up towards the ceiling in small clusters and groups. Safia can hear the moist tentacle stomping of individuals running: but they don't run close. They run away.</p><p>As they draw closer Safia can hear screaming and chaos: and soon the images of felucian natives come into view. Smaller felcuians are carried by larger ones: they're faces reading horror and terror as they scale up the walls and dart into off-shooting tunnels: carrying small sacks and belongings. Tribal weapons and tribal satchels full of only the essentials. Safia realizes with horror that these are is more than fleeing: this is an evacuation. Safia slows her walk as she watches the scene unfold before her. There must be hundreds of them... Safia thinks as she watches felucian farmers herd strange cattle off the beaten path with a scared frenzy. Children cry out for their homes, Mother's grab their hands and pull them to safety... it feels terrible to be the cause of such object horror.</p><p>As they near the entrance to what appears to be the residential side of this underground village, the group is met by a defensive line of felucian warriors. A few embrace their partners before standing their ground to block their path forward. They watch them leave with fearful eyes, hands almost shaking as they hold their bone weapons at the ready. A tall felucian draped in red fabrics stands with a war-mask on, rallying the final line of defense for the village. He is their Chieftain, and refuses to show any signs of fear in front of the warriors who are willing to lay down their lives for their village.</p><p>"Isini k'idev ertkhel movidnen! Isini ts'lebis ts'in movidnen, ertkhel ganadgurdnen! Gvibidzgebs kvemot da chveni sakhlebidan! Isini k'vlav movidnen, rom igive gaak'eton! Chven ar davushvebt int'erlop'erebis ganadgurebas, rogorts adre!" The leader bellows to his warriors, trying to inspire courage in them. Safia stands: her friends behind her ready to back her up if she attacks, and the warriors in front of her, ready to die to make sure she cannot hurt their village. Safia knows what she has to do: and she takes a brave step forward. The warriors take a step back, raising their weapons to point at her. She raises her saber outwards to the center: and with a steady hand, powers it down. She bends, laying her saber on the ground, pushing it out infront of her: making sure it is visibly out of her reach. She looks up, and raises her hands: stretching them as wide as she can. She can't talk to them...but she might still be able to communicate.</p><p>Safia focuses on his words: on the syllables he spoke moments before. She thinks about how to form those sounds in her head; she thinks about what she wants to tell him. She breathes out through her nose, then slowly pushes her thought forward, hoping that The Force will communicate what she wants to tell him.</p><p>"We do not mean any harm. We just want to pass peacefully." Safia speaks, feeling energy carry in her words as she says them. The Felucian Chieftain blinks, tilting his head as if he has understood her. Safia takes a gentle step forward, still holding her hands up and out. She can feel the small threads of The Force connect them, giving her confidence to approach. As she takes another step forward as she sees the invisible threads connecting them weave to the center, into a shared vision. A flash of the past; another time when The Chieftain felt terror this great.</p><p>Safia sees The Chieftain younger, standing in a field against stormtroopers wielding large and powerful guns. She sees the forest on fire; the pictures of huts and homes burning and melting into the ground. She sees The Felucians scurry into the deep foliage, tears streaming down their faces as they flee from a dark presence... the darkest presence of them all. She had heard this figure only once before: back in the crystal chambers of Illum. She had heard that unique harsh breathing when The Force showed her a glimpse of Utinni in battle... but she never could have pictured something this fearsome. This terrifying. The figure stands six foot two, and walks with cold mechanical steps. His face is obscured with black armor; a helmet so dark she can see the fear of the felucians shine in it's reflection. He is not a machine of war, but he operates like one. He clutches in his hands a burning red saber: it's light pure and brilliant. He walks forward through the chaos, the only calm thing on the battlefield. He is the eye in the storm of his own creation; taking steady synthetic breathes with every bloody footprint he leaves behind. The threads unravel as the figure walks forward and into the space that Safia occupies... now standing where the dark figure would have stood. She is this person to them. This evil.</p><p>Safia blinks away tears as the vision fades. She looks back at her companions, seeing Panuk and Sal's eyes wide as they register The Force's fearsome portrait of war. She turns to the felucian Chieftain and as she looks at him, she understands his words from earlier:</p><p>They have come once again. They came years before, devastating us once. Driving us down below and out of our homes. They've come again to do the same. We will not let the interlopers destroy us like they did before.</p><p>"...The war is over..." Safia tells The Chieftain through soft tears. "... We are not them... We just want to pass through peacefully... We don't want to harm anyone..." She starts, but has to pause to hold back sobs. The Chieftain looks at Safia, and sees her sad form; her outreached hands; her set aside saber. He nods and speaks: his words fading back into indecipherable felucian as their force connection ends.</p><p>"They are not the others...let them pass...Isini skhvebi ar arian, dae gaiaron." The Chieftain states, moving to part for the group. His warriors stand tense, but follow their leader's orders. Safia can feel all of their eyes on her, waiting to see if they had made the right decision. She carefully bends down and retrieves her saber, hooking it to the side of her belt. She looks back to the group who share a mixture of tense of torn looks; but Safia knows that this is the right thing. She bows her head deeply to The Chieftain as she takes slow steps forward. She keeps her eyes look straight, but can feel the lingering stare of the felucians on her back. Watching and waiting for her to turn and strike them down... But it never happens. Safia keeps the group on a steady path, leaving the village and its people behind.</p><p>With the village behind them, only darkness awaits. Safia makes sure they're far enough from the village before igniting her saber again. She looks at her saber, studying its glow as she walks. She'll never understand how someone could use this great power for such evil... she promises she'll never do what that vision did. Lost in her train Safia stumbles, stopping in her tracks. She turns to see what she tripped over... Realizing that it's a limb. She gasps, standing back as she raises her saber to shine a light on the newly discovered corpse. Sure enough, it's bloated features read as trandoshan; and even though a thick burning scar slashes through its chest, the symbol of The Ebony Hunters is still recognizable.</p><p>"Panuk, do you think this is more of Master Xalwod's work?" Safia asks worried, turning away from the dismembered corpse. Panuk nods, bending down to study the lethal wound.</p><p>"At this point, I don't know how many more wand wielders there are like you. The only way to find out is to keep going." Mssihra says, joining Panuk in her examination of the body. Mssihra wrinkles her nose, lifting an encrypted datacard off the body. Panuk and mssihra share a look as the bounty hunter pockets the chip; it could be useful later on. The group continues their march downwards, passing more bodies the deeper they get. The corpses are all battle-worn, having been left to rot for a few days. The scenes get gruesome; with each new victim found, there is a new horror.</p><p>Towards the end of the tunnel there is another large pile of trandoshan corpses... But one fallen foe stands out from the rest. He is injured, and he is most certainly dead: but not from a lightsaber wound like the others. His body is covered with electrical burns, and a clean puncture wound strikes through his chest: an inch thick.</p><p>"Force pike." Mssihra points out as the group examines the body. "... and he's fresh." She points to the hole in his chest, red blood still leaking from the cavity. Safia and Panuk look up worried, sharing a glimpse.</p><p>"There's someone nearby." Panuk states, as she rises to her feet, hand gripping her saber. The tunnel ahead turns into an open cavern, and sure enough Safia can sense it too... The energy forms she felt deep within the cave... whoever they are, they're in the next room.</p><p>"Mssihra... perhaps it would be best if you stayed here." Safia suggests, much to Mssihra's displeasure. The trandoshan glares at the young girl, crossing her arms as she speaks. "Not that you can't handle yourself! It's just that... well, you've seen these bodies. I would hate for you to be attacked just for... well, your trandoshan and I don't want Xalwod to do anything that could harm you."</p><p>"I am a warrior, and I can handle myself." Mssihra states through gritted teeth, insulted that Safia would suggest she would need safe keeping.</p><p>"You can't be upset with me for worrying about your well being." Safia quips, frustrated with Mssihra.</p><p>"Look, Mssihra; the girl's got a point. Xalwod's been proven to have a predisposition towards violence with your type: and we know you can protect yourself. But we also can't have you killing him either. No killing on his side or yours. Maybe you just... hang in the back for a bit while I try to talk him down: you can say we have a little history... so I'll probably have the best chance of shocking him out of any rage. We still don't know what state of mind he's in." Sal says, trying to reason with the upset bounty hunter. Mssihra huffs, and turns her head, upset but understanding.</p><p>"... I suppose for Panuk's Master's sake, I will... stay towards the back..." Mssihra speaks, rolling her eyes as she does so. Sal nods, knowing that it's the best he is going to get out of her: and turns towards the tunnel opening. The group gathers behind him, following his lead. With a final curt nod Sal turns the corner and smiles charmingly.</p><p>"Alright, who ordered a Korvo! Saldin..." He starts in with his natural charm, but is cut off by the horrified scene before him. "...Korvo..." He trials off as he holds his hands back, stopping the others from entering the room too far. Before them is not Master Xalwod. Xalwod is nowhere to be seen. Instead there is a large room, with tens of trandoshan bodies cut and splayed out: spread around the cavern like a mandala of death. At the center radius is a large raised rock formation; chiseled by the presence of water dripping and eroding it down to a smooth shape. The rock is marred with saber wounds and carbon scoring. And kneeling atop the rock are two figures: cloaked in black. They kneel before a small projector orb, emitting the terrifying visage of a tall shadowy figure. Safia's breath hitches as she remembers this person: the figure from the message back on Aduban-III, the one that insisted his pupil bring her to him. A chill rushes up her spine as her hands instinctively curl tighter around her ignited saber.</p><p>"So... It is them." The raspy voice echoes from the hologram projected against the stone, as it nods: acknowledging the group.</p><p>"What do you command, Master." The two hooded voices ask, in modulated submission. Safia reaches, trying to sense if she recognizes them: but knows they are distinctly not Vallus... and certainly not Kyden. They are dark; but a different shade.</p><p>"Where he is, the others in his care are sure to be." The shadowy visage coldly states, freezing the group to the spot.</p><p>"Shall we eliminate them?" The individual on the right asks, turning his head to intimidatingly stare down at Sal.</p><p>"No. You know the objective. But I am sure they will not stand in your way." The voice booms one final time.</p><p>"It will be done." The mysterious men say, bowing their heads deeply to the hologram before deactivating it. The individual on the right picks up the orb and faltens it in his wrist, pressing it to the side of his belt as it magnetically clings on. They stand in unison, turning to look at the group with dark intention.</p><p>"You are dressed like inquisitors. Tell me, who are you." Panuk demands, stepping forward into the room.</p><p>"Inquisitors?" The man on the left cackles lowly. "...Amatures. We are not them: Child." Sal's nostrils flare as he reaches into his cloak and grabs his saber, igniting it to stop their approaching steps.</p><p>"The former padawan wishes to fight with it..." The left sith says to the right. "It would be amusing if it weren't so sad."</p><p>"Listen, I know your type and you aren't gonna let us leave here alive anyway, so.." Sal quips, again pushing his blade out to defend the doorway.</p><p>"We have other matters to attend to, Jedi." The left individual states as his eyes travel to Safia. Her breath hitches as she feels him stare at her, than move to burn holes into Panuk's head too. "Ah... she knows." He says: to her or to Panuk, she can't tell: but regardless, she is unnerved.</p><p>The figures continue to persist, taking slow steps towards the group as they move towards the door. Safia and Panuk stand on each side of Sal; flanking him as a defense. Panuk slants her eyes into daggers and removes her purple saber: igniting it and slashing down at the rouge's feet. The individuals look up, unaffected: as they press their faces forward to maliciously taunt Panuk.</p><p>"Don't worry children: your time will come." They say in unison: but just as Panuk raises her saber to attack, they are gone. Her saber connects with nothing as it lands where the men once stood. Panuk turns on her heel, running out into the hall to chase them, but doesn't find them there either.</p><p>"Panuk?" Safia yells, following the twi'lek out into the tunnel. She finds her fuming, holding her saber tightly with anger that the sith got away once again. "Did you... did you know what they were talking about?" Safia asks, coming up to her friend and gently touching her on the shoulder, shaking her from her quiet rage.</p><p>"No... I would have liked to kill them; but apparently, every Sith is a COWARD!" Panuk shouts down the tunnel, hoping that wherever the sith flee her cruel words find them.</p><p>"I think they're long gone, Panuk." Sal says, closing his saber as he stands in the room of corpses. Panuk glances down the hallway once more, then huffs; turning to go back to the group. Safia follows on her heels, upset at the day's events.</p><p>"No Xalwod... no answers... this feels like a waste of a trip!" Safia huffs, sitting down at the lip of the doorway. Marshall turns to throw back a smarmy quip, but double takes as he notices Panuk's purple dual saber.</p><p>"Where'd you get saber!" The old man yells in shock. Panuk goes to defend herself but sighs heavily, deactivating her weapon.</p><p>"...Marshall... you seem to be a good man, I apologize for deceiving you." She says, honestly apologizing to the bounty hunter. Sal clasps his oldest friend on the back.</p><p>"She's a Jedi too; sorry, old man." Sal remarks as he moves to examine the corpses. Marshall stands still, his jaw nearly on the floor as the revelation that the demure Panuk is actually a very trained force user.</p><p>"...Sal you didn't tell me everyone on this goddamn mission a magi like you!" He grimaces, turning to yell at his companion.</p><p>"I'm not." Mssihra interjects, raising a clawed hand. Marshall gives her an understanding nod as the two fighters bond over their pact of normalcy.</p><p>"Hey, listen: I didn't even know until Roche when she tried to stab me! That's how I found out!" Sal quips over his shoulder as he lifts the limb of a corpse, analyzing its decay. Marshall sighs, raking a hand over his face.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad to hear that you can at least protect yourself. You're probably better off as is; ain't much I could teach ya." Marshall says, an almost sad defeated tone in his voice. Panuk's eyes soften as she reaches out to touch his arm.</p><p>"I appreciate your offer of training nonetheless... It was kind, and unsolicited." Panuk answers truthfully.</p><p>"Yeah, well... it was nothing, don't worry about it." Marshall smiles to himself, writing off his own services once again.</p><p>"Hey old man! Enough of the sentiments: come take a look at this!" Sal calls out. Safia sits up, and joins the group as they conviene over a particular corpse on the inner ring of the pile. The trandoshan is freshly dead, with his bloodied clothes rifled through. "They moved this one: he didn't originally fall here."</p><p>"What, you think they moved him with their magic mambo?" Marshall asks, dancing his fingers in the air in a mocking manner.</p><p>"I'm no detective, but maybe. They found something on this guy that maybe gave them the info they were looking for: he's been looted. Rifled through already." Sal says as he flips one of the pockets inside out to show that there is nothing on the corpse. At least, nothing they can immediately see. As Sal touches the body, a beep begins to emit through the room: a distinct and noticeable detonation countdown. The group catch their breaths in their throats, all sharing a look at each other as they realize the danger they find themselves in. Both Sal and Marshall leap forward to cover the body, but each catch the other and yank them back. It seems they are familiar with their suicidal tendencies, and as they fight to see which one will sacrifice themselves today, they pull each other towards the door unconsciously. Safia rushes for the tunnel entrance as she tries to calculate how far away they would need to get to be truly safe. The beeps are steady and measured: but growing faster by the second. It wouldn't matter how far we run, an explosion of any size would set off a chain reaction in the cave collapsing it. Safia thinks to herself. She knows what has to happen to stop it: the explosion needs another force to dim its power. If it was dulled the cave would have a chance of withstanding... but without it, they'd all be goners for sure. Safia turns to tell Panuk her calculations but as she does, she doesn't see Panuk behind her. It seems to have come to the same conclusion. Safia feels her heart break as she doubles back to the room, hoping that she can make it in time.</p><p>The beeping is speeding up and as Safia rounds the lip of the door, still standing outside of the archway: she sees two terrible things happen at once. Panuk leaps for the beeping corpse, trying to complicate the explosion. Safia's screams as she extends her hand out for Panuk: desperate to save her. I just got you back, I can't lose you! She thinks to herself as she calls upon The Force to save her friend. She yanks at the threads of fate, but they seem to ignore her: tying Panuk to the bomb that's about to explode. Safia refuses to accept that this is her fate: she has so much more work to do. They have so much more good to do... She won't let this be the end. She calls on all her energy to pull Panuk back: and just as Panuk is about to touch the corpse... Msshira leaps, and pushes Panuk away.</p><p>The bomb goes off.</p><p>Safia is thrown back to the ground, her head ringing as she can't hear anything. She knows that something is happening, she can feel the vibrations through the floor that the cave is reacting to the explosion... But she doesn't care about that. She forces herself to stand, pulling the pebbles and rocks from her hair. She stumbles to the tunnel doorway, needing to know. Needing to see.</p><p>Mssihra turns and catches Safia's eyes; metal and shrapnel deep in her arm, as she looks at Safia with a dead expresion. At her feet is Panuk, who took the brunt of the explosion. She lays on the ground, bloodied, broken, covered in bone and metal and shrapnel...and breathing. But not for long. The cave shakes, and as sound returns to Safia's ears she only hears one thing.</p><p>"We have to go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Mission Complete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As one mission comes to an end, what other will arise?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**DISCLAIMER**</p><p>I do not own Star Wars or any of its properties, this is only in light fun!</p><p>**AUTHOR NOTE**<br/>This is a short novelization of my friend's Star Wars 5e campaign set in the Legends cannon starting roughly at the beginning of episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back. I am writing and uploading the story as we play, told through the point of view of my PC: Safia Wynnala. I don't know where the story is going since it is not JUST my story: it's mine, the other player character's, and of course mainly the DM's.  I really enjoyed this session as it feels we have entered a deeper section of the campaign! Next chapter will be some much needed downime, so enjoy the drama while it lasts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 12: Mission Complete</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"We have to go." The words echo in Safia's ears. She hears them, but she doesn't understand. Everything around her is fuzzy as she looks at Panuk limp on the ground; barely breathing. Safia can feel her own body trembling: the worst fear in her mind becoming a reality. She takes a deep breath in as Sal shakes her shoulder.</p><p>"Safia: the cave is coming in. We need to go." He says, pulling Safia to her feet. Around her the cave groans as the ceiling starts to fracture. Safia turns to reach for Panuk, but Mssihra has already scooped her broken body up into her arms. Mssihra is hurt herself, but shrugs off the shrapnel as she looks ahead ready to go. The group start to make their way out of the tunnel, Safia trailing behind still shook from Panuk's stupid heroism. Her feet move, but not as fast as they need too as she thinks about all the factors that have come into play.</p><p>Panuk is dying: at least she's certainly not well. Broken bones from the earlier fall, now internal bleeding from the explosion: she needs medical attention, and she needs it now. In fact, Safia looks over her friends and sees all of them in various states of injury. Mssihra still has bits of metal embedded in her scales, Sal still carries the torn bite marks from the acklay of the jungle... and Marshall's walk is stilted as if his entire left side is bruised from being thrown by the rancor. Safia's the only one of them not injured so far. And then there's the cave... And its other inhabitants. Safia stops short as they cross her mind: their fearful faces running from their homes. <em>They'll be trapped down here... Whole families could be killed if this cave crashes in...</em> Safia looks up at her friends all marching forward and she stops dead in her tracks. She knows what she has to do.</p><p>"Safia? Safia come on, we have to leave the tunnel <em>now</em>." Sal says, noticing that Safia has stopped walking.</p><p>"... You need to go on without me and call Mormea to come get you. Panuk needs medical attention." Safia says, a determination stealing in her eyes. " There has to be another way out of here. We didn't see those Sith come in or see any signs of them in that village back there... that means they had to have come in another way. And going back the way we came is going to talk too long: this whole cave will come crashing down on us before we can get out."</p><p>"Alright, so we take the other way out with you." Marshall drawls, eyes looking up as the ceiling cracks and groans some more.</p><p>"No, actually... Just you all are getting out. I need to stay behind and help those villagers." Safia says, squaring her shoulders.</p><p>"That's not happening, Safia. We are not going to leave you here." Mssihra starts but Safia steps forward; knowing time is of the essence.</p><p>"Panuk needs medical attention. Frankly you all do. And if someone doesn't help those people they will all die in a cave-in that <em>we </em>started. I've lived in cave systems for years, if anyone of us could survive this it's <em>me</em>. It's the only option. Take Panuk and go. Please." Safia asks, with a harsh bite at the end. "Go!" She yells, but Mssihra stands her ground.</p><p>"Those people back there were already evacuating because they feared you; what makes you think they didn't continue? What makes you think they even want your help?" She asks, her arms sagging a bit as they hold Panuk.</p><p>"It doesn't matter if they want my help: they might need it. I can't leave them here. If I even have a shred of a chance of helping them I have to try." Safia retorts, holding back tears. She knows just how terrible a cave-in can be. Rocks, boulders, dirt, dust... Just breathing it in could kill you, not to mention the crushing weight of all that earth coming in at once. The cave groans once more as the group argues: silencing the discussion. Safia looks ahead, narrowing her eyes. "Get Panuk to safety." She says, her voice low and almost dark, as she bursts ahead of the group.</p><p>Safia runs, and doesn't look back. She feels the tears stream down her face as she moves, flying through the tunnel. She can feel The Force beneath her feet, propelling her forwards. She has to get to that village in time. The floor creaks and cracks as bits of moisture from the ceiling start to drip in higher densities as the ceiling shakes. Safia looks around wide-eyed, fearing that the top might cave in and drown them all from the draining of an underground river or lake. Safia could survive many things, but rushing water isn't one of them. She puts aside her fear and continues to run. It doesn't matter if she survives right now; what matters is helping everyone else. The walls start to crack around her and large bits of rock start to fall. Safia huffs, not letting it stop her movement: as she calls upon The Force to assist her. Again she enters that semi-corporeal state and phases through the small falling debris.</p><p>"Safia!" The young girl hears her name being yelled: she twists her head to see Mssihra running after her, still carrying Panuk in both her hands. The trandoshan leaps and jumps over the falling debris, and uses all of her reptilian strength to keep pace with the young jedi in training. "Safia, you can't do this alone." Mssihra huffs, as she catches up to Safia.</p><p>"Panuk matters more: she needs you to get her to Mormea! I can do this!" Safia shouts, dodging a bit of cave wall as it crumbles in front of her.</p><p>"But you don't have to! Do not be a fool, Safia. If you are not cautious you could do more harm than good to those people!" Mssihra states as she holds Panuk close to her chest, trying her best not to jostle the broken twi'lek. Safia looks at Panuk's chest; barely rising. Her breathing is unstable and her eyes stay closed. She is broken beyond repair that Safia could do alone... but still, she knows she can do something. Panuk needs her just as much as the felucians do. Safia grits her teeth, knowing that she can't throw her life away to stop this cave from coming down. There are still people who need her help: she can't give in just yet. Safia looks at Mssihra and gives a nod in understanding as she zooms ahead. <em>I might not be able to save all of them, but I still have to try.</em></p><p>The tunnel tapers out into the long sequence of hallways leading up to the village. The ceiling is crumbling, with larger bits of it falling now. Safia looks back to see if the rest of her companions have caught up. Sure enough, Marshall and Sal keep pace; trying their best to edge the other out in a friendly competition of sorts. Even a life-threatening situation could not damage their friendship. Mssihra growls as she calls upon even more untapped energy as she rushes forward through the debris. Safia gasps seeing a large chunk of rock about to collide with Mssihra's path. Safia reaches out her hand, straining through the force to try and push it out of her way. The rock is heavy, and its momentum is too strong to change. Safia yells as she continues to strain. The rock smashes down, too large for Safia to move. Thankfully, Mssihra sees it in time, and leaps to the side. Safia sighs in relief, but only for a moment: as a stalactite from the roof of the cave falls and collides with her shoulder. Safia can feel the warm blood trickling down her arm, but she holds in her scream of pain. There is too much to do for Safia to be hurt. She has to push through: for all of them.</p><p>The crew run and duck and leap and jump; eventually making their way to the lip of the village. Safia looks around keenly as she runs, furiously checking to make sure no one is left behind. Ahead she can see the migration of the felucians, scrambling up the walls to another cave tunnel. <em>That must be the other exit!</em> Safia thinks as she jerks her head to the side, alerting Mssihra. <em>It looks like they're all going to get out!</em> But her moment of joy is cut short by a scream. Safia stops and turns, looking back towards the collapsing path. Behind her in the distance, off in a corner, is a large rock smashed down on a group of small Felucians. She sees the warriors from before, headed by their Chieftain struggling to move the rock. A native boy yelps in pain as the debris crushes his leg. Safia can't speak his language, but she knows a cry for help when she hears one. She looks back to her friends, knowing that she can't just let them struggle. Mssihra seems to know as Safia looks at her, and nods at the heroic young girl. Thankful for her friend's approval, Safia dashes and departs from the main group.</p><p>As she approaches, the warriors raise their eyes in recognition and fear. Safia extends her right hand out in an open stance: trying to show them that she's only come to help. They take measured steps back from her, giving her a large girth around the boulder. She knows it will seem scary to the tribesmen, but Safia holds the key to saving this child's life. She knows that she has to use it, no matter how they react next. With a swift motion Safia removes her lightsaber from its pouch and ignites it. Even in the crumbling cave, its hum sings and echoes off the falling rocks. Safia lifts it up and slashes down on the rock, calling upon The Force to help her press down and slice through the thick boulder. She can sense the ground coming: and with the ground the soft tissue of the child's leg. She grits her teeth and yanks the saber in an<br/>"L" shape, changing its direction just before it cuts into the skin of the kid. The boulder cracks as Safia draws the line through; it's huge mass breaking off and rolling away. The felucians rush forward and grab the much lighter boulder and lift it: giving an exit to the small trapped group. Safia extends her hand downwards to the child that was nearly crushed, trying to help them up. He cautiously takes her hand as Safia smiles down on them softly. She watches him stand and then run, catching up with the warriors who help boost the small group up to a ledge to easier reach the escape tunnel. Safia smiles as she watches them, but her happiness fades as she feels the eyes of The Chieftain still on her. He stands there, looking at her in a strange manner. He holds his weapons, but not to attack. He just... looks at her, still trying to decipher why she helped them. To him, she represents chaos and death... Not heroism and hope. Safia knows this; knows that she will probably not get the chance to change his mind. The only thing she can do is help where she can. She saved a few lives, and that's all that matters. Safia extinguishes her saber and extends her hand out to The Chieftain, a final show of kinship. He looks down at her hand, then back at her. He doesn't take it, but nods. He does not need to understand her to be thankful for her help. For now, she is not the enemy. It's all Safia could hope for. She nods to herself as The Chieftain turns his back to her, reaching out to help the last felucians up the ledge.</p><p><em>Oof! </em>Safia exclaims, as she feels herself being pulled backwards through The Force. Safia stumbles, pushing her feet in the dirt as she turns to see what pulled her.</p><p>"Safia!' Grunts Sal in the distance, his hand outstretched towards her. "Time is money, and we ain't making any down here! Let's go!" He shouts. Safia nods, looking around one last time. The only person left in the village is her. <em>Good, they all got out. </em>She knows that she's done all she can. She rushes forward, trying to catch up to the group. She sees the ledge ahead and makes a running leap for it. Grabbing onto the lip, Safia pulls herself up: and enters the throng of escaping felucians, all gathering to make a break for the exit. Safia sees Mssihra towering over the fleeing masses. With Sal and Marshall now by her side, the three gently push their way forward to catch up with their mighty friend. Safia can see Panuk flinching in Mssihra's arms as if she is seeing someone. She mumbles softly under her breath, now steady but still slow.</p><p>"Sa... Safia..." Panuk whispers quietly. Safia beams, hearing Panuk's voice as she reaches out and takes Panuk's hands.</p><p>"Panuk! Panuk I'm here: it's alright, you're going to be okay!" Safia exclaims, her optimism pushing away her fear.</p><p>"Safia... He's here... Find him... please..." The twi'lek says, her eyes fluttering open into small slants as she looks up to the young girl. <em>He's here... Xalwod? Master Xalwod?! </em>Safia perks up, looking around. Safia can't see him, but sure enough: she feels him. There is something out there radiating within The Force towards the exit: something <em>strong. </em>Safia smiles and nods down at her friend.</p><p>"Of course, Panuk. <em>We'll </em>find him. You just hang on a little longer; and we'll find him together." Safia beams, as she gently pats Panuk's hand.</p><p>"As long as you find him... then my mission is complete." Panuk responds weakly, her hand going limp in Safia's, as she closes her eyes once more. Safia's breath hitches in her chest as the twi'lek goes unconscious... <em>Find Xalwod...</em></p><p>Safia lets go of Panuk, more determined than ever to survive. She'll find him and fulfill Panuk's mission... she'll get The Jedi Master to fix her friend if it's the last thing she does. Safia touches her hands together, drawing the energy of the ether into her palm. She breathes out, pushing that energy away as she does. Time for Safia slows, just as it did back on Roche. She can feel her skin vibrate and tingle; she is there, but not there. She walks forward, passing through a felucian as she does. There is a sea of them before her, between her and the exit. With her extended force abilities, she projects through them: pulling herself safely through the masses as she makes quick work of getting to the exit. They shiver as she passes through them: she knows they can see her and feel her. She appears as a golden ghost of light to them... but she has no time to coddle their fear. She is not imposing their escape, she isn't hurting them. She is simply moving past them. Everyone wants to get out... she just needs to get out a little faster. She needs to find Xalwod, and she'll use all of her energy if she has to to do it.</p><p>Safia can feel warmth at the end. Natural light starts to peak through and as she crosses the threshold the heat of the jungle washes over her once more. Safia can feel her body return to reality: becoming solid once more. She steps to the side as tens and hundreds of felucians pour out of the new cave opening, dispersing into the deep jungle. The ground shakes as Safia throws her hands out to help keep her balance steady. The earth tremors beneath and echoes for miles as the cave below finally collapses. Pockets of ground burst inwards like sink-holes, and spew out the dirty air of the cave. Cracking and breaking crescendos as dark clouds spew above from the pressure of the cave-in. Safia closes her eyes, trying her best not to fall forward. Eventually the tremors stop, and Safia opens her eyes to the empty jungle. Trees have fallen, and earth has been broken... but everyone still got out. Safia turns to see her companions breathing heavily, tired from running. They all escaped with their lives... Well, most of them. Safia rushes to Panuk's side, her breath slowing even more as she breathes in the dirt that has entered the air. Safia looks around, lost at what to do.</p><p>"C-call Mormea, we need to get Panuk to the infirmary." Safia starts, her voice shaking with worry.</p><p>"We can't do that. Mormea stayed behind so The Empire's post wouldn't be alerted to our location." Mssihra states, clutching Panuk close to her chest.</p><p>"Panuk's life is more important than us being caught by The Empire!" Safia yells.</p><p>"If The Empire finds us, we will all surely die." Mssihra reminds Safia grimly. Safia furrows her brow, upset and angry. She can feel her hands starting to curl into fists: more angry at herself than at Mssihra. Safia can't heal Panuk... And the only person who can is over a hundred miles away.</p><p>"Set her down...I'll care for her, as I've always done." A voice says from nowhere. The crew turn to look up at the mysterious man who rounds down the mountain's rock cliff. His armor is dirty and dented; his cloak singed and torn; his short hair a mess. Dried blood spatters around the edges of his clothes, and he clutches his cloth-wrapped saber. Safia looks up and meets his eyes... or where they should be. A thin strip of dirty cloth covers his eyes, but he turns and meets her gaze. <em>It's him... Master Xalwod.</em></p><p>Mssihra looks around, gauging the different reactions of shock and recognition, before setting Panuk down on the ground. Panuk coughs up a small spurt of blood as she touches the dirt: her eyes flutter up to see Master Xalwod, kneeling above her.</p><p>"I believed... I never lost hope .. that you... The Force..." Panuk mumbles, incoherent and quiet. The warm pink of her skin has grown blush and pale. Xalwod sighs as he removes his weathered gloves. His brown skin bears small cuts on his fingers; from time and from practice. He breathes out, drawing his hands together. Safia recognizes his technique: it's similar to what she does to slow and accelerate time around herself. This, however: is advanced. He isn't pulling upon The Force for himself, he's doing it for Panuk. She can feel the energy from the ground, the leaves, the animals, and the air rush into Xalwod's hands. Safia, in her untrained form: can use her own energy to heal... it seems that The Master can pull upon the energy of the world. <em>What a fascinating power... </em>Safia thinks as she watches him lay his hands and press that energy into Panuk's forehead. Color begins to spread through the twi'lek's body. Air rushes into her lungs. Her cuts scab over, her bleeding clots... she's not entirely well: but she is no longer on death's door. He saved her. As Panuk's eyes fully flutter open she sees everyone crowded around her, eager to ask her how she is.</p><p>"Are you well?" Mssihra asks. Panuk contemplates for a moment, rotating her wrists and flexing her fingers.</p><p>"...I believe I have weathered the worst of it." Panuk answers, as Safia reaches out to help Panuk stand. Her bones have been mended, but Safia can still sense that Panuk is weak. She'll still need rest after this. <em>Lots of it</em>. Master Xalwod nods, straining to get up himself. He was already injured when he arrived: and although he did not draw on his own life force to heal Panuk, it still took a lot of energy to patch her up the way he did. Safia looks between Panuk and Master Xalwod. She stands between the two force users. Suddenly she feels nervous; his legacy has been built up so much... and now he's here. Panuk who trained her, and now Master Xalwod... who trained Panuk. Safia turns to him and bows her head.</p><p>"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mister... Master Xalwod... sir..." Safia says nervously, unsure of what she is to call him.</p><p>"You..." He says to Safia in a slow and steady tone. "You are the girl I saw in my vision. Panuk has done well to bring you to me... I am glad that... that there are more of us than I expected." He says to Safia,but his words trail off at the end as something else catches his attention. She looks up and sees him staring at Sal, who has shrunk into the background. Sal catches Master Xalwod's stare, then jokingly looks over his shoulder as if he's looking at someone else. Ever the joker, still: he could not crack the tense moment. Master Xalwod takes a tentative step forward. "Sal... is that really you?" The Jedi asks in disbelief.</p><p>"Hey there... How you doin?" Sal sighs, waving his hand at the old ally. Safia knew that they had known each other before but never knew the extent. There is strange tenderness when Xalwod acknowledges Sal... it could be the shock of seeing him after so many years, or perhaps: it could be more.</p><p>"I thought... it really is you." Master Xalwod exclaims, a rush of relief washing over him.</p><p>"And look: I got Marshall right here too." Sal remarks, pulling Marshall to his side. Marshall grumbles under his breath, as Master Xalwod steps forward to greet the duo.</p><p>"I thought you were dead. They-they said you were dead! Your Master: where is she? Did you both survive?" He asks with hope. Sal's grip on Marshall's shoulder tightens: tension comes with that loaded question.</p><p>"Master Rendasi...didn't make it. It's just me." Sal says, keeping his sorrow to a minimum. The wound is old; there is no need to reopen it.</p><p>"Of course... I'm sorry." Master Xlawod replies, his head bowing a bit as he gives his condolences. "Well it is nice to see a friendly face. Familiar at least. I thought I was the only one..."</p><p>"Yeah. Me too... but hey, it looks like you're training an apprentice so... you sure got busy." Sal chuckles uncomfortably, still unsure how to address The Jedi Master. Master Xalwod looks back to Panuk with a knowing nod.</p><p>"Yes I felt it prudent when I found her enslaved by The Hutts. I figured we needed to bolster our numbers again and build ourselves back from the brink so we may destroy The Empire once and for all. Panuk is strong in The Force: and she is a fast learner. And most importantly, she is willing to fight against tyranny." Master Xalwod praises. Safia can feel Panuk preen as he speaks well of her: finally her hero is here.</p><p>"And a good friend." Sal adds charmingly, after Panuk's long list of accolades.</p><p>"Yes... a friend indeed." Master Xalwod says after some contemplation.</p><p>"We uh... we shouldn't have this conversation out in the open: there's Sith on this planet, not sure if you know." Sal explains, starting to take Master Xalwod's shoulder to lead him away from the clearing. But when Sal says the words <em>Sith</em>, Master Xalwod stops in his tracks. He turns, gripping the collar of Sal's robes.</p><p>"Sith?! You saw them!" Master Xalwod exclaims, as he looks around worriedly.</p><p>"I don't use that word lightly. Bastards tried to kill us too." Sal states, pushing Master Xalwod's hand off his shirt.</p><p>"What do you mean they <em>tried </em>to- No..." Master Xalwod starts but trails off as the sound of twin blades crackle to life. The two individuals from the deep dark of the cave materialize in front of the group. "You led them right to us." Master Xalwod hisses out, grabbing his lightsaber.</p><p>"Me? Hang on here: They disappeared! And we didn't even know where you were!" Sal shouts back, grabbing his saber as he argues. Instinctively they find each other's backs; standing at the ready to engage the Sith assassins.</p><p>"Of course they disappeared; they were waiting for <em>this." </em>Master Xalwod hisses. The two Sith step forward slowly, talking to themselves; finishing each other's sentences. It is clear they are united in their plans as they stalk the group, circling them in the clearing.</p><p>"Look at this... it is just as you said... The girl <em>did </em>know who we were after." The left Sith mocks, pointing his saber at Panuk. "It seems she was connected to him after all."</p><p>"Yes, very useful... they just needed a slight push to bring us to this moment." The right Sith retorts. Safia can feel her companions tense; ready to engage in a fight. Marshall slips his black and red helmet on, clicking a button as he stares at the right Sith; locking onto his target. Panuk glares at the figures circling them, and Safia can sense that a battle is near. She makes her way to the front of the group and tries her best to look brave. In truth, she's terrified that a fight in their condition won't do them much good. She doubts she can convince them to leave, but she has to at least try.</p><p>"You've done enough damage to this planet; <em>leave now.</em>" Safia bellows, her voice carrying throughout the torn jungle.</p><p>"The child seems to think she can command us." The right Sith chuckles, tilting his head towards Safia as she speaks.</p><p>"That is terribly sweet; especially since we are here for you<em>...Some</em> of you." The left Sith adds, as the two encircling assassins begin to close in on the group. "The Master, The Drunk, The Slave, and The Child... But what about <em>her</em>?" he says pointing his red blade towards Mssihra.</p><p>"The force sensitive trandoshan? No, we don't need the weak. Kill it like the other one." The right Sith remarks flippantly. Marshall growls under his breath.</p><p>"Well I didn't think all of us would be leaving anyway." The bounty hunter huffs, slowly taking his blades out of their sheaths.</p><p>"The old man thinks he can kill us... thinks he can harm us." The right Sith states as she playfully toys with Marshall's growing anger. "We will enjoy leaving your corpse for the acklays."</p><p>"That's a lot of words your sayin'. Let's see if your hands are as quick as your mouth." He retorts before leaping into action. Marshall jumps at the right Sith, slashing down with his swords. The sith ducks and blocks his slashes, but quickly receives a punch to the gut as Marshall flips his swords around and uses them almost as if they were brass knuckles. "What was that about me being an old man?" Marshall chuckles as he raises his weapons to attack once more.</p><p>"Don't worry; you won't be getting old for much longer." The right Sith remarks as he raises his saber to cut off Marshall's movements. The two move away from the clearing, enthralled with each other's violence.</p><p>Safia reaches for her saber; igniting it as she stands between the left Sith and the remaining group. She knows that they stalked them to find Master Xalwod, and god forbid anything happen to him Safia is unsure if Panuk would ever talk to her again. She grits her teeth and holds her saber out in a defensive stance. This Sith will not touch Master Xalwod. Safia stares at the enemy, her golden blades shining in her light green eyes. He looks at her, noticing her protective posture. He chides her with a click of his tongue as he stalks closer. Safia can feel The Force radiating off him in dark waves: it is different than that terrible dark feeling she felt near Kyden and Inquisitor Vallus. With them she felt malice and anger... but here, with this assassin, Safia only feels sadistic joy. Safia steps back defensively as the Sith advances, but she steps into something...sticky. She looks back and sees her foot caked in murky blood. She looks up shocked, and finds horror in her path.</p><p>Marshall is sliced through, his tongue hanging out the right side of his burnt face. Sal is turned over, blood seeping through his dark robes as he lays motionless on the forest floor. Panuk and Xalwod's bodies have fallen not too far from each other; both bearing slices up the spine from the Sith's red blade. Mssihra lays face-up, her own sword deep in her gut: as she gurgles on her dark tinted blood. And there in the center of all the bloodshed and chaos, is the Sith. <em>Smiling</em>. Safia stumbles back, her eyes widened with fear. This is not a man who can be talked down from a fight; not when he enjoys the destruction he brings so much.</p><p>The crackling of a saber brings her back to reality as the horrid visions fade away in an instant. The Sith cackles slowly under his breath as he stalks towards Safia. He knows what she saw; after all, he invited her into his mind. He wanted her to see just exactly what he intends to do to them all. The saber that broke the spell sings behind her as it catches Marshall in the side.</p><p>"Hey, cut that magic crap out! Fight me man to man!" Marshall yells balling his fists up to beat back at the Sith assassin.</p><p>"Are you not prepared to fight a true master of the dark arts?" The right Sith asks, as he rises off the forest floor ever so slowly. Lightening crackles in the air as small rocks and twigs swirl around the clearing. Safia holds her breath: <em>are they prepared to fight them?</em></p><p>"My companion is distracted." The left Sith says, calling out to Safia. "All me to start this properly." Safia raises her saber ready for his attack, but it doesn't come. At least not at first. He juts his hands out and shoots for Mssihra, purple lightning arching for the trandoshan warrior. He uses Mssihra as a conduit for his destruction, as the arcs of lightning bounce off her scales and latch onto Safia. Both women open their mouths to scream in pain: but the agony is so consistent that their voices get scared. She can feel herself being lifted off the ground: she can feel the wind of the small storm sweep around her as electricity shoots through her body.</p><p>"What are your orders, Master?" Panuk asks, looking between the two ensuing battles.</p><p>"We can't let them take us back: destroy them. Kill them all." Master Xalwod orders his disciple before leaping into the frey. Panuk nods her head and follows: hungry to please her Master. Her double purple blade burns bright as it ignites next to the red of the right Sith's saber.</p><p>"Insolent child." The right Sith chides as he raises his leg to kick Panuk away; but Panuk takes her saber and slashes down on the Sith causing him to stumble back.</p><p>"Save your words for someone who cares." She answers gravely as she pursues her target. She will not fail an order from her beloved master.</p><p>Safia grits her teeth as she watches her friends fight. Her vision twists and blurs, but she pursuits through the pain. If she could just break his hold she could act... but Safia was never very physically strong. She struggles in his invisible grapple: her skin burning and aching as the lightning wraps around her tightly. She hears a loud roar to the left of her as Mssihra breaks through the storm: landing in the dirt with a loud <em>thud! </em>Safia tries to focus on breathing: her lungs tensing with every electrical pulse. She needs someone to help her... she needs a Jedi.</p><p>"Sal!" Safia cries out as she struggles to break her bonds. Sal stares at the ensuing violence, his hands trembling ever so slightly. At the sound of Safia's cry he stops and watches the young girl fight with everything she has to break through. On instinct he reaches for his flask, but stops himself. He takes a deep breath, knowing that he can't dull the pain any more. His hand clenches into a fist as he resigns himself to the reality of the situation. He is a Jedi; he can't run from it any longer. He takes the saber in his hand and with a final sigh ignites it. He rushes in for the left Sith who cackles with glee as Safia struggles within his lightning storm.</p><p>"Ah, so the broken Jedi rushes in to-" He starts but Sal doesn't let him finish his taunt as he slashes for the jugular. The Sith ducks in time as Sal's green saber swings where his body once was. With his concentration broken, Safia falls to the ground. Shelands on her feet with a loud thud, small bits of the earth burst beneath her as she lands. She looks up at the Sith defiantly. The tendrils of misty lightning covering her body cling to her skin; but Safia cracks her neck sending a vibrating shiver through her body that breaks the lightning lace off of her into small fractals of light.</p><p>"Strong willed... I see.." The Sith says as he acknowledges the surviving Safia.</p><p>"That's not the only way I'm strong." She states, igniting her golden saber once more. She charges in, slashing down at the Sith with Sal at her side.</p><p><em>Grah!</em> An angry yell is heard across the battlefield as the right Sith kneels, his dark mask being cracked by yet another one of Marshall's blows. The face beneath the mask is red and angry. It contorts in rage as it looks at Marshall. His eyes are golden and his skin a hot piercing red that matches his blade. The zebrak Sith glares at the old bounty hunter, his dark tattoos glint in the sunlight of the jungle. Safia turns her head and catches it for a moment: stumbling in her fight with the other Sith. <em>Those look like Kyden's tattoos...</em> she thinks, but only for a moment as a saber juts out to catch her on the leg. She swiftly jumps over it and returns to the fight, knowing she can't allow herself to be distracted anymore. Safia and Sal advance from the front, as Mssihra grinds her blade on the ground as the three fend off the left Sith. He looks at them all with hatred in his eyes.</p><p>"You are all more formidable than expected: but I was warned about <em>you.</em>" The left Sith says, his saber pointing towards Mssihra. Mssihra raises her blades to defend herself from a blow that doesn't come as the Sith turns on his heel and slashes at Sal. <em>He's trying to trick us!</em> Safia thinks as she raises her saber to attack from the back. As she leaps into the air to strike she can hear a strange mumble coming from the Sith as he follows through with his blade. It is strange and unknown; and dark in tone. <em>What is he doing? A triple fake-out? </em>Safia worries as her saber comes down and meets with the ground. The Sith, sensing Safia, rolled out of the attack in time: as he speaks the last of his dark spell and juts his hands out towards both her and Mssihra.</p><p>Safia goes to yell but finds herself silenced. She turns to look for Sal, but finds only darkness. And then she feels it: the darkness clawing into her skin. Here in the black there is an icy cold: even colder than the winds of Illum. A deathly chill. The wind whistles in this odd inky dimension. Pinpricks of pain and suffering surround her as cold tendrils of nightshade swirls around her, trying to drag her deeper into the darkness. Safia swings her blade wildly, unable to see what is attacking her. The pain is immeasurable as lacerations appear and disappear on her skin. <em>There is nothing more terrifying than what you can't see... </em>Safia hears Mssihra hiss in agony, coming from her left and Safia stumbles blindly in that direction. She might not be able to save herself, but she can try and save her friend. The darkness does not make it easy for her as it clings to her feet. She has to push with all her energy to make any progress through the darkness and eventually she stumbles out into the light. The sun blinds her as she raises a hand up to block it. She turns and sees the battlefield engulfed in blackness. The entire opening of the cave is shrouded in this dark dome fixture... it radiates hatred and solace... malice and spite. Panuk, Marshall, and Master Xalwod stand just at the edge of the clearing outside of the domes reach: but Sal and Mssihra are nowhere to be seen... <em>How long was I in there? </em>Safia worries.</p><p>She turns to her friends in the distance who all stand close together harboring heavy breathes. At their feet is the body of the dead Sith: it seems that they are winded from their fight. Master Xalwod catches Safia's eye from across the field and begins to walk over. Safia starts to move, ready to meet him halfway across the jungle bush: but a loud <em>Hiss! </em>Draws her back to the dome. Safia can feel it as she gets closer: Mssihra is still trapped inside. Safia's eyes widen, remembering how painful that dark place was. She tries to stick her hands back into the black to help pull her friend out: but her body remembers that agony. Everytime her fingers touch the murky exterior of the dome her hand retracts on instinct. Safia cups her hands and yells into the void: if she can't go in to help Mssihra, perhaps she can help lure her out.</p><p>"Mssihra! Mssihra follow my voice!" Safia yells into the pitch black. She can hear the small whispers of evil thoughts from within the dark bubble: and hear them grow louder and louder as something moves to break free. With a loud warrior's cry, Mssihra emerges from the dome with her blades raised. Her scales have grown a sickly pale green; having lost their iridescent shine. It seems the shadowy realm took much of Mssihra; Safia shutters to think what she must look like right now. She wonders just how much it took from her...</p><p>"You kids okay?" Safia hears from over her shoulder. Approaching are Marshall, Panuk, and Master Xalwod: all in various states of disarray from their fight.</p><p>"Define okay." Safia chuckles sadly, as she walks up to them.</p><p>"WHERE ARE THEY!" Mssihra yells, still in her battle frenzy.</p><p>"I was wondering the same thing." Marshall drawls, as he cleans the blood off one of his swords. "We killed one of them: Imagine that? Don't matter how much magic you got, you still bleed all the same."</p><p>"WHERE IS THE FIGHT!" Mssihra howls, as she sniffs the air searching for Sal and the other Sith. Searching for the bloodshed. Sure enough, in the very distance of the trees: she can hear it ever so faintly... <em>swoosh... zoom... slash... </em>"THIS WAY!" Mssihra roars, picking up on the ensuing lightsaber battle as she rushes forward with her blades extended.</p><p>Safia and the rest of the group rush after her, trying to catch up Sal. Safia breaks from the group, trying to find a faster path. She's agile and small, and can easily duck under fallen limbs of trees that fell from the cave-in. She could get there if she just pushes herself a little further. There in the dense jungle Safia sees the two engaged in battle. Sal meets the Sith's saber everytime: his green blade flickering with strength as it collides with the red. He spins his blade in his hand: swiping down with finesse, not strength. Safia stills her breath as she bends to move under another fallen tree trunk: mesmerized by the colorful fight in front of her.</p><p>"You are skilled; but you require refinement." The Sith says as he raises his hand out to stop Sal from swiping down on him once more. Sal chokes on the air that leaves his lungs as he is lifted into the air. "Our master will offer that. You will be a valuable asset to us: as will some of the others."</p><p>"You!" Panuk shouts, having entered the clearing, seeing the Sith choking the life out of Sal. She leaps into action, not waiting for the others as she slashes down on the sith, catching the side of his back. He hisses in pain, but holds his concentration on Sal: keeping him suspended in the air.</p><p>"Ah... the apprentice has finally made her big entrance. You will also make a fine addition." The Sith cackles darkly as he raises his saber towards Panuk.</p><p>"Your death has been ordered." Panuk says, swishing her double bladed saber through the air to land at her side in a knight-like and chivalrous move.</p><p>"Just as your capture has been ordered of me. I wonder which of you will turn first... Probably your Master. He is already halfway there." The Sith states, knowing that he is edging Panuk into a fight. With a growl of rage Panuk charges at the sith. Safia scrambles trying to join them: her fighting friends only a short distance away now. But still the darkness from the void lingers on her skin. She can still feel the tendrils pulling her invisibility, slowing her down. She's tired, and weak... but persistent. She grits her teeth and continues to run for the fight, pushing away her pain. She can see Marshall and Mssihra running in tandem along the treeline: the group reaching the fight at the same time. Mssihra rushes in without a moment's thought and swings wildly at the Sith, who ducks and weaves out of harm's way. "Insolent!" He yells as he weaves around the trandoshan's blades. He looks around the clearing at the party: now united in their efforts to take him down. He takes a couple steps backwards, pressing a button on his wrist communicator sending a loud beep throughout the jungle. "We will have to continue this another time." He darkly states, as she proceeds to shimmer out of existence. Panuk's eyes widen in anger as she rushes for the shimmering shadow. She slashes down a final time and only hits earth.</p><p>"You can't escape me!" She yells, still hungry for the Sith's blood. Mssihra roars in lust for blood as she throws her bone blade out into the treeline, trying to catch the now invisible foe. The blade soars through the air and connects with a fungal tree with a harsh <em>thunk!</em> Fury wafts off the two women as they stand in unsatisfied rage. Safia turns her attention to Sal, knowing that there is little she could do to calm her friends down from their adrenaline rushes. Sal lays on the dirt floor, gasping for air. Marshall reaches him long before Safia does, and promptly begins to ring his choking friend's neck.</p><p>"Why'd you run off on your own!" Marshall yells, his southern accent coming out in full force. "I trained you better than to fall for that shit! We practiced this!"</p><p>"You choke me with your hands; he chokes me with The Force! It's unfair!" Sal coughs off as he pushes his friend off of him.</p><p>"Alright, that's it: You lost your edge, buster. We're doing sprints later." Marshall grumbles out as he slaps down onto Sal's hand and pulls him to a stand.</p><p>Safia sighs, knowing that while they didn't defeat The Sith entirely, it seems that they all got away with their lives. That's more than she could ask for. By now, Mssihra has resigned herself to disappointment and has sheathed her blades: but Panuk still stands at the edge of the clearing on high alert. Safia approaches Panuk carefully, putting a gently hand on the hilt of the purple blade and pushing it downwards.</p><p>"Panuk... He's gone. We've succeeded by surviving, isn't that enough?" Safia questions softly. Panuk looks at her, then to the edge where Master Xalwod stands. She shakes Safia's hand off her saber, raising it again in a defensive stance.</p><p>"My mission is not complete." She states curtly, her rigid training rushing back to her. Safia feels a small pain in her heart: she remembers this Panuk all too well. Terse...blunt... secretive... She was hoping now that Master Xalwod had returned that it would only open Panuk up to Safia... but it seems that she has reverted back to her stasis. She is a Jedi with a mission... nothing more, nothing less. Safia sighs, pulling her arm back as she turns to leave: but a sharp cry echoes out catching everyone by surprise.</p><p>There at the edge of the clearing where Marshall stands, is a piercing red blade jutting out of the chest cavity of the old bounty hunter. The Sith stands behind him, his skin shimmering as he decloaks. <em>He was waiting for us all to drop our guard...</em> Safia thinks darkly, as she studies her clearly intelligent enemy.</p><p>"My death will be of no great consequence: but they will all cry for you." The Sith bitterly whispers in Marshall's ear as blood begins to seep through the gaping hole in his chest. "I felt it through The Force: you murdered my companion. If I die, you will join us in that death." He scowls as he twists the blade deeper into Marshall's body. Safia is frozen to act, everyone around her is. Who could have expected this? Predicted this?</p><p>Panuk; that's who. While the world is frozen around her, she is full of hot steaming anger. She leaps into action without a second thought, disappearing briefly through the air as she calls upon The Force to cloak her from the enemy. Sure enough she blinks out of existence, only to reappear seconds later behind the deadly assassin with her purple blades raised up high.</p><p>"You miscalculated." Panuk states as she brings her blades down with a foul swoop. There is little no blood as the assailants head topples from its body. The body drops to its knees and falls over; the saber stabbing through Marshall retracts and falls into the dirt.</p><p>"Marshall!" The group collectively yells as they rush to catch him before he falls to the forest floor. Sal catches his oldest friend in his arms, but the blood leaking from the wound in his chest is deep and covers Sal in a dark cot off red. Safia slides in the dirt, not caring if she scrapes her knees. Sal's eyes are wide with fear as he extends his arms out to Safia: she knows what she needs to do. She touches his chest, pulling on her own energy to knit him back together. The saber puncture is large: a credit sized hole rests where most of his lung should be. Safia presses down, trying to imbue him with as much energy as she can. Marshall sputters, trying to thank Safia, but she puts a hand on his chest: steeling his strained words.</p><p>"Thank me when we've saved your life. Sal? Call Mormea: NOW." Safia yells as she closes her eyes and continues to call upon The Force to mesh Marshall's soft exposed lungs back together: at least long enough to get him toa real medic. Safia looks up ready to yell at Sal again: but he is already standing; already speaking to Mormea.</p><p>"I'm already in the air: have been since I felt the dam earthquake. Headed your way now!" Mormea shouts from the communicator. Safia nods, knowing that help is on the way. Her hands are stained red as she pushes, trying her best to clot the blood. She looks around for Master Xalwod: she saw what he did for Panuk. He should be able to do it for Marshall too. Safia turns to call for him, but finds him off in the distance: staring at the place The Sith stood before he disappeared. Panuk is by his side; the two having separate themselves from the pack. <em>Is that how it is? You find him, and then you're done with us? </em>Safia thinks to herself, her jealous mind allowing those dark thoughts to appear. She watches as Master Xalwod bends down and picks up something from the dirt, quickly pocketing whatever it is that the Sith assassin had dropped.</p><p>"Excellent work, my apprentice. Come, we must save this man's life. He will be useful to us." Master Xalwod exclaims as he turns to face the dying Marshall. Safia grimaces to herself unknowingly. She's unsure how she feels about Panuk's master. <em>You don't need to be useful to be worthy of saving. </em>Safia is beginning to see where Panuk gets her spartan personality from. As the two approach again, the wind whooshes in the clearing as Mormea arrives with <em>The Star Razor.</em></p><p>"Come on! We got some pings entering the atmosphere: and the readings are off the charts!' She exclaims as she runs down the loading ramp. Safia and Sal each take one of Marshall's arms and haul him onto their shoulders; carrying him onto the ship. "Holy crap! What happened!" Mormea exclaims as she sees the terrible condition that Marshall is in.</p><p>"Sith happened." Sal dejectedly states as he walks past her, making a b-line for the infirmary. The ship jostles as everyone boards; including Master Xalwod. Safia knows she will have to speak with him, but right now Marshall is all that matters. Mssihra joins Mormea up front to help steer the ship, and Safia loses sight of Panuk and Master Xalwod as Sal and her push forward for the infirmary. As soon as Safia gets him laying on the medical bench, Sal leaves, rushing for the bar. Safia wants to chide him, but Marshall's moans of pain bring her back to reality. The ship groans as it soars through the air: leaning left than right... making everything that Safia needs to do to stabilize Marshall even harder. She tries her best to follow the procedure Mormea did for her. In Safia's defense, Safia was bleeding out when she was hooked up to the bacta infuser, so she's a little shaky on procedure. Safia remembers the important bits: the bacta goes into the bloodstream; healing happens.</p><p>"Hold still." Safia says before slipping the thick needle into one of Marshall's veins on his arm. She prays under her breath that she's done it right; for Marshall's sake.</p><p>"This will clear you right up." Sal yells, as he re-enters the medical bay with a jostling glass of whiskey. "I put the ice cubes in there for you old man, just how you like it." Marshall reaches for the glass, nodding in thanks. Safia looks at Sal, who tries his best to charmingly push away his worry: but Safia can see past it. This is more than the worry you have for a friend... this is the worry you have for someone much, much closer. Eventually the ship's movements even out as they enter the familiar glide of hyperspace. Safia sighs, sinking into a chair as she monitor's Marshall's vitals. They blink up and down; beginning to steady as the bacta drips into his veins. She looks at Sal who takes out his flask and joins her in a seat: watching over Marshall as he rests, knitting himself back together. Sal quietly passes the flask over to Safia.. .who thinks briefly, before taking a small swig from the flask. The harsh bitterness burns her throat: but reminds her that she is alive. <em>They're all alive... </em>And their mission is complete.</p><p>
  <em>So now what?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Promises, Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that the official mission is over, what happens now? The crew recovers and Safia must come to terms with everyone's expectations that they have for her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**DISCLAIMER**</p><p>I do not own Star Wars or any of its properties, this is only in light fun!</p><p> </p><p>**AUTHOR NOTE**<br/>This is a short novelization of my friend's Star Wars 5e campaign set in the Legends cannon starting roughly at the beginning of episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back. I am writing and uploading the story as we play, told through the point of view of my PC: Safia Wynnala. I don't know where the story is going since it is not JUST my story: it's mine, the other player character's, and of course mainly the DM's. Remember when I said that downtime would be low-key and not full of drama? HAHAHAHAHAHA....ha...ha..... This was the single most stressful session I've played so far. It was a blast to write, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 13: Promises, Promises</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Marshall was worse for wear on the first day: blinking in and out of consciousness. Sal and Safia stayed the whole time, silently helping the old man when he needed it. The two didn't speak much: they didn't need to. Right now, they just needed to worry about Marshall. He was resilient though: a lifetime of fighting will do that to you. The second day was much better for him, he was actually awake for a large part of it. Safia sat in the corner as she watched Sal explain everything that happened to Marshall: filling his friend in on the fuzzy bits after he got run through with a lightsaber. Safia sighs, watching Sal's body language shit. He was so tense the past day and a half as he was waiting for Marshall to pull through: but now that he's awake and talking it's as if he never had a worry. He'd never let Marshall see him sweat.</p><p>Sal stayed in the medical bay the entire time: he didn't even leave for meals or to sleep. Safia would act as a liaison: leaving for short periods of time to bring back food, pillows, blankets, and other sorts of comforts so they could stay with Marshall. The other crew members visited,but never stayed long. Mssihra stayed for a while, exchanging stories of battle scars so that Marshall wouldn't feel too bad about the new permanent mark on his chest. It was nice of the trandoshan to do that. Safia has a few scars of her own now: it seems that everyone does. Not all of them show, but Safia knows better now.</p><p>By the third day, Marshall was ready to start walking around. He needed a cane of sorts, not permanently, but just until his back readjusted. The saber ran parallel to his lungs: slicing through a vertebrae in his back and angling up towards his chest. It was a close knick, and it could have been a lot worse than it was. There was still a long road to recovery: and for that the group had decided to lay low for a bit. Safia was sure there were extending circumstances outside of Marshall's injury: but she hadn't had the time to discuss them with the group. She had put all her energy into helping Marshall and Sal. She felt it necessary, in fact: she felt it mandatory. When Safia was in bad shape Mormea stayed with her. Even when she wasn't awake she could still feel the pilot's presence. It was so comforting to know that someone was there looking out for her, even when she didn't ask them to be. She wanted to return that favor.</p><p>Marshall was grumpy by the end of day three; which was a clear indicator to Safia and Sal that he was on the right road to recovery. He had damn nearly chased the two of them out of the medical bay for some <em>goddamn peace and privacy! </em>as Marshall had put it. If he had the energy to be ornery then Safia knew he was going to be alright. With a final sigh she leaves him be: telling him to call her if he needs anything.</p><p>Smiling, she closes the door to the medical bay. But as she walks down the corridor, her smile fades as the moment she has been dreading the most approaches. It's not that she's been avoiding Master Xalwod, it's just that she's been far too busy helping Marshall make a full recovery. Or at least, that's what she has been telling herself. She remembers what Panuk told her all that time ago about her eventual meeting with Master Xalwod<em>: You need to rest. When we arrive, Master Xalwod will want to test you.</em></p><p>Safia shutters to think what tests he might ask of her. There are a few things Safia has discerned about him from observation; several of which she finds unsettling. For starters he is a very secretive man: not that that isn't much of a surprise. As soon as he boarded, he vanished: keeping to the small quarters that he's made himself home in. Panuk shares that mysterious stroke as well. Also much like Panuk, Master Xalwod is terse; he only speaks when it is deemed necessary. Both Master and apprentice seem to only interact with the world when they see fit; only really speaking to each other, and often only about their missions. Master Xalwod is strict, and cunning, and above all else: he is pragmatic. While there is nothing outright wrong with being a logical person; she finds his lack of emotion offputting. It doesn't sit right with Safia. On Felucia she saw how he brought Panuk back from the brink of death like it was nothing; and yet when Marshall fell, he didn't do anything. Safia rushed in with little to no ability to help him; but she still found a way. Meanwhile The Jedi Master stood at a distance, focused on praising his disciple for her completed mission of striking down the Sith assassin that gave Marshall the mortal wound. Only when he heard the roaring engines of the starship did he think to come to Marshall's aid; and even then only doing so because he saw Marshall as <em>useful to his mission.</em></p><p><em>You do not need to be useful to be deemed worthy of living: </em>Safia thinks darkly to herself. She wonders if that is what Master Xalwod thinks of the dying, what will he think of someone like her who has no stomach for death? This is what causes Safia the most turmoil. She has already come to the conclusion that she is not a killer or a warrior like Panuk is. Panuk has seemed to come to the same conclusion; and she remembers how angry her friend was about that at first. Now, things have calmed: and they've finally found common ground to walk upon. Safia fears that Master Xalwod will not be as willing to understand in the way Panuk has.</p><p>Safia takes a final breath, trying to convince herself that she's ready for whatever happens next. As she exhales she raps her fingers against the duristeel door of the small training area she made that first day on the ship. The door slides open as she finds Master Xalwod kneeling in quiet meditation: his saber laying parallel at his side.</p><p>"Mister, Master Xalwod... sir..." Safia awkwardly starts as she tiptoes her way into the room. She can feel a small bead of sweat start to form on her forehead. Safia quickly swipes it away. Regardless of the fact that Master Xalwod might not be able to <em>see</em> her, she knows that he will sense her nervousness. She tries her best to push away that fear as she approaches. His head looks up, only slightly: as he registers her presence is the room. He nods, beckoning her to join him on the floor. Safia walks around to kneel in front of him: mimicking his stance as best she can.</p><p>"I assume you have questions for me." Master Xalwod states calmly, still in his trance of meditation.</p><p>"Y-yes... On Felucia you said you had a vision of me; that that's why you sent Panuk to find me. It has occurred to me that you weren't the only one who has had visions of me. What... what exactly did you see?" Safia asks with trepidation. She watches Master Xalwod digest the words, his brow furrowing as he mulls them over.</p><p>"If by others you mean the assailants we faced: I don't believe they had a specific vision like I did." Master Xalwod dismisses.</p><p>"Well, I can't be sure if they had a specific vision or not... but I do know the Sith have often pointed out that they've seen me, and intend to capture me. First on Aduban when we retrieved a databracer containing a coded message from another operative alerting them about my existence. The same Master those assassins served, that operative did too... They had mentioned bringing me to them; that their Master sensed me. I'd show you the message, but our old associate Utinni left with it when we parted ways..." Safia answers honestly. She considers telling him about The Inquisitorious, but holds her tongue. She knows what the Jedi thinks of The Empire, and she would hate to know what he thinks of The Inquisitorious... of Kyden. Master Xalwod nods, taking this new information in.</p><p>"I saw you confronting The Sith; alongside Panuk and I. I saw the two of you fighting the remaining forces of The Empire. I saw you as a great wielder of The Force." He explains, as he muses about his vision.</p><p>"...I'm sorry Master Xalwod; I think it is truly a just vision, but I fear it might never come to fruition." Safia begins. Already she can see his brow start to knit with confusion. "While I have a deep respect for the work that you and Panuk do, I don't believe that I can be a contributing factor to it."</p><p>"There is no belief; This is the will of The Force. It is your destiny." Master Xalwod barks, clearly offended by Safia's words. "You will be trained in the ways of The Force since you carry The Force within you. All who feel this immense power from the universe will resist and fight to destroy The Empire; The Sith; and any others who destroyed the remnants of honor; justice; and The Jedi Order."</p><p>"Please don't mistake my reluctance to fight as a reluctance to train!" Safia interjects. "I do want to learn more about The Force, and The Jedi... but I've seen how Panuk is. How you've trained her. She is strong; truly, a weapon of The Force. But I know that's something I will never be. The Empire deserves justice, but I will not be the one who administers it. I'm no weapon of destruction." Safia says meekly, her shoulders tensing as she can feel the anger wafting off of Master Xalwod.</p><p>"Weapon of destruction? We are trying to reclaim our broken heritage! We were hunted down, forced into hiding or into a grave! We were destroyed, decimated, disparaged. We bring justice, not destruction!" Master Xalwod bellows, his hands slowly starting to form into fists. Safia feels anger rising in herself: hearing hints of hypocrisy in his words.</p><p>"Tell that to all the trandoshans you slaughtered!" Safia yells, her voice growing strong as her frustration wells within her. "Where was the justice in their deaths?"</p><p>"All assailants whom I have liberated from their lives did not deserve them. They were vile scum, empire sympathizers, and often worse: working for or at times with them." Master Xalwod retorts, venom in his words.</p><p>"Not everyone who works for The Empire is evil, Master Xalwod. I've seen it with my own eyes. I've seen what that kind of destruction does to someone... I understand your need to battle The Empire, and I will not stand in the way of your crusade... but I cannot participate in that cycle of violence. I'm sorry." Safia says, attempting to reiterate her stance on the matter. It appears that Master Xalwod will have none of her words. Through his miralukan bindings, she can feel his gaze upon her. Solid, and angry.</p><p>"Your words are that of a simpering, naive fool. Obviously Panuk's description of you was tame at best." Safia's chest clinches as he mentions Panuk, and the ill impression she has apparently made. "You do not wish to fulfill your destiny? Fine: then lay down and die." Safia opens her mouth to defend herself, but finds the wind knocked out of her as she is thrown against the wall. She looks up with wide eyes as Master Xalwod stands, his hand extended out to throw Safia backwards through The Force. His push is strong; like a windstorm. Safia grits her teeth as she struggles to keep her balance. She shudders her shoulder through his sheer force of will, and plants herself firmly onto the ground. Instinctively, she reaches for her saber. She has become familiar with this type of anger: and what often follows after it.</p><p>"Master Xalwod, do not mistake my softness for my weakness. I can assure you that I do have a destiny within The Force; but it is not as one of your executioners." Safia says, her words firm. She looks at the Jedi Master, and sees his disgust for her. He grits his teeth as his saber flies into his hand; ignited and ready for combat. He lunges at her and Safia barely has time to ignite her own blade in defense. The yellow and blue crash together in a split burst of green. The sabers sound off with meteoric force as Safia struggles to stay standing from the powerful blow back. Fear graces her eyes briefly as she remembers just who she is about to fight: a Jedi <em>Master.</em></p><p>"No, it is not weakness. It is a betrayal of everything that you owe to the galaxy for your heritage!" Master Xalwod hisses out as he pushes back against Safia's blade. She can feel her back ready to impact with the wall, and she knows she must find a way out or else his saber will connect with her skin in a few short moments. She's not strong enough to physically fight off his blow. She feels her heel connect with the wall, and she breaths shortly as she uses momentum to push herself up along the surface: flipping down and over the Jedi Master in a move to escape. She raises her saber and slashes down at him: his blue blade catching her golden saber just in time.</p><p>"I have no heritage!" Safia exclaims as she steps back from the fight. Master Xalwod perseus her with feverous intent. Safia steps and slides all around the room, using crates and boxes to her advantage to have more surface to scurry around. She can't beat him on skill; she's not even sure she can beat him at all. She just knows that she needs to keep him talking so he tires himself out: she just needs to survive.</p><p>"You have no idea what you are capable of!" He yells, as he swings his saber at her feet. Safia leaps over just in time, swinging around to catch his blade as it doubles back for her leg. "You have no idea what the galaxy will demand of you!" He bellows, growing angrier as he lashes out at her. "You don't know the countless who have died! Who have suffered! If you can do something, it is your obligation! No matter your own desire!"</p><p>"Of course I don't know!" Safia screams back at the ensuing Jedi, as she slides under another one of his pursuing slashes. "No one tells me anything, so why should I know about it? You expect me to fulfill a destiny that has been laid out for The Jedi, when no one will even tell me what a Jedi truly is!" Safia can feel the anger building in her; just as it did in her waking dream of Inquisitor Vallus. She can feel the venom growing in her words as she speaks, almost becoming thick and tangible in her mouth. "You don't even know me! You don't know what I am truly capable of." She says, finding strength to fight him back. She grabs her saber and twists it against his; feeling the soft golden sparks of her blade flit against her cheek. "If you could only see what I have seen, then you would <em>know</em> that I am right!" The words leave her mouth and she can feel them leap with lethal intent. She watches in shock as the invisible threads of her words jump into Xalwod's open mouth and silence him. His eyebrows raise in shock as he staggers back; his saber retracting and dropping from his hands. His face contorts from anger to agony, as she can sense that The Force has made good on her words. <em>He's seeing everything I've seen, </em>Safia realizes in horror. His head twitches slightly, as tears start to stream down his face. <em>Her tears,</em> not his. His face tremors with fear: again, <em>her fears, </em>not his. Safia disengages her saber, tossing it to the side. She wanted him to stop aggressing, but she didn't want this.</p><p>"Master Xalwod?!.. H-hey, it's okay... I'm here- just... just focus, I-" Safia stammers as she runs to his side, trying her best to comfort the Jedi Master, but as she touches his face to wipe away his tears Safia finds herself transported into a nightmare of her own. She feels herself sucked into a feedback loop of her own power; the residual ether trapping her in his memories, as he is trapped in hers.</p><p><em>Flash! </em>She sees a temple... looming and large. The floors are carpeted red and the ceilings are graceful and tall. Individuals from all over the galaxy walk around her... well, <em>him. </em>She looks down at her hands, expecting to see her own: but sees the light brown of Master Xalwod's hands: no longer corse from battle, but young and soft. <em>This must be a memory from his childhood</em>. Safia continues to stare at the crowds mulling around the Jedi Temple: all smiling and greeting each other warmly. Some rush through hallways, late to council meetings: others linger as they discuss theory of The Force. She can feel the warmth of the community, even though she's not truly there. Suddenly she's moving; walking when she doesn't want to. As Master Xalwod's memory takes her through his mind: she realizes she is just a passenger viewing the ride from his perspective.</p><p><em>Flash!</em> The light shifts and Safia finds herself in another memory; a scene from his training days. His blue saber rises against a small green blade; <em>Sal?</em> Safia looks at the young boy infront of her, no older than seven. His golden brown eyes shimmer with determination as he struggles to grip his saber. Safia can feel the corners of her, <em>his, </em>mouth curl into an instructive smile.</p><p><em>Flash! </em>Snow wisps past her as her smile grows; leaping across the snowy caverns on Illum. The rocks shake beneath her feet but she jumps from them, calling upon The Force freely. At the lip of the ledge she sees a group of older teens waiting for her...<em>him. </em>A rodian Jedi looks up at him from the cliff, his black eyes shining with admiration as he looks at her. As they walk through the snow they laugh and joke; talking about the great feats of athletics they've accomplished to get this far.</p><p><em>Flash!</em> Safia is back on Coruscant at The Jedi Temple, standing on the steps looking out at the beautiful city landscape. A young woman holds out a training probe and engages her, <em>him, </em>playfully in combat training. Safia can sense joy in their movements; comfort when they are close; a feeling of safety here in The Jedi Temple.</p><p><em>Flash! </em>The scent of blood is in the air. Dust swoops around her as she looks at clone troopers scour over the fields. She squints her eyes as blues, greens, and purples ignite and disengage all over the battlefield. Everywhere she can see the destruction... tens... twentys... hundreds of Jedi falling at once. She, <em>he, </em>looks down at hands that are covered in rich blood. There in her arms is the woman from before; blaster bolts riddled through her body as her chest is ripped apart. Safia feels rage and sorrow. She stands as she agresses against the combatants. Left and right enemies fall from her path as the blue saber in her hands swings down on the forces of The Empire. That warmth from the community she felt has turned to the warmth of blood coating her feet as she trudges forward through the bodies.</p><p><em>Flash!</em> Safia feels like vomiting. The light of the images all blend together in a cacophony of horror. <em>Flash! </em>She sees mentorships and children around her. <em>Flash!</em> She sees their carcasses torn asunder on the battlefield, no older than twelve and thirteen. <em>Flash!</em> She sees clone troopers laughing and joking with her, <em>him, </em>as they sit in a Jedi hall of peace. <em>Flash!</em> She sees her blade slash through those same chests in an attack of pure instinct.</p><p><em>Flash!</em> She sees the bodies around her stop moving. She sees the blood caked so thick she can't tell it apart from the dirt. She hears the charging of a powercell aimed at her back. <em>His back. </em>She feels that instinct one last time; not just the instinct to kill, but the instinct to survive.</p><p><em>Flash!</em> Safia tumbles backwards and hits the floor of the ship, <em>hard</em>. She looks up, staring at her hands: seeing that it is her skin. Her eyes. Her chest rises and falls with deep fearful breaths as she looks around the room, trying to gage if she is truly back in reality. Her eyes land on Master Xalwod, who breathes the same as her. They lay on opposite sides of the room, their saber's just in reach. He could strike her if he really wanted to... and she could do the same. She doesn't move though, she just stares at him. She wonders what he saw... what her life must look like to him.</p><p>"I..." Safia starts but shakes her head, feeling that there is no right way to talk to him. "Master Xalwod... we are two very different people, who have lived two very different lives... but our desire to make a better world isn't that different. I can be useful to that cause... but I can't do it in the way that you and Panuk can. I just can't." She says, hoping that he will finally understand. She's not sure she has the energy to keep fighting him. He looks at her as if he is pulling apart her words in his mind; his expression unreadable. Finally after a tense moment he speaks.</p><p>"You have experienced great tragedy in your life, and still it did not give you the will to fight on." He responds coldly as he stands. He moves back to the center of the room, once again taking up his stance of meditation. "I was wrong when I sent Panuk after you." He says pointedly. "Until you are ready to accept what must be done then leave: you have no place for my teachings." Safia closes her eyes and sighs. She stands, collecting her saber knowing that there is nothing she could say to change his mind. She's not even sure she wants to. She felt that joy that he once had... she <em>saw </em>it. She will not be punished for being a reminder of that hope; she won't let him guilt her into violence.</p><p>"Fine... Until you are ready to accept that there are other ways to change the world, then you have no place for me as your pupil." Safia retorts at the edge of the door. She knows he does not care, but she says it more for herself than for him.</p><p>Safia holds her tears in until she's farther down the hallway. <em>What did you expect would happen? </em>She questions herself as she runs for her private quarters. <em>You think he'd want you as you are? Even Panuk didn't want you, why would he-</em> the dark thoughts start to grow loud as she throws herself down on her bed, letting the tears stream down her face. She feels a war forming in her mind: between guilt for not having the guts for violence... and satisfaction for the fact that she didn't bend her morals to fit Xalwod's narrative of what a Jedi must be. Her nerves twist as she feels herself tearing down the middle. Conflict plagues her mind and she just wishes it would all silence.</p><p>"<em>You did the right thing." </em>One voice shouts to her.</p><p>"<em>You're a coward." </em>The other says.</p><p>"<em>You held your own and you stood up to that hypocrite!" </em>It argues.</p><p>"<em>The Force is wasted on pacifists like you!"</em> The dark voice shouts back.</p><p>"<em>There is nothing wrong with being passionate about your morals!" </em>The lighter voice screams in her head.</p><p>"<em>Through passion I gain strength." </em>Safia catches her breath and sits up: knowing that it wasn't her own voice that said it. "<em>Through passion I gain strength... Through strength I gain power..."</em> She looks around the room, hearing that voice... it scares her how low it is, how familiar it sounds. She closes her eyes and concentrates on that voice, wanting to know who's speaking to her. Sure enough, as soon as she closes her eyes she knows exactly who this is. What was once scary now sounds sad, as she hears Kyden's voice surround her.</p><p>"Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free." He says calmly, as if he repeats the mantra to himself in a state of meditation. She lays back on her bed listening to his words. She can't see him, or really even feel him: but she can hear him, and for now that's enough. " Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free... I want to be free." He says in a broken whisper.</p><p>"If The Force shall set me free... then why do I feel so trapped?" Safia sobs quietly. She lays there just listening to him speak in circles. His voice is quiet and monotone... he repeats himself over and over for the better half of an hour. Safia listens the whole time, trying to remember how his voice sounds, just in case she doesn't hear it again for a while. Slowly she can feel the small unconscious connection ending, drifting to a close. She holds her sobs as she reaches out desperately for him. She doesn't want to be alone again: not now. Her breath catches as she feels the thread of fate tighten just as Kyden is about to pull away. Suddenly he's here: she sees him.</p><p>At first he looks at her with surprise as he materializes in front of her; then quickly seeing the tears on her face, his demeanor changes. He always has his walls up; always pushing her out when she reaches for him, but this time he doesn't. Safia senses trepidation as he moves closer; his form resting on the bed next to her. She sniffles a bit, feeling his chocolate brown eyes on her. It's strange what a single look can do to you: she shutters a breath as she feels his gaze on her. He's actually seeing <em>her. </em>He doesn't look at her as an enemy, he doesn't look at her as a Jedi. He only looks at her as Safia... and that comfort of being seen as she truly is, is all she needed. The two sit on the bed just looking at each other; taking the other in. She doesn't have to hold back her tears; she knows he won't question her sadness. It's moments like this, where she doesn't have to restrain herself that she misses the most. She misses <em>him. </em>After a few moments of comforting silence he raises his hand and gently plucks one of the tears off her face. He goes to say something but quickly turns his head. Someone has entered on his side of the connection. Alarm crosses his face as he stands, quickly shutting down the link between Safia and him.</p><p>She reaches out but only touches air; the connection severing too quickly to say goodbye. She touches her cheek, tracing where his hand was moments ago. It would be easy to reach out for him; his thread never too far from her own... but she thinks better of it. If he's with someone, then he might be in danger. She won't be the reason he's punished... not again.</p><p>*...*...*</p><p>From that day forward Safia and Xalwod are turse with each other. Not combative, just...distant. Safia has her place on the ship and so does Xalwod. She waits patiently in the hallway for Panuk and her Master to finish their training, and only once they've left does she enter to train on her own. Of course she misses training with Panuk; it's easier to train with someone else. Someone to practice blocking; defense; offense; endurance... it's not impossible to do on your own; just much, much harder. Safia bears through it though: choosing to train on her own rather than crawl back to Xalwod. The more she sees Master Xalwod for what he really is, the more she questions Panuk's blind faith in him. He is a militant man who has no regard for views that differ from his. He has the power, so therefore he is the law. Panuk follows his rules diligently, preening under his watchful eye. Safia admits that he is worthy of respect by his sheer mastering of The Force alone... but finds it hard to think of any kind words for him outside of that technical respect. She doesn't make a show for her distaste though; she's civil, but curt. After all, she has other things to do than worry about a hypocrite's opinions of her.</p><p>As the days go by she busies herself with projects. Training herself being one of them, but the progress on that is slow. Working on the Felucian saber however; that is a project that is actually taking shape. At first she wasn't sure what to do with it; she wasn't even sure if it would turn on. She took it apart piece by piece; unraveling layers of grime and rot. Beneath the metal Safia was shocked to find the crystals in great condition. Smokey from use, but she couldn't find any fractals or flaws in the primary blue prisms themselves. She just needs to shine up the metal, buy a new twist gauge, and power field conductor; and then the saber should work! ...In theory, at least. Safia wonders what she'll do with the blade once she's made it anew; she doesn't have much use for it herself. But then again, she might know someone who could wield it. Safia remembers what the Sith assassins said about Mssihra, about her being <em>Force sensitive. </em>Safia even saw it with her own eyes back on Aduban. In fact, she often wonders if Xalwod's vision should have been of her trandshan friend rather than her. Mssihra is a fighter through and through; she already has an axe to grind with The Empire; and she is intune with The Force... not consciously, but the connection is there. Add onto the fact that Mssihra is currently on the outs with her deity; now might be the perfect time to convince her to follow the small connection and train as a Jedi. It's a long shot, but Safia thinks it's one worth taking. Mssihra needs direction, and Xalwod is certainly pointed in one. Mssihra could be what Safia isn't... Safia sighs, and makes a mental note to buy the extra components the next time they land: which happens to only be a few hours away.</p><p><em>The Star Razor</em> has been skimming the outer rim; landing down to do small repairs and then leaving before anyone can tag the ship. Safia was with Marshall the entire time they made their hasty escape from Felucia... and only later was told that there was a high chance they were followed by not The Empire, but <em>The Sith</em>. Mormea described the ships that pursued them strangely... like they phazed in and out of the ether as they traveled through lightspeed to hyperspeed. If The Empire had technology like that, it was new to her; so just to be sure, Mormea charted a two week tour of the outer rim planets.</p><p>"If we don't stay in one place too long, they can't pin us. And if we hop back and forth they can't predict where we'll go next." Mormea explains in the last ship board meeting. Of course, meeting was a loose term: it was more like a gathering in the bar. Sal and Marshall said they'd be there only if they could drink through it. So far <em>The Star Razor's </em>visited Voss, Dromund Kass, Dellalt, and now Sarka. There wasn't much time to walk around on the previous planets, only stopping to fuel briefly; but Mormea mentioned that the repairs on Sarka would take a little over three hours, so if people wanted to explore they could.</p><p>Sarka was a beautiful planet: at least to Safia. One the surface it was all vast jungles, but underneath in the caves: it was civilization. The entire people of Sarka seemed to prefer the cool damp of the underground, and Safia preferred it too. The natural walls of the city were inlaid with shining gems: the entire marketplace was carved right into the mountain! Safia could spend the entire day just walking around and looking at the walls rather than the wares.</p><p>"Haven't we been in enough caves?" Mssihra hisses as she hops off the loading ramp, followed by Mormea and the rest of the crew.</p><p>"But look at all the shinies!" Safia beams as she spins around pointing to all the glittering gems of the underground city. She knows it would probably be safest to walk around with the group, but Safia can barely contain her excitement. <em>An entire civilization of people who live in caves and harvest crystals?! </em>She has so much to discuss with them! Safia jumps up and down, incapable of containing her excitement.</p><p>"Alright, go explore." Mormea says, rolling her eyes. "But be back here at-" She starts but Safia is already gone before she can finish her statement.</p><p>Safia spent the first half hour of the marketplace adventure just running around the cave system: fascinated by how the vendors built their stalls into the rocky mountain walls. Eventually her feet got tired from running; but it was nice to expend all of that built up energy she got while on the ship. She misses the wide-open spaces of the desert; the ship is too small and confining. Finally exhausted, Safia makes her way to a credit exchange stall. The line was long: with several sarkan's and other under-dwelling aliens waiting to trade off their mined goods; but Safia patiently waited her turn in line. Afterall, no one would have what she has; she knows it will be worth the wait.</p><p>"Next!" The vendor yells, as Safia steps up to the plate. "And what do you got for me, Missy?" The tall reptilian sarkan asks down at her. Safia smiles warmly as she pushes her sack of crystals forward.</p><p>"Crystals. But I suppose that's what everyone brings you." Safia chuckles, trying to make small talk. The sarkan doesn't seem to be wanting any of it. He opens her sack as he has for all the other customers, but his eyes go wide as he holds up the first gem.</p><p>"Amazing, isn't it? That one's Dragite. They only grow in deep mountains. Brittle, but they hold an excellent charge. Great for halocommunicators, sonic weapons, and the likes." Safia explains, smiling the whole time. The Sarkan blinks at her slowly, as he holds it up to the light. "I think I got a few others like that one in there: they tend to grow in clusters."</p><p>"Where did you get these? M'haeli doesn't mine anymore, not since their Imperial occupation..." The sarkan wonders outloud.</p><p>"Funny thing about deep mountains: sometimes you don't realize you have them until you go <em>deep.</em>" Safia says, letting her voice drop down to emphasize her last words. "You'll find a fantastic variety in there. Opila, Danite, Bondar..." she lists, as she spreads the gems out on the table. A few others in line have formed a small circle as she points out her wares. She knew that her gems would be an oddity since they came from a desert planet, not a jungle planet: but she didn't expect this much attention. So much for laying low.</p><p>"How much are you looking for the lot?" The sarkan asks all too quickly. Safia thinks to herself, letting her tongue stick out just a bit as she crunches the numbers in her head. Her guess would be... three thousand credits? She doesn't have the greatest concept of currency; never having to really spend money of her own. She can't let that slide though, or else he might undersell her. She ponders, asking herself: <em>What would Sal do?</em> He's a smoothtalker: and he's certainly spent his fair share of credits around the galaxy, which means he's aware of values and costs.</p><p>"That depends: how much do you think my time is worth?" Safia responds, trying to mimic that swauve tone Sal always seems to have.</p><p>"I can offer you six thousand credits." the sarkan says, the crystals shining in his wide eyes. Safia bites her tongue, trying her best to hold back her shock. Six thousand?! That's double what she would have guessed! That's more money than she's ever seen! She clears her throat, feeling confident for a change. She shifts her posture as she leans against the counter, again picturing what Sal would look like if he were here instead of her.</p><p>"Hmm... I don't know. A lot of these crystals have a sentimental value. You won't be able to find them in any jungle; anyone with a good eye for gems would see that..." Safia banters. "Perhaps I should try a more <em>cultured </em>vendor." She adds, gathering her crystals and turning as if she's about to walk away from the deal entirely.</p><p>"No, no! Miss, please- seven thousand!" He yells as he leans over his counter. "I can do seven thousand!"</p><p>"Seven thousand, five hundred." Safia chimes, spinning on her heel back to the merchant. "For my gems and my time." She knows she's pushing her luck, but she's never had the upper hand like this! And it is <em>invigorating</em>.</p><p>"Deal! Seven thousand five hundred." The sarkan huffs as if he's been running and he's out of breath; the fear of him losing out on this lucrative deal slows as she hands him back the crystal pouch. He counts out the credits and before long Safia is seven thousand and five hundred credits richer. She skips down the stalls with glee.</p><p>Now with credits to spend, Safia takes her time looking for the best tech shops she can find. After all, she certainly has the credits to afford the nice stuff now. She spends roughly nine hundred of her credits on patchwork tech for her saber maintenance: buying a mechanics kit and an armstech kit to go along with it. Satisfied with her purchases, Safia begins to make her way back to the ship. Surely with her new tools she'll be able to fix up the felucian saber in no time. She hopes Mssihra likes it... if not well, Safia doesn't know what she'll do with it.</p><p>As she draws closer to the ship, Safia starts to feel a small pull of The Force. At first, she thinks it's just her natural alarm system to let her know that Xalwod is near and to stay clear of the area: but as she draws closer she realizes it's not coming from the ship. Off in a small corner of the underground marketplace is a small fabric tent reading "Basha's Crystalline Wares" in crude cursive. She feels the smallest of tugs at her core, calling her to the shop. Safia looks at the ship, trying to speculate if she has enough time to follow her feelings. There isn't a sun down here to gauge just how much time has passed: but since the ship is still parked, Safia assumes she has enough time.</p><p>The tent is formed from red and brown scarves draped over the natural rock jutting out from the walls. As soon as Safia enters she is hit with small wave after wave of The Force. Not from any one person in particular, but from the crystals themselves.</p><p>"Hello dearie; please, please come and gaze. I have many things for one so attuned to the crystals as you." An eldery thisspiasian woman croaks in a sweet tone. Safia cocks an eyebrow at the strange old woman as she slowly walks deeper into the tent.</p><p>"How can you tell that I'm... <em>attuned?"</em> Safia asks cryptically. She has a feeling that this woman knows the context of the loaded word.</p><p>"Dearie, you've entered a crystal shop on a planet that solely <em>buys</em> crystals not sells them. It's not very lucrative to run a crystal business on a planet where crystals are so abundant. So something must have drawn you in." The old woman says, as she slithers forward from behind the counter. "I certainly know it wasn't my advertising: the old sign is barely legible. The old hands shake, you see." She says, crinkling her furry nose. Safia smiles, sensing the jovial nature of the thisspiasian vendor.</p><p>"I just happen to have an affliction for them. I guess you could say I was a curator for them a while back." Safia answers, knowing that she technically isn't lying.</p><p>"I can sense that you appreciate them well. Tell me, which ones call out to you?" The old lady asks, raising a knowing eyebrow. Safia makes a show of walking to the different tables and peering over her collection, but she isn't really looking at them. She's feeling for them. The crystals all seem to have small charges of energy in them, but she's searching for the one that called her in: the one strong enough to make her think it was Master Xalwod... a Jedi. She closes her eyes and feels for it, finding the snaking thread coming from somewhere unseen. She turns and feels the energy radiating from beneath the counter on the left: not on display. Opening her eyes, Safia clears her throat: trying to distract from her obvious concentration.</p><p>"All of your crystals are quite beautiful. You have such a lovely collection of Opila; but I was curious to see if you had something a bit more... <em>unique.</em>" Safia asks, leaning in suggestively. Safia watches the old woman study her, slowly tracing her eyes up and down Safia. She nods to herself after a moment, and smiles.</p><p>"Very discerning... very connected." The woman beams as she slithers back behind the counter towards the energy signal Safia felt. "I do have one; an older one: rare. But for someone of your discerning nature and obvious connection to the beauty of crystals, you just might find it fitting." The old woman says as she bends down and produces forth a box. The box is no bigger than Safia's small fist, but from within she can sense a great concentrated energy. With bated breath, Safia leans forward and opens the strange warm toned box. Inside is a breathtaking crystalline dodecahedron. Its surface is icy blue, with metal geometric edging that perfectly frames it's surface. As Safia leans in closer she can see delicate veining on the crystal; it has hundreds, if not thousands of inlaid crystal lattices that weave around its circumference. It shimmers in the light and in The Force: calling to Safia at her core.</p><p>"How much? How much do you want for it?" Safia asks almost hungrily as she beams at the strange hexagonal shape.</p><p>"This is a very rare gemstone, and not to mention highly coveted by others in the <em>crystal community."</em> The woman says, coding her words as she speaks. "To part with something so special I would need... three thousand credits." Safia goes to barter, but feels that it would be wrong. The crystal is worth more than that: Safia would pay anything to have it. She smiles at the woman and begins counting the credits out on the counter.</p><p>"That's more than a fair price; especially since it has sentimental value. I appreciate your willingness to part with something so special." Safia says breathlessly, as her excitement builds; a step closer to owning the strange gem for herself.</p><p>"How respectful; you are truly one whose heart will be designated for this." The woman says as she slides the credits off the counter and into her lap, not caring to count or check Safia's rough math. Safia gently picks up the peculiar gem and smiles as it, knowing that she is the proud owner of this incredibly powerful force item. "It is truly fortunate that we met. I suspect I shall move on from here shortly... I am glad I have found a new home for it. Take care of it, and it shall take care of you as well." The older woman says, a bit melancholic and bittersweet. Safia would question her about this, but the overwhelming joy that Safia is feeling currently overtakes any other sense she could possibly have. She beams at the woman and nods in great thanks, as she places the gem back in its box and picks up the set. She's not sure exactly what the old lady meant, but Safia knows she'll make true on the woman's comments. She's never owned anything this beautiful: and Safia promises to take excellent care of it. With a final warm goodbye Safia leaves: just in time to see <em>The Star Razor</em> starting to boost up its engines.</p><p>"Safia!" Mormea calls to her from the loading dock, her hair wisping about beneath the ship's jets as they power on. "Where the hell have you been: you're late!"</p><p>"Sorry! Sorry!" Apologizes Safia as she scampers onto the ship. She might have been a little late: but for what she got, Safia tells herself it was well worth almost being left behind.</p><p>*...*...*</p><p>Another few days pass as Marshall gets acclimated to walking around again. <em>The Star Razor</em> continues its small tour of the rim planets. Mormea says it should only be a week more before the course is completed; certainly more than enough time to throw anyone on their trail off of it. After that, the group should be able to plan a course for a place they actually intend on going. What that place will be, no one's sure of yet. No one really wants to bring it up: almost enjoying the peace of running around the galaxy. For once, everyone can relax; if only for a short while. Safia tinkers with the felucian saber, and is close to reaching a point where she should be able to gift it to Mssihra. She hasn't decided if she should wrap it or not; unsure what sort of gift-giving customs the trandoshans might have.</p><p>Safia has grown into a strange schedule. Training, Tinkering, and trying to reach out to Kyden. The training takes up most her day; Xalwod and Panuk always take up the optimal training hours so Safia always has to sneak in early before they wake, or later in the afternoon when they've finished: often around meal time. She hates that the most, when she has to train and then take meals in her room alone: she misses the comradery on those days. In Between that, she tinkers in the open bay on the felucian saber, as well as her own; and every second in between those two projects she tries to contact Kyden. She knows he's probably training with his Master; the horrid Man in Black. She would hate to distract him, or be detected by someone else; so she reaches out to him at odd times in the day. Early in the morning; long past midnight... each time she's met with a mental wall. She can sense him, but never quite feel him. Since their last silent conversation nearly five days ago, he's been blocking her out. It frustrates her, but she can't say she doesn't understand. After all, she's technically the enemy now... but one night she breaks through. The night is not anything special: there isn't anything different. For some reason when she reaches out into the darkness of night while she lays in her bed: he opens for her, and lets her in.</p><p>One moment she is laying on her cot, and the next Safia finds herself laying on the shimmering floor of a black void. She finds herself in a dreamlike space: with small fractals of light frozen around her. No, not light... fractals of rain. She sticks her hand out to feel one of the droplets: they extend down from an unseen ceiling, and continue down into an unseen floor. They don't move, they just... rest. Like threads on a loom. Safia smiles as she feels the cool wetness of a raindrop burst under her skin as she extends her hand into the path of one of the stagnant droplets. She hears a sharp breath, and she turns: find Kyden staring at her from a distance.</p><p>He's standing in the middle of the frozen rain; his bare feet touching the blackness of the void. He's dressed in simple black tunic and pants; most likely a form of meditation or sleep wear. Safia looks down at her own clothes, realizing how thin her white chemise truly is. She didn't think she'd actually break through to him, or else she would have dressed nicely. Still, she doesn't shrink from his gaze: he'd always see her as she is, no matter what she's wearing. She has nothing to hide from him.</p><p>Safia turns to face him, taking in his full expression. He's calm; his mind clear and steady. Usually she sees some sort of guilt or rediscense on his face, but there doesn't appear to be any tonight. There is only stillness. But as Safia looks closer she realizes that it's only a facade. What it really is, is melancholia. He looks at her and exhales slowly, like he's remembering how to breathe.</p><p>"You're not going to stop this, are you..." Kyden asks rhetorically, running a hand through his thick hair.</p><p>"I've spent the past two years trying to find you, why would I give up now?" Safia answers honestly.</p><p>"Figures..." He replies, his eyes shooting down at the invisible floor. "... It has been two years, hasn't it..." He whispers quietly. Safia sighs and sits on the ground, patting the black void next to her.</p><p>"The only good thing about being apart from you for so long is that we have so much time to catch up on." Safia says, a soft and shy smile gracing her face. She's trying to make a light joke of it; like they used to. But she knows deep down that nothing is like it used to be.</p><p>"Safia..." Kyden breathily says; her name always sounding like it's broken on his tongue. "We don't have time to catch up; you shouldn't be here. You can't keep reaching out to me."</p><p>"Like hell I can't." Safia retorts back, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration. "I'm going to keep reaching out to you until I know you're okay!"</p><p>"I'm alive." Kyden quips, his eyes downcast as he knows he can't tell her that he's okay.</p><p>"Being alive and being alright are not the same thing." Safia grimices, as she stands with a huff.</p><p>"It's better than being dead." He snaps back. She can notice his hands balled into fists, but he exhales, releasing the tension in his hands. "I didn't... I had hoped that we would just find the ruins on Illum that had been reported there. I didn't think that we would run into anyone; and when we did, I didn't think it would be you." He says, sucking on the inside of his cheek in discomfort. Safia holds her breath as she compartmentalizes what that means... She had thought that they had come for her... After all, that's what Inquisitor Vallus stated when she had approached him.</p><p>"So... you didn't come to Illum for me, then..." She asks, unable to hide the heartbreak in her words. Had he even been looking for her? Did he even miss her? Kyden shakes his head in frustration, before turning away from Safia's devastated look.</p><p>"I went there because my Master commanded me to. I went there because he sensed my disturbed thoughts; and he glimpsed into my visions... of what I saw." He answers curtly, as he grinds his teeth trying to stop himself from revealing too much. Safia takes a tentative step forward as she speaks.</p><p>"And what was it that you saw?" Safia questions. It seems that everyone these days has been having visions.</p><p>"I saw... you." He answers after a short pause. She can hear how painful it is for him to tell her; in fact she's not even sure why he's telling her. "I saw us. I saw our connection and bond through The Force."</p><p>"And is that a bad thing?" Safia asks, taking another brave step forward. She reaches out and turns his face to look at her, her thumb tracing over the small scar on the bottom left of his chin. He brings his hand up quickly to pull her away, but as he looks into her green eyes... he stops himself, allowing her to feel him with her soft touch.</p><p>"...You have no idea how bad that can be, Safia." He replies, now his turn to sound heartbroken. He takes his hands and gingerly places them on Safia's shoulders. "You are in danger every minute you reach out to me. Every moment you spend trying to get to me, he is trying to get to <em>you.</em> He can sense you through me, he sees-" Kyden starts, but Safia shifts away from his touch at the mention of that dastardly man.</p><p>"So let him see!" She yells, her voice echoing off the frozen threads of rain. "I don't care about him: I care about you! The next time I see that man I'll make sure he wishes he never laid a hand on you." Safia says darkly, remembering the torture she saw Kyden endure; the torture she felt him push through.</p><p>"You'll get yourself killed!" Kyden cries back, his voice straining to out-yell her. "You cannot kill him, Safia! I've <em>tried</em>. I've tried so many times since that day; he is not able to be killed by you or by me or by anyone." He explains, sadness forming in his words. "I know you want to save me, but you can't. You can't save me from him. I can only keep you safe from his gaze." Safia feels her breath grow ragged, as her heartbeat speeds. Again, he makes the wild notion that he has to keep her safe.</p><p>"But you didn't keep me safe!" Safia yells, the anger in her having finally boiled over. "You weren't there when I needed you! Where were you when I buried our parents! You were by <em>his side. </em>Where were you when I was struggling to survive in a damp cave for two whole years! Living off of bugs, and small bats, and rations I had to scrounge around for in the homes of our murdered village! You were living with <em>him. </em>Where were you when I found my passage, made my way across the universe, got a bounty hunter, and spent every last cent I had on trying to find you! Where were you when I was shot at? When I was stabbed? When I had a gun raised to my head? When I almost died in a burning building? Where were you when I got caught up in not one, but two gang wars! Where were you when I was fighting for my life against a Wampa, nearly bleeding out in the snow? ... And where were you when I was falling?...Where were you when I was reaching out and begging you to choose <em>me</em>: you were with <em>him</em>... and you let me fall. You let me fall alone." Safia sniffles, her anger turning to sorrow all too quickly. Safia stands, trying to keep herself from crying; tears of rage or tears of heartbreak, she couldn't tell you which. Kyden looks at her, taking in all the words as she says to him. His fingers curling in on themselves with every accusation she throws his way. He looks down when she's done: and she thinks she's shamed him enough. But when he looks up there is something other than guilt. The intensity of his gaze burns through her as the deep chocolate of his eyes turn: with rings of light red and bursting yellow starting to circle around his pupils as he gazes deep into Safia's soul.</p><p>"You want to know where I was?" He says darkly; looking at her with such intensity, she feels like he could cut her with just a glare. "While you were alone burying your parents and mine, I was alone: learning the lessons of pain. While you were alone surviving the environment, I was alone surviving his tests. While you were alone, fighting off two different gang wars: I was alone, fighting off every other member of my order who saw me as a threat or an opportunity. While you were falling, I was being dragged down and fighting against it all the while. While you were alone... I was alone too."</p><p>Safia pasues, the tension in the twilight growing too much to bear. In the darkness of the void she can see all his scars: especially the ones that don't show on the skin. She knows he can see hers just the same; and she wonders why they have to keep inflicting these invisible wounds on each other. Safia steps forward and wraps her arms around Kyden's waist, her hands crawling up to clutch his back as she buries her face in his chest.</p><p>"Then why do we continue to be alone... when I just want to be with you." She softly says, her voice barely holding together. She closes her eyes, just trying to keep him close to her. She hears him sigh, then feels his arms wrap tightly around her. She lets out a single sob, as she is surrounded by that familiar warmth. She feels <em>Kyden; </em>the boy she remembers from Beheboth: the boy she fell in love with. And just as she thinks she finally has him in her arms, safe: he changes again. She feels him breathe, and with his breath leaves his warmth. His hope. She felt his heartbeat, his pulse jumping at her touch; it now stills to a grim resolve: cold and distant. She felt a pinprick of optimism flow through him when he held her, and now all that's left is bitterness and anger. He never stops holding her though, she just feels the grip tighten and shift. He leans down and whispers in her ear; sending unpleasant chills down her spine.</p><p>"We must be alone." He states with unwavering belief. "We must be alone, because if you are with me he will fulfill his promise... And I will not let that happen. I know you want to be with me... I want to be with you too; but some things are more important than what we want. We promised to keep eachother safe: this is me fulfilling that promise." Slowly he pulls away, his eyes fully that unnatural yellow glow. "I have learned so much at his feet. I have learned every lesson agony has to teach; and I have done it all to keep you from becoming like me." Safia stands, not stepping away from him. She doesn't understand; she refuses to understand.</p><p>"There is more to learn of this world though, Kyden. Like kindness... and hope... and <em>love</em>." Safia tearfully says as she reaches for his face once more. Quickly Kyden grabs her wrist, stopping her from touching him.</p><p>"Those luxuries are built on the backs of the ones that suffer. So long as you are allowed those luxuries, I will not falter." He says as he releases her harshly. He looks at her and she can feel the darkness in his words; as he desperately tries to push her away. "I hope that we never cross paths again." She can feel his body tense, as he tells her that; his body almost rejecting those words as he says them. "I mean it. Because if we do: he will never stop."</p><p>"You're wrong." Safia sobs through gritted teeth. She turns away from him, unable to watch him morph into someone she doesn't recognize anymore. "We deserve to be happy... and you deserve to be safe..." She says as she walks through the still rain, trying her best to hold everything in. "I believe in that. And I will never stop until you believe it too." And with that she cuts the thread of fate; leaving him behind her in the stagnant rain.</p><p>Safia blinks awake in her cot; but can't bring herself to move. As soon as she knows he's gone, and he's gone for good: she lets it all out. Years of build up flows out of her. Years of worrying about him, wondering, contemplating, wanting to know what will become of them... she let's it all out. She curls into herself crying until her vision grows blurry. She cries until her voice stops shaking; not because she's done feeling sad, but because she's too exhausted to carry on. She cries like she has never cried before.</p><p>And when she's done; and hours have past, she stands knowing what she was to do. Kyden said that he wouldn't be safe until The Man in Black dies. That he would never be free until The Sith can stop sensing her. She breaths, too exhausted to mourn her morals. If killing them means that Kyden would be safe... she'll do it. And she knows who will teach her how.</p><p>She walks briskly, even though she feels the weight of everything she stands for trying to drag her away from this decision. She fights though it: too numb to feel regret. She arrives at the door of the training room; knowing that early in the morning Xalwod would be here meditating. She opens the door without knocking; she can't bring herself to be polite. He kneels just as he did before: head bowed away from her. She doesn't give him time to register her presence before she takes out her saber and ignites it.</p><p>"Teach me how to use this..." She says, her words sounding hollow. She grits her teeth, trying to bring herself to finish her statement. She knows he won't do anything until she does. She feels vomit start to crawl up from her stomach; she feels her body calling out to her to leave and turn: that she doesn't have to betray her morals for this. Safia bites her tongue, and pushes it all down. Like Master Xalwod said... <em>your own desires don't matter</em>. Like Kyden said...<em>some things are more important than what we want</em>. Safia breathes, and reiterates herself again: even though it's painful to speak. "Teach me how to use this...<em>Master."</em></p><p>Master Xalwod stands, gracefully turning on his heel to stare down at her through his miralukan bindings. Safia bows her head, unable to read his stance. She doesn't care. Safia hears his blade extend, and feels him step closer to her.</p><p>"Are you prepared to accept your destiny, then? Are you prepared to destroy The Empire? The Sith?" He questions her as he closes the small gap between them. She can feel the heat of his saber close to her skin. She looks up with harrowed determination.</p><p>"Yes Master. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to keep my promise." She answers, the words leaving her mouth like lead ships in the ocean. Let him think that her destiny is to kill The Sith. Her destiny is to free Kyden; no matter the personal cost.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>